Starfield Academy
by QueensKhioneandFernis
Summary: In a world where it's illegal to Beyblade, Bladers all around the world still battle, but in underground arenas. When an academy promising a world where Beyblade will be free for everyone appears, many enter to be a part of it, but only few are accepted. But, this academy has a dark secret. A secret that could potentially destroy the world... (Slight AU, No more OCs for now)
1. Prologue

The streets were deathly silent.

Then again, what more would one expect of a small town on the stroke of midnight?

Shivering a little and breathing out a puff of cold air, a teen walked down the dark streets, his only light being that of the full moon hanging the sky.

As he passed by an alleyway, he heard shouting and cheering. Stopping, the teen turned to stare down the alleyway. He saw a group of people standing in a circle, cheering over the sound of metal clashing together.

Curious, the teen strode down the alleyway, pushing his way through the crowd and to the front, where he could see what the commotion was about.

He gasped in shock, "A Beybattle?"

Sure enough, two Beys faced each other off in a small stadium. From how one Bey was wobbing dangerously, it was evident the battle had been going on for a while now.

"Go now, Furie!" One of the Bladers, a teen with shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes shouted, "Destroy this upstart's Bey!"

A fire red Bey pulsed crimson, before shooting forward in a burst of speed and knocking it's oppenent out of the stadium and into the air. The crowd was silent as the sound of metal on concrete echoed through the alleyway.

"Wow." The teen whispered, "He's got a lot of power. Wonder how he can train when the whole world watches your every move? Or how he even got his hands on a Bey, for that matter..."

"Ha!" The blonde whooped, as he caught his Furie back, "That's win number twenty for me! Anyone else feeling up to challenge me?"

There were some mumbles and grumbles, and the crowd began to disperse. The blonde looked a bit let down, but sighed and put his Bey back in it's case.

"That was impressive." The new teen said, catching the blonde's attention, "You're pretty powerful."

"Thanks." The blonde shrugged. His blue eyes locked on to his companion's belt, "You're a Blader too?"

"Yeah. But don't think about challenging me. I literally just got my Bey last month and I haven't really had much practice with her." The teen sighed. He stuck his hand out, "My name's Tyler Blackout. You?"

"Nero Konzern." The blonde said.

"Nice to meet you Nero. Tell me, how have you gotten that powerful?"

"Underground arenas. If you know how to find and get in them, you can get some good practice." Nero chuckled, "You really must be new to the Beyblade world if you didn't know that."

"I am." Tyler nodded.

"Hm." Nero hummed, "You know, there is some pretty big news filtering through the underground Beyblade world right now."

"Yeah, what about?"

"There's a school, an academy really, opening up privately in Metal City, Japan. It's for Bladers. Everyone's entering, but the news is a lot have been turned away. Only a few have been selected to study there. Maybe you should think about going." Nero said.

"Really?" Tyler asked, "What's the name of the academy?"

"Starfield Academy. Supposedly, it's one of the most advanced schools in the world."

* * *

 **So, this an OC story. And if you'd like to enter an OC, here are the following requirements.**

 **1) I'm only accepting eight OCs. Depending on how many I get, it could be ten. First come, first serve.**

 **2) The date I stop accepting OC's is 2-20-16, at 11:59 P.M.**

 **3) Try to be detailed with the profile. Details raise your chance on being accepted.**

 **4) One OC per author  
** **And now, here's the profile.**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Personality:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Fears:**

 **Physical Appearance:**

 **Casual Outfit:**

 **Battle Outfit:**

 **Formal Outfit:** **Classes: (These include):**

 _-Gym/ Physical Education_

 _-History (world or geography)_

 _-Math (calculus, bridge math, algebra, physics, or statistics)_

 _-Science (earth, physical, biology, or chemistry)_

 _-English (creative writing, English, or drama)_

 _-Beyblade **(required)** (training, battle, and history of Beyblade)_

 _-Electives (whatever else you can think of your OC would be interested in)_

 **Beyblade:**

 **Special Moves:**

 **What Beyblade Looks Like:**

 **Character Bio:**

 **Crush:**

 **Other:**

 **And that's it. Now, the updates for this story will be few and far between, so all I can say is, be patient. Now, for now, ciao!**


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

"Remind me why I'm in Japan again?" An annoyed female voice asked.

"Because I entered your resume in with mine and you got accepted into Starfield with me."

"Bao, if I had wanted to come to Starfield, I'd've entered myself."

Bao Blackheart rolled his gold eyes, "Sure you would've, Kuro."

"Are you mocking me, brother?" Kuro Blackheart narrowed her black eyes at her brother, who was shaking his head.

"No." He said, "Just making an ovservation. Now, let's get our bloody luggage out of customs and get going."

"That's the first smart thing you've said all day."

* * *

"A limo? Seriously?" Kuro deadpanned, when she and her brother got to the airport gates. A long black limo with the words ' _Starfield Academy_ ' sat on the curb, a man in a black suit and hat standing next to it.

"Who cares! It's a limo! C'mon!" Bao bolted across the tarmac, leaving Kuro to sigh and follow at a slower pace.

When she got to her destination, the driver was putting Bao's bag into the trunk. Kuro narrowed her eyes when she saw several other bags. Reluctantly, she handed over her single duffle to the driver and piled into the limo after her brother.

She came face- to- face with three familiar people.

Bao chuckled at his sister's expression, "Turns out we're not the only ones that got accepted from China."

Da Xiang Wang offered a small smile, "So, we meet again, Blackhearts."

"Unfortunately." Kuro sat in one of the leather seats, sulking, "I thought only a few people were getting into this prestigious academy."

Aguma, a tall, burly, brunette shrugged, "They're going by your academic record too. Not just your underground record."

Bao smirked at Kuro's groan, "Look who's big brain finally paid off."

"Shut up." Kuro kicked at him, "You're going too."

Bao shrugged as he dodged her kick. He addressed the final occupant of the limo, "So, Chao Xin, how'd you get in?"

"What are you insuating?" The brunette's eyes narrowed sharply.

"That you're too much of a show off that you'd never cut it." Kuro smirked.

Chao Xin scoffed, "Sound just like you, Kuro- you only think the least of everyone, never pausing to take a look at yourself."

Kuro's jaw dropped, " _Excuse me_?!"

Bao grabbed his sister before he could make a lunge at the steely- eyed teen, "So, why don't we talk about the fact that Starfield is supposedly trying to make Beyblade legal?"

Kuro's attitude took an immeadiate swing, surprising everyone.

"Oh, imagine that world!" Kuro said, black eyes sparking with a familiar fire that every Blader could relate to, "A place where you don't have to be looking over your shoulder 24/7 because someone could report you and you'd be arrested!"

"Or the fact you could challenge whoever you wanted to, where ever you wanted to, no matter what." Bao continued.

Kuro nodded, excitedly, and started carrying on about how big of a difference the world would be would be with Beyblade in it. Out of the corner of his eye, Bao saw Aguma trying to catch his attention.

After getting a red eyebrow arched in silent question, Aguma mouthed, _How'd you do that?_

Bao mimed zipping his lips closed and throwing away the key in response.

* * *

"Woah!" Bao breathed when they pulled up to the academy, "This place is huge!"

As he, Kuro, Aguma, Chao Xin, and Da Xiang piled out of the limo to stare up at the three story academy, a woman appeared on the front steps.

"Welcome, China representatives." The red haired woman said, "My name is Cassandra Lillard, the headmistress here."

"Nice to meet you." Da Xiang nodded at the woman.

"You're Da Xiang Wang, correct? Your manners give you away." The headmistress said, politely. Her eyes traveled to Kuro and Bao, "You must be the Blackheart siblings. Your attitudes fit your styles."

Kuro rolled her eyes while Bao blinked.

"You are Aguma." Headmistress Cassandra addressed said teen, "It is hard to miss you." Her eyes slid to the final member of the group, "Flashy, but subtle. You must be Chao Xin."

"Now that we've gotten the introductions out of the way, where do we go?" Kuro asked.

"Ah, straight to business. I was warned you were that type." The headmistress said, "Yes, well, not all of the students of Starfield Academy have arrived yet." The headmistress said, "But they'll be here by next week. In the meantime, I'll show you, Miss Blackheart, to your dorm. The boys, you'll go with headmaster Doji, my assistant, to your dorm."

As if on cue, man dressed in a purple suit and glasses appeared next to headmistriss Cassandra, smirking a bit sinisterly.

Instantly, none of the new students liked him.

"Miss Blackheart, if you will." Headmistriss Cassandra gestured towards the elder sibling.

Kuro patted her brother on the shoulder, "See you around. Stay out of trouble."

Bao smirked, "I'll try. And the same goes for you."

Kuro flicked his ear and was gone before he could retaliate.

* * *

"Do you have any questions?" Cassandra asked as she and Kuro walked down the maze of hallways.

"A few." Kuro said, shouldering her duffle, "How do you not get lost here?"

The headmistriss chuckled, "We'll give our students time to learn the grounds. No need to worry. Anything else?"

"How old is this place?"

"Mm, now that's something you'll learn in your history class. But I'll give you a hint: centuries."

"And... now I'm thinking of Fall Out Boy." Kuro muttered.

The headmistriss chuckled again.

"How many students will be here?" Kuro asked.

"So far, twenty nine."

"What do you mean, 'so far'?"

"We're still looking a few others that have the potential to join. They be here in a few weeks' time."

"How many girls are there so far?"

"Eleven girls to the eighteen boys."

"You're joking."

"Afraid not."

Kuro sighed, "Wonderful." She paused, "Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to your dorm. It's not as crowded here as it has been in years past."

"Meaning...?"

"For the last few years, we've only toyed with the idea of secretly adding Beyblade to the list of activities here. This is the first year to do so."

"Really?"

"Yep. Well, we're here." The headmistriss stopped in front of a heavy wooden door, "Up the stairs, just find and empty room and claim it."

"Thanks, headmistriss Cassandra."

"No problem, Miss Blackheart. And if you need a hand finding your way around, just ask one of the other girls."

* * *

"I'm not the only one who's creeped out by this guy, right?" Bao whispered as he and the others followed after headmaster Doji down the hallways.

"Nope." Chao Xin whispered back.

"You're probably curious about the history of Starfield Academy." Doji's voice caught their attention.

"Not really." Bao muttered, and Chao Xin covered up a laugh with a cough.

"It was built in the late 1400's." Doji continued, ignoring the interruption, "And added on until the early 1900's. Just in the last twenty years, the Beyblade section of the campus was added on. The Dark Nebula building. But you'll learn where it is soon enough. Where everything is, actually."

The group had come to a heavy wooden door, "Your dorms are up the stairs. Claim a room, and if you need a hand around the campus, ask one of the other boys who have been here a while."

Then, Doji turned and walked off, leaving the group of four to themselves.

* * *

 **List of OCs accepted so far:**

 **1) Arashi Hikou- Galaxy Mitsuko Pegasus**

 **2) Dark Heart- DarkHeart Yami**

 **3) Ninel Bychkov- Lemon Quartz**

 **4) Madonna Adair- Little A Granger**

 **5) Frieda Belvini Love- Sala- Kawaiino Tenshi Kiki**

 **6) Mirajaye Shihoin- MandNwriterzz**

 **So... I need two more OCs! Also, I'll update Monday night, hopefully. I'm on three day weekend, thanks to holidays, so... *shrug***

 **In the meantime, hope you enjoyed this chapter and will drop a review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Introductions Part 1

Kuro mounted the stairs and began climbing. She saw several closed doors as she climbed, but all sounded to be occupied.

She got to about the sixth level when Kuro was startled by another girl.

Kuro jumped, nearly falling down the stairs, when a set of blue- gold eyes appeared from nowhere to stare at her in a citisizing matter.

"Stop staring." Kuro muttered, gruffly, moving by the girl.

"Hello to you too." The girl said, "My name's Mirajaye. You?"

"Kuro."

"Got a last name, Kuro?"

"What's yours?" Kuro shot back, opening a door and finding the room empty. Shrugging, she dumped her duffel on the ground, where it landed with an audible thump.

"Touche." Mirajaye said, dryly. "And what have you got in that thing? A dead body? My last name's Shihoin, by the way."

"Mirajaye Shihoin?" Kuro looked up as she flopped down on the bed in the corner of the room, "Are you related to a Kaien Shihoin?"

"My brother, why?" Mirajaye cocked her head, her dark brown and purple streaked hair moving to the side with the movement.

"I've battled in his underground arena." Kuro shrugged, "He's pretty fair when it comes to awarding a winner."

Mirajaye smiled, but before she could say anything, a voice shouted from one of the floors below.

"Hey Jaye!" A voice called, "Who you talking to?"

Mirajaye turned and walked to the banister, calling down, "New student."

A moment later, a girl with black and blue hair appeared on the landing. Her gold eyes lit up when she saw Kuro.

"Oh, I love your hair!" The girl exclaimed, then shook her head, "Silly me. Where are my manners? I'm Ryoma Kaze. And you are...?"

"Kuro Blackheart." Kuro chuckled a little, "And don't worry about it- I think everyone forgets their manners at some point or another in life."

"Well, well, well... Who have we here?" A sly voice purred. Kuro bristled, swinging her feet off the bed as she glared at the new girl that came into the room.

"Nefertiti." Kuro growled.

Standing in the doorway, a girl with green eyes and black streaked white hair stood smirking.

"Our last battle still fresh in the mind, Blackheart?" The tanned woman smirked, sinisterly.

"You want to keep Beyblading, you'll start walking away from me and not get anywhere within a mile of me, Storm." Kuro growled back.

"Mm... no can do. As you see, I've been asked to study here at Starfield."

Kuro snarled, "Out."

Nefertiti chuckled, "Nah. I think I'll-"

"I said, _out_!" Kuro shouted. With twin yelps, Ryoma and Mirajaye were gone in seconds, and Nefertiti only turned and sauntered off in a slow, deliberate manner.

Kuro slamed the door shut, leaning against it. Turning around, she slid to the floor, letting out a sigh.

"This time, Storm." She whispered, "I won't let you one me up. Not if I can do anything about it."

* * *

"Who are you?" Bao jumped at the voice behind him. He turned to see a teen with black hair and green eyes standing in the doorway of his bedroom.

"Bao Blackheart. I just arrived." The redhead said, "Nice shirt. Linkin, 2001 concert, am I right?"

"Spot on." The teen looked surprised, "How did..."

"My sister's a fan." Bao said. "What's your name?"

"Tyler Blackout. Man, there's a girl here who's a Linkin Park fan? I got to meet her."

"Watch out." Bao grinned, "She's a badass too. Not afraid to throw a punch."

"Who can?"

Tyler jumped as a new teen with blue hair and two different colored eyes appeared behind him.

"Damn it Arashi!" Tyler exclaimed, "Don't- Stop sneaking up on people!"

A wicked smirk toyed at Arashi's lips, "Sorry." When Tyler turned away, Bao saw Arashi mouth at him, "Not sorry."

Bao arched an eyebrow.

"So, who were you talking about?"

"My sister." Bao turned and returned to putting his clothes away into the dresser.

"Who, I still say I need to meet-" Tyler started.

"No one cares what you think." Arashi said.

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"What do you think?"

"Hey! Can you idiots keep it down up there?!" A voice shouted from several levels below.

Both Tyler and Arashi gained equal looks of annoyance.

"Oh, put a sock in it, Kakeru!" Tyler shouted back, turning and striding over the banister to have a shouting match with this, 'Kakeru'.

"Yeah, why don't you make me, you son of a-"

" _The entire lot of you shut the hell up!_ " There was a new voice, and then the sound of a door slamming loud enough to make Bao's ears ring.

There was dead silence for several, long moments.

"Well, it was nice meeting Bao." Tyler said, nervously. "You need a hand getting your way around campus, just find me or Arashi."

"See ya." Arashi turned and walked downstairs, while Tyler disappeared into the room across from Bao's.

Bao was left wondering who the hell could scare two guys, maybe three, who could be total badasses.

He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to that question.

* * *

 **So... who could scare Tyler, Kakeru, and Arashi? You'll find out next chapter, when we introduce the rest of the OCs... and get into a bit of a mysterious element. Where you guys will begin your investigation and start hating Doji more than ever. Hehe...**

 **So, why don't you drop a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter? Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 3: Introductions Part 2

_Briing! Briiiing! Briiiiii-CRASH!_

A girl with blonde hair glared as her alarm clock crashed into the wall and fell to the floor in pieces.

Moments later, a girl with black hair and neon streaks poked her head in, "Rise and shine, Christina!"

"Bug off, Jazz." Christina Cadelle snapped, but she was already pulling herself out of bed, "Who gets up before five a.m. on a Monday morning? I'm used to it being six!"

"Students. Now, stop complaining! We get to Beyblade here! Without being thrown in jail!"

That snapped all exauhstion out of Christina's bones, as she flashed a grin at Jasmine.

"I'll be ready in ten minutes."

* * *

Kuro sighed and stretched out in one of the many seats of the auditorium. Having got up at four thirty, she was surprisingly wide awake.

Then again, she had had about three cups of coffee at breakfast and was working on her first bottle of Dr. Pepper.

"You must be Kuro." A male voice said behind Kuro. The ravenette turned to see green eyes staring at her.

"Who's asking?" Kuro responded.

"Tyler Blackout." Tyler held his hand out, and Kuro shook it. She took a moment to scrutinize him.

Tyler wore dark blue jeans, combat boots, a black studded belt, and a leather jacket over a _Panic! At The Disco_ shirt.

Kuro already liked him.

"Nice shirt." Kuro smirked.

"Yep. Bao was right. You're a rocker. And you just look badass, too."

Kuro laughed, "Careful. Some of those things could be lies."

"Did my sister just actually laugh?" Bao sat in the chair next to Kuro, an eyebrow raised, "Shocking."

"Shove off." Kuro flicked him on the ear.

Bao only grinned.

* * *

"Has the reality not yet sunk in? We're here! At Starfield! Where we can actually learn to Beyblade!" A young teen with ice blue eyes and shoulder length ginger red hair glanced around the auditorium excitedly.

"Tell me about it!" An older teen, this one with cerculan blue eyes chuckled. His expression then became serious, "Luke, bro, are you sure you can hold-"

"As me again, Wales, and I will kill you and they'll never find the body." Lucas McKandless sent his brother an icy glare, "I'll be fine."

Sophie Deveraux watched the scene with curious green eyes, before speaking up.

"Luke, your brother's only concerned for you." The blue haired girl said, "And I would be too, what with your... history."

"Sophie..." Luke's glare darkened.

Sophie shrugged and leaned back in her seat, a silent sign that she was backing off on the topic.

"Morning, guys." A girl with scarlet red hair and darker highlights sat in the chair next to Sophie, "Can I ask why Luke looks ready to commit murder?"

Luke growled.

"Morning Frieda." Sophie said.

"Alright, alright!" Wales threw his hands in the air, "We'll drop the conversation!"

"Knowing you, not for long though." Frieda observed.

This time, Wales glared, blue eyes meeting Frieda's periwinkle ones.

 _Drop it,_ he mouthed, and the only response he got from his friend was that of a sly smile.

* * *

Jasmine Laize growled to herself as she strode down the hallway.

"I'm up before anyone else and I'm still bloody late to the first meeting!"

Jasmine huffed to herself as she swung open the door to the auditorium-

And promptly ran into someone, the both of them falling to the ground.

Jasmine sighed as she stood up from where she had fallen on top of the other teen. As they stood up, she began speaking.

"I'm sorry about that-" Jasmine cut off when she saw who she was speaking to, her heart skipping a few beats.

A tall teenage boy with snow white hair and black tips stared down at her with amethyst, snake like eyes. He wore a black trenchcoat, dark purple shirt, black pants, and purple and black shoes. His dark attire against his pale skin made him look overall pretty scary.

"You're new." Jasmine found herself saying.

The teen shook his head, "Nah. I was one of the first here. I just stuck myself in my room and didn't come out."

"Oh." Jasmine blinked back her surprise, "My name's Jasmine, by the way. But all my friends call me Jazz."

"Like the music?" The boy's eyes glinted in slight humor.

"I hate it when people make that referense." Jasmine sighed.

"Jasmine!" Christina's call made the duo jump in surprise. Jasmine sighed when she saw her waving at her, "C'mon."

"Excuse my friend." Jasmine said, "She doesn't know the meaning of the word 'patience', I'm afraid-"

"Jazz!"

Jasmine snarled, and shouted something ugly sounding in Russian, making the whole auditorium fall silent.

"Never mind." Christina turned away to hide her fear.

Jasmine turned back to the boy, only to find he wasn't there. Blinking in confusion and looking around the auditorium, only to find him nowhere. Sighing, the girl moved to join Christina and her friends.

Later, Jasmine realized she never got the boy's name.

* * *

"Ahem. Good morning students." Headmistriss Cassandra's voice caught the occupants of the auditorium's attention. All heads swiveled to look at the stage at the front of the room.

"I trust you all have had time to settle in and get aquainted with your fellow students," The woman began. "Today, you'll be starting your classes. Now, your classes will be based on your academic record from your old school, so don't be surprised by any classes you find on your schedule.

"As you know, we are going to be working on your Beyblading skills. You'll see a series of required classes on your schedule, when you get those."

As if on cue, several teachers appeared, beginning to hand out the schedules. Cassandra knew each one was altered to fit the particular student's strengths and weaknesses.

"Now, you may see that your classes begin at seven in the morning, and that each class is roughly fourty to fourty five minutes. After lunch, is when we begin the Beyblading. Three classes, in which we will rotate every hour and a half, so you will all ge an oppurtunity to get in each class." Cassandra glanced at her watch, "Now, it's ten till seven. I'd like you all to get to your respective classes and I'll see you all later today."

With her parting words, Cassandra turned on her heel and walked off the stage.

* * *

A girl with brown- red hair hummed to herself as she walked down the hallways of Starfield Academy. Her first class was statistics, a class she knew she was quite good at.

"Ninel! Hey, Ninel!" A male voice called, making the girl pause and turn.

"Da Xiang." Ninel Bychkov said, surprised, "I didn't know you were here."

The green eyed teen shrugged, "Truthfully, I'm surprised myself."

"Ah, but you're Blading skills are a thing to be considered." Ninel said as the duo continued down the hallway.

"Apparently, so are my academic records. I have statistics for my first class."

"So do I!" Ninel smiled, "You know, just be glad it's not calculus. I've heard it's a hard class."

"I pity those who have it then." Da Xiang chuckled.

"Which is my brother and I." None other than Julian Konzern fell into step next to Da Xiang, "Sorry. But I couldn't help but overhear your conversation."

"Well, here we are! Room 305, for statistics." Ninel piped up.

"Same room number for me as well." Julian frowned as they entered.

A quick look around the room, revealed a head count of eleven other students, making for a total of fourteen, Ninel, Da Xiang, and Julian included.

The trio had just taken their seats when the bell rang and a tall man in a dark suit and yellow tinted glasses walked in.

"Good morning class." The man's voice made many student's shoulders stiffen, Julian's included, the blonde noticed.

"My name is Dr. Ziggurat. I'll be your teacher for this class. Now, all of you have not signed up for statistics, I know. This class is combined of three subjects- Calculus, physics, and statistics."

 _How do you teach three classes at once?_ Julian wondered.

"This class is fourty- five minutes. I plan on spending fifteen minutes with each subject."

 _That could work..._

Still, as Ziggurat started going on about his rules for his class, Julian just couldn't shake his feeling of unease.

* * *

 **So... apparently the Doji thing won't happen until the beginning of next chapter. Reason it's not in this one is because of the fact that this chapter was getting a bit too lengthy in my opinion. Also, if any of you were confused on the way the schedule was described, shoot me a PM and I'll clear it up. In the meantime, I introduced three more OCs, the rest of which will be in the next chapter- for sure- which may be up by tomorrow morning, or tonight. I'm really trying for just a chapter a day.**

 **In the meantime, drop a review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Battles and Mysteries

"Four and a half hours of Beyblade. Dude, I'll be in heaven, I tell you!" Kuro was barely listening to her brother as she glanced around the cafeteria. It was lunch, and all of the students were enjoying a good lunch and talking excitedly about what they were all passionate about.

Beyblade.

"Hey, Kuro. What's your Bey?" Tyler's voice caught her attention.

"Death Fernis." Kuro replied.

"Awesome! Mine's a Shadow Virgo." Tyler grinned.

Kuro hummed and took a bite of her spaghetti. Tyler went back to talking with Bao and Arashi.

* * *

"So, I didn't catch your name earlier. You ran off on me." Jasmine sat down in the seat across from the pale teen in the black trenchcoat.

He paused in taking a bite of his pizza. He stared, swallowed, and answered, "Dark Heart."

"Interesting name." Jasmine said, arching an eyebrow.

"Why are you named Jasmine when you're clearly Russian?"

"... Touche." Jasmine sighed, "So, what do you think of the academy so far?"

Dark Heart, "Good, so far. I don't like Doji though."

"Headmaster Doji." Jasmine corrected.

Dark Heart gave her a weird look.

"Just saying. But I agree with you."

Dark Heart smirked.

* * *

At three o' clock- three hours after training and being drilled with the history of Beyblade, every student stood in the high ceiling'd building of the Dark Nebula building. In front of them, sat multiple Bey stdiums.

The chatter of the students fell to silence when Headmaster Doji and Headmistriss Cassandra walked in. While Doji was in his ever present suit, Cassandra was in jeans and a t- shirt.

"Hello class." Cassandra smiled, "Who's ready to battle?"

The entire class let out shouts.

"Yes, well. Today, we'll be judging you on your launching technique and amount of power. Any volunteers on who'd like to be first?"

Every hand shot up.

"Hmm..." Doji's eyes swept over the group, sending some shivers down a few people's spines, "You there. In the white jacket. Come on up."

Murmurs ran through the crowd when Ryuga Katashi stepped up.

"And you, Miss Adair." Cassandra pointed to a girl with shoulder length, brown hair and brown eyes, "Please. Why don't you two demonstrate your capabilities?"

The girl in the blue long sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans raised an eyebrow.

"You mean, in a battle?" The girl asked.

"Yes, Madonna." Cassandra nodded, "A battle."

Someone in the crowd began humming the song, 'Bitch, I'm Madonna'.

"Alright then." Madonna and Ryuga, who had yet to say a single word, raised their launchers, "3..."

"2..." The crowd chanted.

"1! Let it... rip!" Ryuga and Madonna launched their Beys.

"Go now, L'Drago!" Ryuga shouted, "Send her flying!"

"Maritimus Profusion! Special move, Ice Shield!" Madonna shouted back.

"She's got an ice Bey too?" Luke whispered, watching as L'Drago's attack was twarted by Profusion's move.

Madonna smirked, "All bark and no bite?"

Ryuga cackled, "You wish! L'Drago!"

The Bey pulsed orange, before gaining speed by whipping around the stadium, and slamming into Profusion in a burst of white light that had everyone covering their eyes.

Only one Bey was left spinning.

Ryuga smirked as he called his Bey back.

But before anyone could react, Luke jumped up to take Madonna's place, Bey and launcher raised and ready to battle.

"Mr. McKandless-" Cassandra started, but she was cut off.

"No." Doji said, "Let him. If he wishes to battle, let him."

"Hm. Alright." Cassandra relented.

"3..." Luke grinned.

"2..." Ryuga raised his launcher.

"1! Let it rip!" The two Beys shot into the stadium.

"L'Drago!" Ryuga shouted.

L'Drago slammed into Luke's Bey, but it didn't budge.

"So, you can take a punch, huh?" Ryuga smirked, "Not bad. But you'll still lose."

"I don't think so." Luke smirked, blue eyes glinting, "Snowstorm Khione! Hit him hard!"

Khione pulsed blue, and charged forward, slamming into L'Drago and sending it to the edge of the stadium.

"Way to go, Luke! Keep it up!" Wales whooped.

 _Huh..._ Arashi frowned, watching the battle. _Why's the stadium edge glowing black?_

Suddenly, Luke shouted, "Khione! Deep Freeze!"

Icy winds began whipping up in the building, and frost started to coat the stadium.

"Now, Black Ice!"

Ice coated over the stadium, making L'Drago lose it's grip on the stadium.

"Finish him off with Icicle Barrage!"

Right when Luke would've won the battle, Ryuga surprised everyone.

"Dragon Emporer Supreme Flight!" Ryuga roared, and in a blast of white light and debris, Lucas' Khione was sent flying out of the stadium.

"An excellent try." Cassandra said.

"Except Ryuga was clearly the stronger Blader- OW!" Doji started.

Everyone blinked in surprise as they watched Cassandra elbow Doji in the ribs hard enough for him to take a step back from her.

"Luke, you made a valiant effort." Cassandra began, as Luke picked up his fallen Bey, "But that's why you're here- to get stronger."

Luke muttered only loud enough for her to hear, "I've never been strong enough. I never have, and I never will."

* * *

"Master is getting restless, Doji." A voice said as two sets of footsteps echoed down the hallways of Starfield Academy that night.

"Only because of time. He need not worry, Ziggurat. He'll get his power. He'll come back stronger than ever." Doji replied.

"I certianly hope so. To let him down... well, you remember the stories of the others."

"True, true."

"Tell me, who do you believe is the strongest here?"

"That Ryuga boy, for one. And the Luke kid... He's strong, but he has a darkness in him. If master senses that, he'll want to use him."

"Anyone else?"

"Dark Heart. Kuro Blackheart. Mirajaye Shihoin. Arashi Hikou." Doji listed off.

"Quite a few then. Would they be willing though?"

"They have loved ones, Ziggurat. Always use the loved ones." Doji chuckled sinisterly, "Even if it seems like they don't have one, watch them. Listen. They'll reveal their deepest secrets."

"Always?"

"Always."

* * *

 **So... another OC introduced. There's one more to be introduced. We had Beyblading in this chapter. And Doji and Ziggurat are plotting something with some certain characters! Hehe...**

 **So, this was the chapter for tomorrow, as I won't be able to update tomorrow. So, why don't you drop a review and tell me what you think?**


	6. Chapter 5: More Mysteries

"Did you know there's a brother academy to Starfield in America?"

Kuro looked up from her calculus homework and across the library table at her brother.

"What?" She asked, her mind still focused on the limits of infinity problems.

"I said... there's a brother academy to Starfield in America. Dungeon Academy." Bao repeated.

"How do you know that?"

"I've done some research."

"Good to see I'm not the only one struggling with calculus." Tyler appeared, sitting in the chair next to Kuro, "You're on problem five? I'm still on number three!"

"Yeah. Hey, explain to me something- how does Ziggurat expect us to complete fifty problems in one night?" Kuro asked, annoyed.

Bao's chuckle made Kuro and Tyler turn to him.

"That's why you do like me, and take an easier class. Like basic algebra. Which, might I add, I am done with my homework." Bao accentuated this by shutting his book, and standing up. He walked out of the library with his head held high.

* * *

"I give up," Mirajaye huffed. "Earth Science is harder than I thought."

Across the table, Christina raised her head from her history book, "Do you wanna copy mine?"

"... Can I?"

Christina rolled her eyes and rummaged through her backpack berore pulling out a series of papers.

"Here." She pushed the papers across, "Knock yourself out."

"Oh, you're a lifesaver!"

At that moment, Bao walked by, and Christina went stiff. Mirajaye noticed. An evil smile crept over her face.

"Has someone got a crush?" Mirajaye teased.

Christina's face went red, and she hissed, "Hush up." She smirked, "And it's not like you don't have a crush on Ryuga. Remember yesterday? When Ryuga battled? I think someone was drooling- OW!"

Christina rubbed her forehead from where Mirajaye's eraser had thwacked her in the forehead.

"Say one word, and I will kill you."

Christina's response was a laugh.

* * *

The first week passed by easily enough. Most of the students were too busy focused on their homework or with Beyblade, that they didn't have time for fun during their free time.

"First, the impossible homework, and now we're getting up at seven in the morning on a Saturday!" Jasmine griped, stalking down the hallway with Dark Heart as they made their way to the auditorium.

"Do you ever stop complaining?" He asked, looking as annoyed as Jasmine felt.

"Yes. _When I get my sleep!_ "

Dark Heart sighed.

* * *

Soon enough, all of the students gathered in the auditorium. Most were cranky at having to get up so early, but others were handling it better.

"Good morning, students." Headmistriss Cassandra's vocie caught the teenagers' attention, "I apologize for bringing you out of bed so early, but I have some big news.

"Doji and I have been watching your Blading skills since you got here. Many of you came here already very powerful. Others have grown to be very strong and powerful Bladers.

"Now, you probably don't know this, but Starfield has a brother academy in America- Dungeon Academy. Yesterday, I spoke with the headmaster there, and he agreed to a suggestion I offered."

Cassandra paused, noting the many looks of curiousity on the student's faces.

"We have decided to put our two school's students together and have a tournament of sorts, so you can battle it out to see who is the strongest Blader between the schools."

A murmur of excitement ran through the crowd, and a few hands went up.

"Yes, Miss Bychkov?" Cassandra asked the girl.

"When is this tournament being held?" Ninel asked.

"A good question. Over the weekend, the students from Dungeon academy will begin to arrive. They should all be here by Monday. We'll give them a week to settle in. Then, the week after next, we'll begin our tournament."

A ripple of excitement ran through the crowd, making Cassandra smile, before she remebered something.

"Oh, before I forget," The students fell silent, "Next Tuesday, there'll be no classes. The reason wy is because on Tuesday night, there'll be a ball of sorts, for you to mingle with the Dungeon academy students. Tuesday will give you time to prepare yourselves. And, it will be a formal event, so dress nice."

While there were many groans in the crowd, there was an equal amount of excitement that ran through it.

"Now, I'll leave you to yourselves." Cassandra said, "Have a good rest of the day."

* * *

"What is that woman doing?!" Ziggurat exclaimed. Doji sighed as he stood up from his chair behind his desk, to pour himself a glass of orange juice.

"Ziggurat, please, calm down." Doji said, "That plan of hers, is really all mine."

Ziggurat raised an eyebrow at her companion.

"I gave her the idea after Dungeon academy's Headmaster called me with his curiousity on how our Master's was coming. Rago, is his name. You've met him. Anyways, he gave me the idea, I suggested it to Cassandra, and she thought it was splendid! It's amazing how gullible she is."

"But why Dungeon Academy?" Ziggurat asked.

"Oh, don't you know, my friend? Dungeon Academy has some of the darkest spirited students. Which means..." Doji trailed off, eyes glinting as Ziggurat picked up on his hint.

"More energy for Master to become stronger and rise again. Oh, Doji, you are positively evil!"

Doji smirked, "As you are, Ziggurat. Giving your students impossible amounts of homework?"

"Impossible equals stress and stress equals the need to do anything to pass. Just wait. When the time comes, some of these students will willingly side with us just so they don't have to deal with the stress of their studies anymore."

Doji laughed, "Why didn't I think of that? Positively wretched, Ziggurat! Wretched I tell you!"

"Indeed it is. Now, all we have to do is wait. Once one breaks... they all shatter."

* * *

 **Am I sorry for this chapter, on how short it is? No. Am I sorry I have yet to introduce the final OC? Yes. Am I happy with the ending? Yes. Am I sorry for leaving you guys in suspense until in the morning- when I will update again? ABSOLUTELY NOT.**

 **Also... I have evil plans. Evil, dastardly plans for the next several chapters! *evil laughter* *coughs* Okay, now that I'm done with my rant, drop a review and tell me what you think of this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6: Acting Strange

**So much for updating this morning... Sorry guys! Hope this chapter makes up for it!**

* * *

"I will bet money that the girls are planning our demise as of this very moment." Bao said, once the boys were all back in their dorm. While Bao sat on his bed, Tyler, Arashi, Chao Xin, and Aguma sat on the floor spread out in the room.

"Uh, why?" Tyler asked, from where he lay on the floor with his legs propped up on the wall. He was throwing a ball at the wall, catching it, and throwing it again.

"Because, Kuro's a nut when it comes to shopping for anything that's a formal event." Bao huffed, going through some books on his bed with a frown.

"Sounds like my type of girl!" Chao Xin grinned. Bao shook his head.

"She'd destroy you in a heartbeat." Bao said, "Trust me." His brow furrowed at whatever he was reading, "I know."

"What are you reading?" Arashi stood up and moved over to Bao, but the redhead shut his book, and pulled it away.

"Nothing interesting." Bao blew it off, "So, it's almost lunch. Let's go eat."

* * *

"Okay, do any of you guys know why the girls are looking us over like we're guiena pigs?" Dark Heart sat in the seat on Arashi's left, making the blue haired teen jump in surprise.

"Seriously?" Arashi glared, "You move and act like a cat, and I'm blind in this eye- how about a little warning next time!"

"Warning, I'm sitting next to you." Dark Heart said, sarcastically. Arashi growled.

"Why, you-"

"They're probably planning out our doom." Bao said, taking a vicious bite of his steak.

"Huh?" Dark Heart blinked.

"Hello boys!" Madonna said, as she and rest of the girls appeared, "How are you?"

"Uh... Fine?" Kakeru Tategami raised an eyebrow.

"Good, good!" Nefertiti chirped, "Say... Arashi... isn't that vest a little out of outdated?"

Arashi looked down at his red and black vest, "Um..."

"And Dark Heart, that trench coat..." Jasmine shook her head.

Dark Heart narrowed his eyes at her, "What about it?"

"Nero... that hair style is way out of season-" Ryoma started, but was cut off by Bao banging his head on the table, making everyone stare at him.

"I knew it, I told you, I predicted it- they're plotting our demise!" Bao threw his hands in the air.

"Brother dear, what are you going on about?" Kuro asked, coyly.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, you little bi-"

" _Chris_!" Christina's squeal cut the redhead off.

Everyone watched as she became a maroon and gold blue and went on to tackle someone who had just walked through the cafeteria doors.

"Ow! CC, what the hell?!" A male voice exclaimed.

Christina was on her feet in a second, "Oi! Don't call me CC... cowboy."

"Yeah?" The blonde boy stood up, dusting his khaki jeans off, "Don't call me cowboy... Christie."

Violet eyes clashed with violet before Christina and the boy burst out laughing.

"Oh, it's nice to see you again, li'l sister." The boy chuckled.

"Little sister?!" Everyone else exclaimed.

"Christina, do you have something to share with the class?" Frieda asked, curiousity painting her tone.

Christina and the boy walked over, Christina smiling the whole way while the boy regarded them with wary eyes.

"Well, this is my brother, Chris Cadelle." Christina said, "Who I haven't seen in a few months, by the way..."

Chris shrugged at the glare he recieved from his sister, "Blading and then being asked to study at Dungeon Academy will do that to you."

"Dungeon Academy?!" Everyone exclaimed, Christina included.

"You didn't tell me you were studying at Dungeon!" Christina accused.

"And you didn't tell me you were going to Starfield!" Chris shot back.

"... Touche."

"Anyone else come with you?" Kuro asked, conversationally, even as she winced in pain and rubbed her temples.

"Uh, yeah. A couple of my buddies and I rode a plane out together. Lunisa Astaroth, Ranmaru Fukami, Dynamis Fukami, Toby Kyles, Zeo Abyss, Masamune Kadoya, and Nile Storm. There's still a few more to come, actually." Chris answered.

"Nile's here too?" Nefertiti asked.

"Let me guess- you're his sister, Nefertiti?" Chris raised an eyebrow. "Nile talks a lot about you."

"All good, I hope?"

"I... may not be at liberty to answer that question. And if your temper is as famed as it is, I might lose my head."

Nefertiti sighed, "Curse my brother."

"You have a brother too?" Arashi asked.

"Yeah." Nefertiti nodded.

"Jeez, how many people here have siblings?!" Tyler exclaimed.

Kuro, Bao, Mirajaye, Arashi, Kakeru, Ryuga, Nefertiti, Luke, Wales, Julian, Nero, Chris, Christina, and Chao Xin's hands all went up. Tyler sweatdropped.

"That was a bit of a rhetorical question..."

"Looks like this school will soon be chalk full of siblings." Ninel observed.

"Add the Garcia's in..." Chris mused to himself.

"Who?" Ryoma arched an eyebrow.

"Some people from Dungeon. They were asked to come here too. And they are bad people, is all I'm saying."

* * *

 **So... there was actually a bit of foreshadowing in this chapter. Especially if you go back over the last few chapters, you'll pick up on certain things that you can add together with this chapter and you might see something and start wondering what happens...!**

 **Ooh, so tomorrow the girls drag- *gasp* No. I mustn't tell. However I'll give you a hint:**

 **It's the one thing boys hate being dragged into when it comes to girls.**

 **And yeah, there was no evil planning on anybody's part this chapter, but... Bao's acting suspicious, isn't he? And Kuro is acting just plain weird... Hehe... That should be cleared up towards Saturday's chapter, so until then...**

 **Leave a review and tell me what you think! Ciao!**


	8. Chapter 7: Shopping

"This is cruel and unusual punishment."

"Oh, stop whining."

"No. I'm telling you, I'm not gonna go out without a fight."

"Just be glad you're not Arashi or Dark Heart, little brother." Kuro smiled warmly at her brother, "The way I heard it, Jasmine is going to give them hell on their trip."

Tyler laughed, following the siblings at a slower pace.

Bao sighed, then let out a yelp as Kuro dragged him into the first store of what he knew to be many. Tyler followed.

"So..." Bao mumbled, "The torture begins."

* * *

"Hold this for me Arashi?" Jasmine set a box in the blunette's arms, who, when she turned around, handed it to the already loaded Dark Heart.

"You can bet, when I'm free of this... agony, you'll die." Dark Heart hissed at Arashi.

"Was that a threat I heard?" Jasmine appeared, several dress shirts and ties in her arms.

"Yes." Arashi said, glaring at Dark Heart.

"No." Dark Heart said, 'innocently'.

"Arashi! Big bro!" Someone shouted in excitement.

Arashi whirled, yelping when a blue haired blue slammed into him. He tripped, stumbled, and knocked into Dark Heart. The group went down in a tangled mess of limbs, bags, and boxes.

"Uh..." Jasmine sweatdropped.

"Isamu..." Arashi groaned as he sat up, "What in the world..."

A blue haired, green eyed younger look a like of Arashi popped up from the pile, grinning, "What? I saw you, and wanted to say hi! We haven't spoken since you left for Starfield Academy!"

"You've said a lot more than 'hi', kid." Dark Heart growled, standing up. Arashi's body language changed, and he tensed up.

Jasmine noticed, and decided to do something about it.

"So," She broke in, "Is this your brother, Arashi?"

The older teen nodded, "Yeah. Isamu, this is a friend of mine, Jasmine Laize."

"Don't forget, Dark Heart." Jasmine said, "Nice tosee you Isamu." She threw some clothes at Dark Heart, "Get changed into these. I wanna see if they fit."

"Yeah, like I'll listen to-"

" _NOW_!"

Shooting a wicked glare at Jasmine, Dark Heart stalked in a dressing room.

Isamu let out a low whistle, "Touchy."

Arashi chuckled, "You have no idea."

* * *

"Why am I with you guys again?" Luke winced as he held a hand over his eyes, shielding them from the florescent lights.

"Because," Wales said, "Julian and I didn't want to deal with Sophie and Nero alone."

"We heard that!" The blunette called from going through a rack of outfits. Nero glared at Wales, who ignored it.

"Well, this is my first shopping trip, so don't expect much from me." Luke sighed.

"No way." Nero looked at Luke with wide eyes. In the background, Julian facepalmed, "This is your first shopping trip?!"

"One, I never had time to shop in my childhood." Luke hissed, "Second, I'm a guy, so since when do I shop?!"

Wales and Julian both winced, but niether had the heart to speak up and say anything...

Nero and Sophie- who had come from almost nowhere- each grabbed one of Luke's arms, dragging him off, "Oh, we're gonna have so much fun with you Lucas!"

* * *

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Please-"

"No."

"I-"

"No."

"Dammit Ryuga!" Mirajaye glared at the L'Drago wielder, "Just try the freaking suit on!"

Ryuga opened his eyes, regarding the suit of Mirajaye's suit that she held in her arms. Mirajaye felt a flash of hope-

"No." Ryuga closed his eyes again.

Mirajay hissed, "Fine. If you won't be a willing participant, I guess I'll have to force you..."

"You come within a foot of me, and you will regret it." Ryuga opened his eyes again, glaring. Mirajaye met it head on.

"Still struggling?" Christina asked, appearing with Chris a few steps behind her.

"Yep." Mirajaye broke the staring contest with Ryuga, "What about you two?"

"Done." Chris said, "I'm easy- Christina knows my style."

Mirajaye's jaw dropped open in shock, "H- how...?"

Christina shrugged, "You know your oppenent, they can be defeated easily. Come on, Chris. Let's go. I saw a dress earlier that may be in my price range..."

As Christina's voice faded while she and Chris walked off, Mirajaye could only sigh in defeat.

* * *

"Okay, boys!" Nefertiti smiled as she lead Aguma, Chao Xin, and Kakeru through the mall, "Who's ready for a little shopping trip?"

"Ooh! I am!" Chao Xin said, "I really need a new suit, and this gives me the perfect oppurtunity to do so."

"I wish I was dead." Kakeru deadpanned, "I hate shopping."

Aguma only shrugged, "I'm following you."

"Wow, I got a semi- leniant group. I can only imagine what the other girls are going through." Nefertiti chuckled.

"Probably dragging at least one boy through the mall hogtied by now." Chao Xin laughed.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Kakeru said, flatly, "Now come on. Let's get going. The sooner we get done, the better."

* * *

"Find anything you like?" Ninel jumped in surprise when Da Xiang practically materialized beside her.

"Ah... no, not yet. But I'm not one to give up so easy." Ninel flashed him a smile, "What about you? You were long gone when we girls flushed the boy's dorm out so Kuro and the others could drag them out shopping."

Da Xiang chuckled, "Good thing I wasn't there. Anyways. I actually have to pick my suit up from the dry cleaner's in about an hour."

Ninel blinked at him in confusion.

"I brought a suit with me. Always be prepared, rather than not." Da Xiang shrugged, "And I thought I'd walk around while I waited on my suit. And I saw you here, so I thought I'd come in and say hello."

"Oh. Well, how... thoughtful, of you." Ninel blinked, feeling her cheeks heat up at the fact that Da Xiang had stopped and approached her just to say hello.

She turned back to the rack of dresses to hide her blush, and when she turned back to look at Da Xiang, he had disappeared.

* * *

At lunch time on Tuesday afternoon, one of the restaurants in the mall, Bull Burger, was quite a sight to behold. It was filled with multiple teens, and nearly twice as many bags and boxes littered the floor around a group of eight tables pushed together.

"Sorry we're late!" Jasmine rushed over, grabbing a free chair, "Dark Heart was being difficult!"

" _I_ was being difficult?!" Dark Heart walked in, glaring at the girl, "I'm not the one who spent a near hour and a half in a freaking shoe store!"

Arashi and Isamu, who had walked in carrying the bags from their part of the shopping trip with Jasmine, exchanged looks, before dumping their loads among the other fourty- something bags and boxes.

"Oh, you think you had it bad? This was my first- and officially last- shopping trip ever, all thanks to Sophie and Nero!" Luke exclaimed.

"Nothing's as bad as shopping with Kuro." Bao muttered.

"I resent that statement! Just keep in mind, I went easy on you today." Kuro said, her tone serious.

Tyler commented, "If that was easy, I'd hate to see what happens when you go crazy."

"Ryuga has you all beat." Mirajaye said, "An hour and a half in a shoe store, Jamine? We spent _three hours_ in a freaking men's department store!"

Ryuga only bit into his cheeseburger with a shrug, ignoring the looks he got.

"It was worth it." Was all he said.

* * *

 **Ryuga's being a little cryptic there, huh? Reason why revealed in the next chapter, when we get to the party/ ball scene. Now, I have no long rant to put in the author's note, as I'm dead tired after being up for nearly sixteen hours, so I'm going to bed. So, while I sleep...**

 **Why don't you guys drop a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, no matter how much of a filler it was?**


	9. Chapter 8: The Ball

"The girls complained about if we were late to the ball, but who's late to the party themselves?" Arashi mumbled under his breath.

"That's a girl for you." Tyler chuckled.

"They'll probably want to makes some..." Wales trailed off when the ball room doors opened and all of the girls of Starfield Academy walked in, "Big enterance..."

"Is that really my sister?" Bao's jaw dropped.

"Is that really any of the girls?!" Nero asked.

Starting with Kuro, the girl wore a silver, floor length dress, that was both sleeveless and shoulderless. It had a sweetheart neckline. Her hair, normally in a strict ponytail, was currently in loose waves. A set of diamond earrings glittered in the light of the room, and she moved easily in her dark gray heels.

Nefertiti had on a navy blue, v-neck bejewled neckline, floor length dress with sapphire earrings and necklace. Her hair was in a braided bun with a few loose curls framing her face. Completely at home as she strode through the room in her black flats, her movements were ever graceful.

Christina was in a floor length, burgendy dress with tank- top like shoulders, leaving her arms bare. Her hair was curled loosly, and the only jewlrey she wore was a silver cross pendant. A set of black heels adorned her feet.

Jasmine wore a deep purple floor length dress with a sweetheart neckline. At times, when she moved, it seemed to shimmer. Her hair was in a strict ponytail, and she wore an onyx bracelet. She wore a pair of black, sandaled heels on her feet.

Sophie wore a light blue, knee length and one shouldered dress with white gemstones glittering in different places over the bodice. Her hair was in it's normal loose waves, and she wore a sparkly diamond necklace and a pair of white heels.

Frieda was in a light pink, floor length dress with spaghetti straps. She wore a pair of hot pink, suede pumps with the heels coated in rhinestones. Her hair was curled, and a pink flower pin glittered in her hair, alond with her pink sapphire ring and diamond, heart- shaped necklace.

Nine adorned a plum and teal ombre, Grecian styled, one shouldered floor length dress. The dress had a silver metal waist belt that made it look more... sophisticated. There was a medium slit in the dress, revealing a bit of her leg. She wore a silver armlet on her right arm, and silver chandelier styled earrings. She also had on jade beaded necklace.

Mirajaye was in a black, knee mid- shin length dress with no shoulders, but full length sleeves. She had on a pair of black heels, and her hair was curled loosely around her face. Around her neck, was a thin, silver choker.

Ryoma wore a blue, ankle length halter neck dress with a clasp- like belt seperating the bodice and skirt. She wore black leggings and black arm extensions as well. She had on a silver, circular pendant, and finally, silver sandals.

Finally, there was Madonna, who wore a red cocktail dress with tiny white jems on the hemline. Her hair was down and she wore diamond bracelets. She also had on a pair of red heels that weren't all that high.

"Well, boys..." Chao Xin chuckled at some of the boy's expressions, "The girls just became the attention of every other guy in this room. Guard your crush with your life."

* * *

Frieda was just getting a glass of punch when she turned and knocked into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Frieda exclaimed, "I didn't get any punch on your suit did I..."

Frieda trailed off when she got a good look at who she was speaking to. It was a teenage boy with brown eyes and tri- colored hair dressed in a black suit, converse, white dress shirt, and electric green tie.

"Nope!" The teen flashed her a smile, "I'm fine. I hope my run- in didn't get anything on your dress."

Frieda shook her head, after checking for any stains on her dress, "No. Not at all."

"Awesome. By the way, my name's Masamune Kadoya. I'm here with the other Dungeon Academy students."

"Frieda Belvini." Frieda smiled.

"Nice to meet you Frieda."

Before Masamune could say another word, someone grabbed his attention.

"Hey Masamune!" A voice called, "Over here buddy!"

Masamune looked a little annoyed, but he smiled at Frieda, "I'm sure I'll see you around, but for now Frieda, see ya!"

Frieda watched with curious eyes as Masmune turned and walked off.

* * *

Jasmine was ready to scream. The dark skinned Blader known as Ian Garcia couldn't take a hint and wouldn't _leave her alone_!

"Come now, darling." Ian drawled, "You and me, what do you say?"

Then, Jasmine saw what she hoped to be her saving grace step out of the shadows.

"Dark Heart!" Relief and a bit of desperation filled Jasmine's voice. She flitted to Dark Heart's side, linking her arm with his, "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

She hoped like hell he got the message: _Help! Being stalked by a crazy that won't take 'no' for answer!_

Dark Heart looked confusedly at Jasmine, until Ian Garcia appeared. Then, a murderous intent filled the air, making Jasmine swallow nervously.

"Who are you?" Dark Heart's voice was like ice.

Ian blinked, then shot back, "Who are _you_?"

"Jasmine's date." Dark Heart's voice was dark, and Jasmine swore she saw the pendant around his neck begin to glow...

Ian scowled. He eyed Jasmine one more time, before turning and walking off.

Jasmine exhaled in relief, then yelped when Dark Heart jerked away, and without a word, walked out of the room.

* * *

"Kuro, you don't look so good." The girl barely jumped when Tyler walked up next to her, green eyes full of worry.

"I'm fine." Kuro smiled, weakly, "Just a headache."

"You've had a lot since the beginning of schoo, haven't you?" Tyler asked.

Kuro nodded. She sighed, turned, and took one step-

And nearly fell.

Tyler caught her, "Woah there. Steady."

"Thanks." Kuro said, as Tyler helped her to stand.

Tyler eyed her, before shaking his head, "Come on. Let's get out of here. Maybe some fresh air will do you some good."

"I hope so..." Kuro muttered, as Tyler led her out of the room.

Kuro inhaled deeply as she leaned against the balcony rails, looking up at the stars and half moon hanging in the sky. She smiled a little.

"Feeling better?" Tyler asked, an arm around her waist to support her.

Kuro nodded, "I'm better. Thanks to your idea."

Tyler nodded, silent, as he turned his green eyes to the sky. A comfortable silence fell over the duo.

Dimly, Kuro realized she was leaning into Tyler's embrace, but she wasn't upset by it. More like, she felt...

Safe.

"Hey, you two. What's going on?" Bao walked up to the duo.

"I had a headache and Tyler brought me out for some fresh air." Kuro replied, moving away from Tyler's embrace, "Surprisingly, it helped."

"Oh." Bao frowned.

"Is the party over yet?" Bao and Kuro jumped when Dark Heart seemed to materialize out of thin air.

"No." Tyler said, seemingly the only one not affected by the other teen's appearance.

"Damn it." Dark Heart cursed.

"Why you asking?" Bao asked.

"None of your damn business." Dark Heart snapped.

"And just what are you four doing out here?"

All four turned to see Headmistriss Cassandra step from the shadows, looking highly displeased with finding them.

* * *

 **I'm sorry if there were any typos in this chapter. I'm past exhausted and ready to drop dead. So... we got a bit of romance and mysteries going on. Anyone want to take some guess as to a) why Kuro's getting her headaches? B) why Dark Heart is acting a little weird. And C) what Cassandra does to the four at the end of this chapter?**

 **Oh well, ciao and drop a review!**


	10. Chapter 9: Cassandra's Secret

"Headmistriss Cassandra we can explain-" Kuro started but was quickly cut off.

"You're not really a headmistriss." Bao deadpanned, earning him looks of shock and a couple of gasps.

"Bao..." Kuro said, rubbing a temple, "Why would you say that?"

"Yes, Mr. Blackheart..." Cassandra said, coolly, "Why would you say that?"

In response, Bao reached into his suit jacket's pocket, and pulled a photo out, turning to Kuro, Tyler, and Dark Heart.

"This is a picture of a painting from the era of Camelot. Arthur and Morgana, the queen of fairies. Tell me, does her face look familiar?" Bao asked.

Tyler, Dark Heart, and Kuro crowded in to get a better look. Dark Heart answered.

"No." He deadpanned, "She doesn't."

"Because she has dark hair. Here's a different picture of a painting of her with red hair." Bao pulled out another photo, and three sets of eyes went wide in shock.

"But... Headmistriss Cassandra?" Kuro whispered.

The woman sighed, "I was afraid one of you might find out, with how intelligent some of your are." She took a step back, and a golden dust rose up from the floor, enveloping the headmistriss, before it disappeared.

The same woman stood in the same place, but Cassandra seemed different. Older; more powerful and wiser.

The woman, whose eyes were closed, wore a deep purple, floor length shoulderless dress with emerald green trim. Her red hair was in a elequent braided bun, with highlights of dark purple occasionally shining in the dim light of the moon. Her ears, they were now pointed and elven.

The woman opened her eyes, to reveal them solid white, and when she spoke, her voice was older, "Morgan le Faye, at your service."

"Un... be... lievable!" Tyler exclaimed, jaw dropped open.

"You're really a fairy?" Bao breathed.

Morgan's eyes turned emerald green, "Correction, Mr. Blackheart- I am many things. A fairy that practices and excells in black magic, for one."

"So you're a witch?" Dark Heart asked.

Morgan's eyes turned purple, "I prefer the term... sorcress, young man."

"What else?" Kuro asked.

Morgan's eyes flashed blue, "A fallen angel."

"Come again?" The four asked.

Her eyes turned red as Morgan spoke, "Yes. You see, many eons ago, I was a member of a group called the Golden Legends; We were a group made up of one representative for each species. Species that you think to be only fairy tales today- demons, fairies, warlocks, vampires, werewolves, angel, hybrids- like myself. Half angel, half fairy."

Morgan turned and began walking down the hallway, leaving the others to catch up. It was then they noticed that the back of her robes were actually a set of purple wings with green tips.

"My mother was a fairy, and my father was an angel. Both very powerful, on top of that." Morgan continued, "When I was only five centuries old, a teenager, in your years, I began to practice magic. Positive magic, while it was my parents strong suite, never sat well with me, both health wise and study wise.

"But when I began to practice dark magic... Oh, the power I found. But I practiced in secret. Not a soul I told of my studies, my parents included.

"Soon, I became a member of the Golden Legends, representing the hybrids. We fought against rogue members of the supernatural world, ones that threatened to destroy your race.

"Until maybe about a thousand years ago. An evil we had never expected rose. A demoness, known by the name of Todo O Mal. Her name means 'all evil', meaning she could take on any supernatural form, that she could corrupt any type of creature. And the only way to defeat her was with the strongest dark magic user. Only problem was, most of them were on her side, or had been executed, because they had killed others with their practices.

"Around that time, I had completed my studies, and, on a covert operation to gather information about Todo O Mal's forces, I went. I seized an oppurtunity, and used my magic, barely managing to be rid of Todo O Mal's life.

"Of course, my fellow Legends court didn't see it the same way I had. As it was, I was way more powerful than anyone of the Golden Legends combined. They were scared of that, and they banished me, imprisoned me, and left me for dead in the deepest, darkest parts of hell.

"For decades, I looked for a way out, before I was finally able to escape my prison. Around this time, which was roughly eight hundred and fifty years ago, it was the era of your greatest legend, that of Camelot.

"At this time, I was very weak from my imprisonment. I had to learn magic all over again, with a dear friend of mine, Merlin."

"Merlin?!" Bao, Kuro, Tyler, and Dark Heart all exclaimed.

Morgan turned, her eyes having returned to white, and smiled fondly, "Yes. Though he passed away many decades ago, he was my teacher for many centuries. He taught me many things, that at the time of when I studied, knew nothing about."

"Morgan, if I may call you that," Tyler began, "Why are you here? At Starfield?"

Morgan's eyes flashed red, "Because of Todo O Mal."

"What?" Bao blinked, "What about her?"

"There have been... shifts, in the magic world. Dark shifts, with Todo O Mal's signature, so to speak. It makes me believe she is attempting to rise again."

"But... you blasted her to dust, right?" Dark Heart asked.

"I spread her spirit, yes. But that doesn't mean she couldn't try to regain her being."

"How comforti- Kuro!" Bao exclaimed, lunging for his sister as she fell out of Tyler's arms. He caught her right before she hit the floor.

"I'm fine, Bao." Kuro mumbled, trying to fight him off. Her movements were sluggish, however.

"So I was correct to assume." Morgan mused, approaching the duo. She knelt down, and passed a glowing green hand over Kuro's forehead. The girl's eyes slipped closed, "Don't worry. She's only asleep, for a few minutes. When she wakes, her headache will be gone. But she won't remember a thing about this talk."

Bao nodded, looking dazed.

"You were right to assume what?" Tyler asked.

"Some of you students weren't just called here because of your Beyblade skills, but because of things I've heard of you. Things that could be considered... supernatural." Morgan's eyes traveled over the group, before locking on to Dark Heart, "Like your other personality."

Dark Heart's eyes went wide, and he nearly tripped stepping back, "H- how-"

Footsteps toward them made Dark Heart fall silent. Morgan stood up, eyes narrowing, "I will transport you back to the doors of the ball room. Whatever you do, do not speak a word of this encounter to anyone, until I deem it the appropriate time."

Before anyone could utter a word of protest, Morgan snapped her fingers, and they were gone.

* * *

"Ah... Cassandra." Doji said as he rounded the corner of the hallway to see the woman smoothing out her suit skirt, "Have you enjoyed yourself tonight?"

"Yes, very much so." Cassandra nodded, "Thank you for asking. However, it is late, and I believe I will turn in. Goodnight, Doji."

Then, the woman turned and walked off.

* * *

"Ugh. Never want to do teleportation again." Bao leaned against the wall, looking sick.

Kuro snapped awake at that moment, and she stood up straight, looking confused, "Um... why are we out here?"

All of the boys looked at each other, a bit unsure how to explain themselves.

Tyler saved them, "You weren't feeling well so we brought you out to get some fresh air. The walk caused you to black out for a few moments. But apparently, you're fine now."

"Oh. Well... thanks, I suppose." Kuro frowned, "Tyler? Would you mind if I stuck by your side for the night? Just to make sure I don't collapse again?"

"No, not at all. You ready to go back to the party?" Tyler held his arm out, and Kuro took it. Then, the both of them strode into the ball room, heads held high.

Which left Bao and Dark Heart to themselves.

Bao opened his mouth, but Dark Heart beat him to it.

"Say one word about what Headmistriss Cassandra said, and you'll wish you were never born." Dark Heart snarled, voice dark and cold.

Bao blinked at him, before saying in a cryptic voice, "Some of us have secrets Dark Heart. Some darker than others."

Then, with those words as his parting ones, Bao turned and walked off.

* * *

 ***smile* Were any of you expecting that? No? Then I succeeded in a small plot twist. Or several, depending on how hard you look. Now, this is obviously today's update, and you'll have to wait until tomorrow for another one, but here in the next few hours, I'll be posting a picture of Cassandra/ Morgan on my deviantart. If you want to see it, my username is 'shadowritergirl'.**

 **Well, until tomorrow, ciao! And don't forget to drop a review!**


	11. Chapter 10: Takes Two To Tango

"Why are you hiding?" Luke didn't bother to look surprised when Wales appeared on his left, looking highly concerned.

"The lights are bothering me. Staying in the shadows, where they don't bother me as much." Luke repleid with a loose shouldered shrug.

"Oh." Wales frowned, "Can I point out some things?"

"About me?"

"Yeah."

"Ist this going to be like the interrogation after..." Luke looked down, not meeting his brother's eyes, "Well... You know."

"Maybe. Maybe not." Wales arched an eyebrow.

"Fine." Luke crossed hsi arms, "What is it?"

"One, your aversion to light. Two, you're becoming more of a night person than the day person I know you to be. And three, you're staying away from any food that has any garlic in it- which you _love_." Wales listed off, "Any reason why?"

"Study late at night, garlic-y food here is disguisting, and the lights just bother me. Anything else?" Luke shot right back.

Wales arched an eyebrow at his brother's defensiveness, but decided against saying a word about it.

Instead, he turned and walked back off into the throng of party- goers, not seeing his brother's pained look as he did.

* * *

As the night went on, there were many greetings and conversations, but there was an air of... tension, about the room.

Tyler kept an eye on Kuro, but he was forcing himself to bite his tongue about Headmistriss Cassandra.

Bao, who was hanging out with Christina, was also struggling to keep his mouth shut.

And Dark Heart was avoiding everyone, Jasmine included. Said girl looked ready to kill every time he found a way to run away from her.

Lucas stuck to the shadows, and Wales followed after Sophie like some lost puppy, despite the fact that they were in fact already together.

"For goodness sake, just talk to her already!" Nero hissed at his brother, who had been eyeing a girl with black hair and light purple eyes.

Julian glared at him, "You, shut up."

Nero rolled his eyes, "Please. It's not like you'll be the only one to get a date tonight." He guestured with his arm around the room, "Frieda, for one. She's been talking to that Masamune all night." Another wave of his arm, "Ninel and Da Xiang. Tyler and Kuro. Also, Bao and Christina."

"You and L-" Julian started, then yelped as Nero kicked him in the shin, " _OW_!"

"One, we're friends. Two, if you haven't noticed, since we arrived here, his brother hasn't exactly been paying any attention to him. Three, if you knew his past, you'd know there'd be no way I'd threaten him like that. And four- if I was in fact gay, you of all people would know it. But you know I'm not, because you know how many girlfriends I've been through. I'm a player, and I'm not afraid to admit it." Nero said, blue eyes blazing as Julian simply smirked at him.

Julian shrugged, ready to respond, but a girl's laugh caught his attention. His eyes landed on the Dungeon Academy girl he'd been eyeing all night.

Nero huffed, before saying in a exasperated voice, " _Talk_ to her already. It's not like it'll kill you."

* * *

"A creature as lovely as you shouldn't be looking so lonely."

Lunisa Astaroth blinked in surprise, and turned to see a teenage boy with blonde hair and blue eyes standing beside her.

"Are you... speaking to me?" Lunisa asked.

"Who else? I've watched you all night, and there's not another girl here who is as lovely as you."

Lunisa laughed a little, "Is that all you got?"

"Perhaps." The blonde offered a half- smirk, "What is your name?"

"So you can know my name, but I'm not supposed to know my suitor's?" Lunisa asked, coyly.

"Touche." The boy chuckled, "My name is Julian. Julian Konzern."

"Lunisa Astaroth." Lunisa replied.

"Mmm... Perhaps, Miss Astaroth, I could entertain you with a dance?" Julian offered her a hand, an eyebrow raised.

"Depends on what type of dance you know. Waltz, or tango?" Lunisa asked.

"Both." Julian smirked.

"Well educated." Lunisa took Julian's hand as a new song came on, "It takes two to tango. Show me what you got."

* * *

"You know this song, don't you?" Sophie asked as Wales stepped up next to her.

Wales smirked, "How could I forget? Just a few weeks after we met, we both attended a charity ball. This was the first song we danced to." Wales offered his hand, bowing a little, "May I have this dance, Ms. Deveraux?"

"Of course, Monsieur McKandless." Sophie took his hand, smiling brightly.

* * *

"You okay for a dance?" Tyler asked as he noticed Kuro's eyes glitter when a song came on. Kuro looked up at him in surprise. After a few second, she smiled, and nodded.

"Of course." Kuro chuckled, "Take the lead, Tyler. Show me those two left feet of yours."

* * *

 _I bust your windows out your car_

 _And no it didn't mend my broken heart_

 _I'll probably always have these ugly scars_

 _But right now I don't care about that part_

"Takes two to tango, but only a few people here seem to know how to." Jasmine remarked.

"Do you?" Nefertiti asked.

Jasmine nodded, "It was one of the many things I learned before-" Jasmine cut off, her expression becoming dark. Then she smiled, "But yeah. Waltz, tango, cha- cha- any dance you can name, and I probably know. What about you?"

"Tango, and that's about it- woah, hey!" Nefertiti yelped as Chris appeared and grabbed her hand, spun here around, and stopped her with a sudden dip.

"Care for a dance, Miss Storm?" Chris drawled, a Southern accent entering his voice.

"Well, when you ask a girl in the way you just did..." Nefertiti drawled, her green eyes becoming half- lidded, "Who could say no?"

Chris laughed, and spun Nefertiti back on to her feet, before they literally danced out on to the floor, never once breaking eye contact.

Jasmine huffed, cocked her head back to finish off her punch, set her glass on a table, turning to leave-

And running into a teen with white and red hair and gold eyes.

"Oh!" Jasmine exclaimed, "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"Nah, that was my fault." The boy chuckled, "I didn't realize how close I'd gotten to you until you turned." His eyes locked in on her wrist, "Tell me- is that a dark amethyst, or is it an onyx bracelet?"

"Oh, this thing?" Jasmine fingered her bracelet, "Onyx. And the stones are real, yes."

The boy chuckled, "I wasn't for sure. The way it glittered and all, it looked real enough to me." He held a hand out, "Ryuto Katashi. I'm from Dungeon Academy."

"Jasmine Laize. You must be Ryuga's little brother." Jasmine shook his hand, noting that the boy quickly and expertly lifted her bracelet when he thought she wasn't looking. She decided not to comment on it for the moment- let him think he'd succeeded in lifting off of her.

"Yeah. That'd be me. I was actually surprised he came here, when he could've gone to Dungeon." Ryuto said.

"Come again?" Jasmine blinked.

"Yeah- what, he didn't tell you? I'm not surprised. He was sent a letter, asking to join Dungeon Academy with me. He declined though. I went, and when I got here, I was a bit surprised to see him, and with a girlfriend on top of that." Ryuto chuckled.

Jasmine looked across the room, where Ryuga stood leaning against the wall, and flat out ignoring Mirajaye. She chuckled, "I don't think they're dating. Though, Mirajaye is interested."

"But my brother doesn't pick up on it. Again, not surprised." Ryuto sighed, before flashing Jasmine a smile, "Well, it was nice meeting you, Jasmine. Hope to see you around."

"Same for you." As Ryuto walked off, she called, "And Ryuto? Next time you try to do a lift off of someone, make sure they're not a world class theif themselves." Jasmine slipped her bracelet back on, smug when Ryuto's jaw dropped, and left the room.


	12. Chapter 11: The New Students

The party lasted well into the night, and when it finally ended, it was close to two in the morning. Thanfully, classes would be starting late the next day.

But for sure, both dorms were full of excitement and chatter- both at meeting new students, and at the fact that with in just five short days, there'd be a Beyblade competition.

* * *

Frieda hummed to herself as she walked down the hallway to her next class. She had her eyes closed, so she wasn't paying much attention...

Frieda yelped as she turned the corner and ran into someone.

"Oof!" With a grunt, both Frieda and her unfortunate companion fell to the floor.

"Sorry!" Frieda said, "I wasn't- Oh, hello Masamune."

Masamune laughed as he pulled himself to his feet, "We need to stop running into each other this way. Here, let me help you up." Masamune offered her a hand, and Frieda let him pull her to her feet, "I'm still trying to get used to this place. It's a heck of a lot larger than Dungeon Academy."

"I see. What's your next class?" Frieda asked.

"World History."

"That's my next class to. And... it doesn't help it's in the other direction." Frieda laughed a little.

Masamune blinked, before chuckling sheepishly, "Care if I walk with you?"

"Not at all. Come on." Frieda smiled, and she passed by the tri- color haired boy, walking down the hallway. Masamune fell into step beside her.

Frieda kept her head down, trying desperately not to look at the boy. Since they had met each other at the ball and talked most of that night, she had felt funny things towards him.

She couldn't help but to assume it was love.

* * *

Dark Heart let out a yelp as he passed by a storeroom and was grabbed. The door slammed shut and his world fell into one of darkness as he was slammed up against a wall, an elbow under his throat.

"You got ten seconds to explain why the hell you've become more cut off from everyone than normal." A female voice hissed, and Dark Heart made out the outline of Jasmine's form.

"First off," He struggled to keep his voice neutral, "Let me go- Ahck!"

Dark Heart choked as Jasmine pressed her arm against his windpipe, "I'm not playing, Dark Heart. You're down to five seconds now."

Dark Heart struggled, but somehow, Jasmine was suddenly about ten times stronger than him.

Jasmine suddenly let him go, and Dark Heart gasped for breath, "Son of a- When did you get so strong?!"

"I've always been. Now," Jasmine's eyes flashed red, and Dark Heart froze, "I'm not letting you out of here until you explain herself."

"One, bad idea. Two, you realize your eyes are glowing?" Dark Heart asked, trying to change the subject.

It didn't work, as Dark Heart let out a grunt when Jasmine jabbed him in the stomach, "Yes, I realize that my eyes are glowing. A little secret I use as a scare factor. And stop trying to change the _долбанные_ subject, you idiot!"

Dark Heart went silent, thinking that maybe he could outlast her if he just decided not to speak.

It didn't work, and Dark Heart let out a yelp as Jasmine suddenly judo flipped him and pinned him to the floor.

"I'm telling you... you're not leaving till I get answers."

"Which won't happen." Dark Heart said, but in reality, he was thinking, _I hope..._

There was some movement, and Dark Heart paused when he felt what he assumed Jasmine to be-

"Are you sitting on me?" He asked.

"You make a comfy seat." Jasmine replied back, "Hope you don't have any tests today, 'cause I ain't moving, and niether are you."

"I do." Dark Heart frowned.

"Too bad."

A silence enveloped the duo, the only sound being their breathing. Dark Heart finally sighed, "Let me up, Jasmine. I'll tell you what you want to know."

"You promise?" Jasmine asked, after a moment's silence.

"I promise." Dark Heart exhaled in relief when Jasmine got off him, before he stood up and cracked his back, "Man, you're heavier than you look."

"Start talking, Dark Heart. While you have the chance." Jasmine said, angrily.

"Yeah... small problem."

"Huh?"

"Never trust the quiet ones. See ya!" Dark Heart turned and threw the door open, before bolting out of the room and quickly out of Jasmine's sight.

* * *

"Good afternoon students." The entire class fell silent when Headmistress Cassandra walked into the Dark Nebula building. Tyler and Bao looked away quickly, while Dark Heart took on an air of nonchalance.

"Many of you may be excited, as come Monday morning, we won't be having any classes. Rather, we'll be in here all morning with our Beyblade competition. After lunch, however, we will resume our Beyblade _classes_ , not the competition."

Somone among the group let out a loud whoop of excitement, which was echoed by cheers from the students.

"Calm down, now." Cassandra chuckled, "I'm glad you're excited. However, their are rules, as with any competition."

The students fell silent, listening intently.

"For starters, we the teachers will be choosing who will be battling who. The catch is, we'll only be doing Starfield Academy first. That means, you'll be paired off to battle each other, and who ever wins goes on to the next round. This will continue until there's only one winner from Starfield. Then we'll do the same for Dungeon Academy students. Whoever stands at the top for the Dungeon Academy will face head- to- head against the Starfield representative." Cassandra cut off when Doji walked off, beginning to speak.

"And whoever wins that battle," Doji purred, "Will have proven which school is stronger."

There was a silent message there, directed at the Starfield students: _And if it isn't the Starfield student, there will be consequences._

A shiver ran through the group, but they shook it off when a new figure walked in. It was a man dress in a black suit and dark purple shirt, with long black hair and glowing red eyes.

"Headmaster Rago of Dungeon Academy," Cassandra nodded to the man, "Will be watching his student's progress over the next few days. Come Sunday morning, we teachers will consult with him to find out who of his students will be battling each other, and that afternoon, we'd like all of you students to be in the auditorium, so we can announce who will be facing who."

"All of these words are confusing me." Mirajaye muttered to Chrisitna, "Can we just get to the battling already?"

Christina coughed, hiding a laugh.

"Now," Cassandra said, "I believe we've held you from your fun long enough. Take a stadium, and start training, or even battling other students- so you get both a feel of your power and their own."

There were multiple shouts, and the students split up. Cassandra watched them go with a fond smile.

In the background, Doji and Rago stood together, watching.

"Just looking from them, Doji, who do you believe has the darkness in their hearts suitable for Master?" Rago asked.

"Damian Hart." Doji motioned to a boy with blue and green hair, "Reiji Mizuchi. Ian, Argo, and Selen Garcia. That strange boy, Johannes. And Xue Wang." He frowned, "And perhaps... That Chris Cadelle boy."

Rago nodded, "I assumed you would say so. Those were the ones I assumed you would agree with me on- Oh, who was that?"

An explosion of orange light on the far side of the room had caught Rago's attention. Doji chuckled, "That'd be Ryuga Katashi. One of the ones I was telling you about."

"He certainly is powerful..." Rago mused, "Defeating whoever his oppenent in just a few seconds..."

"Ah, Arashi Hikou. Normally, he's very focused. Something must've distracted him." Doji said.

"Isn't he one of them you told me about?" Rago asked. Doji nodded.

"Along with Kuro Blackheart, Dark Heart, Luke McKandless, Mirajaye, and quite a few others."

"Combined with my students..." Rago frowned, "That makes a total of fourteen Bladers with darkness in them."

"Maybe a few more." Doji said.

"Tell me, Doji," Rago said, "How do you think we should approach the competition? If all goes to schedule, the day the final battle gets here, is the day Master will rise."

"I think... we should have one with darkness in them battle against one without darkness. It feeds more energy into Master." Doji said, "And I say, for the final battle, we should make sure it's two with darkness in them battling each other."

"That sounds splendid." Rago nodded.

"In the meantime, we study and analyze the students, and figure out who to put in battles against each other." Doji said, "As it is, we must not raise any suspicions of our plans. If they are found out..."

Rago nodded, "Not only will Master be mad, he'll unleash his forces on us and destroy us."

* * *

 **I'm sorry for not updating the last few days. Before you review, I have a few notes for you:**

 **One, the Russian term in this chapter means 'freaking'. Two, I myself realize I'm not involving everyone who sent an OC in as much as I should. I plan to change that in the upcoming chapters. Three, over the next few days, my school is doing testing (as in, three hour long tests) so that means you could expect, on certain days, up to two updates a day. Four, I'm sorry the last two chapters seem like fillers, but the next one will be a bit of a filler to- but it involves multiple Beybattles. And that chapter may be put up late tonight, so keep an eye out.**

 **Five... Leave a review and tell me what you think so far!**


	13. Chapter 12: Beybattles Galore

"Let it rip!" Nero shouted, and his Bey flew into the dish, crashing hard with Luke's, "Come on Furie! Send him flying!"

"Ah, ah!" Luke grinned, "Khione won't give in so easily! Not now, not ever! Khione, special move, Black Ice!"

Nero grinned as the ice coated the stadium, before looking over at a smirking Luke, "Nice try- but you don't know my Bey's element, do you buddy?"

Luke blinked, his smirk disappearing as he became more focused.

"Furie!" Nero shouted, "Special Move, Ring of Fire!"

Luke growled as flames erupted in the stadium and melted the ice.

 _So,_ Luke thought, _I'm in for a longer battle than I thought. No big deal, his power isn't on Ryuga's level... I can win this._

Luke chuckled, "3 moves."

"Come again?" Nero blinked.

"I say it'll take three moves to destroy you." Luke said, an evil looking smirk crossing over his features, "You can bet on it."

Nero arched an eyebrow, "Prove it."

"You sure about that?"

"You opened the door."

"Just don't say I didn't warn you! Khione! Black Ice!"

The ice coated the stadium, and Furie began wobbling. Nero rolled his eyes.

"Now, Winter's Fury!" Luke grinned as icy cold winds whipped up, and Nero squawked as Furie began to levitate off the stadium floor.

" _Devi essere fottuto scherzando!_ " Nero exclaimed.

"Now, finish him off with Icicle Barrage!" Luke's eyes glinted as an ice blue aura appeared around him. Khione swept up the side of the stadium and into the air. Ice began solidifying in mid- air, quickly becoming razor sharp icicles.

Nero could only stare in absolute shock as they started falling, several hitting his beloved Bey Furie and dust flew up in the stadium.

When the dust cleared, Nero could only gape at the fact that Luke, had in fact, won the battle within three moves- and also under two minutes.

Luke smirked as he caught his Bey back, "Like I said... 3 moves."

* * *

"Hit him hard, Ocean Delphin!" Ninel grinned as her Bey slammed into her oppenent's- that of Wales' Bey, Cetus- Bey several times, before delivering a hard blow that sent him flying out of the stadium.

Ninel smiled as she caught her Bey back, then blinked as Da Xiang took Wales' place, raising his Bey and launcher, "Care to battle me, Ninel?"

Ninel smiled, "Sure, why not?" She raised her own launcher, "3..."

"2..." Da Xiang smirked.

"1! Let it rip!"

Both Beys jumped into the stadium, and crashed together hard. Ninel arched an eyebrow.

"Not bad." She said, "You're good."

"As you are." Da Xiang smiled. His smile faded, "However, I will win this battle."

"Don't count on it. Delphin!" Ninel swept her hand forward, "Hit him!"

"Zurafa!" Da Xiang yelled, and both Beys began exchanging hard and powerful blows.

The Beys skirted away after a series of attacks, leaving both Bladers panting.

"Again, not bad." Ninel smirked, before she inhaled, "But I'll win this thing yet. Delphini! Special Move, Wrath of The Sea!"

Delphini's facebolt, an aqua colored dolphin with silver lettering, pulsed blue and the Bey beast, a blue colored dolphin rose out, water forming around the Bey. The water began churning, and soon, a whirlpool appeared in the bottom of the stadium. The current began sucking in Zurafa, and Ninel grinned.

"Game over, Da Xiang." Ninel laughed, "Delphini! Finish him off!"

With a burst of blue and white light, both Da Xiang and Ninel watched as Zurafa was sent flying out of the stadium.

Da Xiang closed his eyes and smiled, "Well done, Ninel Bychkov. Well done."

* * *

"Don't back down, Fernis!" Kuro grinned, "Barrage mode, now! Shadow Claw Uppercut!"

Across the stadium, Mirajaye laughed, "Flaming Michealangelus! Seraph Clash!"

Kuro growled as golden threads hit against her Bey, throwing it back against the edge of the stadium. She looked up across at a smirking Mirajaye, "Nice try. But I won't give in so easily."

"Neither am I." Mirajaye drawled, "What do you say we finish this off?"

"I agree! Fernis, Special Move, Death Jaws!"

"Michealangelus! Special Move, Avenger's Dance!"

Michealangelus flew up the side of the stadium. Fernis' bit beast appeared, staring up at it's oppenent. When Michealangelus came close enough, Fernis lept up, her jaws snapping around her oppenent in burst of dust and light. When both cleared, Kuro and Mirajaye's jaws dropped.

"A tie?!" Kuro exclaimed.

"No way!" Mirajaye gasped, "I thought for sure I had this one in the bag."

"Obviously not." Ryuga said, walking by.

Mirajaye growled, and whipped on him, "Watch what you say, Snake Breath!"

Ryuga arched an eyebrow, but simply walked on.

Kuro chuckled.

* * *

"Shadow Virgo!" Tyler yelled.

"Poison Virgo!" Chao Xin shouted.

Both Beys clashed with each other, and Tyler arched an eyebrow, "Interesting. You can match up with Virgo's power. Not bad."

"Same for you." Chao Xin smirked, "Virgo! Blue Dragon Whirlwind Sword!"

"Not so fast! Virgo, Shadow Mist!"

The stadium became encased in darkness, making Chao Xin growl in anxiety. When the mist cleared, he blinked when he saw Poison Virgo still spinning, unaffected.

"Nothing happened." Chao Xin said.

Tyler smiled mysteriously, "Sorry. Guess I underestimated my Bey."

Chao Xin shrugged, "So you're not as powerful as you think. No biggie! Means an easier win for me! Virgo- Hey, what the hell?!"

Tyler laughed as Chao Xin's Virgo suddenly went crazy, zipping around the stadium.

"Sorry, forgot to tell you! Shadow Mist get's into it's oppenents mechanics and causes it to go haywire until it gets a stadium out. Looks like I'm gonna win this thing after all, Chao Xin." Tyler smirked.

As if on cue, Poison Virgo suddenly clinked to a stop, and Tyler called back his own Virgo, "Well, that was a nice battle. Until next time!"

And then, Tyler ran off in search of a new oppenent.

* * *

 **Nero's outburst in Italian translates to: You gotta be fucking kidding me!**

 **(Sorry for language)**


	14. Chapter 13: Trouble Begins

"Julian?" The boy jerked straight up in bed at his brother's voice. He rubbed his eyes, a bit shocked he had fallen asleep, despite it only being seven in the evening.

"Hm- What?" Julian swung his feet over the edge of the bed, "What do you need?"

"I... just wanted to check on you." Nero said, entering the room slowly, "You seemed a bit more worn down than usual."

"I'm fine, _fratellino_." Julian said, "I've just had a lot on my mind recently. Why do you ask?"

"During today's practice battles, you didn't seem to be giving it your all." Nero sat down in the chair next to Julian's desk, "Which isn't like you."

"Like I said- I've got a lot on my mind." Julian sighed, "All the work we get- it's even more than what dad gave me. I... never thought I'd say this, but I miss the studies dad gave me."

Nero arched an eyebrow, opening his mouth to respond-

And being cut off by Doji's voice coming over the intercom system.

"Would the following students please come to the auditorium? Kuro Blackheart, Arashi Hikou, Dark Heart, Mirajaye Shioin, Ryuga Katashi, Julian Konzern, Ian, Argo, and Selen Garcia, Xue Wong, Damian Hart, Nefertiti Storm, Johannes, Damian Hart, Kyoya Tategami, Reiji Mizuchi, and Ranmaru."

Julian groaned, and fell back on to his bed, rubbing at his temples, "Now what?!"

Nero shrugged, "Don't know. Might wanna go find out though."

Julian sighed.

* * *

"Good evening students." Doji said, "I apologize for pulling you out of your dorms so late, but myself and Headmaster Doji needed to speak with you."

Said man appeared at the front of the stage, behind a table that had mulitple water bottles on it.

"Over the next few weeks, you'll be competing in the Beyblade competition. However, we've called you, and specifically you alone, to ask if you'd be volunteers for a little... experiment." Doji said.

"What kind of experiment?" Chris asked.

"An excellent question." Doji said, "Our reason for this experiment is simply four words: To give you power."

 _That_ got quite a few student's attention.

"You all are already powerful," Rago said, picking up a water bottle, "But with the supplements in this, you'll be _unstoppable_. So who's up for it?"

"Please note, if you take on this experiment, there are two requirements. One, you must drink a bottle of this supplement a day, and two... you can not tell anyone about this." Doji said, seriously, "If you do, you will be expelled from Starlight, or Dungeon, depending on the student who talks."

At first, there was some hesitation. Then, one by one, each student took a step forward, believing the promise of greater power from the headmasters.

* * *

From the wings of the auditorium stage, a set of solid red eyes glowed.

"Are they actually believing them?" A female voice whispered, "Don't they realize that they're being played- ahngh..." The girl doubled over in pain, and when she straightened, her voice was older, and more malicious.

" _Foolish girl. To think you can defy me?! How weak. Mm... No matter. Soon enough, your body will be too weak, both mentally and physically, to resist me. And by then... the day for my rising will be here and my power will be restored! And nothing, not even the great Morgan le Faye herself, will be able to stop me!_ "

* * *

 **Two more chapters to come after this one. I was feeling good today, and so I was productive too.**


	15. Chapter 14: Histories and Mysteries

Jasmine sighed as she shut her history book. She glanced at the clock on the wall of the library.

Seven thirty- another hour and a half before curfew.

Sighing, Jasmine stood up and walked out of the library, and down the hallways of Starfield Academy. Her lips twitched up in a small smile.

"Hmm..." She murmured, eyes on the high- vaulted ceilings, "If you were here, sis... you'd be proud. I know you would."

Jasmine shook her head, and turned down a hallway, and out a door and outside, into the large courtyard.

Jasmine moved to a small rise in the ground, setting her backpack down on the ground, before sitting down and laying down, her head finding a resting place on her backpack. Jasmine's black eyes flicked up to the night sky, the stars twinkling in the sky.

Without meaning to, Jasmine closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 _The fire was hot, and blinding. Acrid smoke filled the air, making it impossible to breathe, let alone see._

 _"Mommy! Daddy!" A young Jasmine, maybe about the age of nine, cried from where she sat in the corner of her room, sobbing for her parents as the heat of the flames became hotter and hotter._

 _"Jasmine!" The door to her room splintered open, and neither her mom or dad stood there, but her older sister of five years, Yasmina, stood there. The older girl's red eyes flickered and found her younger sister in the corner. Rushing over, the teen gathered Jasmine in her arms, "Come on Jasmine, we need to go."_

 _"But mom and dad-" Jasmine wailed, Yasmina hushed her._

 _"Don't worry about them." Yasmina said, "I'm sure they're fine."_

 _Jasmine felt her sister move, and she buried her face into her sister's shoulder, sobbing loudly._

 _Jasmine had no idea how much time had passed, but soon, she felt cool air hit her skin. She felt her sister fall to her knees, letting Jasmine go as she coughed and hacked to get fresh air._

 _"Jasmine... Stay here... firemen are... on their way..." Yasmina coughed, stumbling to her feet, back towards the blazing house._

 _"Yasmina!" Jasmine cried, "Don't go!"_

 _"I have to get mom and dad!" Yasmina called back, "Stay put, Jasmine! I'll be back before you know it!"_

 _Jasmine watched, the fire reflected in her eyes, as her older sister ran back into the house, braving the heat to try and save their parents._

 _She watched, a scream ripping out of her throat, as the entire roof of the house caved in on itself, the flames leaping higher into the night sky. She screamed and cried, waiting for someone of her family to appear, unscathed._

 _But in her heart, she knew that she was the sole survivor._

 _And it was because of her beloved sister._

* * *

Jasmine shot straight up from her laying position, chest heaving, and eyes wide. A slight sheen of sweat coated over her skin, even in the cool air of the night.

Groaning, Jasmine thumped backwards on to the ground, eyes closed, "Stupid nightmare..."

"What was it about?" A voice asked, and Jasmine's eyes flew open, a yelp escaping her lips. Within half a second, she was on her feet, staring wide eyed down at Dark Heart, who was sitting on the ground just behind where her head would have been, had she been still laying down.

"Where in the hell did you come from?!" Jasmine exclaimed.

Dark Heart shrugged, "Auditorium."

"Yeah, what was that about?" Jasmine frowned.

"Nothing big." Dark Heart said, cryptically. Jasmine arched an eyebrow, shrugged it off, before letting out a snarl and tackling Dark Heart to the ground, eyes flashing red.

"You wanna tell me why you ran out on me earlier today?" She hissed, angrily, arm pressed agains Dark Heart's neck, just under his chin. Her other hand gripped some of his leather coat, her fist digging into his chest.

"As a matter of fact..." Dark Heart said, "No. If I told you... you'd hate me."

Jasmine's eyes returned to black, and she blinked at Dark Heart, "I could never hate you."

Dark Heart snorted, "You wanna bet?"

"You shouldn't make a bet with me." Jasmine cocked an eyebrow, "I'm known for taking one up. Escpecially a risky one."

Black clashed with amethyst, neither teen looking away. Dark Heart finally broke the silence, "Who did you lose?"

Jasmine blinked, confused, "Huh?"

"Your nightmare. You were muttering about a Yasmina. Who is that?" Dark Heart, gently pushing Jasmine off of him.

Jasmine sat back, before her eyes flicked to the ground and her expression became guarded.

"I don't have to tell you." She said, her voice clipped and cold. She stood up, brushing her jeans off, and leaning down to pick up her backpack, "After all, if you won't tell me your secret, I won't tell you mine."

Dark Heart watched her go, before he muttered to himself, "Well played, Jasmine Laize. Well played..."

* * *

"Well, this is sure to be interesting." Mirajaye frowned at the water bottle, "Are we even sure this thing has supplements in it?"

Kuro shrugged, "Don't know. If they do, they do. If they don't, I'm sure we'll find out."

"Maybe a few weeks on this thing and when and if we battle each other again, I'll be able to defeat you, huh?" Mirajaye smirked.

"Don't count on it. Beyblade is a lot more than just the right food and relying on supposed 'supplements'." Kuro said, seriously, "It's about putting your heart into the training regimen; you have to want to win- you know that, just like every other person in this academy- woah, Jasmine watch it!"

Kuro barely avoided a murderous looking Jasmine as she stormed by, a shout leaving her lips, "Screw you, Blackheart!"

"What the hell was that about?" Kuro frowned.

"Who knows? Maybe she and Dark Heart haven't made up yet." Mirajaye shrugged.

"Wouldn't be surprised." Kuro said, "After all, boys can be a bit complicated and not always understand what a girl wants."

"What a girl wants, what a girl needs..." Mirajaye sang, quoting one of Christina Aguelira's songs. Kuro laughed.

"Nine one." Kuro said, smiling.

"Thank you. I do try. But back on to the topic... boys aren't just complicated... they can be damn well stupid at times too."

"Since when are they never?"

Both girls let out laughs, and continued walking down the hallway, unaware of the red eyes watching their every movemnent from the shadows.


	16. Chapter 15: Scheming and Blackmail

"So, why were you two called to the auditorium?" Wales and Nero both ambushed their brothers when they walked back into the boy's dorm.

"Nothing big. Just a meeting." Julian waved it off. Luke was as silent as always, as he pushed past his brother and up the stairs, presumably, to his room.

"Luke!" Wales called after him.

"Shut up!" Luke shouted back, voice wavering, "I don't have to tell you!"

Wales scowled, and turned back to Julian, "Did anyone approach him or talk to him, or did you notice?"

Julian frowned in thought, "Come to think of it... Headmaster Doji pulled him aside. I didn't hear what he said though."

Wales scowled, before turned and storming up the steps, shouting, "Lucas McKandless, you and I need to have a talk right now!"

"Go away!"

"IT'S NOT UP FOR DISCUSSION!"

There was the sound of a door slamming shut, followed by muffled yelling.

Nero and Julian stared at each other.

"Should we at least attempt to ignore them?" Nero asked.

"Think it'd be best." Julian nodded, "You and I know them- they'll yell, then talk, then have it all smoothed over with in the next few hours."

* * *

"I said, I don't want to talk!" Lucas snarled at his brother, who stood in front of the closed door, arms crossed, and looking as if he wasn't about to go anywhere.

"Well, too bad! I'm not leaving until you tell me what Headmaster Doji said to you!" Wales snapped back.

Lucas blanched, "How do you know he said anything?"

"Julian told me- after I asked him too." Wales said.

Luke glared at him, flopping down on his bed, and taking on a defensive posture. For several moments, the two brothers simply glared at each other, before Luke let out a sigh and looked away, his silent sign of defeat.

As it was, when it came to his brother, Luke knew he could never hide anything from him.

"C'mon Luke, just talk to me. I'm sure I can help." Wales said, sitting next to his brother on the bed, "Please?"

Luke was silent for several minutes, his bangs shadowing his eyes, before he looked up. Wales startled at seeing tears streaming down the younger's face.

"You were right." He said, voice choked, "I'm not able to handle being here- the classes, all of it... it's all too much. Doji pulled me aside to tell me I'm failing most of my classes and that if I wanted to stay here and study, I'd have to win the Beyblade competition. Otherwise..."

"Otherwise, what?" Wales asked, voice a bit testy at the fact that the headmaster of all people would try and blackmail his own brother.

Luke mumbled something under his breath.

"Repeat that." Wales requested, eyes narrowed.

"He said he'd call dad here if I didn't either get my grades up or win the competition." Luke said, drawing his legs up in and wrapping his arms around his knees. He let his head fall forward, shielding his face from view in the crook of his arms, "He said it like he knew dad personally, Wales. Like... like he knew what he did to me."

Wales was silent for all of ten seconds, before he let out a snarl of absolute _fury_ , and stood up, beginning to pace the room like some caged animal.

"Wales-" Luke started, looking up, but quickly cut off when he saw the wild eyed look in his brother's eyes.

"To think he would try and blackmail you like that..." Wales hissed. His strides became longer, more quicker, as he paced around the room, "But why, is the question..."

Luke stayed quiet as Wales muttered to himself, gazing at the wall opposite of him. Several minutes passed, and Luke realized his brother had suddenly stopped his pacing and was not staring quietly at Luke.

"What?" Luke asked, his voice hoarse, but the way he said indicated if he was feeling up to actually speaking, it would've been a harsh snap.

"You're probably going to hate me for this, but I have an idea." Wales said, sitting back down. The way his muscles were coiled indicated he was anything but calm, though.

Luke stared at him, unspeaking, but Wales understood whatever silent question he was thinking.

"Trust me. When this plan works, he'll get the shock of his life. And, he'll learn that when you mess with one McKandless..." Wales' eyes glittered, maliciously, "You mess with the both of us."

* * *

 **And that's it for today folks! You may get one, or you could get another three chapters tomorrow. Just depends. Or... I could already have them written out and I'm just leaving you in suspense. *evil smile* Be sure to drop a review and tell me what you think!**


	17. Chapter 16: Master Plan

Sunday came a bit too fast, as some of the students were very eager to learn of who would be battling who.

"C'mon, c'mon, Lunisa!" An over excited Christina was bouncing up and down, as she practically hopped down the hallway. Behind her, the ravenette girl in question sighed, and quickened her pace to keep up with Christina.

"Crissie!" Lunisa chuckled, "I'm as excited as you, maybe more- but calm down!"

"You can't expect me to calm down! Not when we learn of who we're battling, or when we don't have any studies today so we can train!" Christina snipped back.

Lunisa rolled her eyes, good naturedly, as she and Christina entered the auditorium, which was quickly filling up with excited students.

"Good to see you again, Lunisa." The girl turned to see Julian leaning against the wall, brown eyes alight with a fire that any Blader could connect to, "You excited for the competition?"

"Who here isn't?" Lunisa retorted, but she was smiling, "Christina was up at _three_ this morning, trying to get all of us girls up."

Julian laughed, "Sounds like my brother, except I don't think he got any sleep last night."

Lunisa's eyes sparkled, "You have a brother?"

Julian nodded, and turned, waving at someone. Seconds later, a younger look- a- like of Julian appeared, blonde hair, blue eyes, and all. Lunisa took a second to look over the younger- unlike Julian, who dressed like a business man, his brother dressed like a normal teenager.

"What do you Julian? Couldn't you see I was busy murdering Luke in rock- paper- scissors?" Nero cocked an eyebrow, then he noticed Lunisa, "Oh, hello, lovely."

"Nero." Julian said, and Nero flinched at the warning.

"Jeez, bro? Can't a guy have fun?" Nero asked, looking at his brother. His blue eyes sparked mischieviously.

Julian frowned, his own eyes narrowing. Nero smirked, and the two stared at each other, niether brother backing down from the other's challenge.

Finally, Julian rolled his eyes, and shoved Nero in the shoulder, playfully, "Go. Hang out with your friends."

Nero laughed, and ran off. Lunisa watched him go.

"He's... interesting." She decided on saying. Julian chuckled.

"You have no idea. And I apologize on his behalf when he tried to flirt with you. He does that to anything that _moves_ , almost." Julian said.

Lunisa laughed, "It's fine. Trust me, I've been hit on by worse men- er, not that I mean your brother... I mean, he's very nice... I just-"

"I understand." Julian chuckled.

At that moment, Headmistriss Cassandra, and Headmasters Doji and Rago appeared on the stage at the front of the auditorium, asking the students to take their seats and quieten down.

Julian smiled at Lunisa, "Until next time, Miss Astaroth."

Before Lunisa could form a response, the blonde had turned and walked off.

* * *

"We'll be starting with the match- up's for the Dungeon Academy students!" Rago's voice filled the entire auditorium, startling a few of the students, "In the A- Block, Round 1, we have the following match- ups: Selen Garcia and Hikaru Hisama, Lunisa Astaroth and Mei- Mei, Chris Cadelle and Nile Storm, Ryuto Katashi and Ian Garcia, and Masamune Kadoya and Kyoya Tategami. In the B- Block, Round 1, we have the following match- ups: Damian Hart and Klaus, Reiji Mizuchi and Toby, Zeo Abyss and Johannes, Argo Garcia and King, and Ranmaru Fukami and Xue Wong. We will decide the Round 2 match- ups after we get Round 1's winners. Questions?"

Xue Wong, a girl with violet- gray eyes and maroon colored hair, raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Wong?" Rago cocked an eyebrow.

"There's one problem with your match-ups. There's only five rounds, which means there will for certain be four Round 2, finalists, but what happens to the 5th battle's winners?" Xue asked.

"Good question." Rago nodded, "The 5th battle's winners will compete against each other in a private battle, and the winner of that battle will be kept secret, so when we get our finalist from either the A- Block or B- Block, they'll go against them, and the winner of that battle will go on to battle against Starfield's representative."

"And now, for Starfield's battles." Cassandra stepped up, "For the Block- A match- ups, we have: Sophie Deveraux and Kuro Blackheart, Christina Cadelle and Nefertiti Storm, Jasmine Laize and Mirajaye Shioin, Ninel Bychkov and Frieda Belvini, Bao Blackheart and Aguma, and Kakeru Tategami and Nero Konzern."

"And for the B- Block match- ups," Doji said, eyes glinting behind his glasses, "Julian Konzern and Wales McKandless, Luke McKandless and Arsahi Hikou, Tyler Blackout and Ryuga Katashi, Ryoma Kaze and Madonna Adair, Da Xiang Wang and Chao Xin, and finally, Dark Heart and Dot Moola."

A ripple of shock ran through the crowd and the final competitor's name- Dot Moola? Who was Dot Moola? No one had ever heard of such a name at either Starfield or Dungeon Academy- or even the Beyblade world.

"She's a late acceptance into Starfield." Cassandra said, "She'll be here within the next few days, and you can get to know her then."

"Also, the same rules apply to Starfield as they do to Dungeon- there will be a private battle between the winners of the A- Block and B- Block's fifth battle's winners, and that winner will go on to compete against the winner of Starfield's final match- up. That winner will then be the representative of Starfield in the final battle against Dungeon's representative." Doji said.

Another ripple of emotion ran through the crowd- this one of excitement and anticipation.

"Now, our competition begins tomorrow! But for today, you all have the choice of training or resting before the competition! Remember, students- you're all Bladers! And Bladers don't just fight to win- they fight to make friendships and bonds that will last for years to come!" Cassandra smiled as her speech had every student cheering in excitement.

While she was distracted by the students, both Doji and Rago traded a look of evil glee.

Their plan was workng perfectly.

* * *

"If you think..." A girl growled in the darkness of whatever cell she was in, "That I'll let you win, you've another thing coming! I'll never stop fighting you!"

" _Dear girl... you have no choice! Besides, I promised you eternal power- I promised you your sister's life in exchange for your body! Do you really believe that if you fight me and win, I'll let you live a happy life? No, I'll follow you forever, a bit of my power always within you, and kill everyone you care for- your sister being the first victim of I'm sure would be many._ " A voice, acidic and malicious, hissed back.

Her companion didn't get a chance to respond, as there was the sound of a metal door clanging open, and a few sets of footsteps approaching.

"Master..." Doji's voice rang through the darkness, "Your plan is working. The battles have been set, and the strongest against the weakest, to ensure that only the strongest, the ones with darkness within them, will win."

There was silence.

"Master?" Ziggurat's voice rang through the darkness, "Are you alright?"

" _It would seem... my vessel is trying to fight me... No matter. With every battle, and my own, I'll become stronger, and soon she will submit._ " The 'Master' said, voice strained, " _Tell me, who will I be battling? Tell me they have the ultimate darkness within them._ "

"Dark Heart." Rago purred, "Very powerful, even before we gave him and the others with darkness in them the potion you created. The potion will just make him ten times more powerful and darker. He has another personality, one we hope, that when he battles you, will make an appearance. Supposedly, it's a demon of darkness. A perfect oppenent for you."

" _Dark Heart_..." Master repeated, " _He is close with the Laize girl, correct?_ "

"Yes." Doji confirmed.

" _That creates a problem- not only for my vessel, but for my ressurection. If she learns of my... secret, shall we say, she herself may fight to ensure her happiness. And if she discover's Dark Heart secret- Wait a minute..._ "

"Master? Have you got an idea?" Ziggurat asked.

There was silence for several moments, before an evil chuckle ran through the darkness.

" _Yes... a terrifying idea. It would seem, the reason behind the Laize girl's family's death is that of the secret Dark Heart would try to hide..._ "

"You mean..." Doji pieced his Master's words together quickly, "A demon killed her family? How do you know?"

" _My vessel's memories. Now, my faithful followers, I have another assignment for you. I want at least one of you to focus on the Laize girl, drop hints that you know more of her past than she would be comfortable with. If she confronts you... show her the truth- the truth of the world. That the supernatural does exist, and the reason she is alone in this world is because of a demon. Then, when my time comes to battle, I'll make sure Dark Heart's side is revealed. I'll make sure she knows the truth. And by then, she'll have so much hate in her towards demons, she'll have so much hate towards Dark Heart's kind-_ NO!"

"I WON'T LET YOU DO THAT!" A female screeched, "You won't suceed in your plans! I'll fight you! I'll win! I won't- _AHHHHNNNG!_ "

"Quickly, let's leave." Doji said, to Ziggurat and Rago, "Let our Master regain control." Then, he added, "It's not like we don't have our orders, or understand our Master's plan."

* * *

 **Sorry, not sorry. Next chapter involves a Beybattle. Also, if any of you are confused with the way the battles are planned out, shoot me a PM. Or, you can wait for next chapter when I post the battle list.**

 **In the meantime, drop a review and tell me- was it good or bad?**


	18. Chapter 17: Let The Games Begin

**Battle list for Dungeon Academy Students:**

 **This Chapter: Selen VS Hikaru**

 **Next Chapter: Chris VS Nile**

 **Upcoming Battles:**

 **Lunisa VS Mei- Mei**

 **Ryuto VS Ian**

 **Masamune VS Kyoya**

 **Damian VS Klaus**

 **Reiji VS Toby**

 **Zeo VS Johannes**

 **Argo VS King**

 **Ranmaru VS Xue**

 **Now, not all of these chapters will be posted in the order of the list- except for the next chapter. Also, I've done the math, and there's close to 45 battles. So, there will either be flashbacks, mentions of who won the battle, or two battles to a chapter. So read the author's notes, and the chapters themselves carefully!**

* * *

"Calm down Hikaru." Sophie said, trying to assure the bluenette, who looked extremely nervous.

"How can I?" Hikaru asked, "Today the competition starts, and I'm battling Selen Garcia of all people! Have you not seen the way she battles?"

"Yes, I have. We all have." Sophie said, "But you're both from Dungeon Academy, you've seen her battle more than we have, so you know how she works. You'll be fine. I promise."

Hikaru exhaled, "Yeah, you're right. I can do this. I can do this."

"Miss Hisama?" Ziggurat poked his head into the waiting room, "We're ready for you."

"Come on." Sophie said, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder, "Just calm down. You'll be perfectly fine."

* * *

The excitement was tangible in the air as Hikaru and Selen faced each other across the stadium, purple clashing with brown.

"Bladers, in position!" Headmistriss Cassandra called.

Both girls raised their launchers, and the countdown began.

"3..." The crowd chanted.

"2..." Selen and Hikaru's muscles coiled for launch.

"1! Let it rip!"

The two Beys shot out into the stadium.

"Aquario!" Hikaru called.

"Gasher!" Selen shouted back, "Hit her hard!"

The two Beys crashed together in an explosion of dust.

"Well, they're both powerful for sure." Chris commented, watching the battle.

"But look closer." Nile said, "Selen goes in to attack hot an heavy, delivers an attack, then gets back out of there before Aquario can do anything. If this goes on, Hikaru's out for sure."

"C'mon Hikaru!" Kuro shouted, "You can win this thing!"

"Don't let her get the upper hand, sis!" Argo Garcia called.

The room started to fill up with the sound of everyone cheering for whoever they were rooting for.

"Grr... Aquario, back off!" Hikaru shouted, and her Bey turned and ran away from Gasher's assault.

"Gasher!" Selen yelled, and the Bey stopped chasing it's oppenent, spinning steadily in the center of the stadium.

"Now, Aquario! Special Move, Infinite Assault!" Hikaru grinned as the wave appeared, thinking for sure she had won the battle.

When the effects of the special move dissappeared, everyone fell silent in shock.

Gasher still spun in the center of the stadium, glowing black, just like the aura of it's Blader.

Selen chuckled, "There's more to me than you know, it seems, little Hisama. Gasher! Send her flying!"

Hikaru cried out as Aquario was slammed into, and the force of the explosion was enough to knock her off her feet.

Aquario went flying out of the stadium.

* * *

"Okay, so maybe you didn't win, but you still put up a good fight!" Kuro said to Hikaru, later that day, in an attempt to cheer the bluenette up.

"But I was sure I'd won!" Hikaru said, disbelieving, "Where did Selen get all of that power- and she didn't even have to use a special move, on top of that."

"I... wish I knew." Kuro said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"On the bright side, at least you're not too badly injured from your fall. That explosion could have done a lot worse." Nefertiti said.

Hikaru nodded, "Good point- Hey, where's Jasmine? I thought she was with us on the way to the infirmary?"

"Oh, she got pulled aside by Headmaster Doji." Ryoma said.

"Something about needing to discuss something serious with her." Madonna added, shrugging.

* * *

"Miss Laize, take a seat please." Doji guestured to the chair in front of his desk, "I'm terribly sorry to have pulled you away from your friends, but I needed to speak with you."

"It's fine, Headmaster." Jasmine said, sitting down, "What is it you wanted?"

"Well, I've sent your progress reports to your parents, but it would seem that they don't get through. They're always sent back. Would you happen to know why?" Doji asked, frowning.

"Oh... um..." Jasmine looked down, "My parents... they died when I was little, in a house fire. I... grew up in the foster system of Russia before running away when I was about thirteen."

"Hm. Is there anyone who I could send your progress reports to? I must say, you're doing phenomenal, and I'm sure someone in your family would like to know."

"Everyone in my family is dead or estranged from me." Jasmine said.

"Are you sure? Perhaps an older sibling or-" Doji cut off as Jasmine let out a snarl.

"My parents and the only sister I had died in that fire that she saved me from!" Jasmine stood up, "And every other person who's related to me hates me, or is dead! Sorry Headmaster, but there's _no one_!"

With that, Jasmine turned and stormed out of Doji's office, the door slamming shut behind her.

Doji smirked to himself, "So... it begins."

* * *

"Battle number two is tomorrow and I'm going against you of all people." Chris scowled at Nile, who sat in the chair across from him. The duo were in the library, going over some of their studies before dinner.

Nile shrugged, "You heard the battle match- ups. Our sisters are going against each other too."

"... Good point." Chris sighed, and reached over his book to grab his water bottle and take a long gulp out of it, "Was it just me, or did the Headmasters seem to be pushing us during training- like, harder than normal?"

Nile shrugged, "I didn't notice. Before I went to Dungeon, I trained in the deserts of Africa. I'm used to being pushed to your limits."

"I can understand. I had some assignments in deserts when I was a Blader for Hire." Chris said, taking another swallow of his water, "The heat is the main thing to watch out for."

Nile nodded, "Exactly."

A silence enveloped the duo, before Chris broke it by letting out a chuckle. Nile looked up from his math book with a frown.

"What?" The green eyed teen asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking about how I'm gonna kick your ass come tomorrow's battle." Chris smirked.

Nile threw his pencil at him.


	19. Chapter 18: The New Arrival

**Special mention: DarkHeartYami for being the 100th reviewer.**

* * *

The next day, after lunch and during the student's free time- where everyone was buzzing with excitement at the fact that Chris had won his battle against Nile- Jasmine retreated to her room.

"Dot Moola, Dot Moola..." Jasmine tapped her pen against her desk, frowning down at the paper of sparse notes in front of her, her phone in her free hand, "No one I know, has neither heard of her or doesn't know she exists! It's like she's a ghost or something..."

There was a knock on her door, and Jasmine called, "Come in."

The door opened, but Jasmine didn't look up, still frowning at her phone.

"Um, yeah, hi. Are you Jasmine Laize?" A girl's voice, one Jasmine had never heard before, asked.

Jasmine stood up, stretching, "Yeah that's me." She turned, "What do you want-"

Jasmine froze, eyes widening in shock.

The girl in the doorway had jet black hair, and pale skin. She was dressed in faded out, ripped capri jeans, and a brown leather studded buckle. She wore knee high brown boots with a mess of chains and buckles on them. She had on a black, tight fitting suit vest, and on top of that, a scarlet red corset with a mess of buckles on the sides and front. She had on black, studded, fingerless gloves, and on her left arm, a black leather armband was in place. Her hair was held back with scarlet bandana, and the entire outfit gave the girl a modern steampunk look.

But that wasn't what had Jasmine gaping like a fish out of water.

It was the fact that if her sister were standing next to his girl, they could pass as twins.

"Um," The girl's voice snapped Jasmine out of her trance, and her black eyes met the girl's red ones, "Headmaster Doji sent me to find you. He said you have all the classes I do, and that you could show me around."

"Oh." Jasmine said, "Um, what's your name?"

"Dot Moola."

Jasmine felt like her world just caved in on itself and then exploded into a gazillion tiny pieces.

" _You're_ Dot Moola?! How the hell does anyone not remember a Blader who dresses like you?!" Jasmine exclaimed.

Dot scowled, "Well have you looked in the mirror? You look like some kind of alien, with that neon green eyeshadow-"

"No!" Jasmine exclaimed, "No, no, no, I didn't mean it like that! I love the style, I'm just surprised that someone as memorable as you are, no one would remember you! We- the students here- have been racking our brains trying to remember if we've ever met or heard or you."

"Oh." Dot said, "Sorry. I... just get defensive when someone judges me on my looks."

"Oh, girl. I understand you." Jasmine said, sympathetically, "Anyways. You said you have all my classes? Let me see."

Dot handed Jasmine a schedule, and Jasmine looked over it, before nodding.

"Yep. Same as mine." Jasmine handed the paper back, "Do you know who you're battling in the competition?"

"Um... a guy named Dark Heart. Who's he?" Dot asked.

Jasmine felt like the ground was just jerked out from under her.

"Seriously? You're a Blader and you don't know who _Dark Heart_ is?" She asked, sweatdropping.

"Should I?"

Jasmine facepalmed, before saying, "Drop your stuff off in the room across from mine. It's empty. When you get done, I'm taking you for a walk."

* * *

"Hey, Dark Heart!" The teen turned from his practice battle with Arashi to see Jasmine and another girl standing on the side of the stadium, "Come here and meet your oppenent, Dot Moola!"

Dark Heart took a second to look over the other girl, before shaking his head, "I'm good. Maybe later." He turned back to his battle with Arashi, "Demon Kitsune!"

The Bey in question pulsed black, and charged forward, sending Arashi's Bey flying out of stadium.

"No way!" Arashi hissed, "Best 3 out of 5!"

"You'll lose again. Stop embarrassing yourself." Dark Heart caught his Bey back, and blinked as Jasmine's companion stepped up to the stadium, pushing Arashi out of the way with no compassion at all.

"Wanna have a practice battle of our own, Dark Heart?" The girl- Dot's- red eyes glittered mysteriously.

Dark Heart stared at her for a moment, before shrugging, "Sure, why not? It won't be like I won't be able to defeat you in the actual competition."

"Careful what you say, buddy boy. Karma's a bitch." Dot pulled her Bey and launcher out, and Dark Heart noted with a slight feeling of apprehension that it was a left- rotating launcher.

"3..." The two Bladers raised their launchers.

"2..." A crowd was beginning to gather, and they added their voices into the countdown.

"1! Let it rip!" Both Beys shot into the stadium, and Dot's Bey began flying around the stadium in left rotation.

"Kitsune." Dark Heart ordered, and his Bey went for the center of the stadium.

 _Be careful,_ Dark Heart thought, _You know nothing about this oppenent. Best you let her attack first._

But it seemed that Dot was as patient as Dark Heart, as she pulled a nail file out of the pocket of her ripped jeans and began filing her nails.

"This better not turn into a stamina match!" Kuro shouted from the sidelines.

After another moment, Dark Heart gave in, "Kitsune! Intercept her Bey!"

Kitsune pulsed black, and spun faster, heading up the slope of the stadium and crashing into Dot's Bey.

The Bey only deflected the attack and kept on running around the stadium. Dark Heart frowned.

"So, you're not all looks, it would seem?" Dark Heart grinned, "Any normal oppenent would have been thrown back by that attack."

"But I'm not a normal oppenent." Dot grinned, "In fact, I myself am not even normal."

"Come again?" Dark Heart blinked.

"Enough chit- chat! Demonic Wendigo! Send him flying in one hit! Special Move, Cannibalic Bite!" Dot yelled.

With a bright pulse of scarlet, Wendigo's bitbeast appeared; A black, four legged figure that looked almost anxeroic, a deer's skull for a head with razor sharp antlers, and paws with bear like claws.

With a loud screech that had everyone covering their ears, Wendigo lunged and it's jaws bit down around Kitsune.

"Kitsune, no!" Dark Heart yelled, and a shocked silence fell over the room as they watched Kitsune be thrown out of the stadium and into the far wall behind Dark Heart.

"And that, folks..." Dot grinned, malicously, as she caught her Bey back, "Wasn't even my full power."

Then, with her head held high, Dot turned and walked off stage, and out of the room full of shocked Bladers.

* * *

 **Bladers moving on to next round: Selen and Chris**


	20. Chapter 19: The Katashi Siblings

Ryuto looked up from where he sat on his bed, polishing his Dragonis. When another knock sounded on his door, unsure but loud, Ryuto knew who it was.

"Since when does my big brother knock?" Ryuto called, and the door opened to reveal Ryuga.

"Very funny." Ryuga deadpanned, "Listen, can I come in? I don't want anyone to hear what I have to say."

"Um... sur-" Ryuto hadn't even finished and Ryuga walked in, the door shutting behind him. He shuffled his feet, looking highly uncomfortable.

"You... got something to say?" Ryuto asked, cocking an eyebrow at his brother.

"Just... Um..." Ryuga rubbed the back of his head, "Um... good luck, against Ian today. I mean- it's your battle, right? Wait, of course it is, why am I asking- Listen, Ryuto, just... good luck alright? Alright, bye."

Before Ryuto could respond, Ryuga turned-

And ran into the closed door.

Ryuto sweatdropped, and swung his feet off over the edge of the bed and walked over to his brother, who was now rubbing the red mark on his forehead and muttering curses under his breath.

"Um... One, thanks." Ryuto said, "Two... where the hell is this kindness coming? Last time I battled anyone, I lost terribly and all you did was glare at me and walk away."

"Um..." Ryuga looked nervous, and Ryuto frowned, before it dawned on him- the one thing that would make Ryuga nervous.

"No... Did someone threaten you to give me words of encouragement-"

" _NO!_ " Ryuga exclaimed, then winced at his own voice.

Ryuto laughed, "Alright, say and think what you want, but we both know the truth. And again, thanks. I'll need all the luck I can get..." Ryuto frowned and looked down at his Dragonis, a worried crease appearing in his forehead.

"Who are you battling?" Ryuto startled at the genuine concern, worry, and curiousity in his brother's voice.

"Um... Ian Garcia." Ryuto said, "And he's... a bit ruthless, when it comes to battling. But at the same time, OCD about his battles."

"How can someone be ruthless and OCD in battle?" Ryuga blinked.

"Trust me... It's possible." Ryuto muttered.

A knock sounded on the door, and Ryuto turned to open it, "Yeah?"

"Hey, Ryuto." It was Ranmaru Fukami, "It's seven forty- five. Your battle starts at eight."

Ryuto nodded, "Thanks man. I'll be down in a few."

Ranmaru flashed him a smile, "No problem. See ya, and good luck."

Ryuto exhaled and turned back around to face Ryuga.

Ryuga hesitantly reached out, laying a hand on Ryuto's shoulder, "Listen, Ryuto... I... know I haven't always been there for you, but... Whatever happens, today, know that I, honest to any god willing, hope you win."

Ryuto didn't know what to say to that at first, but after a moment, he looked up and said, "Thanks bro. I appreciate it."

* * *

"Bladers, in your positions!" Headmistress Cassandra called, "3..."

"2..." Ryuto and Ian readied themselves, the other students adding their voices into the countdown.

"1! Let it rip!"

"Go now, Herculeo!" The dark haired and skinned Blader known as Ian Garcia shouted, "Send him flying!"

"Dragonis!" Ryuto called back, "Evade the attack and hit him from behind!"

In a shimmer of blue- green light, Dragonis disappeared, before reappearing Herculeo and slamming into it.

"Ha! There you go Dragonis!" Ryuto pumped his fist, "Keep at it!"

Dragonis shimmered again, and began delivering a series of barrage attacks to Ian's Bey.

Ian stayed calm, and Ryuto gulped, knowing that him being calm when under a series of blows was never good-

"Herculeo!" Ian shouted, and his Bey evaded Dragonis' attack and slammed into it, sending the blue- green Bey into the air.

"Dragonis!" Ryuto yelled as his Bey went flying. He exhaled in relief as his Bey landed on the edge of the stadium, "Come on Dragonis, don't give in! Hit him hard!"

"Send him flying!" Ian yelled, "Special Move, Blazer Slash!"

Ryuto growled, "Dragonis! Special Move, Hammer Bolt!"

The two special moves collided together, sending up a burst of white light and dust. When both faded, the two Bladers were still on their feet, Ian standing tall and smirking, while Ryuto was panting and hunched over.

"You're not bad." Ian said, a smirk in his face. It disappeared, replaced by a more sinister, eviler look, "However, your time is up."

"Time..." Ryuto whispered to himself, eyes widening, "Already... But there's no way he's built up enough power-"

"Herculeo! Dark Move: Ecliptic Demise!"

Darkness fell over the room, as well as a high pitched shriek that everyone quickly realized wasn't in fact coming from a Bey, but Ryuto screaming in fear and pain.

When the darkness lightened up, the students and even Headmistress Cassandra were shocked to see the stadium had been _obliviated_.

"But where's-" Ranmaru started.

"Ryuto!"

The entire student body jumped at Ryuga's shout and watched as he rushed over to the far side of the room, where both his unconsious brother lay...

And a completely shattered Dragonis.

"My god..." Arashi whispered, eyes wide.

"Why would anyone do something like that?" Nile muttered, "That's just plain..."

"Evil." Nefertiti finished. With everyone silent, save for the background sound of Ian's laughter, they watched as two of Starfield's medics carried Ryuto out of the room.

* * *

"How is he?" Kyoya Tategami asked, when Ryuga finally decided to come back into the boy's dorm at close to ten that night; That morning's battle had put the other scheduled battle, that of Lunisa and Mei- Mei's battle, on hold until the next day, due to the destruction.

Ryuga growled, "How do you think? He's in a fucking _coma_."

Kyoya stared at Ryuga while the rest of the boys scattered at the death- like tone in Ryuga's voice.

"Just keep fighting for him." Was the only thing Kyoya offered, before turning and walking off to his own room.

Ryuga watched him go, before turning up the stairs to his room. He paused outside the door, and turned to look across the hall at the shut door of his brother's room. Ryuga growled to himself and stormed into his room, slamming the door behind him. After only a split's second pause, Ryuga let out a roar that he was sure could be heard clear across the entire campus, and went on to through a fit of absolute destruction.

It didn't matter how many times Ryuga denied it, how many times he could threaten someone to shut up about it, if someone hurt his brother...

You had just better sign your death warrant.

* * *

 **Sorry, not sorry, Ryuga. And Ryuto.**

 **Ryuga: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!**

 **Ryuto: WHY?!**

 **Me: *ignores them while running from Ryuga* So! Sorry for not updating the last two days, but I'm back tonight you get... three tomorrow! Also, there was method to my madness with this chapter! And foreshadow! Catch it if you can! Bladers moving on to next round so for:**

 **Chris, Selen, and Ian.**

 **Now, review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Ciao, my pretties!**


	21. Chapter 20: More Than It Seems

**I'm sorry guys. My computer crashed half way through writing this chapter. Which means, I'm afraid, this is the only chapter for the day. I really need to get a new computer...**

* * *

"How's Ryuga handling his brother's... condition?"

Julian shrugged at Lunisa's question, "If you had a brother or sister and they were in Ryuto's position?"

Lunisa arched an eyebrow, "In my room, destroying things and screaming at anybody who came near."

"Ding, ding, ding!" Nero said, sarcastically, "She hit the nail on the head! Except we can _feel the evil all through the dorm_!"

Lunisa arched an eyebrow, before looking at Julian, who shrugged, "He's not wrong."

Lunisa sighed.

"So," Julian said, changing the topic, "You feleing confident about your battle, Lunisa?"

"Yeah, who you battling again?" Nero asked.

"Mei- Mei." Lunisa said, "She's a good friend of mine and we've battle several times before, so it ought to be a fun battle."

* * *

"You ready Mei- Mei!" Lunisa smiled at her friend across the stadium, bringing her Bey and launcher up to launching position.

"You bet!" Mei- Mei smiled, "Let's do this! 3..."

"2..." The crowd chanted.

"1! Let it rip!"

"Draken Lueila!" Lunisa yelled.

"Let's do this, Aquario! Send her flying in one hit!" Mei- Mei's eyes sparkled, "Soaring Firebird!"

"Lueila! Soul Snatch!" Lunisa grinned, purple eyes lighting up in that familiar fire all Bladers could relate to.

The two Beys crashed hard together, but the two girls only grinned at each other over through the light of the collisions.

When the two Beys backed off from their clash, leaving the two girls panting. While Lueila was spinning just a bit slower, Aquario was wobbling dangerously.

Mei- Mei looked a tad annoyed, "Come on Aquario! We can still do this! Special Move, Big Wave!"

"Lueila, up high!" Lunisa called, and her Bey swept up the side of the stadium and into the air, "Hit her from behind!"

Everyone watched with wide eyes as Lueila landed behind Aquario and it's special move, before crashing into Aquario and sending it flying out of the stadium.

"Boo- yah!" Lunisa whooped, as she caught her Bey, "I'm moving on to the next round!"

"Congrats, Lunisa." Mei- Mei smiled across at her friend, as she picked up her Bey from it's place it had fallen, "You earned it. Good battle!"

"You too, Mei- Mei." Lunisa grinned, "You too."

* * *

"Students, I'm sure many of you are wondering why I called you here to the auditorium." Headmaster Doji's voice was as annoying as always, to most of the students, "But after discussing it with Headmistress Cassandra and the rest of the staff, we've decided to give you all this coming Friday off."

A murmur of confusion ran through the crowd. If by most of the students estimations, the final match up of the first round for the Dungeon students would be over on Friday would be over. So why were the teachers-

"Because we have called all of your families here. A reunion, shall we say. After all, you have all worked hard to get where you are, and have hardly any time to talk to your families, so we've decided to call them here."

* * *

 _Parent day..._ Luke thought, head in his hands as he stared down at the cafeteria table that night at dinner. _Of all things they could have said would happen on Friday, it had to be that..._

Luke swallowed, throat and mouth suddenly dry and he felt his chest begin to heave with how his breathing was becoming labored. His thoughts were beginning to jumble and his eyesight hazy...

Luke jerked to his feet with a gasp, and bolted out of the cafeteria.

There was no way in hell he was about to have a panic attack in front of the school.

Luke had no idea how long or far he ran, but when he rounded a corner, he slammed into someone.

"Oh! Luke, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention!" It was Ryoma, and she stumbled back, dusting her clothes off, "Um... Luke you okay?"

The ginger haired teen had backed up to the wall, sliding down and curling his fingers into his hair as he rocked back and forth, eyes glazed over and whimpering.

"Damn it, where's Wales when you need him?" Ryoma panicked and dug into her pocket, pulling her phone out and firing off a quick text to Kuro, saying, _I need Wales in East Hall, ASAP. EMERGENCY!_

Pocketing and muting her phone in hopes Kuro wouldn't text back wondering why, Ryoma watched Luke rock back and forth. She winced; Ryoma was _not_ one for comforting people. But she would try. Just this once.

Kneeling down on one knee, Ryoma spoke in a soft voice, "Luke. Luke, can you hear me? Can you focus for me?"

Luke whimpered, the sound so distressed it broke Ryoma's heart, and muttered, "Please... don't hurt me... I- I didn't mean to... I'll try harder next time..."

Ryoma narrowed her eyes. As far as she knew, Luke was as badass as they came. So what the hell could reduce Lucas McKandless to shivering, whimpering mess?

"Luke... Wales is on his way, alright?" Ryoma asked, softly.

Luke let out a choked sob, "Please... don't hurt him... It was me... Not him... Don't hurt him...!"

Ryoma's fingers twitched in agitation; Where were Kuro and Wales?!

"Luke!" Wales' voice cut through the hall like a sharp knife, "Lucas, buddy!"

Ryoma stood and moved away to stand next to Kuro as Wales ran up, falling to his knees and skidding to a halt next to his younger brother, reaching out and laying his hand on Luke's shoulders.

"Luke, buddy. Listen, focus on me. You're not there, you're here with me, at Starfield." Wales' voice was calm and soothing, though there was a tinge of desperation to his voice, "Come on. You're safe. You're fine. You're with me, you know that."

Slowly, Luke stopped whimpering and rocking, but the glazed over look in his eyes stayed.

"Luke, c'mon. Focus. Listen to me." Wales said, softly, "You know where you are."

"What happened?" Kuro whispered to Ryoma, who shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know." She muttered back, "I was coming to the cafeteria to eat when he ran into me. He sank to the floor and did-" She gestured to the younger boy, "That."

"He say anything?" Wales looked up.

"Huh?"

"Did he say anything?" Wales repeated, hands still on Luke's shoulders, as if to ground his brother to reality.

"Um... he kept saying for someone not to hurt him. And when I mentioned your name, he went into another fit, asking someone not to hurt you." Ryoma replied, "Why?"

Wales muttered a curse under his breath, but didn't reply back. Instead, he focused on his brother, "Lucas-"

"Why aren't you four eating in the cafeteria?" Kuro, Ryoma, and Wales jumped at Headmistress Cassandra's voice. Lucas whimpered and flinched away.

"Luke, no, it's alright!" Wales said, soothingly.

The headmistress walked by Ryoma and Kuro, to the McKandless brothers. She took in the scene, before asking, "How long has he been in his panic attack."

Wales shook his head, "No idea. Ryoma?"

"Roughly fifteen minutes." The gold eyed teen replied with a shrug.

"Hm. I see." Cassandra knelt next to Lucas, "Wales, may I try something?"

Wales, who looked beyond desperate, nodded, "Please. It's never taken me this long to shake him out of an attack."

Then, to three out of four teenager's shock, a red glow took over Cassandra's hand, and she sweapt it over Luke's forehead, where the young teen promptly fell over into his brother's arms.

"He's asleep for now. He'll wake up in an hour or so." Cassandra stood up, smoothing her suit out. She looked over at Kuro, "You remembered some time ago, about the night of the ball, didn't you?"

Kuro shrugged, "Guilty. I can get blackout drunk and still remember the night before's events the next morning."

"Then, you can explain to Wales and Ryoma the situation." With that, Cassandra turned and walked off down the hallway.

Wales and Ryoma turned to look up at Kuro.

"There something you want to say?!" Ryoma exclaimed.

Kuro sighed.

* * *

 **Voila! So, we got Ryuto in a coma, and the possibility of Luke going... shall we say, insane? And Kuro knows more than she lets on- but she's my character, and I can do that.**

 **Anyways, once again, I'm sorry for not giving you three chapters yesterday, but I hope this chapter made up for it. Until next time, ciao, and uh...**

 **Drop a review?**


	22. Chapter 21: A Brother's Love

Wales rubbed his closed eyelids, slumped over in the chair next to Luke's bed.

 _Headmistress Cassandra is a fairy... angel... hybrid. And she's also magical... What's next, I'm a warlock, or something?_ Wales thought, a dry laugh escaping his lips, cutting off when Luke stirred on his bed with a low groan.

"Luke?" Wales stood up, and crossed the two steps between the chair and bed to sit next to his brother, "You okay?"

"I have a headache..." Luke grumbled, "Turn off the lights..."

"The lights are off, you big dummy." Wales rolled his eyes, "Except for the bedside one."

"Turn it off." Luke requested, "Too bright..."

Wales sighed again, but leaned across the bed and his brother to do as ordered, "Better?"

"Yeah. Much." Luke said, and pulled the covers over his head, "Sorry for running out of the cafeteria in the midst of a panic attack. Now you can leave."

When Wales made no move to do so, Luke sighed, "What happened?"

"Do you remember anything?"

"Except for the fact I was having flashback after flashback about what dad did to us?" Luke hissed, voice acidic, "No. I don't."

Wales winced at his brother's tone, "Alright. I won't push." He sighed and stood up, "Guess I'll go get to training-"

"Wait!" Luke moved with frightenly superhuman speed, catching Wales' wrist, "Don't... don't go. Please? Just... Can you stay here with me for a while?"

Even in the dark, Wales knew that if he were to look at Luke in broad daylight, there'd be hopelessness, fear, and uncertainy in his eyes.

Wales let out a sigh through his nose, and nodded, though his brother couldn't see him, "Move over. That chair of yours is back breaking."

Luke let Wales' arm go and there was some rustling and slight creaking of the mattress. Wales waited a moment, before settling himself on top of the sheets of Luke's bed, leaning his head back on one of the pillows. Luke curled up into his side, and within moments, his breathing evened out, letting Wales know he was asleep.

He didn't move though.

After all, with experiences of past events, Wales of all people would know that if he left, Luke would be plagued with nightmares all through the night.

* * *

"Something's not right Kuro." Mirajaye confessed as she continued to do pushups. "They're monitoring my diet, my health, my classes. Why?"

"You and me both, you know." The black haired girl replied, but she doubted it even as the words left her mouth.

Mira was silent until she finished her set and pushed herself up. "Workout with me?"

Kuro agreed and the two girls got down to business: jogging, squats, sprints, Mira even did some weights for her legs. It was when they were doing cool down stretches when they decided to call their workout quits.

Kuro bit her lip as the two headed towards the locker rooms.

"Oi! Blackheart. Shihoin!" A gruff and familiar voice called out. Mira swore and pulled her jacket on quickly, covering her tight fitting clothes.

"What?" She yelled as Ryuga came into view, carrying a duffel.

"Watch your tone. You're not done and you need to make sure you finish." He growled.

"Well why don't you fuck off and go fall off a fucking cliff because I really don't give a shit. Why don't you run back to your brother, puppy."

"Mira." Kuro grabbed her friend's arm and tried to yank her away. She felt a shiver run down her spine and she glanced at Ryuga. The white haired teen emitted a dark aura suddenly, red light shining behind the back of his eyes.

Before she knew what was happening, she felt her friend's arm get pulled away from her, and Ryuga suddenly had Mira by the throat. The girl's blue-gold eyes widened as he lifted her a few inches of the ground, grabbing his wrist and trying to pull away.

"Ryuga what the hell, _stop_." Kuro screeched and punched the boy in the jaw. He staggered back as pain shot up Kuro's arm, letting go of Mirajaye who collapsed with raspy breaths. When she looked up, there was fire in her eyes and she lunged at the boy with a scream.

He had recovered by then and his hand connected with the side of the brunette's face, hard. The girl stumbled but caught her balance and spun, bringing her foot up. Her heel connected with the white haired male's face.

"Glad I let Kuro teach me some moves." She spat, her voice hoarse.

"You little slut." He hissed, wiping blood off his face.

"Stop both you. Stop it!" Kuro roared loudly, her aura lighting up around her. "Stop or I swear to God I'll send both of you to the infirmary!"

They both cringed at the sudden light, pausing momentarily. It seemed to bring them both back to their senses though, and Ryuga grabbed his bag and walked off without another word. Mira looked like she was going to say something, but Kuro put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing hard. The girl turned and stalked off to the locker room.

"Mira-" Kuro tried to say when they were finally in the locker room, but the girl let out an angry scream and slammed her fist into one of the mirror's that lined the wall. Glass shattered around her and they both fell silent.

"Well, lookie here. Doji's supplement seems to be working." She said in a flat voice before running into a stall and locking the door.

* * *

Jasmine huffed as she entered the training room. She paused when she heard a scream and the sound of something shattering come from the girl's locker room, but shrugged it off, and walked up to a Bey stadium that Dot was standing next to.

"Hey, Dot? Care for a battle?" Jasmine asked.

"Huh?" The girl turned, catching her Wendigo back, "Oh, yeah, sure! Come on up!"

Jasmine grinned and jumped up on to the opposite side of the stadium, Bey and launcher raised, "3..."

"2..." Dot raised her own launcher.

"1! Let it rip!" Both Beys shot into the stadium, and Dot raised an eyebrow.

"You use left rotation, too?" She asked.

Jasmine rubbed the back of her neck, "Um... yeah. I do. That a problem."

"Nope. Just unexpected. Wendigo!" Dot swept her hand forward.

"Blood Dracula!" Jasmine shouted back, "Meet the attack!"

The Bey pulsed blood red, before Dracula and Wendigo crashed together in an explosion of light.

"Hah... you're not bad." Dot raised an eyebrow, "You may give me a good fight."

"Unlike...?" Jasmine asked.

"That other guy- Dick Berry." Dot waved a hand and Jasmine sweatdropped.

"Uh, it's Dark Heart." She corrected.

"Whatever. Hey, why do you hang out with him anyways? Don't you get like a, I don't know, demonic vibe off of him?" Dot asked.

Jasmine shrugged, "If you got to know him, you'd know. Our... pasts, shall I say, are a bit alike."

"Does he know that?"

"Um... no. But... he's told me about his past, and uh... Well, I'm a bit afraid to."

"And why's that. Wendigo!" Dot's Bey delivered a lethal attack to Dracula, who was knocked back, wobbling quite a bit.

"Grr, nice try, distracting me. Dracula!" Dracula hit back, and Jasmine sighed, "Well, my past is a bit... complicated."

"So why don't you make it uncomplicated to yourself, then like... I don't know, talk to Dylan Beck, and sort everything out?" Dot asked.

"Again, Dark Heart. You're really terrible with names, you know that?" Jasmine laughed, "Kinda like my sister was."

"Sorry." Dot said, and winced as Dracula delivered a heavy barrage attack to Wendigo. The attack continued, and Dot groaned, "Wendigo." She held her hand out and caught her Bey, to Jasmine's surprise, "Sorry Jazz. I... got a headache. No more battling for tonight, I'm afraid."

Jasmine barely had time to blink before Dot was gone.

"Strange." She muttered, catching Dracula back into her hand.

"Though I appreciate you saving my good name," Jasmine jumped and yelped, stumbling off the stage of the Bey stadium and into someone's arms, "Don't you think it was strange Dot was asking so much about me?"

"Dark Heart." Jasmine rolled her eyes as she allowed Dark Heart to drop her on her feet, "Did you really hear all that?"

"Yep." Dark Heart said, "But like I said, why is she asking so much about me?"

"Because she'll battle you in the competition and wants to know all about you?"

"And your past? Which apparently, is 'complicated'." Dark Heart's voice became cold at this, quoting the air.

Jasmine winced, "Dark Heart-"

"No, I get it. You don't want to tell anyone about your past because you're afraid they'll think you a freak. But you don't consider that about other people, do you Jasmine?" Dark Heart hissed, before turning and stalking off.

* * *

Wales exhaled slowly as he towel dried his hair. Having been positive Luke was deep asleep, the older McKandless had taken the oppurtunity to grab a relaxing shower he desperately needed after a stressful evening.

Wales quickly changed into his a dark blue sweatshirt and black sweatpants, before heading into his room to dump his dirty laundry into one of the hampers in the corner of his room and crossing the hall to his brother's room, intending on checking on him one more time before going to bed himself.

Wales paused and leaned his head against the doorjamb when he heard a distressed whimper come from his brother.

Exhaling a little, Wales moved into the room, and manuvered in the dark to his brother's side, reaching out to shake him awake.

"Luke. Lucas, wake up buddy." Wales said, shaking Luke's shoulder.

Luke didn't. Instead, his cried became more distressed and panicked, his body twisting in an effort to get away from something Wales couldn't see.

"Lucas!" Wales said, sharply, and the boy quietened, but didn't wake.

Wales winced, realizing that there was no way in fact he was going to get a good night's rest. Sighing, and realizing that in his heart he wouldn't ever leave his brother to suffer in silence, Wales stretched his arms up to the ceiling, cracking his bones, before settling himself down on to the bed next to his brother.

Almost on instinct, Luke's form relaxed as he turned and curled up into his brother's side, finding comfort in a familiar presence.

* * *

 **One, and I'm trying to be threatening with this while typing this as I'm half asleep, don't take Wales and Luke's relationship as anything, shall I say, other than brotherly. Eh. I am literally too tired to care right now. I just have plenty of friends who would do anything to ensure their siblings comfort, and that will later be reflected in Wales' and Lucas' dynamic.**

 **Two, I surprised myself by writing this chapter. So I guess this is it for tonight.**

 **Three, goodnight, and please make sure to leave a review!**


	23. Chapter 22: Tragic Closure

"What the hell?!"

"Huh- Wha- Where's the fire-" Wales jerked, and rolled, rolling off the bed and on to the hardwood floor, headfirst, "Ow!"

"Why are you two in the same bed?!" It was Nero, and he sounded scandalized.

Luke groaned, and grabbed the item nearest him- a hard backed book- and threw it at the blonde, "Shut up! It's too early to deal with your voice!"

Nero dodged the book, "B- but..."

"Come on, Nero." Wales groaned, as he sat up, "Ever heard of a thing called nightmares?"

"Yes, but-"

" _Nero_!" All three teens jumped at the shout from down the hall, that of Julian, "Leave it alone!"

"But, Julian-"

"Remember when you were five and had nightmares?" Came the call, and Julian's voice was edgy and dangerous.

"But Luke is fifteen!"

"And can still get nightmares, thank you very much!" Luke snarled, his voice full of annoyance and rage. His ice blue eyes flashed, and a slight tinge of red seemed to filter into the irises.

Apparently, it was enough to make Nero back off. With one more glance into the room, he disappeared down the hallway.

While Wales picked himself up off the floor, muttering under his breath things that suspiciously sounded like death threats, Luke pulled the covers of his bed over his head, saying, "Thanks, bro, for what you did last night. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, but don't think you aren't getting out of not getting up. Ranmaru and Xue are battling today." Wales said.

Luke peeked out, then shook his head, "Not today."

"Luke... after the rough night I had last night, you could humor me by getting up and at least eating breakfast."

"And the least you can do," Julian's voice had Wales turning to the doorway, seeing the blonde leaning against the doorjamb, "Is join me and a few others for a night on the town tonight."

"Come again?" Wales asked, scowling at his brother's covered form.

"Bao, Arashi, Tyler, and I are going out tonight. You're welcome to join us."

"Thanks, but no-"

"Nero told me about your past."

"He did what?!" That had Luke bolting up on to his feet, "I told him if he told anyone, I'd kill him! Ooh, where's that little bastard now?!"

Down the hall, there was a yelp of terror, and Luke snarled, bolting out of the room and by Julian.

Wales looked dumbstruck, "I, uh... Um..."

"Before you go after either of them to kill, maim, or harm them," Julian addressed Wales, "Take a moment to think- every other time you've gone for a night out, there's a ninety- nine percent chance that the next morning with your hangover, you become about a hundred times more protective of Luke. Weather it's because of the fact you're afraid you'll turn into your father or not, it works." Julian turned to walk off, but not before saying one more.

"So just imagine what will happen when you meet up with your father tomorrow and you're hungover."

* * *

"Bladers, in your positions!" Headmistress Cassandra called.

Ranmaru Fukami and Xue Wong grinned at each other over the Bey stadium, raising their launchers and Beys.

"Hope you're ready to taste defeat, Ranmaru!" Xue called, "3..."

"Never!" Ranmaru smirked, "2..."

"1! Let it rip!"

"Go now, Aura Lucario!" Ranmaru called, and the blue and black Bey rushed down the slope of the stadium, crashing with Xue's Bey-

Only to be blown back in an explosion.

"What?" Ranmaru gaped in shock, both at the defensive power of Xue's Bey and the fact his Bey hadn't gotten through it.

"Say hello to my little friend!" Xue laughed, " _Huoyan Nian_ \- which translates to: Flame Nian!"

Said Bey, a mix of purple, orange, white, red, and silver, pulsed an orange color, before rushing forward and delievering a strong barrage attack to Lucario.

"Go now, Nian! Special Move, Chinese Ember Lion Dance!" Xue called, blue- gray eyes sparkling.

Ranmaru watched as a creature with the body and head of a lion, a wolf tail, and a unicorn's horn, covered in a thick red- orange amour appeared, before disappearing. Then, Nian began attacking Lucario in a graceful, yet dangerous, barrage attack.

"Damn it... Lucario!" Ranmaru cried, "Run!"

"Not gonna work!" Xue called.

"That's what you think!" Ranmaru shouted back, eyes glittering in a familiar fire, "Special Move, Five Element Aura Burst!"

"What?!" Xue cried, watching in unabashed horror as several explosions rocketed the stadium. When the dust cleared, Xue fell to her knees in shock, at seeing her Nian no longer spinning in the stadium.

"N- Nian!" She exclaimed.

"Nice battle." Ranmaru grinned, breathlessly, as he caught his Lucario back, "But I still won."

* * *

Stalking down the hallway, Jasmine was beyond annoyed and angry. She was borderline furious.

As she rounded a corner, she paused in the hallway. She blinked, once, twice, to make sure she was seeing who she thought she was.

But then again, who else in the school wore a trenchcoat like that?

Jasmine moved quickly and effeciently, tackling Dark Heart and grabbing him by the collar before diving into a closet with him and shoving him up against the wall. In the process, the duo's school books fell to the floor with a loud clatter, but Jasmine ignored it.

"Listen up buddy." She growled, angrily, "The reason I don't tell people about my past is because of the fact that they won't treat me as a freak, but they'll treat me as fucking royalty, and it annoys me to no. Bloody. End."

"Okay..." Dark Heart blinked at the girl's sudden hostility, "I won't do that. I swear."

Jasmine inhaled deeply, closing her eyes.

"Do you remember, and it was in the world news, about the fire that killed the Russian family by the name of Laize?"

"Yeah..." Dark Heart blinked again.

"Three members of that family were killed- Peter Laize, the man who was both Russia's prime minister and made millions in the real estate world. Jessie Laize, world known actress and fashion designer, and then Yasmina Laize, an up and coming singer." Jasmine continued, voice shaky, "They were worth millions upon millions of dollars and their legacy went to the sole survivor of that fire."

"Damn..." Dark Heart winced, as he thought his past was rough, "But what about you? How do you fit in?"

"I'm the sole survivor of that fire." Jasmine said, quietly.

There was a beat of silence.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Dark Heart eventually said.

Jasmine eyed him, warily, "You're... you're not dropping to your knees and kissing my feet like some freaked out fan?"

"Why would I? I'm not a fanboy, nor do I care about how royal you are." Dark Heart said.

"OH THANK GOD!" Jasmine exclaimed. She let out a sob and lunged at Dark Heart, hugging him.

Dark Heart blinked in shock, slowly hugging her back. He wasn't exactly used to this kind of contact, nor did he have the experience...

Jasmine just continued to cry, "Thank you, thank you, thank you..."

"Um, yeah. Sure." Dark Heart said, a bit uncomfortably, "No problem."

Jasmine moved away, wiping at her face, and in the process, smudging her make up. It was in that way, that she unintentionally revealed a burn scar covering a part of her face- it was small, but it went fromt he corner of her left eye and blossomed out like a flower, disappearing along the edges of the side of her hairline.

Dark Heart didn't say anything. He just stared until she noticed him.

"What?" She asked.

"Your scar. I assume it's from the fire?" Dark Heart asked.

Jasmine froze, and began backing away, into the wall.

"I, uh..." Jasmine swallowed thickly, "Um, thanks for not freaking out on me. I'll see you later."

Before Dark Heart could stop her, Jasmine had turned and bolted out the closet door.

In her haste, she'd forgotten her books.

* * *

Jasmine was quick in getting back to her room, her fear and panic mixing in with the adreneline she felt.

Diving into her room, Jasmine went straight to the adjoining bathroom, slamming the door behind her as she stopped in front of the mirror.

Jasmine swallowed, reaching a shaky hand up to the left side of her face, tracing over the burns on her skin. She shuddered, feeling a slight bit of heat come off of it. Growling a little, she reached for her make up kit, beginning to apply the layers of concealer she needed to cover it up.

For Jasmine, hiding her identity was a number one priority- if people found out about her, and many had, they'd treat her like a victim- which she was- treat her like royalty- which she may as well be, with all the money she had- and look down on her for participating in the boyish and illegal 'sport' of Beyblade.

Jasmine exhaled, calming her nerves, as she finished applying the last of her winged eyeliner on. Looking at herself, she couldn't help but give a half- hearted smirk.

"There... Looks like nothing happened." She muttered.

Jasmine swallowed and packed up her kit again, before moving out of the bathroom, pausing when she noticed on her bed, her school books.

Huh. She didn't remember having them when she ran out on Dark Heart...

Jasmine shrugged and walked over, blinking at the note that sat on the very top of one of her books.

 _Look up a news article from 13 years ago, of a five year old boy who disappeared after his parents were murdered._

Jasmine snatched the note up and rushed out of her room, intending on heading directly to Metal City's record hall.

After all, she did have the next three days off.

* * *

"Will you relax already?" Arashi asked, annoyed at how nervously Wales was tapping his foot, "Honestly, what's the worst that could happen?"

"We get caught and thrown out?" Wales shot back, more nerves than anything.

Arashi sighed, and rubbed a temple.

"Aw, c'mon!" Madonna laughed as she popped into the conversation, "We all need this! A good night out on the town to relax our nerves! I'm sure it's not just the fact with Parent Day being tomorrow, but the studies and competition at Starfield is stressing us out too!"

"I'll toast to that!" Ninel laughed, "As soon as we get in the club, anyways..."

"Allow me." Kuro drawled, moving by her friend and out of line, all the way to the front so she could talk to the bouncer.

Bao, out of the corner of his eye, noticed Tyler watching the way Kuro moved. He growled, and stomped on the green eyed teen's foot, causing him to yelp.

"Eyes front soldier." Bao said, "That's my sister you're eyeing."

Tyler jumped on one foot, holding the one Bao had stomped on in pain, "That's steel toed! You can't weigh over a hundred pounds! How did that hurt so much!"

"I've had practice in the way of shutting Kuro up when she threatens to talk too much." Bao retorted.

Chao Xin laughed at Tyler's annoyed expression, but shut up when Kuro and the bouncer walked up.

"This your group?" The man sounded bored.

Kuro nodded, fluttering her eyelashes, "Yes, sir. Care to let us in?"

"Yeah, sure. Come on." The bouncer motioned at the group of ten, "Let's go."

Kuro grinned, while everyone but her brother gaped at her.

"How..." Tyler started, but Kuro smirked as she looped her arm through his.

"Oh, hon." Kuro drawled, "A woman never reveals her secrets."

While Tyler looked annoyed, Kuro and her brother shared a smirk. Bao held a fist up, and Kuro bumped her own against it.

"Now, we have the night to ourselves and I managed to get us in the club. Who's up for a little fun?"

* * *

 **And... there will be another update this afternoon. The next three chapters will all be a part of parent/ family day. This means, and this goes to everyone's OC who I accepted, that if they have any family members, I'll need a basic profile, (i.e.: hair and eye color, relation to the OC, clothing and personality).**

 **So, Bladers going to next round: Ranmaru, Selen, Chris, and Ian.**

 **Now, ciao for now my lovelies and dont forget to review!**


	24. Chapter 23: Family Day, Part 1

"Alright, buddy. I know you're gonna wish you were dead after today, but I've worked it out to where we only have to spend one hour with him." Wales said, crossing his arms as he glared down at the covered form of his brother.

"You go see him, if you're so eager!" Luke snapped back, and Wales winced as the sharp sound caused his temples to throb.

Let it be known, that Julian could be right most of the time, as Wales was already beginning to feel an unprecidented amount of hatred towards the man he and Luke had the unfortunate luck of calling their father...

"Luke. I swear, it's only for one hour." Wales said, "After that, I've arranged to meet up with Sophie, Julian, and Nero to spend the rest of the day with them."

"Yeah, and what happens if dad tries to kidnap us and put us through hell again?!" Luke snarled.

Wales breathed deep, trying to reign in his temper. It proved a bit unsuccessful, as he reached out and jerked the covers off of his brother's body. Luke let out a yelp, "What the hell?!"

"For the last time, Lucas McKandless," Wales said, voice edgy and dangerous, "This is not up for discussion. All I'm asking for is a bit of trust!"

Luke stared at him for all of five seconds before saying, "Yep, you're hungover."

Wales felt like banging his head on a brick wall.

* * *

"Arashi!" Isamu laughed as he tackled his brother to the ground. He and Arashi had decided to meet up at the local park, and it was obvious Isamu was enthusiastic about seeing his brother again.

"Isamu... You're getting too old for this. I'm getting too old for this!" Arashi said, but allowed himself a small smile as he stood up and brushed the grass off of his clothes.

Isamu grinned as he stood up too, "Sorry. But I just don't get to see or talk to you anymore! It's like you're a prisoner in Starfield!"

"It may as well be." Arashi admitted, "Their studies are mind- breaking, and their training program definetely could put anyone through the wringer."

"But not you, right?"

"Eh. Believe it or not, it's pretty difficult right now. But I'll tell you something- we're in the midst of a Beyblade competition right now, and most of the Bladers... well, they're pretty strong."

"Really?" Isamu's eyes lit up, "Man, I wish I'd been asked to join Starfield! So many strong Bladers and battles..."

Arashi chuckled a little, "My brother, you have no idea..."

* * *

"Where is he?" Nero muttered, "Usually dad's the one that's on time, not late!"

Julian shrugged, bringing the mug of coffee to his lips as he took a long swallow, "Who knows? He could have run into someone he knows. I mean, look at him- Dad knows almost everyone in the world."

"So do you." Nero retorted.

"Not on purpose." Julian said, "You know it's-"

"Yeah. Becuase of dad's studies." Nero said, quietly as he looked away from his brother.

Julian winced, "Nero, I-"

"Julian." Both teens jumped when they heard a voice come from above them. They looked up to see none other than their father standing above them, eyeing them with what could've been a bit of distaste.

"Father." Julian nodded his head a little, "Care to sit?"

"No. I'm afraid I don't have the time. I have an important meeting in just half an hour." Rosario Konzern said, curtly.

Julian opened his mouth to reply, but Nero beat him to it- saying something Julian would never dream of saying himself.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Nero exclaimed, and his father barely glanced at him, "Today is the one day you can see your sons, and you're gonna cancel because of some stupid meeting?!"

"Nero!" Julian hissed, "Hush up!"

"You would be wise to think of another way in addressing your father, _son._ " Rosario Konzern said, his voice having dangerous edge to it.

"Father? Father?!" Nero shouted, shooting to his feet, "Since when have you ever been a father to me?! You ignored me all my life and only focused on Julian! Never once did you offer me a kind word, never once did you even glance in my direction, and now all of a sudden you think you have the right to call me 'son', and ask me to call you 'father'?!"

Several patrons of the resturaunt the trio of Konzerns were sitting in had turned to watch, having heard every word Nero had said.

"Newsflash, you goddamn son of a bitch," Nero hissed, "If you don't treat me like family, I'm not your family!"

Then, having feeling successful in getting his point across, Nero turned and stormed out of the resturaunt.

"That boy needs to be disciplined, Julian." Rosario remarked, and Julian felt a sudden surge of anger flash through him.

"He's right, you know." Julian stood up, blue eyes flashing, "If you don't treat your own flesh and blood as family, they aren't family."

"Julian." His father's voice warned him to stand up to him, but Julian wasn't listening.

"All my life, you treated me as nothing but a pawn in a chess game. You used me, just so I could become the best in everything and you'd use me to spread the Konzern name around the world." Julian felt the corner's of his lips tug up in a smirk, "Tell me, why do you think I was accepted into Starfield?"

"Because of your academic record, of course! I was surprised when your... brother," Rosario's lips twisted into a sneer at the word, "Was accepted to."

"Oh, you were wrong then." Julian laughed, "The real reason that we were both accepted- was because of the fact we participate in an illegal event that you find disgracing."

Rosario's eyes widened, "Julian, if you dare say-"

"That's right, _father_." Julian hissed, "I'm a Blader. I participate in the 'sport' of Beyblade. But it's not a sport, nor is it disgracing. And if you think that at this point that I'll drop out of Starfield because you know the real reason as to why we were accepted," Julian allowed his smirk to widen, "You can go to hell for thinking such an idea."

Then, with his head held high, Julian turned and walked out of the resturaunt, not giving any response to the sound of his father's angry shouts.

* * *

"Stop, already." Wales reached over next to him to grab Luke's hands. The younger teen had previously been occupied in tapping his fingers and hands over the resturaunt table, obviously nervous, "You're making my headache worse."

"Not my fault you went out and got drunk. Not my fault you have a hangover today." Luke shot back.

"You're right. I have Julian to blame." Wales said, and he pushed his sunglasses back up his nose, trying to avoid the sunlight, as he and his brother were sitting out on the resturaunt balcony, "But, he has method to his madness, I must admit."

"Huh?" Luke sounded confused.

Wales didn't have a chance to respond, as someone sat down in the chair across from the two brothers. Luke jumped, and scooted his chair back as far as he could, when his eyes landed on an older look- a- like of him.

Wales, however much anger he felt rising inside him, stayed calm.

Caspian McKandless smirked at Luke's reaction upon seeing him. He leaned over the table, drawling out, "What's the matter son? Surprised to see me?"

"Not yet in jail or in a body bag?" Wales answered when Luke didn't, "Yeah, I guess so."

Caspian's eyes flicked over to Wales, and he scowled, "Did I speak to you, boy?"

"No, but I have the right to freedom of speech." Wales shot back, narrowing his eyes behind his tinted shades.

"Not around me, you don't." Caspian growled.

Next to Wales, Luke whimpered at the tone their father used. Wales glanced at him, before nudging him with his elbow.

 _Go. Gather yourself together. I got this._ Was his silent message, that, thankfully, Luke got.

Lucas was on his feet and disappearing into the resturaunt. Caspian watched him go with a scowl.

"Where's he going?" Caspian asked.

"Getting away from you, probably." Wales' fingers twitched in anticipation.

"The hell he is-" Caspian started to stand, but Wales moved faster than the eye could blink, catching his father's wrist and pulling him across the table so he could get in his face.

"You _ever_ lay a hand on Luke again," Wales hissed, teeth clenched, "So help me God, no one will ever find your body. _No one_."

Caspian stared, not a shred of fear in his eyes at the threat, before a chuckle left his lips.

"Oh, son," Caspian growled back, "When the time comes, you can bet I'll enjoy every moment of breaking that spirit of yours."

"You can try." Wales replied, voice dangerous, "But it'll be one hell of a fight. Maybe a bit more than you can handle... _father_."

Caspian only laughed, the sound long and evil.

* * *

 **Tensions between some families are high, it would seem! Don't worry, the next two chapters cover the other character's families, one of which will be posted tomorrow. In the meantime, ciao, and uh...**

 **Leave a review?**


	25. Chapter 24: Family Day Part 2

"Chris, look! There they are!" Christina waved at two adults who had just walked into the mall's food court, "Mom! Dad!"

"Can you get any louder, CC?" Chris sighed.

"Oi! Shut it cowboy!"

"Make me, _Christine._ "

"You never stop bickering, do you?" The siblings jerked when thier parents walked up to them. Their mother, having been the one who spoke, held her arms open, "Give your mom a hug!"

"Gladly, mom." Christina chirped, and stood to embrace her mom, before moving on to her father, "Hi, dad."

"There's my favorite daughter." Mr. Cadelle's voice was deep and warm as he ruffled Christina's hair.

"Da- ad." Christina complained, "I'm your only daughter."

"The statement still stands."

Christina moved away, and turned to see her brother and mother in a tearful embrace. Christina blinked, before remembering this was the first time in nearly three years Chris had seen their mom in nearly three years.

Smiling softly and pulling her phone out to snap a picture- it wasn't everyday Chris broke down crying- Christina silently watched and listened as Chris apologized for leaving his family.

* * *

"Mom!" Ninel smiled as she ran up to an older woman with reddish- brown hair and vibrant green eyes, embracing her in a hug.

"Ninel, how good it is to see you again." Ninel's mother, Tamara Bychkov, smiled as she returned the hug.

"Hi dad." Ninel turned to a man with short, dark violet hair and russet colored hair; David Choi was not Ninel's biological father, but her stepdad. That didn't mean he didn't view her as his daughter, however.

"Hi Ninel." David said, hugging his stepdaughter, "How've you been?"

"Great." Ninel grinned.

"Well, considering we have the entire afternoon," Nine's mother wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders, "Tell us everything about Starfield. How are your classes? Are you having fun? Any boys you interested in?"

"Mom!" Ninel exclaimed, but she was laughed, "I miss you two so much. Classes are great, though some of them are a bit difficult. Escpecially the Beyblade classes. Ooh, and we're right in the middle of a Beyblade competion too."

"Have you battled yet?" David asked.

"No. My battle's not for a while yet, I'm afraid." Ninel said, a bit forlornly.

"Oh, honey. When you're battle comes, I'm sure you'll do great!" Tamara assured her daughter.

"I hope so. But some of the Bladers at Starfield..." Ninel trailed off, but her parents caught her worry, and exchanged looks.

No matter what Ninel thought, they had hope she'd be the best in what she did.

* * *

"Kaien!" Mirajaye jumped, tackling an older looking boy with reddish- brown hair to the ground, "Bro, it's good to see ya!"

"Hey, hey sis!" Kaien Shihoin laughed, "Good to see you too! Man, Starfield's training regimen or something must be working with ya. You haven't been able to take me down like that since you were a kid!"

Mirajaye ignored that comment, opting to hug her brother and inhale deeply, the smell of grease and smoke assaulting her senses, the smell of her brother's underground Beyblade arena.

Their home.

"So, how's life treating you?" Mirajaye stepped back, smiling up at her 22 year old brother.

"Oh you know," Kaien waved it off, "Same old, same old. Watching battles, judging battles, and battling myself. You?"

"Well, Starfield is definetely interesting..." Mirajaye shrugged, "Headmaster Doji is a bit creepy- in the scary way, that is."

Kaien arched an eyebrow, "Anything else?"

"Um..." Mirajaye avoided eye contact. She wasn't quite sure if she should tell her brother about Doji's supplement, or her recent outburst.

"Mirajaye..."

"It's nothing, Kaien." Mirajaye suddenly waved both her brother's warning tone and her thoughts off, "Anyways, we have the afternoon. Why don't we catch up? Ooh, I know a place in town that serves a killer steak..."

Kaien, with worried eyes, watched as his sister turned and walked off, beginning to jabber- which was something that wasn't really like her...

Unless something was worrying her.

Steeling his nerves as he followed after his sister, Kaien made a silent vow to find out what was bugging his sister.

* * *

Jasmine rubbed her eyes, inhaling deeply as she fixed her blazer jacket; It'd been a long time since she'd done something like this, posing as someone she wasn't, and never this type of authority figure.

Man, if she got found out...

 _Stop it Jasmine. You won't get found out. And remember, this is to find out the secret your best friend is hiding. Deep breath, one foot in front of the other, and woman up!_ Jasmine thought, and did as she told herself, walking up the steps and right into the police station.

* * *

 _Huh, it worked._ Jasmine thought as she walked into the evidence locker, before muttering aloud, "Now, to find that box..."

After nearly twenty minutes of looking up and down aisles upon aisles of cold cases, Jasmine found the thirteen year old case she was looking for.

"Alright, Dark Heart, what about your past are you keeping from me?" Jasmine took the box off the shelf and opened it, before reaching in and pulling several evidence bags out.

Jasmine sighed, before an item caught her attention; it was a standard butcher knife, with a black handle and gleaming, silver blade. It wasn't in an evidence bag, which Jasmine found weird. Reaching in, she closed her fingers around it-

And gasped as her temples suddenly throbbed in agonizing pain, and voices filled her mind.

 _"Die!" A young, male voice screamed, throat tight and voice hoarse with unshead tears._

 _Screams... fear... pain... mercy..._

 _Laughter... insanity... glee..._

Jasmine dropped the knife, gasping and clutching her hand to her chest, as though she'd been burned- which she almost had.

Her temples throbbing, hand burning, and eyesight hazy, Jasmine turned and stumbled out of the room.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update! I wish I could say I'll update again tonight or tomorrow... but I can't. I have no idea when the next update will be truthfully. So, in the meantime...**

 **Care to drop a review?**


	26. Chapter 25: Everyone Has A Past

**LONGEST CHAPTER YET! I'M BACK BABY! For now...**

* * *

Frieda looked up from her book when someone tapped her on the shoulder, surprised to see Masamune standing beside her.

"Oh, hi Masamune." Frieda said, shutting her book, "What do you want?"

"Saw you sitting her. I thought you'd like to have some company." Masamune replied, sitting in the chair across from Frieda.

"Thank you." Frieda said, "But I'm in fact waiting on my mom and dad. They should be here any minute now."

"Oh." Masamune couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice; he'd hoped that Frieda would be alone, and that he could spend the day with her, as when they were in school, there wasn't that much time.

Before he could say anything, a woman's squeal stopped Masamune from even standing up.

"Frieda!" A woman with crimson and cyan blue eyes with glasses rushed up. She looked like an older version of Frieda, and Masamune could take a guess as to this woman being Frieda's mother.

"Mom!" Frieda stood and embraced her mother, smiling, "It's good to see you again!"

"It's good to see you- Oh, and who's your friend?" The woman zeroed in on Masamune, eyes narrowing. Masamune swallowed.

"Um... Masamune Kadoya Mrs. Belvini." Masamune decided to be as formal as possible; he'd heard plenty of stories about redheads being firecrackers.

"Ooh, very polite!" The woman said, "And please, my name's Ludovica. Any friend of Frieda is already in my good books."

Masamune breathed a sigh of relief- before tensing back up as a slightly muscular man with auburn hair and ocean blue eyes walked up.

Frieda, standing off to the side, giggled at Masamune's nervousness.

While her mother was easy to please and get along with... Her father was a whole other story. Not that Frieda blamed him, as she was his daughter after all.

* * *

Kaien watched his sister as she talked with vigour.

 _More than natural vigour_ , Kaien mused silently. _She's hiding something._

"Okay, what?" Mira snapped at him suddenly and he blinked, pulled out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"You've been staring at me like that for an hour now, and it's pissing me off. Stop." She whined, pointing her fork at him.

Kaien jumped at the opportunity. "Then tell me what's wrong."

His sister's face fell and she dropped her fork, leaning back in her chair with a blank expression.

"Nothing." Her voice was clipped. "Look, let's not spoil the mood bro, I'll barely be able to see you while I'm here, so why bother getting into the nitty gritty details."

"But it ain't 'nitty gritty', Jaye." He said gently and guilt immediately flashed in her eyes at that name.

"Y-you're not Dad. You can't guilt trip me into talking. Not that there's anything for me to say."

Kaien smirked. "You can't lie to me Jaye, I know all your tells."

"Oh? And what may those be?"

"For one, you're playing with your piercings."

Mira's hand immediately fell away from her ear.

"B, You're chewing the inside of your cheek."

She stopped that action and pouted. Kaien was about to grin when his eyes fell to her throat. All humor evaporated from him in an instant.

"And C," He hissed quietly, leaning across the table and pulling her collar aside to reveal the blue-black and yellow bruises on her neck. "Those are fresh. And most definitely male."

Mira opened her mouth to retort, but her eyes flickered to the restaurant door, widened and then went to her lap.

"It was just an argument." She mumbled, avoiding looking up.

Kaien whipped his head around to find what had made his sister flinch and caught sight of a tanned boy standing near the entrance, his white hair tousled and amber eyes fixed on Kaien's hand. Which was still touching Mira's bruises.

The boy's eyes shifted to Mirajaye's face, back to Kaien's hand and then his face. They watched him for a second before looking away as he tucked his hands in his pockets and walked away.

Realisation dawned on the red haired boy. "Was that him? Is he the one who did it?" Mira looked up after the boy and made a small defeated sound.

His tone cut sharp. "I'll carve him like a turkey for what he did. It's downright disgusting to hit a girl, and especially my sister."

"Leave it, Kaien. We were arguing."

"That's no _damn_ excuse!"

"Oppa, please." She grabbed his arm. "I'll be in the same building as him for the next few years, same training ground, same classes. I don't want to make it worse than it already is."

"But-"

"Kai-nii..." She pleaded, her blue and gold eyes becoming wide a puppy face. Kaien sighed and squeezed her hand

"Can't resist that expression, you spoilt monkey. Fine. I'll let it go for now."

 _But not forever,_ Kaien thought, _The chance I get, that son of a bitch will learn not to mess with my little sister._

* * *

Jasmine leaned heavily against the hallway wall, hand to her chest and looking every bit ready to collapse. Her breathing was ragged, eyes hooded, and face paler than normal.

"Jasmine?" The girl looked up at a voice, swallowing thickly when she saw Dark Heart, who looked surprised.

"D- Dark He- Heart..." She croacked, taking a step forward and stumbling, nearly falling.

Dark Heart moved quickly and caught her, "Woah! What's wrong?"

Jasmine shook her head, mumbling, "Touched knife... flashback.. screams... crying...

Dark Heart swallowed, glancing away, before breathing in deeply to control his emotions.

"Help..." Jasmine groaned, before falling unconsious.

Dark Heart quickly picked her up bridal style, figuring there was only one person who could help.

* * *

Headmistress Cassandra hummed to herself as she moved about her office, placing rolled scrolls and books on shelves. She jumped when her door burst open and Dark Heart rushed in with Jasmine in his arms.

"She needs help." He said.

The woman startled at the crack in the boy's voice, her eyes flaring red. They returned to their normal color as she took in the situation. She waved her hand and cleared her desk off in a burst of purple magic.

"Lay her down. Quickly."

Dark Heart did as ordered, and laid Jasmine down. He backed away, just the slightest hint of worry in his eyes as he looked down at the emotionless female.

The mirage of Cassadra fell away to reveal Morgana. The woman swept a purple, glowing hand over Jasmine's body, pausing at her mouth. Her eyes narrowed.

"Dark Heart, what happened?" She asked.

"I found her in the hall, and she passed out once I appeared." Dark Heart explained, crossing his arms.

Morgana nodded and sent a small burst of energy through Jasmine's temple. After a moment, Jasmine let out a low groan, before sitting up, blinking her black eyes at Morgana.

"Who are you?" Her voice was hoarse and calm.

"Morgana. That's all you need to know for now." The woman said, "Jasmine... have you been avoiding bright lights and having headaches or toothaches lately?"

"How'd you know?" Jasmine asked, surprised.

"Hm... So you're supernatural side is a vampire." Morgana's eyes glittered blue. _That_ earned a reaction from Jasmine.

" _VAMPIRE?!_ " Jasmine was on her feet, backing up away from Morgana as the ceiling above them cracked and bent inward.

"Woah!" Dark Heart yelped and jumped at the sudden outcry.

"No. No, no, no, no... NO." Jasmine was freaking out, "You're joking. Supernatural things don't exist. Never has, never will, never does."

Morgana arched an eyebrow, and spread her wings, revealing them to have a wingspan of almost thirty feet. Dark Heart arched an eyebrow. Jasmine squeaked.

"Are you sure about that, young girl?" Morgana asked.

Jasmine backed away, bewildered and confused. As she did, the floor cracked with every step. Morgana looked interested. Dark Heart raised an eyebrow.

"Not happening... I'm hallucinating... I'm still in those memories." Jasmine sank to the floor and into a ball.

"What are you talking about?" Dark Heart demanded.

Morgana stepped forward, wings now folded, and looking around. Her eyes landed on him.

"Dark Heart... May I see your necklace? Just for a moment? I'd like to see something with Jasmine." She asked, kindly and softly.

Dark Heart blinked and nodded as he took the pendant off.

"Thank you." Morgana took it, before walking forwards and kneeling in front of Jasmine, offering her the pendant, "Jasmine? Could you hold this for me?"

Jasmine, who had quieted, slowly reached out, like a small child, and took the pendant. Almost intsantly, her body became stiff, her eyes' irises turned red, and the purple streak in her hair glowed brightly.

Three seconds later, she threw it away from her, hissing, " _Evil._ "

Dark Heart snatched the necklace back up, putting it on, "What's that about?"

"Her ability is... phenomonal..." Morgana looked a bit surprised.

"Kill... destroy... kill, kill, kill..." Jasmine's voice became immensely childlike, her eyes glazing over. She began rocking back and forth as the green streak in her hair glowed and cracks spread out from under her. Morgana stood up and moved away.

"Bi- talented..." The woman murmured.

"What the hell is going on?!" Dark Heart said, and suddenly, his pendant glowed, "No, not now!"

A sense of calm filled the room, and Dark Heart realized it was Morgana's powers producing a calming effect on him.

"Easy, young one." She soothed.

"But... my pendant..." Dark Heart looked at her, eyes shining helplessly.

"I know." Morgana's eyes said she really did, "I sense it the moment you came here, young one. A troubled past, plus this... spirit, within you... I understand. Now, breathe deep and calm down. You know you can."

Dark Heart closed his eyes, breathing a moment, before the pendant stopped glowing.

"Good." Morgana nodded at the teen, before turning and delicately stepping over to Jasmine, "Now for you."

Jasmine's streaked hair suddenly faded and her body slumped. A moment later, she raised her head, the red in her eyes gone, leaving black.

She blinked, once, twice, before shifting her eyes to Dark Heart,

"One, why didn't you tell me our headmistress is a sorcress? Two, what's up with the other personality?"

"You picked all that up from a simple touch of his pendant?" Morgana asked.

"Um..." Dark Heart looked sheepish.

Jasmine cocked an eyebrow, "I deserve an explaination."

Dark Heart looked away, "One, is I was told not to. Two, it's nothing but a curse."

Jasmine pulled herself to her feet, "The hell it is."

Jasmine reached out and gripped the pendant. This time, she winced, but her eyes didn't turn red nor did she stiffen. Instead, she looked Dark Heart dead in the eye, "It's something your mom gave you in her last moments. When she was murdered thirteen years ago. When both of your parents were."

"Already in some control of your abilities..." Morgana whispered, sending out a soothing aura into the room as she watched the two teens.

But Jasmine wasn't done.

"I see a lot of darkness in this pendant. A lot in you too." Jasmine leaned closer, on her toes and still shorter than Dark Heart as she stared him in the eye, "And don't you _dare_ use this as a reason to cut yourself off from me. You've done that all your life. And it stops _now_."

"I've done it to protect everyone else!" Dark Heart said, sharply, "My other self is a bloodthirsty psychopaht!"

Jasmine looked over at Morgana, "My abilities?"

"I suspect many. One is to control earth. The other it would seem, is... psychic powers. You sense things. Perhaps... maybe even project emotions on to other people, as I can at times." The woman said.

"If that's the case..." Jasmine gripped Dark Hearts pendant tighter, "I'll do my damnest to help with that bloodthirstiness. So help me if i die trying."

"Which would be impossible, as you are a vampire." Morgana said.

"No one can help me." Dark Heart muttered, "I'm cursed for the rest of my life."

Jasmine narrowed her eyes, before closing them. The purple streak in her hair glowed bightly.

A moment later, she opened her eyes as the purple faded.

"Your alter ego is a demonic spirit by the name of Yami." She said, "Eons ago, he lived as a fierce warrior of a clan of demons. But the other demons feared him, as he was much more powerful than they. They turned their back on him and in rage of the betrayal of those he trusted his mind shattered and he went on a spree, killing purely for the sport of it. Another demon- a witch, saw his anger and decided to enlist him in a war of her own. He, despite not trusting anyone now, agreed as her payment for him would be the lives of many. But before the war even began, his new master was murdered and-"

Jasmine was cut off by Morgana , "Enough. Jasmine. You've proven that ability. But let's not test the limits in one day. I would like to begin you're training as soon as possible. Come to my office every Saturday from now on, understand?"

Jasmine stared at Dark Heart for another moment before releasing him and turning towards the door, "Understood. See you tomorrow Dark heart. And if you avoid me..."

Jasmine let the threat hang as she walked out.

"Why does she care so much?" Dark Heart closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"Her heart burns bright with a desire to protect those she loves." Morgana said, "A fatal falw for vampires. Plus... she never got over the death of her sister, it would seem."

"I'm not worth protecting." Dark Heart hissed, "Not with this... thing, in me."

"She believes you are." Morgana said, "Perhaps she sees something in you." The fairy- Angel hybrid cocked her head, "You know how dangerous you are. Why did you come to Starfield?"

"... the spirit in my pendant told me to." Dark Heart muttered, looking away.

Morgana hid a troubled look, "And are you glad you came?"

"I'm never glad for anything." Dark Heart growled, "Why ask?"

"Does Jasmine not make you happy? Feel calm?"

"She's the only one who ever cared about me. Despite... me. Being me." Dark Heart said, "She... I feel... I don't know what I feel around her, other than... happy, I guess."

Morgana smiled, "Then there is hope."

"Huh? What's that mean?"

Morgana gave the boy a mysterious smile, "Nothing, young one. But I do believe you have much to think about, no? And... come to me if you feel like you will become a threat to those around you. I've experienced things like your situation many times in my lifetime."

"Really?" Dark Heart asked.

"Yes. I can."

"But how? No one can stop this thing from possessing me when it wants to!"

"You'd be very surprised. Now, not to be rude, but I do have a few things to do. Come Monday, during your free time, come to my office. I'll start your training then."

Dark Heart nodded, and left. Morgana exhaled deeply, before turning and walking to the window of her office, looking out over the courtyard.

"Todo O Mal..." She whispered, "Don't you dare think, that this time you will control the spirit that boy hosts. I will do everything in my power to ensure you don't."

An evil chuckle ran through Morgana's mind.

 _And just what stops me from doing so? Who's to say I haven't already begun?_

 _ **Your magic does not exist around the boy, nor in his aura.**_ Morgana bit back.

 _Who said it was around_ _him_ _?_

Morgana growled, _**You can't fight me. You know I won once, and I'll win again. When I'm done with you, you'll be so scattered, you'll never even gain a consiousness again.**_

More laughter filled Morgana's mind.

 _Oh we'll see. Because when push came to shove in our lives,_ _sister dear_ _, I was always the more aggressive one._

* * *

 **BAM! DID ANY OF YOU SEE THAT ONE COMING?! No? Then ha! I caught you off guard! Several times, probably! HAHAHA!**

 **Now, this is gonna be the last update for the next two weeks, I'm afraid to say, so live with this one and dwell over it and go hide in the emo corner over it and try not to die from suspense. In the meantime...**

 **Drop a review?**


	27. Chapter 26: Date?

"Tylonel?" Wales lifted his head at the sound of pills rattling in a bottle, to see Nero shaking a bottle at him.

"Yes. Please. Thank you." Wales snatched the white bottle out of the younger's hand, and downed three of them dry.

"Geez, how much did you drink last night?" Nero asked.

"He started with the Yager." Julian supplied, from where he lay on the park green, eyes closed and arms behind his head.

"Come again?!" Sophie and Nero exclaimed.

"OW! Hello- suffering with a hangover here!" Wales snarled, rubbing his temples.

"What the hell else did you down?" Luke asked, a small amount of fear lacing his tone. He'd moved away, not by much, but just a little, when Wales had snapped.

"No. One. Answer. That." Wales glared at Julian, who didn't see it, as he had his eyes closed.

"Hm... Death in the Afternoon, Bloody Mary... and a Long Island Iced Tea." Julian listed.

"That's it?" Sophie asked, dryly.

"No wonder you've been so... tense, all morning." Luke said, carefully.

"How the hell did you even get out of bed?" Nero arched an eyebrow.

"Well it was Julian's idea!" Wales exclaimed.

"Repeat that?" Julian sat straight up, eyes narrowing.

"You were the one who said that every time I get drunk and hungover the next morning, I'm about a hundred times more protective of Luke. You were also the one who practically _dragged_ me to the club! And after this morning I've had, dealing with our bastard son of a bitch o fa father, I'd say you're a hundred percent right, and that I was entitled to it!"

Wales' chest was heaving by the time he finished his rant, blue eyes blazing.

Julian blinked at him, having no response. Wales growled and flopped back on the park grass, not noticing the mixed look of fear and shock on Luke's face as he did so.

* * *

Kuro startled when there was a knock on her bedroom door. Frowning, she stood from her bed and walked over to open the door, opening it to see-

"Tyler?" Kuro blinked, "What are you doing here?"

"I don't have any family and the rest of the guys in my dorm either do have family, or are throwing themselves into training." Tyler by passed her, and walked over to her bed, throwing himself down on the mattress with a huff.

"With good reason." Kuro shut her door, "The competition starts back on Monday." She sat down on her bed, picking up the book she'd been reading when Tyler interrupted her.

"So," Tyler abruptly plucked the book out of her hands, "Wales said you remembered the night of the ball? When Morgana revealed herself?"

Kuro froze, mouth going dry and muscles tensing.

"Um, yes?" Kuro said, nervously.

"What else?"

"You trying to get somewhere with this conversation?" Kuro arched an eyebrow.

"Not really. I just remember you trusting me. Bao says you're not much on that." Tyler shrugged.

Kuro looked away, bangs shadowing her eyes.

"Kuro?"

"I, uh... Bao was right. I.. don't trust a lot of people, but for some reason," Kuro swallowed thickly, "You make me feel like I can. For once, being around a guy that wasn't my brother, I felt... safe. Happy. Content."

"What do you mean, 'for once'?" Tyler narrowed his eyes, until they were just slivers of green.

"I... haven't had good experiences with guys- they could be demanding, control freaks, cheaters..." Kuro trailed off.

"Overall abusive?" Tyler asked softly. He lifted his hand, and Kuro turned away, just slight enough for the Shadow Virgo Blader to notice, "Can I tell you a secret?"

Kuro turned to look at him, an eyebrow raised in question.

"I... swing both ways- I can go for girls and guys alike, and I know what you mean by guys being... jerks, to put it lightly. I've been there, with my fair share of them." Tyler exhaled, like he was forcing himself to say his words, "But I've always found something... interesting about gitls. Little details, that some boys don't see because all they're interested in is sex."

Kuro flinched.

"Like you- I've noticed that under that hard rocker persona, you care about everyone else's problems. You put your own aside to see if you can help others. You also have a girly side, as you love to dress you when the occasion calls for it. And if you think no one notices when you hit your brother with paper airplanes or steal his homework to make him have a small panic attack, you're dead wrong." Tyler smirked a little, "I do." He swallowed, "Kuro... I've watched you since we first met. And... as hard as this is for me to believe... I've fallen more and more in love with you every day."

Kuro looked away, "Tyler, I-"

"I don't care if you push me away now, I really don't. I don't care if we remain just friends. But I'm putting it out there. I... I guess I'm telling you, if you want to give yourself another chance... I'm more than happy to be there for you." Tyler stood up, biting his lower lip as Kuro just stared at her bed. He sighed, and moved for the door.

"Tyler-" Kuro caught his attention, right before he walked out, "Are you busy tomorrow? I mean, it's Saturday and I know it's our day off and I know you go out on Saturdays and-"

"Lunch tomorrow? Eleven thirty?" Tyler cut off her rambling, green eyes sparkling.

"Um... yeah." Kuro blinked.

"Cool. It's a date then. See ya." And then Tyler was gone.

Kuro swallowed, before turning and lunging for her phone and sent out a mass text to her friends.

After all, it'd been nearly three years since she'd even _thought_ about going on a date.

Much less, putting her already shattered heart on the line for another chance at love.

* * *

 **Hey look i updated in a smaller amount of time than i thought! Which is because i have the next several chapters written out in my notebook...**

 **So this chapter does have a purpose. Its not just a filler**

 **In the meantime... review?**


	28. Chapter 27: Preperations

**Action picks back up this chapter.**

* * *

The next day, Saturday, there was a definite buzz in the air.

"No, no, no, no, and... most certainly, _not_." Frieda shook her head, throwing most of the clothes in Kuro's closet out on to said girl's bed, "Do you have anything... not black?"

Kuro, who looked nervous, shook her head from where she sat on the desk of her room, "No."

"Alright then." Frieda opened the bedroom door, "Ninel! Sophie! Mirajaye! Lunisa! Ryoma! I require your assistance!"

All at once, all five girls rushed in, holding clothes of their own, squealing in excitement. Sophie and Mirajaye grabbed Kuro off her desk, pulling her into the adjoining bathroom.

Kuro, in the midst of all excitement, could only think one thing.

 _What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

"Break her heart, and they'll never find the body."

Tyler jumped and whirled to see Bao standing his bedroom doorway, face neutral, but gold eyes blazing murderously.

Tyler chuckled, nervously, "You already know that?"

"Word gets around." Bao said, not moving, "I mean it Blackout. I will end you if you hurt my sister."

"I won't." Tyler's hackles rose, "I was the one who laid the offer down, not her."

Gold clashed with green, and the two teen's glaring contest was interrupted by Wales, who walked in, grabbed Bao, and shoved him out, "Out. I have to help Tyler with his outfit."

Then, he slammed the door into Bao's face.

"Yeah. Thanks for doing this by the way." Tyler said, watching Wales go through his closet, "I guess Sophie's knowledge on fashion got in that brain of yours?"

"A bit. And no problem. Truthfully, if you hadn't asked, I was gonna go into down myself and clear my thoughts." Wales replied.

"What for?" Tyler blinked, as Wales tossed him a dark green t- shirt and a black flannel shirt.

"Something's been eating Luke. I just don't know what. Normally, he'll unintentionally drop a few hints here and there, but he hasn't. It's got me worried."

"So? Ask him!" Tyler yelped as a pair of combat boots hit him in the gut, "Dude!"

"You can't just _ask_ Luke what's wrong. He'll get defensive and snap and strike at you." Wales eyed Tyler, then turned back to the jeans in the closet shelves, "It gets messy."

"Oh." Tyler frowned, growling when a pair of faded out, ripped jeans hit him in the face, "Really?"

"What?" Wales asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Have you tried... easing, Luke into telling you what's wrong?"

"No. It's not like he won't-" Wales was cut off.

"Get defensive? Snap? Throw a punch?" Luke was standing in Tyler's doorway, looking upset, "Have you stopped to think for a moment, that my problem is you, Wales?"

"What's that mean?!" Wales exclaimed, but his brother was turning and walking, half running off, "Luke! Wait up, talk to me!"

Wales was gone before Tyler could blink, not that the other teen cared.

He had to make sure Bao didn't get a reason to kill him.

* * *

Jasmine strolled through the library bookshelf rows; she was in one of the older sections of the library, the section Morgana had told her to go to figure out more about herself. She'd said that she needed to find two books- _Fatal Flaws_ and _History of Vampires_ \- before they started the physical aspect of her training.

Jasmine turned a corner, looking at the rows of books, fingers trailing down the spines. She paused as a black book with silver, engraved letters in the spine caught her attention.

 _History of Vampires._

Her fingers closed around the thick book, and she carefully pulled it out. She glanced at the book next to it, a gray one with black lettering: _Fatal Flaws._

She grabbed it without thinking, before glancing up and freezing at the sight of an evergreen cover.

 _History of Demons._

 **Don't, Jasmine. It's not on the list,** Jasmine's rational side said.

 _But Dark Heart's a demon, and you need to know more to help him, as you promised._ Her irrational side argued.

 **It'll be like an invasion of privacy!**

 _It's not like you haven't already had a peak in his mind anyways._

Both of you, shut up. Jasmine growled. She reached up and snatched the book off the shelf with probably more force than necessary. She never noticed the red eyes watching her in the shadows.

But it wasn't until later that she realized the voices in her head...

Weren't hers.

* * *

"Stop running!"

Luke snarled as Wales grabbed his arm and jerked him around, "Hands off!"

"Not until you tell me what you meant- _I'm_ your problem?!" Wales snapped back.

"You're turning into dad!" Luke yelled, voice choked with a sob, "Drinking, ignoring me more than you think, and you're temper keeps getting the better of you!"

Wales looked like he'd been slapped, the hurt so palpable on his face it was impossible _not_ to see it.

"And I hate it, because every day I live with the fear that one day you'll turn out to be exactly like him!" Luke was screaming by now, the tears flowing freely down his face, "And you're the only one who's actually ever _tried_ to care for me!"

The air suddenly felt heavy and humid- wet, almost. At the same time, there was a charge in the air.

"Are you saying I don't look out for you?" Wales growled, voice dangerous. Luke took a step back, seeing the way Wales' eyes were darkening with anger. He'd known that there was a chance Wales' temper would snap, but this-

Wales was controlling his anger, and it downright terrified Luke.

"You're doing it now." Luke whispered, hating how his voice shook with fear- this was his brother, for God's sake! He wasn't supposed to be scared of him!

Wales didn't seem to hear him, stalking forwards until Luke's back met a wall. Wales' fists were curled and rising...

 _It was inevitable,_ a voice whispered inthe back of Luke's mind. Luke closed his eyes, waiting for the strike to come-

"Wales! What the fuck are you doing?!" A girl's voice filled the hall, followed by a crash, thump, and a grunt.

Luke opened his eyes, shock flooding his system when he saw Jasmine and Wales facing each other off. Both teens had their fists raised, black eyes clashing with dark blue.

Wales swung with his left. Jasmine ducked gracefully out of the way, causing Wales to stumble. Jasmine used it to her advantage, circling to his side. Her eyes glowed red, as she laid a hand on Wales' neck. The pink streak in her hair glowed, and Wales seemed to...

Sieze.

After a moment, Jasmine let go, painting. Wales collapsed, steam rolling off his limp and unconsious form.

"What the hell?" Luke whispered.

"Help me get him to Headmistress Cassandra's office. She can help." Jasmine gathered her books under one arm, and with a dazed Luke's help, they proceeded down the hallway with Wales between them.

* * *

 **So... what's Wales up to? What's wrong with him? Oh, and the next chapter: Tyler and Kuro's date, yay!**

 **Review?**


	29. Chapter 28: Revelations

"A bloody wizard." Wales rubbed his palms over his eyes, "You're kidding."

"I'm afraid not, young one." Morgana walked around the boy, who lay on one of the infirmary beds, performing spells of _peace_ and _relax_ , "And the term is _warlock_."

"Same thing." Wales grumbled, "How'd I even get here?"

"Jasmine and Luke brought you in."

"I... don't remember..." Wales' brow furrowed.

"Jasmine knocked you out, as your powers had taken over and you were about to strike your brother."

Wales blanched, " _What_?!"

"Calm down, young one." Morgana soothed.

"H- he knows, right?" Wales stammered, "That I didn't mean it?"

"Yes."

"... but...?"

"He was in a bit of shock. I doubt he won't process it until later."

Wales groaned, "Wonderful." He paused, "When can I get out of here?"

"Not for a while, I'm afraid. I want to-"

A distressed whimper from across the room, from Ryuto, had both Wales and Morgana turning to him. Morgana walked over, laying a glowing hand on his forehead.

"He's freezing up again." She murmured, reaching down at the foot of the bed to pull a blanket over the younger, comatose boy, "It's like he's cold blooded."

"Didn't you say a lot of the students here were called because you suspected them to be something else?" Wales asked.

Morgana paused.

"Good point. Wales, can I trust you to stay here, while I go look into something?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Good." Her attitude changed when she saw how dejected Wales was, "I'll ask Luke to come in after dinner, okay?"

Wales nodded, "Okay."

Morgana left, a golden shimmer surroundign her as her mirage of Headmistress Cassandra took over.

* * *

"You're a demon." Luke narrowed his eyes at Dark Heart, "And you're a vampire." He addressed Jasmine.

The two in question shared a look.

"Why am I here again?" Dark Heart deadpanned.

Jasmine punched him in the shoulder, "Moral support. You can just sit there and be broody, but you don't leave."

"Broody?" Dark Heart arched an eyebrow. Jasmine glared at him, and he sighed, sinking down in his chair and crossing his arms.

"And your brother's a warlock." Jasmine said to Luke.

"But... how do I not know before _now_?!"

"I... don't have an answer for that."

"Does anyone else noticed that as the days go by, there _are_ warning signs?" Dark Heart mused.

"What do you mean?" Jasmine blinked.

"With you- avoiding lights, headaches, and toothaches." Dark Heart said, "Me, my pendant glows. Wales..." He trailed off, frowning.

"Irritation, prone to violent outbursts, and his hands itched a lot." Luke said.

Jasmine had begun to write all this down on a piece of paper. She looked at Luke, "What about you?"

"Um... avoiding lights, headaches, and avoiding anything with garlic in it- makes me sick." Luke blinked.

"Hmm..." Jasmine scrawled it out, "You two- start keeping track of the guys in your dorm. Write down any symptoms they show."

"What if they don't?" Luke asked.

"Then we assume they're human."

* * *

"Ooh, how'd you get this baby here?" Tyler slid his sunglasses off his nose when he heard Kuro's voice. He sat up from where he lay on the seat of his bike-

And stopped dead.

Kuro's entire wardrobe had seemed to take a 180 turn, as most of the clothes Kuro was wearing didn't seem to be hers, except for a few touches here and there. But at the same time, it seemed to fit her.

Kuro wore a pair of gray skinny jeans, and black and white converse. She had on a black tank top with green, purple, and blue animal prints on it. She wore a light blue leather jacket and her trademark spiked bracelets. Her hair was down, and her make- up was as minimal as a just some winged eyeliner.

"Kawasaki motorcyle, right?" Kuro asked, circling the black bike, looking at it with great interest.

Tyler snapped himself out of his stupor, "Uh, yeah. Good eye. How...?" Tyler trailed off.

"I know my bikes."

"A rocker and a biker, huh? What else?" Tyler asked, amused. He turned to his bike, picking a helmet off the handlebars, before handing it to Kuro.

Kuro took it with a half- smile, before putting it on. Tyler mounted his bike, muscles clenching when Kuro climbed on behind him and wrapped her arms around his stomach.

"Hold on tight!" Tyler called as he set the choke, squeezed the clutch, opened the throttle, and stood and kick started the engine. With a loud enging roar, Tyler urged the bike off on to the street, hitting eighty miles an hour in just seconds.

As he did, he could've sworn he heard Kuro laugh.


	30. Chapter 29: Haunted

Tyler watched Kuro, who sat on the park grass, face tilted to the sun. She looked quite peaceful like this.

"Though I appreciate a peaceful day in the park," Kuro's voice snapped the green eyed boy out of his staring, "You got anything else planned?"

"Who said I didn't?" Tyler asked, smirking a little, "Maybe I just want to admire your beauty all day."

"Ugh. Nice." Kuro rolled her eyes. They landed on the treeline across the park, and a flash of anger crossed her face. It passed, and she turned to Tyler, "You know, there's an ice cream stand across the lawn. Care to get some for me?"

Tyler shrugged, "Sure. I'm kinda craving some anyway." He stood up, "Back in a few."

* * *

"-study with her every time you can, and eat with her too. Not to mention, you follow her like some lost puppy!" Nile was addressing Chris, when Kuro approached the trio in the bushes.

"Sounds like courting to me." Kuro said, dryly.

"Don't you get involved, Kuro-" Chris cut off, before he, Nile, and Bao all yelled in surprise and shock, jumping up, only to crash into each other and collapse in a heap.

"Where'd you come from?!" Bao exclaimed, from the bottom of the pile, with wide gold eyes.

"I snuck up while I sent Tyler to get ice cream." Kuro deadpanned, "Listen up, brother. I'm gonna enjoy myself today, and you won't ruin it, understand?" She reached down, grabbing Bao's jaw in a grip tht allowed one of her ultra sharp nails to dig into his throat and another into the corner of his eye, "After all... hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, no?"

Bao gulped, squeaking, "Right."

"Good." Kuro released her brother, "Now, all three of you... _run_."

All three of them disappeared in under three seconds, not wanting to take a chance with Kuro's anger.

* * *

Wales looked up from his book at the feelign of eyes on him. He instantly got a block in his throat when he saw who it was.

"I was beginning to think you didn't want to see me ever again." Wales said, softly.

"Not like the way you were, no. When you're like the old Wales I know, yes." Luke walked in, moving to sit on the end of Wales' bed.

"You know-" Wales winced.

"Your ability got out of hand? Yeah. But it doesn't excuse you acting like dad." Luke said, icily.

Wales looked down. It wasn't often Luke could make his brother shy away from him, but when he did, it was a sight to behold.

"Not to mention, had Jasmine not intervened, you'd've hit me." Luke continued, "And everything I thought about you would've gone out the window."

"I don't remember almost striking you..." Wales murmured, "But if I had, believe me Lucas, I would've killed myself in grief."

A heavy silence fell over the brothers.

"When do you start your training?" Luke asked.

"Huh?" Wales blinked.

"Monday, during his free time." Headmistress Morgana strode in, the glamour falling away to reveal Morgana, "Talent such as your brother's must be worked with as soon as possible."

"Wonderful." Wales mumbled.

"And you, Lucas." Morgana eyed Luke, who glared back, "Have you had any... problems, lately?"

"Meaning...?"

"She means the headaches, Luke. Avoiding lights. And garlic-" Wales cut off, eyes widening.

"Your symptoms." Morgana mused, curious.

"Symptoms of _what_?!" Luke demanded.

"It would seem, your supernatural side is a-"

Wales' shout of shock and fear cut her off.

" _MY BROTHER'S A VAMPIRE?!_ "

* * *

"Well, today was eventful." Kuro said, leaning against the wall outside the girl's dorm, "It was... nice. I wan't expecting the ferry ride."

"Eh, I wasn't expecting it when we raced that guy in the Camaro." Tyler chuckled, leaning on his forearm, which rested beside Kuro's head.

"Hey, we won. And it was fun. Don't know about you, but it gave me an adreneline rush." Kuro's eyes glittered in the dim light of the hallway, "You know... I did enjoy today. It was... different, than first dates of ghosts past."

Tyler laughed a little at her wording, "Different how?" He reached his free hand, playing with one of her silver streaks of hair.

"It lasted all day, for one. And I didn't have to dress up." Kuro leaned into the gentle touch.

"You look stunning dressed up though." Tyler said, softly.

Green eyes met black.

Kuro, before she knew what she was saying, whispered, "Kiss me."

Tyler arched an eyebrow, but Kuro had a determined look in her eyes. Tyler laughed, throatily, "Your wish is my command."

Tyler leaned down, his lips grazing over Kuro's as if testing any hidden boundries. Kuro lifted a hand to his cheek, slowly urging him to kiss her harder. Tyler granted it, crowding in closer to her as Kuro raised her hands to tangle in his raven locks.

They molded together, fitted against each other with a mind- blowing perfection. Kuro had never felt as she did now, exploring how Tyler tasted- leather, smoke, citrus, and smelling of grease and smoke. The strength of his arms around her...

It was like something out of a fairy tale, and in that moment, Kuro wished for nothing more of it to never end.

"Ahem." There was the sound of someone clearing their throats and the two teens jumped apart, breathing hard.

Headmaster Doji stood in the hallway, eyes glinting savagely.

"Only five minutes until curfew." Doji said, "Mr. Blackout, can you make it to your room in that amount of time?"

"Yes sir." Tyler murmured, stepping away from Kuro with an apologetic look. He edged past Doji, and disappeared around a corner.

"And Ms. Blackheart," Doji said, "Perhaps you shouldn't wear clothes like that to entice boys such as Mr. Blackout."

Kuro swallowed, thickly, wrapping her arms around herself, "Of course, sir."

"Good. Now off with you."

Kuro quickly disappeared into her door, never noticing the way Doji's lips curled into a savage smile.

* * *

The next morning, when Kuro woke up, there was a boquet of twelve black roses mixed with purple wolfsbane at the foot of her bed.

She burned them in her bathroom sink, terror filling her system at the very thought of their silent meaning.

 _You can't run from me._


	31. Chapter 30: Snow White Queen

"Breathe. In," Bao inhaled, "Out." He released his lungs, "Now, tell me what happened, from the start."

Kuro, who sat on Bao's bed, curled into a ball, wiped her eyes, from where she'd been crying.

"I went on a date with Tyler, and it went well, save for your appearance," Kuro's voice shook, "We got caught by Headmaster Doji, while we were, um..."

"Making out?" Bao tried not to gag as the words left his mouth.

"Yeah. That. We went to our rooms, and when I woke up this morning... the flowers were _on my bed_! Bao, he was _in my room_!" Kuro's voice was full of fear, "What if... what if he tries something? What if he goes through with his threat and kills you?" Her voice dropped, "Gets his hands on me?"

Bao was quiet for a moment, before saying, "You told Tyler you've never had luck with other guys?"

"Yeah..."

"Did you tell him why?"

"Not really."

"Then do it." Bao turned to his closed door, and yanked it open, calling, "Tyler! I need to talk to you!"

"Bao!" Kuro sounded mortified, "What are you doing?!"

Bao ignored her as Tyler walked in, "What's up- Kuro? Are you okay?"

"Nothing." Kuro growled, standing.

"You, sit." Bao snapped, "It's high time we had a talk about your ex."

* * *

"Even the bravest have their fears." A female voice mused, looking over the books in Headmaster Doji's office, "And with who I've asked to join Starfield, it'll affect three of the students here."

"Of course, he'll be joining our cause?" Rago asked.

"He's a wolf. A hunter and warrior. One with a craving for death and blood. Of course he will." The woman chuckled, before her face darkened, "But students here are learning about their true selves- two vampires, a warlock, a demon, and quite possibly... a dragon."

"They're supposed to be extinct." Doji said, surprised.

"And a creature that would put a dent into my army, when I raise it." The female said.

"So kill the dragon." Ziggurat said.

"He's watched over by Morgana." The woman hissed, "It won't be easy." her red eyes glinted, "Unles... Hm, yes, that could work..."

"What are you thinking, master?" Doji asked, curious.

"I might be able to make use of one our students- the newcomer. He's got the ability to change his appearance, as his mother was a witch shapeshifter, and make himself look different." The woman shook her head, "I shall think on it. When will he start here?"

"Tomorrow. And he's in all of his victim's classes- to terrorize her." Rago said.

"Good." The woman mused, befroe wincing, "My vessel's spirit fights for control. I must leave. But you three have a few orders: Get Jasmine to turn on Dark Heart. Continue you supplement experiment, as it is working. And allow our new student to terrorize those who he wishes to."

* * *

Kuro froze when she walked into the cafeteria. Moving like lightning, she dove behind the door, and grabbed her brother as he passed by.

"Who the hell is that sitting with the guys from Dungeon?" Kuro's voice shook.

Bao peaked around the corner, expression hardening, "How'd _he_ get here?"

"I'm skipping breakfast." Kuro took off, "Make up an excuse for me!"

Bao growled in anger, his hand reaching into his jean's pocket for the Swiss Army knife he kept there.

 _Time to deal with the guy who earned himself top spot on my most wanted list,_ Bao thought.

* * *

The serrated blade of a pocket knife flashed at the brunette's throat, making most of the guy's table jump in surprise, and catch several other student's attention.

"Ryder Colt." Bao's voice was a deadly snarl, "Give me one reason not to slit your throat over this table."

The blue eyed, brown haired, tan teen sighed, and craned his head back to meet Bao's blazing gold, "Hello, Bao. Would you believe I changed my ways?"

Bao dug the blade in, leaning down and hissing, "You left my sister in the hospital for _six months_! Broken ribs, fractured arm, internal bleeding, and a cracked skull!"

"I was going through a hard time." Ryder deadpanned, and nonchalantly took a sip of his orange juice, the muscles of his arms coiling.

"She flinches at your name, still has nightmares, and ran from the cafeteria when she saw you." Bao growled.

"Oh, so the bitch is here, huh?" Ryder asked, moving to stand up. A hand landed on his shoulder and shoved him back down in his seat. Ryder yelped and turned to look at the newcomer.

"But don't think you're getting anywhere near her." Tyler growled, fingers digging into Ryder's shoulder so tight his knuckles turned white, "Because you'll have to go through me."

Ryder, despite being cornered by two angry boys who looked ready to murder, looked about as dangerous as a rabid wolf, "And you are...?"

"Tyler Blackout- her _current_ boyfriend." Tyler's voice was low, near a snarl, "And good luck getting her. You ain't gonna- not until I die."

Tyler's green eyes had darkened with fury, as Ryder's blue had brightened with a feverish anger.

"Let the games begin then." Ryder said. Tyler smirked.

"Good luck winning. 'Cause I got friends here. You don't." Tyler said, "Bao, release him."

With a heavy reluctance, Bao did as ordered.

"Touch my sister and you die." Bao hissed, accentuating his point by snapping his knife closed, before following after Tyler.

* * *

 **Last chapter of the day and maybe till Friday. So... Who likes Ryder so far? No one. Good. 'Cause he's gonna be... Interesting to say in the least. And very hard to figure out. For you guys at least. As time goes on, you'll learn more and more about him, and probably be hating him, sympathizing him, or shocked and afraid of him.**

 **So... Ignore my rant (as Criminal Minds new episode is about to come on) and leave a review to tell me what you think!**


	32. Chapter 31: Animal I Have Become

"Masamune and Kyoya huh? This'll be fun." Julian commented, standing next to Lunisa.

"They've battled before. it lasted almost a total of fifteen minutes." Lunisa said.

"Bladers, ready yourselves!" Headmistress Cassandra called, "3..."

"2..." Kyoya and Masamune readied themselves, brown clashing with blue.

"1! Let it rip!" Both Beys shot out into the stadium.

"Hit him hard, Striker!" Masamune shouted.

"Roar loud Leone!" Kyoya yelled, "King Lion Tearing Blast!"

"Ah- already?!" Masamune squawked.

"Sorry- not- sorry, Kadoya! But I'm takining this one to the top, and if that means not giving you a chance to even attack, so be it!" Kyoya yelled over the winds, "Leone! Let's end this thing!"

"This is unexpected." Lunisa mused, watching as Leone slammed into Striker and sent the Bey out of the stadium, "Their battles in the bast were never this short. Kyoya does like to give it all, and normally likes to see how strong his oppenent are if they haven't battled in a while."

Julian looked just as interested, but opted not to say a word.

* * *

" _He's in all my classes_!" Kuro was on the verge of a panic attack.

"I'm in half of them." Bao pointed out, "I figured it out easy enough."

Kuro looked down at the table, picking at her food with her fork. It was her favorite of steak, mashed potatoes, and peas and corn, but she hadn't eaten a single bite.

And it was bugging Bao.

"I realize you're worried." Bao said, softly, "But please eat _something_. You skipped breakfast and lunch."

"Heads up, Bao, head down Kuro." Tyler appeared, sitting in the seat next to Kuro and draping his arm over her shouler. Not more than three seconds later, Ryder appeared, sitting down several chairs down from Bao.

Kuro looked ready to bolt.

"Easy." Tyler leaved over, whispering in her ear, "Focus on my voice, alright? I'm right here."

Bao watched as Kuro slowly stopped shaking, before reaching her hands up and moving her hair over to where it blocked her vision of Ryder. She turned her head to face Tyler-

And kissed him squarely on the lips.

Tyler's eyes went wide in shock, before he closed them, reaching his free hand up to cup Kuro's face and kiss her back.

Bao head a growl on his left, and glanced to see Ryder's blue eyes alight with fury.

 _Good. Let the bastard know he's being put in the past._

Bao jerked back to reality when Kuro let out a low whine. Bao winced.

"Ahem." Bao cleared his throat, and the duo pulled apart, panting and flushed, "You got your point across. To the entire school, actually."

Sure enough, everyone was staring. Boys with eyebrows raised or mouths open and girls whispering and squealing.

The whispers stopped when Ryder stood and circled the table, heading towards Tyler and Kuro.

Tyler smirked at the other teen, "Believe me now?"

Ryder growled, one that sounded very animal, and said only two words.

" _She's mine._ "

Tyler's fist connect with Ryder's jaw before anyone could act.

* * *

Ryder flinched under the red eyed glare he got as he walked into his boss's room.

"Sit." Her voice was stone cold, "How _could_ you? You're supposed to blend in, not make yourself overly noticable! Getting in fights with the other students!"

"But you said-" Ryder started.

"I know what I said." The woman continued, "But you need to take it easy- like I said: Blend in. Make yourself noticable, but not too much."

Ryder was quiet, before he said, "I'm not sure I can do it."

"Beg pardon? Are you, Ryder Colt, showing weakness?"

"No, m'lady. Just..."

"Give me three reasons, why you don't think you can do this."

"I can give you two, at the most..."

"Please. I would _love_ to hear them."

"A: Tyler had it coming," Ryder started, "He's a bit arrogant and in my opinion, needs to be brought down a peg or two."

"Go on."

"And B..." Ryder sighed heavily, sitting into a chair, "It's hard, being around Kuro. Not without feeling guilty, and angry, and jealous. I thought I could handle it... but I can't."

"Use those emotions to your advantage." The woman said, after a few moments of silence, "Use them to spur your mission on." She moved around to Ryder's side, "After all, the reason you caught my attention, was because of what you did Kuro. And it was just after your first transformation, when it happened. You were still learning to control yourself. Even three years later, you still have trouble."

"If you hadn't found me when you did... I think I might've gone rogue." Ryder admitted, softly, "I still consider myself dangerous, as it is."

"Just remember your training. For when the time comes, I'll need you, to help me get it through those other student's minds that they have no choice in the matter of joining us." The woman paused, "And I believe Doji sent you here for a reason, no?"

"He said you were gonna carry out my punishment. He gave Tyler a month in isolation." Ryder muttered.

"And your punishment will be going through the next two weeks of training through the danger room. All in your free time, on the level 3 course."

Ryder winced at the prospect of going through the hardest course in his training, "I don't have an arguement for this discussion, do I m'lady?"

"No." The woman's voice was harsh, "You don't.

* * *

Tyler ignored any and everyone as he stalked back to his room. He had to get of the crowds, before he snapped.

Ignoring Bao when he got back to his dorm, Tyler slammed the door of his bedroom and locked it, for an extra measure. He sank to the floor, trembling.

 _You're no better than Ryder,_ A voice whispered in Tyler's mind, _With all the blood on your hands. What will Kuro think? You're nothing more than a rabid dog, compare to the puppy Ryder is._

"Shut up." Tyler growled.

 _It won't help to keep it hidden. Everything has it's boiling point. The blood of parents, siblings,_ _children_ _, all on your hands..._

Tyler whimpered, "Shut up. Please... please... please..."

 _Let loose Tyler. The urge is_ _right there._ _Just under the skin. Let the animal take over._

Tyler growled, low in the back of his throat, before letting out a guttural scream that bordered being animal.

 _That's it._ The voice whispered, _Just let go. Let go and_ _feel._ _Feel your instincts kick in. The urge to hunt... to run... to_ _kill_ _._

Tyler screamed again, bu this time, there were tears running down his face.

* * *

 **There may be another update later today. We'll see. So... several things happening with this chapter. Also, start taking note of the title chapters. They hold a clue with times to come.**

 **Bladers moving on to next round: Selen, Ian, Chris, and Kyoya.**

 **So... leave a review?**


	33. Chapter 32: Elements

Kuro froze in fear, turning a corner. Ryder stood at the end of the hall, speaking with...

"Dot?" Kuro whispered, watching as the duo turned into an empty classroom. Ryder's eyes met Kuro's, but he didn't offer a hostile look. Instead, he looked... resigned.

Ryder followed after Dot, the door shutting behind him.

 _Something's going on_ , Kuro thought, eyes narrowed, _Ryder wouldn't look like some whipped slave to a girl._

She stalked to the door, pausing to place her ear on the door.

"She has no idea, does she? That you're with me?" Dot was asking.

"No." Ryder said, "Not a clue, m'lady."

"Ooh, m'lady. There's something I've never been called." Dot giggled, "I like it."

"You're a queen." Ryder's voice was soft, "But... must your sister not know you're alive? She must-"

"She'd hate me, for knowing what I'm doing." Dot paused, "I'm sorry- she _does_ hate me. I've heard her speak harshly of me to the other students."

"I'm surprised she hasn't figured you out yet- your looks, attitude... your-"

"Hush. I don't want to talk about it." Dot snapped.

"Of course, m'lady."

 _You don't just drop pet names like that,_ Kuro thought, frowning, _Something's not right here._

She turned, and with confusion nipping after her heels, raced off.

* * *

"Focus, Wales" Morgana soothed, "It's not all gonna come to you at once."

Wales groaned, falling to his knees, "Why not?!"

"Many of the warlocks I've known- it took them almost 500 years before they mastered every extent of their powers." Morgana said.

Wales huffed.

"Now, one more time," Morgana encouraged, "Then you can stop."

Wales sighed, before pulling himself to his feet. He glanced around the room, really one of the buildings hidden in the woods of Starfield's campus, before saying, "Put the danger room on the next highest setting."

From her spot in the viewing room, Morgana's voice filtered over the intercom, "Wales, you are not yet-"

" _Do it_." Wales growled, rubbing his hands together. They glowed a bright blue, before the energy faded.

"Very well."

Silence filled the room, and Wales closed his eyes, waiting.

The ground beneath him rumbled.

Eyes flying open, Wales jumped back, just as a metal spike erupted from the ground. His hand shot out, grabbing the area just below the tip as it rose up above the ground a good 20 feet.

At the same time, multiple other spikes, all of varying heights, rose up.

"Very good, Wales." Morgana said, "What do you do next?"

Wales breathed, heavily, eyeing his surroundings. Looking through the maze, he narrowed his eyes, before dragging his legs up underneath him. With a grunt, he jumped to the nearest spike near him, nearly 10 feet away. He grabbed the top, avoiding the razor sharp tip.

Wales panted, smirking a little as realized he'd done it without impaling himself.

"Easy enough." Wales muttered, before going through the maze of spikes the same way: jumping and grabbing, like a monkey with vines.

He didn't hear the wall open or see the cylinder, metal, missile like spike come at him.

Not until it knocked him to the ground.

"Son of a-" Wales exclaimed, before snarling, and letting his hands light up and raise one. An arc of electricity shot out, and connected with the metal cylinder, causing the mechanics in it to arc and spark, before it fell to the floor.

"Good try," Morgana said, "But now your training is over."

Wales sighed.

* * *

"You look like hell." Wales barely glanced up from his notebook when Lucas flopped down in the chair across from him.

"Says the guy who's yet to go through vampire training." Wales mumbled, shutting his notebook, and crossing his arms over the library table and setting his chin on his arms, "How you holding up?"

"Me? I'm fine. You? Look like you could use some help." Luke said, kicking back to balance the chair on two legs and prop his booted feet up on the table, "So we'll help with that."

"We?" Wales blinked, then yelped as two books, one titled _Warlock Spells_ and another titled, _History of Warlocks_ , were dropped down in front of him.

"Welcome to Supernatural Club." Dark Heart said, dryly. He and Jasmine sat down in chairs on either side of Luke. Jasmine looked concerned, and Dark Heart looked bored and unconcerned.

"Uh..." Wales blinked, picking up the books, before looking up at the other three, "Come again?"

"I forgot your brother's brainless, Luke." Dark Heart said. Luke gained an annoyed look, dropped both of his feet, and proceeded to kick Dark Heart under the table.

"Ow! Jasmine, he just kicked me!" Dark Heart exclaimed, reaching down to rub his leg.

"Boys, behave, or I will ground you both." Jasmine said, uninterestedly, "Wales, all three of us understand what you're going through. And it does take time to get used to it, yes, but it soon becomes a part of you."

"What are you two?" Wales asked, cautiously.

"Vampire." Jasmine said.

"I'd rather not tell you." Dark Heart deadpanned.

Wales stared at the teen, before turning away and shrugging, "Fine. Obviously, you three already know what I am." He gestured to the books in front of him.

"Guess I'm the only one here with powers." Wales muttered.

"Luke?" Jasmine asked, "You got anything to drink with you?"

"Uh, yeah. Hold on a second..." Luke rummaged through his bag, before pulling out a water bottle half- full of water, "Here."

"Open it." Jasmine requested.

Luke did as asked. Jasmine turned to look at the bottle of water, eyes narrowed, before her eyes flared red, the blue streak in her hair glowed, and the water in the bottle suddenly seemed to defy gravity and float in mid air.

Wales watched, half- fascinated. Then, he smirked, "Child's play."

"Huh?" Jasmine's concentration broke, and the water started to fall-

Wales' hand moved, fingers glowing blue, and the water froze in mid- air, turning to the open mouth of the bottle and slithering into the plastic like a snake would.

Luke capped it back shut, seeminly dumbfounded.

"What else?" Dark Heart asked.

"Electricity." Wales smirked, and snapped his fingers. Dark Heart yelped and jumped up, rubbing his neck as a blue spark appeared over his throat. He growled and glared at the redhead.

"Sit back down." Jasmine snapped. Reluctantly, Dark Heart did as ordered. Luke and Wales shared a smirk.

"Let me tell you three something right now. Curfew's at ten o' clock." Jasmine said, "I'm sneaking out at eleven, gonna go into the forest and do some training of my own. You boys are welcome to join me. We can get more practice in, and when the time comes, impress Morgana with how much further along we're coming."

"She's got me doing the mental training every day." Dark Heart grumbled.

"Physical training for me every aftermoon." Wales blinked.

"And she has me every Saturday." Jasmine said.

All three turned to Luke, who shook his head, "She hasn't even talked to me yet. Maybe I'm not as powerful as you guys."

"We'll see. But like I was saying, I'm sneaking out of here at eleven. Meet me on the south side of the academy if you wanna join in."

Jasmine stood, and was gone with barely a breeze to let anyone know she was there.


	34. Chapter 33: Stand Or Walk Away

_"Take your brother and go!" A man's deep voice shook as he shoved his son towards the back door._

 _"B- but dad...!" Arashi Hikou's voice shook with fear, eyes wide, "I can't leave you!"_

 _"Arashi!" Next to him, Isamu cried. Then he launched himself at their father, "Daddy! I don't wanna leave!"_

 _"It's okay son, your brother will take care of you." The two boy's father soothed, hugging his youngest son. He looked at Arashi, who was staring at his father with green, fear filled eyes. He held his arm out and pulled Arashi into a bone crushing hug, "I love you both, you hear? Never forget that?"_

 _Shouting came from the front of the house, followed by the sound of a woman screaming._

 _"Mommy!" Isamu sobbed._

 _"Arashi, take your brother! Go! Now!" Their father let them go._

 _"But-" Arashi tried, one last time._

 _"NOW!"_

The shout shook Arashi awake, who bolted straight up in bed, panting and sweaty. He fumbled, reaching across the bed and switching on the bedside lamp.

Once the light was on, Arashi flopped back down on the bed, the scar over his left eye throbbing with a burning pain.

 _Just a dream,_ Arashi thought, _It was all just a dream..._

 _Oh, but it's a reality. It happened, Arashi,_ A voice whispered in the back of his mind, _Your parents were murdered. You and Isamu nearly died... You know it's all real..._

"Isamu..." Arashi whispered, rolling back over and grabbing his cell phone off his nightstand. Glancing at the time, he hesitated only a moment, before pressing down the numbers to call his brother.

After the seventh ring, he finally picked up.

"Arashi? Do you have a clue what time it is?" Isamu's voice was slurred, as though he'd been woken up from a very deep sleep.

"H- Hey Isamu..." Arsahi winced at how broken his voice sounded.

"Normal people are _asleep_ at two in the morning!"

"I- I know..." Arashi muttered, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Now, Isamu fell silent. After a moment, he asked, "Arashi... have you been crying?"

Arashi nodded, though Isamu couldn't see it, "Yeah... I- I'm sorry, Isamu. I'll call you later. I shouldn't have-"

"No, wait!" Isamu exclaimed, then lowered his voice, "You wanna talk about it?"

"They died, Isamu." Arashi muttered.

"I know."

"I couldn't do anything."

"I know. Niether of us could."

"Why didn't dad just let me help fight him? Why didn't he just send you to run-"

"Don't say that. Please. You... I don't know where'd I be right now if you weren't alive." Isamu whispered.

Arashi closed his eyes, tears slipping out of his eyes.

"Thank you, Isamu. That... that means a lot to me."

"Good. Keep it in mind Arashi. You mean a lot to me, and I know I mean a lot to you."

Arashi kept his eyes closed, breathing deeply.

"G'nite, little brother." Arashi whispered.

"Nite, Arashi. I'll see you soon."

* * *

"Wales. Wales. Wales, wake up!" Wales grunted and lazily flapped a hand at the force trying to pull him out of oblivion.

"Cut it out... 'ive mo'e minutes." Wales mumbled into his pillow.

"Come on, we gotta go meet Jasmine!"

Wales raised his head, blinking blearily at his brother, who was wide awake.

Freaking vampires and their love of the dark.

"You're going?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because... you could get caught?"

"Oh, stop worrying."

"I'm being serious."

"If you're that concerned, why don't you come with me?"

Wales sighed, and faceplanted into his pillow, mumbling, "Give me a few minutes. I'll meet you guys out there."

"Thanks bro."

* * *

"There you are!" Jasmine exclaimed, seeing Luke and Wales walk up to her. A look of disappointment flashed across her face, "Where's Dark Heart?"

"Probably sleeping." Wales mumbled, "Like I'd love to be doing right now..."

"You didn't have to come." Luke said, pointedly.

"Someone has to look after you kids." Wales yawned.

"I'm not a kid!" Both Jasmine and Luke exclaimed.

"You're both 14. Three years younger than me."

"I'll have you know, I'm one month older than Luke. I'm fifteen." Jasmine said.

"And I'm eighteen. I trump all of you."

"AH!" All three other teens jumped as Dark Heart materialized out of the shadows.

"Son of a bitch!" Luke exclaimed.

"Dark Heart!" Jasmine snapped.

"Way to wake a guy up!" Wales panted.

Dark Heart raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"DON'T DO THAT!" Wales, Luke, and Jasmine shouted.

Dark Heart shrugged, but didn't say anything other than, "So? We're here. Let's go."

"Come on." Jasmine grinned, all hostility gone, "Follow me."

* * *

"This... what is this place?" Luke blinked as the foursome came into a clearing, the overhead sky. The stars twinkled, like candlelights in the sky.

"Something sacred I found a few weeks ago." Jasmine said.

"Looks like a regular old clearing to me." Dark Heart said, uninterestedly.

"Close your eyes, tap into your supernatural side, and open them again." Jasmine said, closing her eyes. All at once, every single neon streak in her hair glowed, and when she opened her eyes again, they were red. A smile graced her features, "There it is."

Obviously, she saw something the other three didn't. The three boys shared a look, before they closed their eyes as well.

 _Supernatural side, huh? I don't have any powers, so I guess that would mean..._ Luke breathed deep, feeling his teeth beginning to grow, until a set of fangs filled his mouth. When he opened his eyes again, his eyesight was sharper than ever, and...

"Oh..." He breathed, "Look at it..."

"It's..." Next to him, Wales sounded breathless, "How do you hide something like that?"

Dark Heart's voice, full of boredom, interrupted the trance, "So it's an old temple. Big deal!"

Sure enough, a temple stood in the once empty clearing. It was tall, nearly seventy feet, and designed like that of one of the Mayan pyramids. It was covered in moss and vines, but underneath that, the stone of the temple glowed white, like it was made of marble.

"Moonstone." Wales said, looking awed, "And a lot of it!"

"How do you know that?" Dark Heart asked.

"Um..." Wales looked shocked, "I'm not sure..."

"Whatever. Come on, we'll go inside!" Jasmine exclaimed, and before any of the boys could react, Jasmine had disappeared inside the temple.

* * *

Jasmine's hands lit up with orange fire and she shot them up the sides of the walls. Almost instantly, multiple torches lit up, revealing the walls to be dark, a serious contrast to the outside.

"Onyx." Wales said, running and hand over the walls, his blue eyes- brighter than normal- narrowed.

"White outside, black inside?" Luke asked, "Why would that be?"

"I'm not sure." Wales murmured.

"Could be like yin- and- yang." Dark Heart said, off handedly.

Jasmine looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"Peace on the outside, but destruction on the inside." Luke suggested.

"Or..." Wales' eyes flashed worriedly, "Good, covering up some serious evil." He pulled his hand back off the wall, "I think we need to get out of here. Now."

"What? Why?" Jasmine blinked, "Nothing's wrong, I've been here plenty of times, and nothing's happened."

"No, Wales is right." Dark Heart said, "Something's not right about this place. It feels... wrong."

As if to accentuate that point, a cold draft blew through the tunnel, making three out of four of the teenagers shiver.

"Come on." Dark Heart said, and he grabbed Jasmine's arm, pulling her back down the tunnel, "We're leaving-"

Everyone froze when they heard a snarl come from behind them. They turned, slowly, and was met with the sight of glowing green eyes in the shadows.

"I'm... not the only one seeing that, right...?" Luke whispered, blue eyes wide.

The foursome watched as the eyes moved, becoming larger, until a large black wolf stood in the firelight, saliva dripping from his white, sharp fangs.

"Why are it's eyes so... human?" Wales asked.

"Move slow. Come on." Dark Heart tried to pull Jasmine, but she was rooted to the spot, red eyes wide in shock, "Jasmine."

"No... How... you're..." Jasmine whispered.

"What do you see?" Dark Heart asked, sensing Jasmine wasn't afraid and saw something the boys didn't.

"I- It's..." Jasmine stammered.

Suddenly, the torches went out in a gust of wind, and there was a loud snarl in the darkness, as the green eyes glowed and suddenly rushed throught he darkness.

"AH!" There was the sound of someone screaming.

"LUKE!" Wales' hands lit up in electricity.

"Dark Heart let go, unless you wanna get burned!" Jasmine shouted.

Fire lit up the tunnel, and the foursome were met with the sight of Luke pinned down by the wolf, unconsious, it's fangs dangerously close to his throat.

"Back off!" Wales yelled, and the electricity surrounding him shot out, connecting with the wolf.

With a loud yelp, the wolf collided with the far wall, collapsing to the floor. It stood weakly, it's green eyes set on Wales, who glared back at him.

Both animal and man had murder rolling off of them in waves.

"Stop it..." Dark Heart muttered, stepping back into the shadows, "Stop..."

"Wales, stand down." Jasmine said, softly.

"Why?" Wales' eyes were turning dark blue, "It tried to kill my brother."

"If you don't stand down, we're all gonna die." Jasmine said, "Tyler, the same goes for you."

The wolf paused, staring at Jasmine.

"Yeah. I see it, Ty." Jasmine said, her voice soothing, "You're not who you want to be right now. Something's triggered your transformation. Something that isn't you."

The wolf whimpered, crouching down to the ground, eyes shining helplessly.

"You know, Morgana will probably be able to help you. Just come with us." Jasmine knelt down.

 _Morgana won't be able to do a damn thing._

A voice whispered down the hallway.

"Who's there?" Dark Heart demanded, seemingly having calmed down a little.

 _An ancient evil. Someone you all will soon be working for._

"Going out on a limb here and saying... Todo O Mal." Jasmine guessed.

 _Smart as your sister is._

"My sister? How do you know about my sister?"

"You said 'is'." Wales noted, "Present tense. Like she's alive."

 _Why don't you find out? Why don't you follow the demon of your group?_

All eyes turned to Dark Heart, who looked puzzled.

"Why me?" He asked.

 _You have the demon in you. The one that senses evil. Why don't you follow it?_

As if on cue, the pendant pulsed purple.

Dark Heart scowled.

"What about my brother? We can't go anywhere and leave him! I won't do that!" Wales snapped.

Tyler let out a whine, and lay down next to the younger boy.

"Tyler will look after him." Jasmine said, "Okay, so, we're gonna do this, I know. I see it your two's eyes."

Wales and Dark Heart shared a look.

 _Good. You won't be disappointed..._

The faded, and the coldness of the hallway disappeared.

"Well, Dark Heart." Jasmine turned to the older teen, "Lead the way."

* * *

 **And... that's a wrap folks! So, several things going on, no? What will happen next chapter, I wonder? Leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	35. Chapter 34: Madness

Following Dark Heart through the tunnels of the temple, which gradually sloped downward, was like following a cat that didn't want to be caught.

"Slow down." Jasmine was at a jog to Dark Heart's rapid walk.

"I can't." Dark Heart grumbled, "The pendant's practically burning me here."

They rounded a corner, and came face to face with a heavy wooden door.

 _Welcome to my humble abode._ Todo O Mal's voice was a bit taunting.

The doors creaked open, revealing a dark chamber, lit up with orange torches. The walls were onyx, with golden symbols.

"Protection... Seal... Return..." Wales listed, running his hands over the gold lines.

 _All Gaelic and Celtic symbols, young warlock. You know them, because it's in your blood._

"What's in the coffin?" Jasmine asked. Dark Heart and Wales turned to see her circling an onyx coffin, with more gold symbols on it.

"Lock, seal, bind... Those are sealing symbols." Wales frowned, approaching the black sarcophagus. He laid a hand on the stone lid, and the symbols lit up to a brighter gold, causing the trio to cover their eyes.

When the light faded, none of the gold symbols remained.

"What happened?" Dark Heart asked.

 _It would seem... Wales is more powerful than even I imagined... Much like your parents..._

"What's that mean?" Wales asked.

 _Jasmine, you wondered what's in the coffin? Open it, and find out._

"Jasmine, don't-" Dark Heart reached out, but cut off when Jasmine shoved the lid of the coffin, so only the top half of the person in the coffin was revealed. Jasmine's red eyes went wide, before she uttered a low scream.

"Yasmina!" Jasmine exclaimed, "But how-"

 _She was to be a demon's host... Mine. However, she fought for many years, until I took control and set your house on fire. In order to save you..._

"She made a deal with the devil." Dark Heart said, stepping up next to Jasmine, who was shivering- and not from the cold of the room.

The girl in the coffin looked exactly like Jasmine, just a few years older. Her hair, unlike Jasmine's black and neon streaked, was a midnight bluish- purple. Her pale skin glowed a little in the firelight. She laid in the coffin as though she was nothing more than asleep.

 _Exactly._

"But... why...?" Jasmine whispered.

 _She only wished to protect you. But, as I said, she tried to revolt against me, and I had to take some extreme measures. That's how you earned your scars, because I wanted to_ _ **persuade**_ _her to be my host. Surely, you remember the fire seemed to have... a life of it's own?_

Jasmine sobbed, turning and burying her face into Dark Heart's shoulder. The older teen looked uncomfortable, but he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Um... it's okay." Dark Heart said, voice low.

"She did save me... She did... She did..." Jasmine cried.

"But why do you tell us this?" Wales asked.

 _Because I'm taunting you._

There was silence.

 _When the time comes, when I rise again, Yasmina will be my vessel. Then when I gain enough power and no longer need her... Poof._

"No..." Jasmine pulled away from Dark Heart, tears still flowing down her cheeks, "No, you can't do that..."

 _There is an alternative._

"What?" Dark Heart asked.

Whatever it was, it wasn't for Wales and Dark Heart's ears. But it was for Jasmine's.

Jasmine's eyes went wide a little, before her expression hardened, "No."

"Jazz?" Dark Heart asked, "What is it?"

"I'd rather die before I did that. Even if it would be for my sister's well being, I won't turn my back on my friends." Jasmine said, voice cold.

She circled around the coffin, as the walls trembled in what could be described as anger, "Wales, can you do those sealing symbols again?"

"Uh... maybe?" Wales seemed unsure of the situation at hand.

"Do it." Jasmine said, shoving the lid of the coffin back shut over the stone.

 _Foolish girl!_ Todo O Mal's voice shook with rage, _I am offering a chance to be with the one person who could ever understand you! Your family! Your-_

" _Silence."_ Wales growled, laying a hand on the onyx coffin. A symbol glowed, and Todo O Mal's voice cut off, " _Seal._ " Another symbol lit up, " _Bind._ " He finished off with, " _Lock_."

Dark Heart and Jasmine stared at Wales, whose eyes had previously lit up to be a solid sky blue, and were now fading to their regulare cerculan.

"Well then." Dark Heart found his voice first.

"Let's go." Jasmine said, voice wavering just a little, "Tyler and Luke are waiting on us."

* * *

"Agh." Tyler groaned in relief as Morgana's spell took effect, and he returned to his human form- thankfully, with all of his clothes still on- and laid out over the infirmary bed.

"You're lucky I don't increase your punishment." Morgana snapped at him. She turned to the other four, "You lot, on the other hand..."

Jasmine, Luke, Dark Heart, and Wales all looked at the ground, not daring to meet the woman's eyes, which were alight with fury.

"All of you will sacrifice your free time to go through the danger room, for the next month, every day, including Saturdays and Sundays." Morgana said, "You snuck off of school campus, and after curfew, on top of that! You could've gotten hurt and no one would've known where you were!"

"Sorry, ma'am." Luke murmured.

"Sorry doesn't cut it- and it won't ever again. Now, I want you four out of my sight this very moment. Your punishment begins tomorrow."

The four quietly said their 'yes ma'am's and walked out of the infirmary.

"You, Mr. Blackout," Morgana turned to the teen, who was trying to get out of bed, "Stay here for the night. You can return to classes in the morning."

"Yes ma'am." Tyler murmured, and settled into the bed, "Thanks for helping me out."

"It wasn't a big deal at all. But what triggered it?" Morgana asked.

"... A voice in my head. Sounds silly, right?" Tyler mumbled.

Morgana hid a troubled look, "No. Not at all. It could be stress from everything, so please, try to get some rest."

* * *

A knock sounded on the apartment door. From inside, there was a crash and a curse.

"Are you sure he's stable?" Ziggurat asked, nervously. Next to him, Doji nodded.

"Yes. Once we offer him our deal." Doji nodded, raising his hand to knock again.

The door flew open, and there was a snarl, "What the hell do you want?!"

"Caspian McKandless?" Doji asked, unfazed.

"Depends on who you're asking." The ginger haired man snapped back, ice blue eyes glowing in the darkness of the doorway.

"We've come to offer you a job." Doji said.

Caspian looked Doji in the eye, before snapping, "Not interested."

He slammed the door shut.

Doji looked a little disappointed.

"It involves your sons!" Ziggurat called through the door.

There was silence, then the sound of a lock sliding open. Caspian stepped back out, answering in a sickly evil voice.

"I'm listening."

Doji and Ziggurat shared twin smirks.

* * *

 **Nothing's ever good when you involve Caspian McKandless. Just saying. So... what'd you guys think of this chapter? Drop a review and tell me!**


	36. Chapter 35: Blood and Passion

**There's a warning for this chapter. Also, to understand the title of this chapter, look up the song "Blood And Passion" by Heather Alexander.**

 **WARNING: Mentions of rape/ non- con elements. Also a bit of blood and gore towards the end. Skip this entire chapter if you don't like it.**

* * *

" _WALES_!" Wales jumped half out of his skin when Luke rushed into his room late one night, sounding terrified.

"Luke?" Wales jumped up from his bed, rushing over to his brother and grabbing his arms, "Luke, what's wrong buddy?"

"H- he's... h- he's teaching... M- my class..." Luke's ice blue eyes were wide and unblinking with pure terror.

"Luke? Buddy you're not making any sense." Wales said, leading Luke over to his bed to sit him down, "Take a deep breath, and tell me what's wrong-"

" _DAD IS TEACHING ONE OF MY CLASSES!_ " Lucas wailed, tearing his fingers through his shoulder length hair, "He's here, Wales! Dad is here, at Starfield, teaching my fucking history class!"

Wales blinked, once, twice, three times, before Luke's words sank in.

"Not... possible." Wales said, shaking his head, "Luke, your history teacher is Professor Stone. Not dad-"

"I KNOW WHAT I SAW WALES! Dad was there, at the front of the class, teaching us something that I don't remember because I was frozen with fear for the entire hour!" Luke snarled, his eyes flaring red and teeth elongating into fangs.

"He's not lying." Wales looked over Luke's shoulder to see Chris standing in the doorway, "I was a bit surprised myself, when I saw him."

"See?!" Luke exclaimed.

"Okay, before I believe either of you..." Wales narrowed his eyes, "Show me."

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" Wales sounded disbelieving, as he hid back behind the corner of the hallway, "It is him! But how...?"

Next to him, Chris shrugged, "Who knows? Maybe he got offered a job here and couldn't turn it down?"

"I don't think so. He doesn't just take up a job without a good reason." Wales muttered.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking... Why don't either you or your brother like him?" Chris asked.

Wales winced, "Complicated. And a long story."

"Then you can explain when we get back to the dorm while you're comforting your brother."

* * *

Luke hadn't let go of Wales yet, curled up into his brother's side as the two lay on the bed. Chris sat on Wales' desk, watching them. Wales looked as though this was a common occurance as he seemed to wait for Luke to fall asleep.

It took a while, but Luke eventually went to sleep.

"So," Chris crossed his legs and placed his elbows on the side of his knees while propping his chin on his fist, "Start talking."

Wales was silent for a long moment, staring up at the ceiling. Finally, he spoke.

"Our mom died, when I was six, and Luke was three. He doesn't remember her much, but I do. Very beautiful, and she never seemed to age, but she was very sick, in the months following up to her death.

"After our mom died, dad took a turn for the worse. He lost his job, started drinking heavily. I don't remember a time he wasn't ever drunk. He hit us a lot, seperated us whenever I tried to keep Luke from getting the brunt of his attacks.

"I remember... one day I came back home from school. I was eight then, and Luke was five. I remember coming home, and the house being too quiet." Wales squeezed his eyes shut, "Until I heard Luke screaming from the basement.

"I rushed down, and found our dad... our dad pinning him to the ground, a hot brand in his hand. Before I could stop him, he'd put it Luke's forehead."

Here, Wales carefully brushed Luke's bangs out off his forehead, revealing a burn scar in the shape of angel's wings.

"I was so angry with him, I attacked him before I knew what I was doing." Wales continued, "He grabbed me though, and dragged me out of the basement. I thought for sure he was gonna seperate us, as my punishment, so I couldn't comfort Luke through the pain, and he did. He threw me in my room and locked the door.

"I remember it being early morning before I saw Luke again, which was strange, as our dad usually seperated us for a week, at the most. When he threw Luke in with me, he was sobbing so bad he didn't quiet down until that afternoon. When I asked him what'd happened, what dad had done..."

Wales inhaled shakily, as if steeling himself for what he was about to say.

"He'd raped Luke?" Chris asked, softly, though there was a dark undertone to his voice.

"Yeah." Wales whispered, closing his eyes, "After that, it was a common occurance for me to come home after school to find Luke crying in our room. Dad always hurt him whenever I wasn't around. But he hit me and threatened to do the same thing to me plenty of times that I kept quiet and refrained myself from doing anything rash. But nowadays... sometimes I wish I could have gone through half the stuff Luke did, just to share in his pain and know exactly what he's feeling sometimes."

"How'd you get away?" Chris asked, curiously.

"A few years ago. I just grabbed Luke one night when dad was passed out drunk and ran. I didn't even know where we were gonna go until pickpocketed the... right person, I guess you could say." Wales shrugged.

"Who'd you steal from?" Chris blinked.

"Julian Konzern." Wales' shoulders with silent laughter, "He grabbed my wrist before I could make off with his wallet. He didn't let go until I explained to him why I had tried to steal from him."

"And...?" Chris asked.

"When I told him it was for my brother..." Wales shrugged again, "He offered for us to live with him. We grew to be best friends, like Luke and Nero did."

"They have a strange way of showing that friendship." Chris said, dryly.

"Yeah, I know. But... it works. Nero's so active, energetic, fiery, and such a clown that it takes Luke's mind off the darker things in life." Wales said.

"So I see." Chris mumbled.

The two sat in silence for a few moments, before Chris jumped off the desk and stretched his arms over his head.

"Well, don't worry about Luke in his history class." Chris said, and cut Wales off when he tried to interrupt, "I'm in that class too. If it takes me sitting next to Luke, putting myself between him and your father, or even pairing up with him on every group project, you can bet I'll do everything in my power short of punching your dad in the face to keep Luke safe."

Wales blinked at Chris, before allowing a small smile on his face, "Thanks Chris. I appreciate it."

"Think nothing of it."

Then, Chris was gone.

* * *

 _Rough fingers locked around his wrists, bringing both of his hands over his hands._

 _"Stop... please, stop!" The boy pleaded, moving against the uncomfortable weight on top of him, "Please don't do this! Please-"_

 _His own sobbing stopped his pleading, choking off his airways. The man's free hand locked around his throat, cutting off his airways even more._

 _"Shut up, little rat." A man's voice hissed, "You know to stay quiet by now, or do I have to beat into you again?"_

 _Ice blue eyes, full of tears, widened, before the young boy shook his head 'no'._

 _"Good." The man growled, and released his hold on the boy's throat, before working on dragging the younger's legs apart and fitting himself between them._

 _Luke sobbed, squeezing his eyes shut. Dimly, he realized the man was speaking in his ear._

 _"Wake up."_

 _He didn't want to. He wanted to pray wish that this was all a nightmare. He wanted someone to storm through the door, and save him from his father's sick desires._

 _"Lucas..."_

 _Stop saying my name, the boy mentally cried. Just stop it!_

 _ **"LUCAS, WAKE UP!"**_

* * *

Luke's fist shot in blinding speed, catching someone on the jaw.

"Ow! Damn it!" In the dim light of the room, Luke blinked to see Wales rubbing his jaw, "Easy on the vamp strength, please!"

"W- Wales?" Luke stammered.

"Yeah, buddy it's me." Wales' voice was softer now, "You were having a nightmare. You okay?"

"No." Luke sobbed, dragging his knees up to his chest, "It was about dad..."

Wales breathed deep through his nose, rubbing his temples, before laying a hand on Luke's shoulder, and asking softly, "Wanna talk about it?"

Luke was silent for a moment, before standing up and shaking his head, "No. I- I'm fine, really. It was just a nightmare."

"About dad." Wales deadpanned, "Luke, despite what you may think or say, you are not leaving my room tonight. If sleeping with me again is what gets you a good night's sleep, I don't care. Hell, for all you want, we can build a pillow fort like we used to do when we were kids!"

Luke laughed, a bit bitterly, at the last comment. None the less, it was a laugh, and it relaxed Wales a bit.

"Fine." Luke said, "Just... I feel asleep in my day clothes. Care if I go change?"

"Go ahead." Wales said, softly, "I'll be here when you get back."

Luke nodded, and walked out of Wales' room, and into his own bedroom. He took a moment to take a breather, before moving to change out of his jeans and t- shirt and into a pair of sweatpants and another t- shirt.

He turned to walk out-

And barely had time to gasp before he was shoved up against the wall with a hand over his mouth.

"Don't. Make. A. Sound." Caspian McKandless's ice blue eyes glinted with a malicious intent, "If you do, you'll regret it."

Luke nodded, meekly, and Caspian let his hand drop, smirking, "Good. Now, let's-"

Luke didn't give him a chance to finish, as he let his fangs drop down and lunged forward, biting his father directly on the shoulder, and _sucking._ Caspian shouted in pain, and stumbled back, before rushing forward and slamming Luke into the wall hard enough for him to let go.

Caspian stepped backwards, clutching his shoulder. Luke took a chance.

" _WALES!_ " He screamed, just as the door burst open, revealing Wales standing there, hands lit up with electricity and blue eyes dark as the midnight sky.

"Get. Out." Wales growled, the air smelling of ozone.

Throughout the tower, Luke heard doors opening and calls of, "What's going on", and "Sounds like it's going on upstairs", and "Let's check it out".

Apparently, Caspian heard it too, because he growled, and moved to the wall farthest from either Luke or Wales...

And seemed to melt into the shadows.

Wales' entire demeanor changed, and the electricity disappeared from around him. Luke sank to the floor, shaking in fear and disbelief.

"Luke, you okay?" Wales asked.

Luke didn't answer, simply reached up to his mouth, which was red with blood. He pulled his fingers away, staring at his shaking hand.

"Wales..." Luke whispered, dimly aware that some of the other teens in the boy's dorm were gathering at the door, "I... I enjoyed it."

"What?" Wales sounded confused.

"I enjoyed sucking his blood. Wales," Luke looked up at his brother, eyes shimmering helplessly, "What type of monster does that make me? Am I as bad as he is? Feeding off of other people's pain?"

Wales didn't have an answer.

* * *

 **Review?**


	37. Chapter 36: Secret Agent

"The nerve of that man! I knew Doji worked for Todo O Mal, but to think that either of them would sink so low as to involve Caspian McKandless into their scheme...!" Morgana's voice was full of rage as she bustled about her office, pulling scrolls and books off the shelves of her office, "It's maddening!"

"You act like you know our dad." Wales observed, a hand on Luke's shoulder. Said teen didn't even seem to notice, as his eyes were glazed over.

"Of course I know him! He's older than I am, and a _very_ powerful warlock! He was around during the time of demons, he was on Todo O Mal's side when she tried to kill the humans the _first_ time, and I thought he'd died, before I met again him over twenty years ago." Morgana fumed, more to herself than any of the students in the room.

"Why didn't you get rid of him twenty years ago then?" Chris asked, a bit confused.

"Because he was happy, and he didn't seem to be the least bit evil." Morgana sighed, pulling a book off a bookshelf. She opened it to reveal it to be a photo album. She scanned through it, before finding a photo and pulling it out of it's sleeve.

"This is Caspian, twenty years ago. The woman in the picture, her name is Alyssa, and-"

"It's mom." Wales took the picture, blinking at the photo, "It's blurry, but that's definetely mom."

"It's blurry because of who she is." Morgana said, "Your mom was a vampire."

"Shouldn't vampires not show up in pictures, or mirrors?" Dark Heart asked, confused.

"Shouldn't, yes. But only because she's a young vampire. Recently changed, or, should I say, 'reborn'." Morgana said, then waved her hand when Wales tried to hand her the photo back, "No, keep it. Alyssa was a dear friend of mine, and I'm sure she'd want you to have a picture of her and your father in their happier times."

"If she was a vampire, why'd she die?" Wales asked.

"I visited her, while she was sick. She said she'd gone out hunting one night, to feed, and she fed on a wolf. What she didn't know, it was a werewolf. Werewolf blood is poison to vampires." Morgana explained. She sighed, "I'd never thought I would ever see it, but Caspian was beside himself with grief. He couldn't heal her, and he kept saying he should have gone with her. When she finally passed..." Morgana shook her head, "He went... insane, to put it lightly."

"You can say that again." Wales mumbled.

"So, quick question," Chris piped up, "Alyssa was a vampire, and Caspian is a warlock... how are Wales and Luke not hybrids?"

"Both vampire are warlock genes are dominant. And on top of that, a warlock's blood to a vampire could be poisonous, but at the same time, it could strengthen them too." Morgana said, "It would make sense for you to be a full blooded warlock, or vampire, and not be hybrids."

"Maybe to you." Luke finally spoke up, his voice barely a murmur.

"Lucas," Morgana moved to stand in front of the younger boy, "Wales said you told him that you bit into your father's shoulder. Like I said, warlock blood can be poison to vampires. Do you feel anything strange?"

"Besides just plain exauhsted?" Luke whispered, "No."

"I see." Morgana murmured, "Even so, I'd like you to stay out of classes tomorrow."

"By himself?" Wales asked.

"No. I'll give you the day off tomorrow too." Morgana said.

"Another question." Chris said, "I have history with Luke. His father's teaching the class. What if he asks where he is?"

Morgana frowned, thinking. Then, a slow smile spread over her face.

"Tell him that Luke's sick, and laying in the infirmary." Morgana said, "After all... he's a warlock. I'm sure he'll know that a vampire taking in warlock blood... it could be dangerous."

* * *

Jasmine jumped half out of her skin when a hand clapped down on her shoulder. She turned her head to see who it was-

And reacted by grabbing Ryder by the throat and pinning him to the library table.

"Bad idea to lay a hand on a person who knows what you do to girls." Jasmine hissed, eyes flaring red.

Ryder didn't seem fazed. Instead, he grabbed Jasmine's wrist, and pulled the hand wrapped around his throat away, without breaking a sweat.

Jasmine squeaked in surprise, eyes widening.

"Your sister is Yasmina, correct?" Ryder didn't offer any hostile looks or attitude. He simply jumped up on to the table and sat there, crossing his legs.

"What's it to you?" Jasmine snapped, gathering her books. She didn't want to spend a second with the creep.

"You've noticed Dot looks like a mirror image of her?"

Jasmine froze, turning to look at Ryder, "How do you know what my sister looks like?"

"You know about Todo O Mal?" Ryder still was asking questions.

"What about it?" Jasmine swallowed.

"Have you swapped the letters of either one of the names? Dot Moola or Todo O Mal?"

Jasmine felt a tingle go down her spine, and she set her bag back down on the library table.

"They spell each other's name." Jasmine realized.

"Now you're getting it."

"Dot Moola... _is_ Todo O Mal?"

Ryder smiled, half- sly and half- evil, and jumped off the table. He grabbed Jasmine by the arms and shoved her against the nearest wall. Jasmine yelped in pain.

"Keep thinking Jasmine. Dot looks like your sister. You know Todo O Mal needs Yasmina as her vessel, when she rises." Ryder leaned forward, blue eyes glowing in the darkness of the shadows, "Do the math, Jasmine. You're smart."

Jasmine swallowed. She knew exactly what Ryder was implying, but she didn't want to believe it.

"I... I saw her body in that sarcophagus." She whispered, shaking her head, "She's a corpse, until Todo O Mal needs her."

"Have you looked during the day?" Ryder asked, letting go of Jasmine and stepping back, "Something to think about."

"What's something to think about?" Jasmine yelped as Dark Heart appeared out of the shadows, eyes narrowed.

"We're talking about one of our classes- we're in history together. I was offering a conspiracy theory about King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table." Ryder said, easily.

"Um, yeah." Jasmine swallowed, before straightening, "Yeah. That's what we were talking about."

Dark Heart's eyes went narrower, suspicious, but didn't say a word.

Ryder flashed Jasmine a smile, before turning and disappearing into the depths of the library.

It wasn't until later did Jasmine wonder just how the hell Ryder had even known Dark Heart was coming.

* * *

 **Hehe... Who knows when the next chapter will come? It might be tonight, I'm not sure when my schedule will allow it. So... in the meantime, leave a review?**


	38. Chapter 37: No Ordinary Students

Morgana sighed, going through some files of the students attending Starfield.

"It's unbelievable..." She murmured, "Almost every single student here... they have some sort of ability." Her eyes darkened, "But which ones has Todo O Mal already sunk her claws into?"

The door to her office opened, causing Morgana to look up, "Yes?"

"M'lady." A boy's voice said.

"Ah. My informant, what do you need?" Morgana asked.

"Todo O Mal. She's become stronger. A lot more powerful. And she plans to rise within the next month."

"Month?!" Morgana exclaimed, "How do she have so much power so soon?!"

"I'm not sure." The male informant sighed, "But, if I may suggest it m'lady, I think you may want to get those on board that you know for sure are... like us."

"You mean with a supernatural side?"

"Yeah. Exactly."

Morgana was silent for a moment, before she said, "I'll call them all to the auditorium. Prepare to come too. It's high time everyone knew just who you are, Ryder Colt."

* * *

"Headmistress Cassandra?" Kuro sounded a bit concerned, "Why are only a few of the Dungeon Academy students here?"

"Because it's about high time some people knew the secret behind Starfield." Cassandra said from her spot on the auditorium stage, catching many of the student's attention with this statement.

"What... secret?" Frieda asked, cautiously.

Morgana breathed deep, "I'm sure many of you have noticed, some of your fellow students have been acting different? It's because I gave them an order, to hide their secrets."

"What secrets?" Christina asked.

"Jasmine, Wales, Tyler, and Ryder - would you four please join me on the stage?" Cassandra asked.

Once the four stood and walked up the stairs, joining the headmistress, did the woman speak again, "Now, I will ask for none of you to panic, please." A golden shimmer enveloped Cassandra, until the mirage fell away to reveal Morgana. She opened her eyes, revealing them to be purple, and then spread her wings, causing gasps and murmurs to spread through the auditorium.

"Who are you?" Ninel found her voice first.

"My name is Morgana. And you children are more than just Bladers. You're the next generation of the supernatural world."

* * *

"And we should believe you... why?" Frieda asked.

"Tyler and Ryder. Please, demonstrate your abilities?" Morgana requested.

The two boys, Tyler glaring and Ryder nonchalant, stepped up. At first, nothing happened, then Ryder started transforming first. He fell on to his hands and knees, his clothes melting into skin, and fur sprouting. His bones cracked and shifted, until Ryder fell on to the stage on all fours.

With a flick of his head and ears, Ryder looked up, revealing a dark brown wolf with sapphire blue eyes. Those eyes scanned the crowd, before Ryder sat back on his haunches, baring his fangs just a little.

Tyler went through the same transformation, until a black wolf with green eyes stood on the stage, growling lowly.

Ryder growled back, flicking one ear up and giving Tyler a sideways look.

"Miss Laize?" Morgana asked. At once, the girl's streak of red hair flared and fire appeared in the palms of her hands. At the same time, her eyes flared red and her fangs dropped down.

"And Mr. McKandless?" Morgana asked.

"Gladly." Wales grinned, his eyes glowing a brighter blue, and electricity arcing off his arms.

"As you can see, some of the students have already discovered their abilities." Morgana said, "And each and every one of you have a certain ability and supernatural side as well. Weather it be a warlock, witch, vampire, wolf, shapeshifter, angel..."

"Dragon?" Ryuga asked, voice flat as he stood from his seat and ripped his white jacket off his shoulders. Seconds later, a set of batlike, orange wings unfurled from his back, causing many of the students- Morgana included- to gape in shock.

"Well... I'd thought they'd gone extinct nearly five hundred years ago." Morgana said, "This is a surprise."

"Surprise or not, you have a lot of explaining to do." Ryuga said, sinking back into his seat, amber eyes glowing, "And I think we of the student body deserve it."

* * *

"So, wait. If Ryuga's a half dragon... what does that make Ryuto?" Ranmaru asked, from where the group all sat in Starfield's courtyard.

"Full dragon? Not a dragon at all?" Madonna suggested, idly.

"No, he is." Wales said, "I know because when I was in the infirmary after my powers kicked in, Morgana made the comment he didn't react well to the cold, and reacted better to the heat- like something cold blooded."

"Well, if you think about it," Ryoma said, "Ryuga's Bey is fire based. Fire's hot. And Ryuto's Bey is lightning based. Lightning's hot too."

"The signs are in our Beys." Kuro blinked, "Or at least, maybe most of us."

"Yeah, you've got a point." Lunisa said, "Ryuga and Ryuto, dragons. Their Beys are L'Drago and Dragonis. Jasmine: Blood Dracula, and she's a vampire. Wales has powers of water, as well as lightning, and his Bey is Grand Cetus."

"And Dark Heart's Bey is Demon Kitsune. And..." Jasmine eyed Dark Heart, who lay out over the grass.

"Yeah, I'm a demon. Now stop staring." Dark Heart snapped, eyes closed and arms behind his head. Everyone staring averted their eyes.

"But my Bey is Shadow Virgo and I'm a wolf." Tyler said.

"I... don't even have a Bey." Ryder spoke up.

"Why are you even here?" Bao growled at the teen.

"Because... I'm a double agent? I work for Morgana but act like I work with Todo O Mal. Hell, I'm the one that pointed Jasmine to the fact that Dot Moola and Todo O Mal are the same person!"

"Come again?" Half of the group asked, Dark Heart included.

"And I say you're crazy." Jasmine snapped.

"Have you seen the temple in the daytime?" Ryder snapped back, "Looked in the sarcophagus during school hours?"

Jasmine went silent, glaring at Ryder.

"What temple?" Frieda asked, confused.

"Yes, Jasmine? Tyler. Wales. Luke. Dark Heart. What temple?" Ryder asked, coyly.

"Bao, I'm beginning to really understand your hate for Ryder." Wales deadpanned.

"Welcome to the club." Tyler said, dryly.

"Come on." Jasmine sighed, standing, "We'll show you, since the secret's out." Jasmine glared at Ryder, "Watch your back, brat. You never know when you could end up with snakes in your bed."

* * *

"She's told them!" Doji hissed, "Morgana has told the students of their secrets!"

Todo O Mal sighed, brushing her hair out of her eyes, "Yes, Doji I know. Let her. She can start training them all she wants, in the end, I'll still be more powerful then her or any army she could conjure up."

"You seem unconcerned, my liege." Caspian drawled, stepping out of the shadows, "Even with the possible threat at hand."

"Because I have you- one of the most powerful warlocks in history." Todo O Mal purred, "Why should I be worried? You could easily get rid of half of the people here with a snap of your fingers."

Caspian smirked, "But of course. If you want me to, I can do it now."

"No... Wait until I'm ready. Which... shouldn't be too long now. I thought for sure that it wouldn't be until all of the Bladers here had battled, but now I believe... I believe it will be all of Dungeon Academy's students that help me rise again."

"Most of them pledge their alliegance to you." Rago said.

"Really?" Todo O Mal raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, master. They will be glad to help you in any way they can."

"Hm..." Todo O Mal mused, "Anything, yes?"

"Yes, master."

"Could you... call them here? I'd love to speak with them. Just to see how deeply their loyalty lies."

* * *

 **Things are moving along now! Yay! There will be another chapter tomorrow. When, I'm not sure...**


	39. Chapter 38: That's The Way We Go

**Congrats to HorseAshayCrazy for being the 200th reviewer! I never expected to get this many reviews... Now, on to my evil A/N...**

 ***evil laughter* Oh, I think this is my best chapter yet!**

* * *

"So the temple can be seen in the daytime huh?" Jasmine mused, eyes red.

"And the colors are swapped." Wales said, "Onyx on the outside, and moonstone on the inside. That's strange."

"I take it you've been here too, huh?" Ryder asked.

"Yeah. Problem?" Wales asked, glaring.

"None at all." Ryder said, "But please... Let's get on to proving my statement."

"What statement is that?" Tyler growled.

"That Dot Moola is Yasmina Laize, and Yasmine Laize is Todo O Mal." Ryder deadpanned, and then he disappeared into the temple.

* * *

" _NOT POSSIBLE!_ " Jasmine screeched, and backed away from the open sarcophagus, "No, no, no... This can't be... Why... Of all..."

"I don't want to say I told you so..." Ryder started.

"Don't, then." Dark Heart deadpanned. Ryder shot a glare at him, but upon seeing the murderous look on the demon's face, chose to shut up. Instead, he turned to look down at the empty coffin, his face becoming a mask of...

Hopelessness.

Of course, no one noticed.

Well, almost no one.

"I'm surprised it took you this long to figure it out." A voice said, and everyone screamed or jumped as they turned to the stone doorway to see none other than Morgana standing there.

"Oh. Morgana." Ryder breathed, "A little warning next time?"

Morgana chuckled, though it was a bitter one.

"Sorry, my dears. I didn't mean to startle you." Morgana strode into the room, the firelight and moonstone's reflections casting shadows over her face, "But it would seem... Ryder, you were correct. It seems Todo O Mal is in fact one of Starfield's own students."

"So what do we do?" Mirajaye asked, shifting from foot to foot.

"I think..." Morgana mused, "We start with your training. Today."

* * *

"This is not what I had in mind for afternoon training!" Luke jumped as Nero ran by, followed by a-

"A cannon?!" Luke exclaimed.

"Laugh it up later, McKandless!" Nero whipped around, glaring at the metal sphere coming straight at him. He was pinned between it and the wall...

At the last possible second, Nero dove to the side, and cannon collided with the metal wall, creating a ringing sound that echoed throughout the danger room. Luke rubbed at his ears, cursing his sensitive hearing.

"Well done, Mr. Konzern." Morgana's voice filtered over the intercom system, "But between you, Mr. McKandless, Mr. Blackout, Ms. Laize, and Ryder, the danger room's simulation will now pick up to the next level."

"We need to get to them." Luke said, "Team up and see if we can beat this thing together."

"Well, I'm all for that." Nero said, "Except for one little thing."

"What?" Luke blinked.

"That." Nero pointed, and Luke winced when he saw what he was gesturing too.

The floor was wide open, split in two, and in the floor, whirled dozens of razor sharp spikes, and chainsaw- like blades. At random intervals, bursts of flame shot up, adding to the already deadly room.

"We need to come up with a plan." Luke said, placing a finger on his chin, while watching the floor. His ice blue eyes- now rapidly turning red- scanned the animatronics of the floor. Nero watching him, knowing that if anyone could come up with a plan in such a sensitive situation, it was the younger McKandless brother.

"Nero, considering we don't know your powers," Luke began, "I want you to hang back for a few minutes."

"Right. Hang back and not get killed or injured. Easy enough." Nero nodded.

"Meanwhile... Jasmine!" Luke shouted across the room, catching the girl's attention, "Use your fire powers to use the flames that shoot up! Melt the gears and cause as much damage as you possibly can to them!"

Jasmine nodded and flashed him a thumbs- up. She stood on the edge of the dark and dangerous ledge, red eyes watching the floor.

Then, when the flames lept up, her eyes flared red, and her red neon streak glowed. The flames bent to her will, bending back on the gears and making them glow red hot. Slowly, the gears ground to an ear- piercing halt.

"Good. Now, Nero, let's get across and get over there." Luke said, and before Nero could react, the redheaded boy was jumping over all places that weren't sharp or deadly looking to get over to the other side of the floor.

"Really?" He called, in a flat voice. Luke flashed him a grin.

"You could drop out." Luke called back. Nero snarled at him, something ugly sounding in Italian.

"Luke, your tactical skills are sharp." Morgana's voice filtered over the intercom, as Nero cautiously began swinging across the floor, "But are they sharp enough?"

"Huh?" Luke blinked, at the same time a metal screech filled the air and the gears broke through their melted bits. Shrapnel went everywhere, and Nero screamed as several of the pieces sliced his skin.

"I give up!" Nero shouted.

The gears stopped turning, and Morgana's voice filtered through the intercom, "Let go of your postition and drop down. A net will catch you and you'll be transported out."

"Nero, don't!" Luke suddenly shouted, eyeing Nero, who looked at him with wild...

"Your eyes. They're orange." Luke grinned, savagely, "Did down deep, Konzern. Feel your powers kick in."

Nero and Luke stared each other down for what the felt like the longest time, before a red glow enveloped Nero.

And then the next second, Nero was floating on a board of flickering flames and stepping off on to the solid floor. He breathed a moment, eyes and fists closed shut. He opened both, revealing his eyes to be a solid reddish- orange color, and flames licking up from the palms of his hands.

"Looks like a warlock to me." Ryder stepped up, "Welcome to the supernatural club, Konzern."

Nero grinned, the look almost evil, before saying two words, "Get down."

A whistling behind the other four had them doing just that, diving in opposite directions, just as yet another cannon ball came flying at them.

Nero shouted, sending out a burst of flames and deflecting it into the air.

"Who here punches the hardest?" Tyler asked, as it went airborne.

"I'm on it." Jasmine jumped up, fist reeled back, and there was a loud _clang!_ as her fist connected with the metal sphere and sent into a metal gear, knocking it off it's axel completely and causing several spikes and saws to fall into the dark abyss below.

"Haha! Score one for the students!" Ryder whooped, pumping his fist, "Nice one Jasmine."

Jasmine barely glanced at him as she landed in a crouch on the floor, one knee to her chest, the other on the ground.

"Whatever." She said, voice cold, "Let's just get this thing over with, now that we know what we're working with."

"We can't keep attacking the way just did." Tyler interrupted, "The danger room reads us, analyzes us, learns our attacks before we even know what we're gonna do. We need to fight without thinking."

"Uh... how do we do that?" Nero asked.

"Gather around." Jasmine stood up, turning to the other four boys, "Hands in the center of the circle."

The boys exchanged a look, but did as ordered. Jasmine held out her own hand, the purple streak in her hair glowing. A purple glow enveloped all five of the teens, before it faded.

"Um, what'd you just do to us?" Luke asked.

Jasmine grinned, "Got rid of your ability to think. All you do now, until the end of this session, is _react._ "

"Huh?" The four boys blinked in confusion. Jasmine sweatdropped.

"You're kidding me?" Jasmine sighed, "Fine, allow me to demonstrate."

At that second, a morning star ball whipped down from the ceiling, just behind Jasmine. Of course, she didn't see it, and it was quiet, so she didn't hear it.

"Ah!" The boys scattered, while Jasmine jumped into the air, flipping up over the wrecking ball like machine, and landing on top of it. With the pink streak in her hair glowing, Jasmine held a hand to the chain links. The metal creaked and groaned, before the chain bent and snapped.

With the trivical force behind the morning star, Jasmine leapt off of it just as it crashed into the wall.

The boys watched as it then exploded into flames when it made contact with the metal wall. Jasmine seemed unaffected by it, her hair simply flying up like a fan around her face when the flames licked up the wall.

Tyler sweatdropped, Ryder arched an eyebrow, and Lucas and Nero shared a look.

"Overkill much, Laize?" Ryder finally asked.

"I don't hear you complaining, much, do I?" Jasmine shot back, a smirk on her face.

"Ugh, enough with the flirting already!" Nero made a face, "Seriously, how old are you two?"

"Nineteen." Ryder answered.

"Fifteen." Jasmine replied.

"Sorry I asked..."

"Incoming!" Tyler shouted, and ducked as a chainsaw blade came out of the wall and swiped at their heads. They ducked and rolled in seperate directions.

"Alright, split up, cause as much damage as possible!" Luke called, "Don't stop unless you get cut out of the game!"

* * *

In the end, Morgana had to give it to the five- between each of their skills, they completely totaled the danger room.

"Fearsome five, is what we'll be calling you guys before long!" Wales joked, an arm around his brother's shoulders.

"And I might say... Cost mistress Morgana hundreds of thousands of dollars worth in damage to her training room." Ryder said, dryly.

"Hey!" Jasmine exclaimed, "You were in on it, too!"

"You caused most of the damage!" Ryder shot back.

"So says the wolf! I swear your fangs are made of steel! You took down that mechanical arm with just a few snaps of your jaw!"

"Yeah, well you took down that morning star wrecking ball in under seven seconds!"

"Oh, yeah, like you didn't-"

"Enough!" Both Jasmine and Ryder jumped when Dark Heart took a seat next to Jasmine, eyes flashing murderously as he glared at Ryder, "If you're gonna bicker, do it somewhere the entire school doesn't have to?!"

Ryder met his gaze, evenly.

"Okay, boys, calm it down." Jasmine rolled her eyes, "Honestly, why do boys fight over girls anyways?"

"I'll never understand it either, Jazz." Nefertiti chuckled.

"So says the girl who has my brother hanging off her every word and trailing after her like a lost puppy 24-7." Christina said, smirking as the Egyptian girl blushed so hard her cheeks could've rivaled Mars' red color.

All of the girls at the table laughed at Nefertiti's embarassment.

"I'm gonna kill you." Nefertiti growled, moving over the table to grab at Christina, who stuck her tongue out and leaned back out of the way.

"Ooh, did I hear someone say they would go through with some evil intent?" A voice purred, and everyone turned to look at the end of the table, to see none other than-

"Do you go by Dot Moola?" Kuro asked, standing up and baring her teeth.

"Or Todo O Mal?" Ryder growled, also standing.

"Or my sister's name- Yasmina?" Jasmine hissed, eyes glowing red.

The girl laughed, maliciously, "Oh, please. I prefer my real name- Todo O Mal. Dot Moola was just a cover up, 'cause if I came here using your brat of a sister's name, I would've revealed myself too soon!" Her eyes burned a brighter red, "Now, who here said they'd be willing to kill?"

"It was a figure of speech." Nefertiti snarled, "Live in the present, bitch."

"Such a shame." Todo O Mal sighed, but it was a mocking one.

"Brat of a sister?" Jasmine hissed, low in the back of her throat, as her fangs dropped down. Todo O Mal's eyes flickered to her, and she laughed a little, smirking wider.

"Oh, touch a nerve, did I?" She asked, "What do you care?"

"What do I care?" Jasmine asked, " _What do I care_?!"

"Woah, hold on there!" Dark Heart grabbed Jasmine, wrapping his arms around her from behind, hissing in her ear, "Calm down! Attacking her now isn't going to do much good!"

" _LET ME GO, YOU BASTARD!_ " Jasmine's voice turned into a shriek, and she bent her head, biting Dark Heart on the arm hard. The teen winced, hissing in pain and letting her go, " _YOU DON'T KNOW THE HALF OF IT!_ "

"Jasm-" Dark Heart tried.

" _Enough!_ " Jasmine shouted, her eyes turning red and every streak in her hair glowing. The floor and walls of the school rumbled, making some of the students of the cafeteria scream and run out, seeking cover.

"Todo O Mal," Jasmine hissed, eyes- pupil, iris, and whites- completely red, "From this moment on, in order to keep my sister, Yasmina Laize's spirit and body, from being destroyed by you powers, I envoke my loyalty to you and all of your evil doing. But only if you promise to keep my sister's being intact and out of your evil doings."

" _WHAT?! JASMINE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!_ " Everyone screamed in horror.

Todo O Mal's eyes glowed a vicious red, "And I hereby welcome you, Jasmine Laize, to my forces. Trust me when I say, you will _not_ be disappointed."

* * *

 **I HAVE NO REGRETS! Send me as many death threats, screams of anger and shock as you want, I'll just ignore them!**

 ***in a creepy voice* For the fun, my friends, has just begun.**

 **Soooo, leave a review?**


	40. Chapter 39: Monsters

**Song featured for this chapter is "Monsters" by Ruelle. It's a good song. Listen to it while reading this chapter, if you'd like. Actually... here's a verse of it, that I think fits this chapter:**

 _ **One misstep, you're mine**_

 _ **And you better stay clever, if you wanna survive**_

 _ **Once you cross the line**_

 _ **You'll be wishing you would listen**_

 _ **When you meet your demise**_

* * *

It'd been a week since everything happened. Jasmine and Todo O Mal had disappeared from the school, and no more than two days later, so did Dark Heart.

"Ugh. We're down a powerful vampire and demon. Who's disappearing off the face of the earth next? Arashi? Luke? Kuro?" Ryder groaned, flopping down on the grass of academy's courtyard.

"I resent that statement." Arashi said, scowling.

"Like I'd join my father." Luke snapped, blue eyes flashing red for a fraction of a second, before fading back to blue.

Kuro was quiet, edging closer to Tyler the moment her name had left Ryder's mouth.

"But in the last few days, we've learned about ourselves too. Like Todo O Mal's appearance triggered our supernatural sides coming to the surface." Madonna said, "Like me: I'm a demon."

"And I'm angel." Frieda said, "I still can't believe my wings can hide behind a glamour."

As if to prove her point, a shimmer of light appeared around the redhead, revealing a set of black and white wings. A moment later, the shimmer appeared again, and they disappeared.

"Same here." Ninel said, "Except, I'm a fairy."

"A very beautiful fairy." Da Xiang said, and Ninel blushed, hiding behind her hair.

A few of the girls laughed.

"And some of us are still learning about ourselves." Kuro muttered.

"This is all so crazy though." Mirajaye said bluntly. "Angels can't exist."

"Excuse me?" Frieda arched an eyebrow, "I'm sitting right here."

Madonna laughed. "We saw werewolves, vampires and warlocks and you're having a hard time believing in angels?"

"But they're all... Creatures." Mirajaye argued, turning her Bey round and round in her fingers, brushing the facebolt. "Angels are... Seraphic. It's like saying God exists."

"You don't believe in God Mirajaye?" Christina asked, playfully putting her feet up on Chris' lap. Her brother just smacked them away.

"I honestly don't know myself." She replied with a sheepish smile.

"Well, Dark Heart is a demon- who is currently in the wind- and where there is evil, there is good." Nefertiti pointed out. Mirajaye looked down at Michaelangelus again, this time holding it firmly between her hands.

"If you're really there," she said, not realising that the yard had gone silent as she spoke, "Are you Michael or are you Azrael?"

Nothing. No voice spoke to her the way Luke and Wales had told her voices did for them. She sighed.

"Azrael?" The brunette jumped when quiet Ninel spoke over her shoulder, "But wouldn't it be Michael? Like your Bey?"

Mirajaye cursed under her breath. No one knew about Azrael's Kiss yet; she hadn't ever used it in front of them.

"It uh," she grabbed at the air for excuses, "Yeah it probably is, but I sometimes get this creepy vibe from it. But it's probably just related to it being something new for me."

Ninel didn't seem to buy it, neither did the others, but no one pushed for an answer. Mirajaye relaxed a little.

 _But seriously, am I human? Or do I have the blood of angels? And if I do, the more important question is am I the blood of the Avenger or the blood of the Reaper?_

 _Well child_ , two voices echoed in her head spontaneously, harmonising perfectly. _What makes you think you're one or the other and not both?_

* * *

In an unknown location, somewhere cold and dark, there was the sound of a dark hum, one that echoed off the walls of the cave that was Todo O Mal's lair.

"Unbelievable." A girl's voice said, tiredly, from the catwalk above the person humming, "It's one thing for me to go evil, but I never would've expected it from you of all people."

Dark Heart appeared from the shadows, hair covering his eyes and pendant glowing. Though his aura is darker and more malicious than usual.

Jasmine sighed, "Say it, Yami, whatever you want. I'm not here to fight you."

Dark Heart's hair turned black, with white tips and glowing purple eyes.

"Know that Dark Heart is never coming back, thanks to you." He said, smirking sinisterly.

Jasmine gave a half hearted, one shouldered shrug, "Figured he wouldn't." She stared down at the dark room below the catwalk, seeing the faint outline of a summoning circle, "Shouldn't surprise me, and... yet."

"You feel so hurt and heartbroken. You hoped that he would keep doing the right thing." Yami said, before whispering darkly, circling around Jasmine, "Well, you are wrong. Dead wrong." He smirked, "He has so much darkness in him, that if he had to face one more betrayal, he would snap and finally give in to his anger and hatred. So, again I have to thank you. Due to your flirting with Ryder, and you betraying Dark Heart and his former friends, I was finally able to get complete control of him. And this time, he won't break free."

"I was never flirting with him." Jasmine sighed.

"Why are you telling me? Tell Dark Heart-" Yami cut off, and gasped mockingly, "Whoops! I forgot- you can't! He's floating off in the darkness of his mind already. Slowly..." He whispered, darkly, "Fading away. Into nothingness."

Jasmine was quiet, her fingers tightening on the metal rail of the catwalk. Finally, she sighed.

"You've been around for a near millenea. Do you know the story of the word 'sacrifice'?"

"Hm?" Yami arched an eyebrow.

Jasmine's bangs shadowed her eyes, "Supposedly, it goes back to the first Great War, around the time you were just learning your abilities.

"From the stories I've read, there were two siblings, an Ice Witch and a Fire King. The ice witch represented darkness and all things cold and death, while the King represented life, warmness, and light.

"The King was first born into his family, and was heir to the throne. His sister grew to be jealous of him, and when he was crowned king, ran away to the frozen North. The King thought nothing of it, and ignored her for years.

"One day, he was declared war upon by his sister, whose powers had grown and who had built up an army of unimaginable numbers. The King, realizing that he and his kingdom would be overrun by his sister's forces, sent a message to her that he'd sacrifice himself for his people.

"What he didn't know was that she still planned to take what she thought was her rightful place as queen, even after she killed him."

Jasmine smiled, bitterly, "But her brother knew something she didnt. That in the world of magic... if someone willingly sacrifices themselves for hundreds of others, that person would rise again, coming back stronger than ever before.

"So, you ask why I'm telling you this story, I'm sure." Jasmine turned to look at Yami, "It's because I'm helping hundreds of others by giving myself up to Todo O Mal, Yami."

"Prattle on all you like." Yami said, "That has nothing to do with me!"

"Maybe." Jasmine shrugged, "Maybe not."

"Well, I'm sure you'll die an honorable death. Maybe you'll Dark Heart in hell." Yami said, mockingly, "You see, what you mention is also the weakness of you humans-"

"I'm not human." Jasmine bit out, but Yami ignored her outburst.

"Your talk about protecting the people you care about is noble. But what happens when said people betray you? You would be left with nothing but endless hatred and despair. Take a good look at your friend, Dark Heart. He used to believe that friendship and love is nothing more than an illusion. He shut himself off from everyone else. Then he met you. You- who persisted that he opens up for once, and when he finally did..." Yami trailed off, smirking as he finished, "You betrayed him."

"You don't think I don't know that?" Jasmine hissed, eyes flaring red for a fraction of a second, "Believe me, if I saw another path, I'd go down it. But I don't. I'm doing this for my friends-" She cut off, looking away.

"My family." She whispered. She turned to look at Yami with cold black eyes, "But what would you know about family?"

"Aw, isn't that adorable?" Yami mocked, "But it's nothing more than an excuse. You sealed your friend's fate along with the rest of the academy. In the end, you wanted him vulnerable, so you could-"

"How the hell do you figure that?" Jasmine growled, "I was the one who promised- not just him, but you- that I'd help you two learn to _co-exist_. Not you take over him every time he finds himself hurt or so angry he can't control you!"

"I am merely speaking what he feels in the darkness within his heart." Yami shrugged, "You were the one who betrayed him, made him fall into the darkness. To him, you're no better than the ones who've betrayed him in the past. Due to that, he will _never_ trust anyone or let them into his heart again! Why do you think he shut himself off in the first place? He wanted to avoid this pain again! And said pain allows me to control him!"

Jasmine sighed, "I admit, I betrayed him. Do you not think I regret it?"

"He doesn't think you do." Yami smirked, "But don't worry. If your former friedns manage to free him from my grasp, you could try to apologize."

Jasmine sighed, "Even if I did... he wouldn't ever look at me the same again." She added on in a whisper, "Besides... it's not like I plan on making it out alive here anyways."

"Good. Because know that once I have no more use of Dark Heart... I will send him to hell."

"Hell?" Jasmine asked, "Aren't we in it already?"

"You haven't seen true hell, my dear." Yami said, placing a finger under her chin, smirking evilly at her, "But you will soon enough."

Jasmine didn't answer. Instead, she gave Yami a withering look, smacked his hand off of her, and opted to say, "Just stay out of my way," before turning and walking off, the heels of her boots clicking on the metal catwalk, as if puncuating the finality of her words.

Yami watched her go, before chuckling to himself and taking on Dark Heart's appearance, "Time to get to work."

* * *

"It's remarkable. It would seem she stuck to her end of the deal. I'm surprised. Normally, Todo O Mal doesn't keep her promises." Morgana said, walking down the hallway. Next to her, a young woman sighed.

"I'm surprised myself. After being her host for so long, I know how her mind works. Morgana, I again apologize for any and all trouble I caused-"

"Hush, young one. You simply did it to protect your sister. I understand. There was a time... A time I would've done the same." Morgana said, sorrowfully. "But in the meantime, I think you need to meet those who would be interested in your information."

The duo came to the cafeteria, which looked a lot less crowded, since most of the Dungeon Academy students had left when Todo O Mal did.

"Oh my god!" A male voice exclaimed, and Morgana watched with great interest as Ryder shot to his feet and bolted across the floor, "You're alive!"

The girl Ryder grabbed in a death hug grunted, "Ryder, can't... breathe!"

Ryder clutched the girl tighter, "I thought I'd lost you to that bitch's clutches."

"She kept to Jasmine's deal." The girl whispered back, "Now, seriously. Let me go. Before I break your arm."

"Sorry!" Ryder yelped, jumping back, but not before placing a quick kiss on the girl's cheek, "I'm just glad to see you alive."

"So says the bastard who left my sister laid up in the hospital for a total of six months." Bao growled, stepping up, "Newbie. I don't know your name, but back off of Ryder. He's bad news."

Ryder groweld at Bao, "Back off, Blackheart."

"Ryder, easy babe." The girl said, watching as the other students of Starfield stepped up, "You guys must be Jasmine's friends."

"Former. She betrayed us." Arashi said, icily.

"Who are you?" Luke asked, curiously.

"I'm Jasmine's sister." The red eyed, midnight haired girl said, "Yasmina Laize."

* * *

 **Leave a review at how shocked you are, no?**


	41. Chapter 40: The Darkness Within

" _You're_ Yasmina Laize?!" Kuro exclaimed.

"Yeah. Why?" The blue- purple haired girl asked, red eyes narrowing.

"B- But... How are you alive?" Mirajaye stammered, "No more than a week ago, you were dead in a sarcophagus."

"Coma." Yasmina corrected, as Ryder slipped an arm around her waist, "I was in a coma. For the last several years."

"Yeah, she's the only reason you're alive." Ryder muttered, ducking his head to murmur into Yasmina's ear. The girl slapped his shoulder, and the elder boy winced, "When did you get so strong?"

"Just because I don't currently have Todo O Mal in me, doesn't mean I don't have my own strength. I could drop kick you right now and lay you up in the infirmary with a concussion for a week. You wouldn't remember anything." Yasmina said, glaring at the brunette.

"Alright, alright, jeez." Ryder stepped back, grumbling under his breath.

"To make sure I'm understanding things correctly," Ryoma stepped up, "You're a human host to Todo O Mal?"

"Perhaps we should sit down." Yasmina said, "And allow me to explain everything."

* * *

"Demons last for centuries, but after a bit of time, they begin to lose their power, bit by bit." Yasmina explained, hands wrapped around a hot mug of tea, as the group were all gathered in Morgana's office.

"When that happens, they have to find a human host, someone who is most like them in as many ways, or all ways, possible. It's... complicated, but understandable."

"Quick question: Dark Heart has a demon in him. Yami. Do you know anything about him?" Madonna asked.

"Yami?" Yasmina blinked, "King of Demons? Leader of Terror. A straight up murderer?"

"I take it you do..." Madonna said, with a sigh.

"Yeah. He's... got a past. He used to work with Todo O Mal, back when she first tried to take over the work." Yasmina scowled, "But I've been in her mind the last few years. She's planning on throwing him in a dungeon, because she knows what he really wants. He wants to raise a demon, a god really, of infinite power."

"Zekros." Morgana said, "I remember him well. Very nasty."

"Yeah, well." Yasmina shrugged, "Todo O Mal is familiar with him."

"Familiar... how?" Arashi asked.

"He tried to take her powers a long time ago. She ended up sealing him away. Yami apparently found out, as he was a servant to Zekros, and vowed some sort of revenge."

"And what better way than working with the bitch of demons herself and trying to figure out a way to bring her down from the inside." Ryder said, "Ingenious, really. Like what I tried to do."

"And likewise, failed at." Kuro deadpanned.

"Hey!" Ryder exclaimed, offended.

Kuro smirked back at him, "Touch a nerve, did I?"

"Yeah, well why don't you-"

"Ryder!" Morgana exclaimed, and the boy quieted, resorting to glaring at Kuro.

"Now, as I was saying-" Yasmina cut off as the lights in the building flickered and the building shuddered with a deafening crash of thunder.

"What's that?" Frieda asked, worriedly.

Morgana turned to the closed curtained windows, throwing them open. Outside, the group was met the sight of white lightning, dark storm clouds, the sound of howling winds, and hurricane like rain.

"Speak of the devil. Yami must be here." Yasmina said.

"Students, go back to your rooms, all of you." Morgana ordered, "I'll find him, and see what he wants."

"But-" Arashi opened his mouth to argue.

"No 'buts'!" Morgana exclaimed, "Remember, you children are the last hope to defeating Todo O Mal and her forces. You won't be able to if you're injured by trying to stop someone who's not top priority. Now go!"

With her final words, the students quickly rushed out of the room, while Morgana turned back to the window. She breathed in deep, pushing the windows open, before jumping out. She spread her wings, and shot up straight into the dark sky.

* * *

In the rain, on top of the roof of the academy building, Yami stared at Morgana with his eyes glowing behind his now black white tipped bangs.

"So, you actually noticed I took control of my host? I guess not everyone in this school is dumb." Yami drawled.

"Of course." Morgana floated into the air, her wings beating against the strong winds, "It's the curse of Black Pendant."

"You've been doing your homework. So how did you figure it out?" Yami asked.

"Wasn't hard." Morgana said, "You weren't there, when I explained it, but the curse of the pendant is an ancient warlock's doing. He did it for the demons that you turned against a milliena ago. He sealed you in that pendant, cursing it to only be activated again when you found the right person with the right amount of darkness within them that person was Dark Heart, was it not?"

"What can I say? Having his parents murdered in front of him and having his trust betrayed was just enough dor the darkness in him to spread and me able to possess him." Yami chuckled and turned away from her, "Just like how his trust was betrayed by one of your students."

"Jasmine. Yes, I know. And I don't blame her. She's a vampire." Morgana flapped her wings, floating closer to Yami. "A vampire's fatal flaw is protecting those they love most. For Jasmine... Working with Todo O Mal is protecting her sister from death."

"Not that it matters! Thanks to her, I finally have control of this body again." Yami sneered as he turned to her, "You should really give your student a reward. DarkHeart hoped that things would be different, but she crushed his hopes in an instant. And you know what's really delicious about it?" He leaned in towards Morgana and whispered darkly, "He actually had feelings for her. And not only that, he saw her do something else that he will never forgive her for."

Morgana raised an eyebrow, "To which event do you refer to? I know of several. It is my academy, after all."

"If you want to know, ask her or your little double agent." Yami grinned and turned away from her once more, "Not like it matters. When Todo O Mal is finished wiping the academy off the face of the planet, I can get back to doing _my_ mission."

"Ah, the Ryder Colt incident. Yes... Well..." Morgana chuckled, "What you don't know is that he isn't interested in her. Nor is she interested in him. The fact that they spend so much time together... Is because they share one thing in common. Care to know what it is?"

"Tell me all you want. It won't matter at all. Because DarkHeart can't hear you." Yami grinned at seeing her shocked look, "What? Did you think by uttering words of realization would make him come back? Sorry, but until I complete my mission. He is mine forever." He said the last word demonically.

"They both love Yasmina." Morgana got over her shock, "But Jasmine also does what she does because of a promise she made Dark Heart... And you."

"Like I give a damn." Yami snarled, "She and everyone else can burn in hell. DarkHeart is gone and is never coming back. Accept that."

"I won't. And you know, despite what you say, Dark Heart is fighting you." Morgana's lips curled in a savage smirk as Yami's form wavered a moment, before Yami returned and glared up at her.

"Love? Promises? Bah!" Lightning flashed, and Morgana looked over Yami's shoulder to see a figure dressed in black, with a blood red cloak flapping in the harsh winds and rain floating in the air, "Nothing but nonsense! Yami is my warrior! He will not succumb to such things!"

Morgana's eyes widened, "But how... How did you achive your full form?"

"It's a mirage." Todo O Mal snarled, "Learn the magic, sister."

Yami looked up at Todo O Mal, "What do you want? I was just fine."

"Is that any way to address your queen?" Todo O Mal's eyes glowed red as she floated closer.

"'My warrior'? 'Your queen'?" Morgana arched an eyebrow, "Doesn't sound like she treats you well, Yami. And you know you could never oppose her, could never match her power, so you let her kick you like some whipped puppy."

" _SILENCE_!" Todo O Mal roared over the howling winds.

Yami's eyes glowed purple in rage before he calmed down with an evil smirk, "Trying to rile me up won't help you. Call me what you want, but I know what I'm here for. I help her destroy you in the rest of the academy, and she helps me move on with my mission." He looked at Todo O Mal, "And I hope you keep your word."

"But of course..." Todo O Mal purred, eyes glowing ominously, "My warrior."

"You've lied to get people on your side before." Morgana stated, calmly, "Why stop now?"

"He's been loyal since I first tried to wipe out this pathetic race of humans and half breeds." Todo O Mal hissed.

"She doesn't even address you like a real person." Morgana said to Yami, "More like a killing machine that I know you aren't."

"Sister, when will you learn to shut up?" Todo O Mal rolled her eyes.

"Never."

"I am a killing machine." Yami grinned, "A killing machine with one purpose only. And if helping Todo O Mal here serves that purpose then why not?"

Morgana sighed, shaking her head, "It won't bring you happiness."

"So what?" Todo O Mal asked.

Morgana didn't answer, as she'd gone stiff, eyes turning red and narrow.

"You know it's useless, don't you?" Todo O Mal asked, chuckling softly, "About damn time you realized it too."

"And I stopped caring about happiness a long time ago." Yami said, "This academy will fall, and once that happens I can get through with the mission I swore before my soul was sealed."

"Killing off the entire human race?" Morgana hissed, angrily.

"Nope. That's her mission." Yami pointed at Todo O Mal, "That has nothing to do with me."

"Then what is your mission?" Morgana asked, arching an eyebrow.

"To revive the God of Darkness, Zekros." Yami smirked as his eyes glow, "And Todo O Mal is _very_ famliar with him. That is the only reason she caught my interest."

"After what he did to you?" Morgana seemed mortified, as she laid her eyes as Todo O Mal. Said demon rolled her eyes.

"He may have tried to take my powers, so what? He's evil! Like me! And when I offer him the deal of more than half the world as his, do you believe he'll try to betray me?"

"Unbelievable." Morgana shook her head, "You're crazier than I thought."

"Believe it or not, it's true." Yami grinned, "I help her destroy the academy, she helps me revive Zekros."

"You can't sign on for that." A voice said, barely heard over the wind. Morgana turned her head to see a girl with red eyes and blue- purple hair step from the shadows.

"Yasmina." Morgana arched an eyebrow.

But the girl was looking directly at Dark Heart, "How could you? Hurt my sister for something you know nothing about? HOW COULD YOU JUDGE A FAMILY'S LOVE?!"

Yasmina's eyes had flared a golden color, and her skin took on a bluish tint, "You know no love. You know _nothing_."

"Oh boo hoo." Yami waved her off dismissively, "If you're trying to talk to my host, he's long gone. Besides, who needs that anyway?"

"I'm not." Yasmina hissed, "I'm talking to you, Yami. Killer of Demons. King of Darkness. Prince of Murder. All names you went by during your lifetime. You killed families, murdered them in cold blood."

"How do you know of this?" Morgana asked.

"I was Todo O Mal's host. I was in her mind. I know her thoughts." Yasmina said, "She plans on betraying you Yami! Locking you up and letting you rot! She won't let you live!"

Todo O Mal growled, red eyes glowing.

Yami chuckled and laughed evilly, "You don't think I noticed? I sensed ill intent towards me from her ever since I met her."

"But you can never match up to her power!" Yasmina shouted, "Listen to me Yami! I'm trying to help you, no matter how much you think I'll just turn and stab you in the back!"

Todo O Mal's eyes glowed brighter, but no one noticed.

"You really think I trusted her to keep her promise. There's a real reason I pretended to be my host wgen I posssesed him thanks to that Jasmine girl. So that I can locate the next key myself. And now that I have." Yami's eyes glowed and suddenly Tado O Mal is flung off the roof of Starfield, "I have no more use in being here." He turned to Morgana, "Say goodbye to DarkHeart. Because you'll never see him again!" He laughed maniacally as he vanished in a swirl of shadows.

Morgana sighed, "A good try, Yasmina."

Todo O Mal growled as she floated back into the air, "Until next time, _sister_."

In a crack of lightning, Todo O Mal disappeared.

"He has no idea." Yasmina whispered.

"And he won't." Morgana murmured, "Not till it's too late."

"DarkHeart is in grave danger..."

* * *

 **This is the last chapter for a while. I'm not sure when I'll update again. Sorry. I'm just going through a bit of a time right now.**

 **In the meantime... review?**


	42. Chapter 41: Angels and Demons

"Um... Morgana?" The fairy- angel hybrid looked up at the quiet knock on her door. She blinked, surprised.

"Mirajaye, come in." Morgana said, warmly, "What brings you here?"

"I... um..." Mirajaye inhaled deeply, "I want to talk about my supernatural side."

"Ah, yes." Morgana stood from her chair, "Have you had any... symptoms, to put it lightly."

"Other than the two voices speaking in my head from time to time?"

Morgana paused, "Come again?"

"Two voices- one male and one female- have been speaking in my head since Monday." Mirajaye said, "They say I'm an angel- actually, two in one."

"Micheal and Azreal, correcct?" Morgana stepped towards the girl.

Mirajaye looked dumbfounded, "Y- yes. B- but how...?"

"I know them, from a long time ago. But my sister, when she was first preparing to destroy the world, first went on a mission to rid of all beings that could destroy her." Morgana sighed, "The angels and dragons were her targets. She killed all of the dragons, then weakened the angels through a spell so powerful, that they just... faded."

"But... how can I hear their voices if they're gone?" Mirajaye asked.

"Perhaps they did like the demons do- found a way to save their spirit and essence in an inanimate object and wait for the person most like them to pick up said object," Morgana frowned. "Like a Bey."

Mirajaye swallowed.

"If that's the case..." Morgana mused, "Mirajaye, I'd like you to join Lunisa, Frieda and the other angel's training sessions on Monday and Friday. They're session is from seven to ten in the morning. Think you can do that?"

"I guess..."

"Good. Don't worry Mirajaye. We'll figure this out in no time."

* * *

"How in Hades' name am I demon?" Christina grumbled, sitting on one of the many desks in an empty classroom.

"It's happened to nicer people, trust me." Yasmina said, eyeing Christina and Madonna, "Now, the first thing is figure out what your demon resides in. Then figure out what that demon's name is."

"Sounds easy enough." Madonna said, fiddling with her bracelets.

"It's not. Demons are very patient. And irritating. And old. And-"

"Overall bitches?" Christina asked, dryly. Her violet eyes seemed a bit lighter than normal, but Yasmina thought nothing of it.

"Yes. Perfect wording." Yasmina nodded, "Thank you, Crissie."

"Crissie? I thought my host's name was Christina?"

Yasmina paused. Madonna blinked.

"And... who are you?" Yasmina finally asked.

"Lilith."

"..."

"Of course it's Lilith. I should've seen it coming." Yasmine sighed, after a beat.

"How so?" Madonna asked, watching as Christ- _Lilith_ , pulled a knife and began cleaning her nails with the point.

"Christina loves the night. And she knows all about owls and snakes and everything else Lilith represents."

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" Lilith smiled, and Christina's eyes turned white, except for the pupil.

"But, you're as old... Well, you're..." Yasmina trailed off.

"Older than time? The first demon ever created?" Lilith nodded, "But I kept myself alive for these many eons in one thing, not in an object."

"And that is...?"

"Belief."

Yasmina and Madonna both looked clueless.

"Pick up a bible- I'm mentioned in a few. Also in legends, and modern entertainment like TV and books." Lilith said.

"Alright then." Yasmina sighed, "Does Christina know she hosts you?"

"She's knows I exist. Not who I am."

"Translation?" Madonna asked.

"I'm the little voices in her mind. I've guided her through multiple challenges. She considers it all to be the work of a guardian angel, but it's not."

"You're anything but an angel. Next to the threat we're dealing with, you're the true essence of-" Yasmina was cut off.

"If you say evil, you'll be wrong." Lilith said, "I'm the essence of the _night_. And though night is often associated with evil, it's the tranquility and mysteriousness I represent."

"One of your symbols is the snake. A snake is a symbol of the devil."

"The snake represents smarts and cunning."

Yasmina scowled, before sighing, "Find. Now, will you help me figure out who Madonna hosts?"

"Gladly, darling."

* * *

"So, who found out what about themselves?" Ninel drawled, sitting down next to Da Xiang at the lunchroom that night at dinner.

"I host two angels, apparently." Mirajaye muttered, "The Reaper and the Warrior."

"You host angels? I thought you had to be born one." Frieda frowned.

"Guess I'm special."

"What about you, sis?" Chris asked the younger blonde.

Yasmina scoffed, and muttered, "Now that's a story."

"Um... well, I host a demon." Christina twisted the drawstring of her hoodie around her finger.

"We settled that a week ago." Chris arched an eyebrow.

"A powerful one."

"Okay..."

"Who has a sorta bad record."

"Yasmina, has a sorta bad record."

Said girl scowled.

"Lilith." Christina finally said.

"Who- ith?" Chris blinked.

"Lilith." Christina repeated.

"You mean... the first demon ever created, corrupted by the devil, queen of Crossroads-" Mirajaye was cut off.

"Are you going to name off all of my aliases? If so we'll be here all night." Christina suddenly said, boredly.

"What the hell?" Chris and several others blinked in shock.

"Honestly, it's all in the past! I may have some transgressions, but I've changed! Get into the modern world people!" Lilith picked up Christina's glass of coke, sipped at it, and made a face as she swallowed, "How do you humans _drink_ this stuff?"

"You're more used to the blood of newborn babies, aren't you Lilith?" Yasmina drawled.

"It's an aquired taste. You get used to it, darling."

Several people pushed their food trays away from them.

"Suddenly, I'm not that hungry." Luke said, face twisted into disgust.

"Please don't make my sister do half the things you do." Chris grimaced, "Especially that."

"You're not freaking out over this?" Mirajaye demanded.

"Should I?"

"Why- Why should you?" Mirajaye blinked, dumbfounded, "She murders people for _fun_. Tortures more to death!"

"All a thing of the past, _angel._ " Lilith hissed, eyes turning red.

"That the best you can come up with, _bitch_?"

"I would slaughter you in a verbal fight if you didn't have those Archangels in you."

Mirajaye smirked. Lilith growled.

"So... basically we're suddenly in the company who makes Yami look tame?" Kuro broke the tense silence.

"Me? Make Yami look tame? Darling, no." Lilith laughed, nervously, "If anything, despite me being very powerful with many abilities, he makes _me_ look tame. He's the rabid wolf, I'm the baby puppy, to put it all in a nutshell."

"Jeez, if Yami makes the first demon ever nervous, who the hell is this guy?!" Nero exclaimed.

Surprisingly, Lilith and Yasmina looked at each other, before saying in perfect harmony:

"One of the worst monsters in the supernatural world."

* * *

 **So I did some research on Lilith. I thought she kinda fit Christina's character. Sorry if anything mentioned about her made you queasy to your stomach. The rating will soon go up on this story, because of blood and gore.**

 **On another note, you may have noticed I disabled my PM boxes. That's because I'm going through a rough time right now and really don't feel like talking to anyone.**

 **Also, this will be the last update for a while. I have no idea when I'll update again.**

 **In the meantime...**

 **Review?**


	43. Chapter 42: Warlocks and Wolves

**Hey guys. So... this is in fact not Fernis or Khione, or whatever you call her, but in fact, her little cousin who sometimes takes over her account. She may have told a couple of you she was gonna update tonight, but she changed her mind. She wasn't gonna update after all. So... being the nice family member I am, I logged on to her account and decided to give you this chapter and the next one to you guys.**

 **I don't know, unless she writes more chapters up pretty soon and does the whole: decides to update then changes her mind thing again, these two may literally be the last chapter for a good while.**

 **So... I guess read and review the chapters?**

* * *

"Why do I need to be here? Wales is the one with the knack for gemstones and old languages." Arashi scowled, glaring at Morgana with his one good eye.

"Considering it's you talking, I'll take that as a compliment." Wales muttered from where he sat on the grass a few feet away, "And please note that both Konzerns and also Chris are here."

"Because we need to see your strengths and weaknesses. Some warlocks can specify in certain areas: healing, fighting, or tracking. They can also specify in a particular element, like earth, wind, fire, water- the list goes on."

"So that's why I'm here?" Chris asked, looking curious.

"Precisely." Morgana nodded, "Just like Nero and Julian."

The younger blonde grinned, looking excited. Julian looked like he wanted to be anywhere else.

"How will we know what we specify in?" Arashi asked, seemingly resigned.

"It will... 'click', with you, to put it lightly." Morgana said, reaching into the satchel that sat next to her booted feet. She rummaged around in it, "Wales, I believe you're a combination of a healer and fighter. I want to do a test with the healing part I suspect."

"So how will you do that?" Wales asked.

Morgana pulled out several small stones from her satchel. She walked over to Wales and dropped the stones on to the ground in front of him.

"Name those off, as well as their believed healing properties." Morgana requested.

Wales caught the stones, and started off on a small rant.

"Citrine, thought to protect people from snake venom and evil thoughts; Garnet, said to light up the night and protect their owners from nightmares; Peridot, said to bring the wearer magical powers and protect them from nightmares; Spinel, believed to reconcile differencesand soothe away the sadness; Topaz, the gem of enchantment-" Wales cut off, a small flush coming across his cheeks, "Um..."

"One more." Morgana coaxed.

Wales swallowed, eyes downcast, and said in a low voice, "Zircron, said to promote honor and wisdom to it's owner."

"So Wales is definetly a healer." Chris said, after a beat of silence.

"But that doesn't explain the electricity I can control." Wales pointed out.

"I'll work with you on that." Morgana promised, "Right now, for today, I want to focus on the other boys."

* * *

"Being in a wolf's home enviroment, like a forest, is sure to bring your inner beast out." Ryder said to Ranmaru and Ryoma. The brunette occasionally glanced over his shoulder, watching Tyler work with the Blackheart siblings.

"Beast is a bit of a strong word, isn't it?" Ryoma asked.

Ryder shrugged, "Animal, then. They're the same thing."

"Okay..." Ranmaru frowned, "Is there like, a trigger for a first transformation?"

"It's between two or a combination of both: A full moon, or a really intense emotion." Ryder said.

"Like anger?" Ryoma asked.

"Exactly."

"Um. One problem." Ranmaru said.

"And that is...?"

"Full moon isn't for another month, and I'm not quick to anger."

"I am." Ryoma said.

Ryder blinked once, then twice. Finally, he sighed.

"Then we work like hell and throw ourselves into training."

* * *

Morgana blinked when she walked into her office, seeing a bright red envelope on her desk. Curious, she opened it, pulling out a piece of paper with a letter written in a delicate scrawl.

 _Morgana,_

 _I'm risking my life by leaving this for you. If Todo O Mal finds out I'm contacting you, I know for a fact I'm dead. But it's because there are so many people at Starfield that I care about that are in danger that spurs me to write you._

 _You have no chance again Todo O Mal. I've seen her forces. They're many- and grow with each passing hour. Witches, demons, warlocks, shapeshifters... Every creature you can think of._

 _You need to bring in your own rienforcements, and quickly. Todo O Mal has been talking about launching an attack on Starfield soon. Like, within the next month, soon._

 _I just thought someone should warn you. You can ignore this letter if you wish, but I thought you should know._

 _I'll contact you again when I can,_

 _Jasmine Laize._

Morgana scanned over the letter several times, before letting out a heavy sigh and sitting down in her chair. She rummaged through her desk drawers and pulled out a pen and several pieces of paper.

 _My dearest allies,_

 _It has been a millennia since many of us have ever seen each other, and I believe an old and common threat has given me a reason to request your presence at Starfield Academy..._


	44. Chapter 43: Enemy of my Enemy

"Not to be rude, Morgana... But it's four A.M!" Tyler groaned, rubbing at his eyes. He looked highly irritated and angry.

"I know. But it's almost time for some old friends of mine to arrive." Morgana said.

"Who?" Kyoya asked.

"Shapeshifters... Warlocks... Vampires... Old beasts thought to be extinct, when they really just went into hiding." Morgana listed off, and smiled when the sound of wings thumping resounded through the air. A moment later, a shadow passed over the group, causing them all to look up.

"Is that... A- a pegasus?" Nero asked, awed.

"Mm- hm." Morgana nodded, watching as the winged horse circled over the group, before hovering and landing softly on the courtyard grass.

The pegasus was a dark blue one, with a lighter blue mane that had fire red streaks through it.

In a shimmer of light blue sparkles, the pegasus took on the form of a teenage boy with fair skin and red hair, dressed in a yellow t- shirt, dark jeans, boots, and a blue jacket.

"Gingka." Morgana smiled, and the redhead smiled brightly, before the two embraced.

"Long time, no see, Morgana." The redhead said, golden brown eyes shimmering.

"Indeed. I'm surprised you came so quickly." Morgana said.

"Oh, come on. It's only a few day's flight from Koma Village!" Gingka rolled his eyes.

"Please tell me you didn't fly the whole way." Morgana said, "Your health-"

"Of course not. I took breaks in between. But there's nothing like flying for a long time with the wind in your face, you know that."

Morgana sighed, "Alright, you win."

A loud screech suddenly cut through the air, and everyone looked up to see a bird circling overhead. It divebombed, landing on the ground next to Gingka. A second later, the bird grew up to reveal a silver haired boy with gold eyes.

"Tsubasa." Morgana watched as the boy stood from his crouch, "Are you the first arrival of the shapeshifters?"

"Hyoma and Yuki weren't that far behind me. A few hours, at the most." Tsubasa replied, "Chi- yun was hitching a ride with them."

"Good. I believe Hyoma's brute force and Chi- yun's swiftness will be very helpful, as your keen sight will be too." Morgana nodded.

"Don't tell me we're the only ones here so far." Gingka said, a bit dryly. Then he jumped when a sudden, loud screech filled the air, and the light lit up in an explosion of fireworks.

Gingka sighed as a fireball barreled from the sky and straight towards the group. Most of the Starfield students yelped or screamed and bolted back several feet as the fireball hit the ground in front of them. The flames faded and everyone was left gaping as they saw a bird with fire orange and red feathers staring up at them with golden brown eyes.

Gingka facepalmed. Morgana sweatdropped.

"Ryo." Morgana said.

"Da- ad." Gingka groaned, "Why do you always do the grand entrances?"

Several people yelped as the bird went up in smoke, and a moment later, an older version of Gingka appeared.

"Because I'm the immortal phoenix, and I wish to do whatever I want to do!" The man exclaimed.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Well this guy is a character for sure…" Frieda muttered.

"You're telling me." Ninel murmured back.

That's when the portal appeared, a spinning vortex of purple and blue and white light. Morgana's eyes lit up when a tall, broad shouldered man with short brown and blonde, spikey hair stepped through. Next to him, a slightly shorter, tan teen stood, with lilac hair and purple- blue eyes stood.

"Jacob!" Morgana exclaimed, "Oh, it's so good to see you again!"

"Hello Morgana." The man said, "It's been while."

"Old lover?" Lunisa coughed into her fist, and several students snickered.

"Dynamis?" Ranmaru blinked, "What are you doing here?"

"Morgana requested my presence. I was going to come anyways, as many of the stars in the sky have been going dark. An evil as old as time has rose again, correct Morgana?" Dynamis asked.

Morgana turned from Jacob, expression grim, "Yes. I'm afraid so. I'll explain when all of the others arrive."

At that moment, there was a loud caw, and everyone looked up to see a black bird come fluttering to the ground, landing delicately, before transforming up. It was a woman, with a high collared trench coat that covered up the lower half of her face. Cerculan blue eyes gleamed in the darkness.

Almost instantly, Morgana bowed her head, "Mistress of Vampires. It's been years."

The other woman bowed her head, also bending at the waist.

"A long time indeed. Shall we begin our long awaited meeting as to why we are all here?"

Morgana shook her head, "No. I wish for everyone to be here before we discuss it. And from what I heard, that will be a while."

* * *

"Back in the auditorium. Been a while since we've been in here." Ryoma yawned, stretching her arms out behind her while staring at the stage, where Morgana, Ryo, Jacob, Tsubasa, and the Mistress of vampires stood, quietly speaking with one another.

"I wanna know who the hell that woman is." Luke grumbled under his breath.

"Which one?" Kuro asked.

"Hello, mistress of vampires? That's who." Luke growled.

"Hey, no need to snap! I'd bet everyone else is just as curious too!" Tyler snapped over Frieda's shoulder.

"Oh sure, come to the angel's defense, why don't you, you dog?" Luke snarled, "How does Kuro ever end up with a dirty low life like you anyways?"

"Look who's talking! You're nothing more than daddy's little bi-"

A loud whistle suddenly interrupted the duo's argument, high and shrill, making every wolf and vampire cringe as it busted their eardrums.

" _Wales! Wolf hearing, thanks a lot!_ " Bao exclaimed, rubbing his ears.

"Sorry. But I wasn't about to let Tyler finish that sentence. Not unless he wants to be dug six feet under the cold hard ground." Wales growled, glaring at Tyler with heated cerculan blue eyes.

"Oh, and what are you gonna do about it, warlock?" Tyler growled, eyes turning wolf- like, "After all, you're about the same as Luke is- OW!"

Tyler jumped up from his seat as an arc of electricity arced over his arms and shoulders.

"There's a lot more where that came from." Wales hissed, venomously.

"Ahem." Morgana cleared her throat, catching several of the student's attention, "Students, I'm sorry to have called you out of bed so early this morning, but I had to, in order for this meeting to take place. Of course, we all know why we're here, and that's because of Todo O Mal."

"So why call in the reinforcements?" Masamune asked, "We can totally taker her on our own!"

"No. I'm afraid I got an idea of Todo O Mal's forces from an inside informant. She's recruiting hundreds more forces than what she did originally."

"Which is a bit hard to believe." Ryo stepped up, having become very serious in the last few hours, "As when she first tried to destroy the world, her forces were hard enough to defeat."

"Yes, and according to my informant, Todo O Mal's forces are about ten times larger." Morgana frowned.

"Which is why you called us in." The Mistress said, "Combined again, when we're at our most powerful, we will be sure to destroy Todo O Mal and her forces."

"How can we be sure we can?" Ninel asked.

"Because we're training you. The most powerful ones of our kind, working to get you stronger. Trust us, you'll out do us, both in power and leadership and everything else you could imagine." Tsubasa said.

Silence fell over the group of students, many of them in a state of shock, awe, or just unable to speak because they knew the truth behind the shapeshifter's words.

"In the meantime, we train and work hard with you. Because Todo O Mal will soon be leading an attack, and when she does, she will leave no one alive. Weather you pledge your alliegance to her or not." Jacob said, "And in the next few weeks, we'll be putting you through a figurative hell, but it'll all be for the greater good. We'll all be working together to save the world, rivals and friends alike. After all," Jacob smirked a little, "The enemy of my enemy, is my friend."


	45. Chapter 44: Who's The Evil One Now?

**Nope, still her cousin. No Khione/ Fernis. She's got this chapter written up and working on the next one, but she hasn't wanted to post this one yet. So, once again, I'm posting it for you. I should probably just get my own account by now...**

 **Honestly, I think what she's going through is reflected through this chapter. Towards the end, with Jasmine and Yami... Gah, who knew my cousin would actually make _Jasmine_ evil?!**

 **Anyways, enough of me! Please read on!**

* * *

"Um... Are you sure this is safe?" Chris eyed the machine across from him disdainfully.

"Ninety percent." Jacob said, "It's how I taught several of my students."

"But... flaming mini- spears. How are we supposed to deflect that?" Nero asked.

"Your powers subject in cold, correct?" Jacob asked Chris.

"According to Morgana, yeah." Chris replied.

"And yours specialize in fire, right?" Jacob addressed Nero, who nodded.

"Yep!" Nero said, and by now his eyes were glinting in excitement, "Start that baby up whenever. I'm ready."

"Maybe you are." Chris gulped, "I'm not."

"Sorry. But once I hear someone say they're ready," Jacob grinned, the look a little savage, "The others better be ready too."

Jacob pressed the button on the side of the machine, and all at once, multiple spears came flying at the duo.

While Nero stood his ground, Chris bolted.

* * *

"You're the only vampire here?" Lucas scowled at the Mistress.

"Yeah. Problem?" Luke asked.

"No." The woman said, "Tell me, what is your name?"

"Lucas." Luke sighed, "But all my friends call me Luke."

"And your last name?"

"McKandless."

"I see. And what of your parents? What were they?"

Luke looked down, "I'd... rather not tell you."

"Well, I understand, Lucas, I do. But I need to know, so I have an idea of your heiritage." The Mistress spoke softly.

"My dad's a warlock. My mom... Well, according to my brother and Morgana... she was a vampire." Lucas muttered.

"A vampire?" The Mistress asked.

"Yeah." Lucas murmured, "But I never knew her, so I can't tell you much about her. Just what she looked like."

"How'd she die?" The Mistress asked, as Lucas turned away from the woman, not noticing her silently and slowly unbutton her trenchcoat.

"She went out hunting." Luke said, "Apparently bit a wolf that was a werewolf. And since werewolf blood is poison to vampires..." Luke choked on his voice, a low sob rising in his throat, "According to Morgana-"

"She tried to heal her. But it was too late. And your father became a lot more tempermental." The Mistress said, softly.

"Yeah." Luke said, "How'd you know?"

"Lucas."

"What?"

"Look at me."

Luke did as asked, and froze, his eyes widening in shock.

"M- Mom?"

* * *

Morgana hummed to herself as she moved about the infirmary, her hands glowing as she checked over Ryuto. His vitals were normal, and he was breathing on his own, but he still showed no signs of waking up.

It worried the hybrid, as she had tried every healing spell in the book and had yet to make any progress with the boy.

Morgana sighed and turned from the boy, walking across the room and picking up Ryuto's chart. She scribbled some notes down, a frown marring her delicate features as she did.

She paused when she heard the infirmary door open behind her. She listened for a moment, before realizing who it was and continuing what she was doing.

"How's he doing today?" Ryuga asked.

"No change, I'm afraid." Morgana sighed, "I've tried every spell I can think of- without hurting him, of course- and nothing's worked."

Ryuga sat in the chair next to Ryuto's bed, unblinking eyes on the still form of his brother.

"What if it's what his supernatural form is?" Ryuga finally asked.

Morgana paused, and cocked her head, "What do you mean?"

"What if the reason he's still in a coma, is because of what he is?" Ryuga repeated.

Morgana thought about it, before nodding, slowly, "That _could_ be it, but... That's a bit of a list."

"What's the number one on that list?" Ryuga asked.

Morgana thought again, "A dragon. But they've been extinct for-"

"Hello?" Ryuga arched a brow, "I'm half dragon. Obviously, some are still out there."

Morgana narrowed her eyes at Ryuga, "But your fathers are different. You and Ryuto are only half brothers, despite being mirror images of each other. That would mean your mom would be the dragon, and I know your mother. She is not a dragon."

"So our dad's were dragons. Big deal. Now, how do you wake up a comatose dragon?"

Morgana sighed, "It'll take a few days. I'll start working on the spell and gettting the items I need tonight. I'll let you know if it works or not."

* * *

"You... wanted to see me, Todo O Mal?" Jasmine stepped into the darkened cave, eyeing the black coffin, and the red hologram of the demon herself.

"It would seem... someone has contacted my sister, told her of my forces, and told her to start recruiting her own forces." Todo O Mal said, "You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

Jasmine smiled a little, the look evil, "Of course, master."

"Oh, you would?" Todo O Mal sounded surprised, "What would it be?"

"I think... you'd like to ask Yami about that." Jasmine said, "He's not as a trustworthy as you think."

"What makes you say that?" Todo O Mal asked, cocking her head.

"Call him. Ask him where he was three nights ago." Jasmine said, her eyes turning red and glittering savagely, "I think you'll find the answer he has for you... won't be satisfactory."

* * *

The wall of darkness came in at her from the left, and Jasmine ducked and rolled, coming up and baring her fangs at her attacker.

"You got a death wish or something?" Yami hissed stepping out of the shadows and eyes glowing murderously.

"Depends on what you're asking about." Jasmine said, leaning against the hallway wall, and crossing her arms.

"You know exactly what I'm referencing to. Todo O Mal suspects me of contacting _Morgana_ of all people and telling her that she needs to prepare for war." Yami snarled.

Jasmine laughed, "Didn't you though? Where were you three nights ago?"

Yami narrowed his eyes, "That was the exact question Todo O Mal asked me." He fell silent.

Jasmine smirked, "Well?"

"... I don't remember." Yami growled, obviously irritated.

Jasmine chuckled softly, evilly, "Well let me clear it up for you." She snapped her fingers, and from the shadows behind her, Caspian, Doji, Rago, and Ziggurat appeared, all of their eyes a bright red, "My psychic powers are a lot stronger than you could ever anticipate. I can _control_ people, get in their minds, have them do my own chores for me."

Yami's face darkened in realization, "You little _slut_." The shadows warped around him, before they calmed as he smirked, "I can clear my name by telling Todo O Mal this little information you've given me."

"You think she'll care?" Jasmine cocked an eyebrow, "No, she'll still blame you- come on, Yami, you're the strongest demon, next to Todo O Mal, in the history of the supernatural world. How will she react if she finds out you got controlled by a _vampire_?"

Yami snarled, and stepped forward, but Jasmine didn't budge, continuing her speech.

"She'll punish you worse than me." Jasmine said, "Plus, it's bad enough you were already planning on double crossing her. I'm just... spurring things along."

"You realize that by doing this, you hurt Dark Heart more, don't you?" Yami tried, hoping to break Jasmine by mentioning her crush's fragile trust.

Jasmine's face darkened, "What makes you think I care about him anymore at all?"

Yami, who was no more than five feet away from Jasmine by now, stopped in mid- step, eyes widening slightly, out of shock.

"B- but-" Yami stammered, but was cut off by Jasmine laughing evilly.

"Who's the more evil one now, Yami?"

* * *

 **So... how was it? Truthfully... I like Jasmine this way. Double crossing not just Yami, but Todo O Mal. Ooh, I can only imagine the eventual fall out.**

 **Anyways, leave a review and let Khione know what you thought of it!**


	46. Chapter 45: Reunion? Or Insanity?

**Though I appreciate my cousin updating my story for me, she really has no right to hack my account... So, guess who's back? Me, Khione or Fernis, whatever you call me respectively.**

 **I hope this lengthy chapter makes up for me not being around for a bit.**

* * *

Luke and Alyssa McKandless stared at each other for the longest time, before Alyssa opened her arms and allowed Luke to lunge and embrace her.

"It's alright, my son." Alyssa soothed, "You're alright."

"B- but Morgana said you died. She was _there_." Luke rubbed at his eyes, stopping the tears from flowing.

"She was." Alyssa nodded, eyes holding a far away look in them, "But after I died, she tried one more spell- one normally reserved for witches only, but it can be used by fairies."

"What spell?" Luke asked.

" _The Death Ressurection_ spell. It's ancient, and powerful. Best used in the first seven minutes of a person's death, but can be used within 36 hours too." Alyssa said.

"Seven minutes because it's said there's that amount of time left of brain activity in after a person dies." Luke nodded, understanding.

"Correct." Alyssa smiled, fondly, "But Morgana was a few hours too late on that time limit. When she performed the spell and I woke up, there were bits and pieces of my memory gone. But I remembered you. And Wales. My sons, both of you having grown so strong now." Alyssa carresed Luke's cheek and the boy leaned into the touch, having never known a caring touch, except for his brother.

"If you were alive, why did you not come back?" Luke whispered.

Alyssa's face seemed to shatter with emotion, "Oh, Luke. I wanted to, you must believe that. But I was scared of your father, of what he would do and how he would react to me being alive again."

"But Morgana said he was happy and good when you were around." Luke said.

"Not behind closed dragons." Alyssa shook her head, "Understand, that some people are just born evil, and it can't be changed, even by the purest of hearts."

Luke was silent, looking down and bangs shadowed his eyes. Finally, he looked up with a watery smile.

"Wales is probably gonna have a heart attack when he sees you."

* * *

"God..." Wales groaned, falling face first into the lounge room's couch, "Jacob is just too much!"

"Is he now?" Chris asked dryly, falling into another chair, "I hadn't noticed."

"What about you Bao?" Arashi asked, "How's Tyler or Ryder to work with?"

Bao shrugged, "Easy enough. Though I do get the urge to rip Ryder's throat out every now and then."

"I heard that!" Ryder shouted from down the hall.

"Good!" Bao yelled back.

The lounge room door opened, and Luke walked in, "Where's Luke?"

Said boy's hand popped up from behind the back of the couch, "Here." He pulled humself up, wincing as his muscles cried out at the strain, "What do you need?"

"Can you come outside for a minute? I need to talk to you."

"Can't it wait until-"

"No."

Wales blinked at Luke's sharpness, then saw the pleading look in his eyes. He sighed.

"Alright. Let's talk." Wales stood, and walked out into the hallway with his brother, unaware of who stood on the other side of the door.

* * *

"I think he's in shock." Luke said, nervously, watching his brother, who'd frozen in place and was staring with wide eyes at Alyssa McKandless.

"It'd be understandable." Alyssa said, softly.

"Y- you're..." Wales finally spoke, voice cracking, "Alive?"

"Yes, Wales." Alyssa murmured.

"H- how... w- when... I- why-" Wales couldn't form a complete sentence.

"A death ressurection spell." Luke supplied, helpfully.

" _The_ _Death Ressurection_ spell. It's the only one in existence, so don't just throw it out there, Lucas." Alyssa said.

" _Excuse me_ , for not knowing the difference!" Luke rolled his eyes. Alyssa cocked an eyebrow.

"You're not freaking out about this?!" Wales finally found his full voice.

"No. I've already done my share of it. Now it's your turn." Luke deadpanned.

Wales shook his head, "Where in the world did you come from? I was _five_ when you died! I remember the funeral- everything!"

"If you remember, it was a closed casket ceremony." Alyssa stepped up to Wales, "And I've already said this to Luke, I'm sorry for leaving you with your father, I am-"

Wales stepped back, his face turning stone cold, "If you were sorry, you would've come back for us."

Alyssa stopped, her expression of hope falling into grim despair.

"Wales-" Luke started.

"No! She can't die and suddenly come back, expecting me to _forgive her_?!" Wales exclaimed, a blue- green aura surrounding him, "Do you even _know_ what we went through?! It was hell, dealing with dad on our own! He _branded_ Luke! Raped him! I'm the one that's always been there to pick up the pieces! Not you!"

Wales stopped his rant, chest heaving, and blue eyes blazing in fury.

Alyssa nodded, resigned, "I understand."

"Do you?!" Wales growled, "Because I don't think you do."

* * *

Ryuga stalked towards the girl's dorms. Why did Morgana have to send him to find Mira? Oh, that's right, because he'd been annoying her with rushing Ryuto's treatment.

Considering his and Mira's rather violent fight, she would either ignore him or fight him. And it wasn't like he wanted to do this either, so it might go both ways.

Entering the dorm grudgingly he checked the room numbers until he reached room 7.

He raised a hand and knocked on the door firmly, and the slab of wood creaked open.

The boy's dragon sense tingled suddenly and he immediately went on guard. It could just be Mira forgetting to shut the door properly, but he could sense something.

"Shihoin?" He called as he stepped over the threshold. "You there? Morgana's waiting."

No reply came from the dark room. Then he heard a sound like a hiss of pain and then a giggle.  
Ryuga reached out and snapped a light on in a flash. The soft orange glow illuminated the room.

Mira sat on the floor in the corner, face buried in her elbow. She seemed to be in her nightsuit; clad in red shorts and a white tank top. She didn't acknowledge his presence.

"Shihoin?" He said uncertainly, walking towards the brunette. "You okay?"

He came to a stop in front of her and she made a little sound, but didn't move. Ryuga frowned.

"Mirajaye." He tried again with her first name and this time she moved. Ryuga sighed and started to tell her off but the words for caught in his throat.

Mira turned her head towards him and smiled with blood stained lips and teeth. Her arms, which she had folded over her knees, straightened out on her sides: they were covered with gashes of different depths and sizes. Blood oozed from a cut on her wrist and she brought it to her mouth and licked it up.

"Mira..." Ryuga asked in a choked voice, horrified at the sight.

The brunette blinked and her eyes- the dull, dying blue- turned black.

"Well hello, Hot Stuff." She crooned and ran her tongue over her lips. "My name's Azrael. Mirajaye Shihoin is currently unavailable."

The Angel. The Reaper.

"What have you done to her?!" He growled, crouching down and grabbing her bare shoulders.

The brunette flinched from his grip and he immediately let go. He wasn't exactly proud of the marks he'd left on her throat and face. "Why have you done this?"

"Well what makes you think it was me?" Azrael shot back. "Maybe she was already killing herself when I stepped in."

Ryuga sat back on his haunches, clenching his hands into fists.

"That's a lie." He said in a low voice. "That's not like her."

Azrael giggled. "Almost got you there, eh?"

The boy resisted the urge to punch her in the face.

"Hey, aren't you the boy who beat her up?" Azrael asked with a yawn.

"I didn't beat her up." He snapped. "I-"

"Hit her very hard? Left bruises? How's that any different?" The Angel sneered.

Ryuga chewed the inside of his cheek to avoid answering.

Azrael suddenly tackled him to the floor and knocked the breath out of him. In one swift motion she pinned him down and straddled him, pointing a knife- where had that come from?- at his throat.

"I should carve some pretty little patterns into that bitchy face of yours." She hissed as she leaned down towards him. Her hair fell on either side of his face so they were inclosed with just a little more than six inches between them.

Ryuga didn't dare breathe heavily, the blade was that close to cutting him.

They stayed that way for a tense minute and then Azrael sat up and flicked her hair back. Ryuga looked into eyes and saw that a white colour was leaking into one eye, like a blood vessel had popped.

"Now now, Azrael. We only go as far as deserved." Her voice had changed into a slightly deeper baritone.

"Who the hell are you now?" Ryuga half- groaned, half croaked.

"My name is Michael, Ryuga Katashi. I'm the Avenger." She cocked her head to one side, one eye completely white now. "And Shihoin wants revenge, so it is my duty to carry it out."

Michael lifted the knife with Mira's hands and wiped the blood clean on her shirt. She also rubbed her arms on the cloth to get rid of the blood flowing out, leaving bright patches on the white cloth.

"So," Michael mused. "The strangling. The slap. Not to mention the rude comments. How do you think I should deal with you?"

It was purely rhetorical, Ryuga could tell. He opted to keep his mouth shut.

"After all," the newcomer added, "You hurt her physically, mentally. The same needs to be done to you."

The knife was back to hovering above his face.

"Come on Michael!" Azrael seemed to be back. "This is perfect! You can carve a flower into his face."

"He didn't shed any of her blood." Michael spoke through Mirajaye's mouth too. To any outsider, the brunette would look like she belonged in an asylum.

"Michael.." Azrael whined and withdrew the knife, throwing her hands up. "Don't be such a killjoy."

"Only as far as she has been affected." Michael snapped back.

"She won't do it." Ryuga spoke up. Mira's body froze mid-rant and her knife-free hand shot to his throat and her bloody fingers gripped his neck and squeezed. He grabbed her arm in shock, but was unable to move it.

"What makes you think you know what's going on in her head?" This time, both the angels spoke together. The hand that gripped the knife tightened, her knuckles turning white.

Ryuga struggled to breathe as more pressure was applied to his windpipe. Stop hurting her.

"Because... She's a- a kind person. Sh-she ne-ver wishes anyone... The worst." He got out between gasps.

Mira's eyes blinked and her fingers loosened. Ryuga inhaled deeply a few times before adding,

"I don't say it... But I hate what I did to her. It was wrong. I was going through a hard time, and I just... Lost control."

"What are you trying to say?" The Angels asked, their grip listening further.

"I'm saying that-" he stopped midway. Remember what Ryuto always told you. Remember.

 _Sometimes you just have to say those two words, especially when you know you're in the wrong. Let go of your pride, bro._

"That I'm sorry. That I hurt her." He said quietly.

The Angels withdrew Mira's fingers from his throat altogether. They dropped the knife. A moment later, she bent down and kissed his cheek. Ryuga jerked in surprise.

"Forgiveness before vengeance." Michael said. "She lives and thinks like that. So you're clear, for the most part."

"But make one more mistake of hurting our favourite gal, and her brother won't be the only one you'll be running from." Azrael added with a sadistic smile. "Bye, Hot Stuff."

With that, Mira blinked and her eyes were back to their normal blue. She swayed and keeled over sideways, hitting the floor heavily.

Ryuga sat up as fast as he could and turned the girl onto her back.

"Hey, Mira. Can you hear me?" He said, shaking her shoulder. He carefully tapped her face to break her out of her daze.

"Since when have you started calling me Mira?" The brunette whispered groggily and opened her eyes. The sparkle in her blue eyes had returned.

"Welcome back, Zombie Girl." Ryuga replied with a sigh of relief.

Mira pushed herself up and grunted in pain. She looked down at her arms, covered in blood and cut up, and her eyes widened in shock.

"Long story." Ryuga told her and stood up, holding out a hand. "But let's get you cleaned up first."

Mira tore her eyes away from her arms and looked at him, before wrapping her arms around her body and curling up.

"What now?" He growled, impatiently.

"I'm not dressed." She mumbled, to which Ryuga rolled his eyes and helped her up anyways.

"Nothing I didn't see five minutes ago."

* * *

 **Review?**


	47. Chapter 46: Ghosts of the Present

"And the last thing needed..." Morgana murmured, looking at the list in front of her, "Dragonsblood. From a... Daemonorops." Morgana rubbed a temple, sighing, "Found only in Asia."

"That's a problem... how?" Ryuga asked.

"It's the fact that the plants are guarded by an old friend of mine. A fairy- dragon hybrid."

"So tell them that my brother's a dragon and needs the Dragonsblood." Ryuda said, "He or she'll understand, if they're a dragon."

Morgana sighed, "If she'll listen to reason. Ash Night is... difficult."

"How so?"

"You'll know when you meet her. Trust me."

* * *

"A vampire, especially a full blooded one, does not need to breathe." Alyssa said, watching as Luke dropped from the tree branch and chin- ups, panting, "It helps us go on longer, so we won't get tired faster than other creatures do."

"But... if I don't breathe, how come my heart's still beating?" Luke asked.

"As the years go on, it'll slow down, before eventually stopping. Then you'll truly be the undead," Alyssa shrugged, jumping from the branch of the tree she'd been sitting in.

"Something to look forward to." Luke said, dryly.

"Let's take a test. Exhale, and don't breathe." Alyssa said.

Luke sighed, and stood still. Alyssa watched him. Two minutes later, Luke gasped, breathing in rapidly.

"I'm sorry. I- I can't. I- it's not natural, it... it brings back bad memories... I- I just can't." Luke said, raising a hand to his temple as he leaned against the trunk of a tree and slid down to the ground.

A moment later, Alyssa crouched in front of him, looking unsure, "Would you... tell me why it affects you so much?"

Luke looked at his mom, flashing back to a few nights prior, after Wales had gone off on their mom.

 _"What has she ever done for us?!"_

 _"A lot," Luke had argued. "She took care of us when we were younger- I don't remember, but you should!"_

Wales had slammed his bedroom door in Luke's face, and the brother had hardly spoke to each other since.

It was tearing Luke apart emotionally, because his worst fear was coming true.

 _"You're turning into dad... ignoring me... your temper gets the better of you!"_

"Wales is the only one who ever has cared for me." Luke murmured.

Alyssa sighed, and looked away. "I see. Well-" She stopped mid- stand when Luke looked up at her.

"But I'm willing to give you a chance."

Alyssa smiled.

* * *

"Okay, let's try again." Tsubasa said, trying to hold back a wince as Nile only got half way through his transformation, "Think about what your form is."

"A falcon." Nile nodded, eyes closed.

"Think about what it looks like."

"Done."

"Now, deep breath."

Nile inhaled sharply.

"Hold it for a moment, then release."

Nile exhaled slowly.

"And now, imagine yourself as a falcon."

Tsubasa watched as a Nile's form shrank down, bones cracking and crackling, soft down, and then feathers growling out of his skin.

A moment later, a brown and dark orange falcon looked up at him, with intelligent green eyes.

"Good." Tsubasa offered a small smile, "I knew you could do it." Tsubasa knelt down, holding out an arm that had a leather armband on it, "Come on, let's see how your friends are doing in their transformations."

* * *

Nile's feathers ruffled when a loud _CRACK!_ echoed off the rocky cliff- face below him and Tsubasa.

"Sounds like Hyoma's got Klaus in training already. Wanna check it out? You could use the flight practice anyways." Tsubasa suggested.

 _Shouldn't it come natural to me?_ Nile wondered.

"It should." Tsubasa said, and Nile startled.

 _You can hear me?_ Nile asked.

"Yeah. The animal kingdom has it's own universal language, like humans do. Take a moment, open you mind, and listen."

Nile did as asked. At first, there was silence. Then...

 _Again! Run faster, head lower, push harder!_ Hyoma's voice filled Nile's mind.

 _Crouch lower,_ Yuki's voice came next. _Watch where you place you paws. The slightest noise can set them off._

 _I'm just wanting to give them a scare._ Kyoya's gruff voice snapped back, _Not kill them._

Nile moved his taloned feet, turning back to the forest behind he and Tsubasa. He eyed the bushes, feeling uneasy.

 _Uh... Yuki?_ Kyoya asked, _Nile's turned around. Falcons can't hear well, can they?_

 _Yes, now take your chance!_ Yuki exclaimed, _Before he-_

Nile let out a loud war cry, before spreading his wings and bolting up at the same time a golden lion with cornflower blue eyes burst from the brush.

Nile divebombed, folding his wings, and then at the last second, flared them and swept his talons forward, scratching at already scarred eyes.

 _Ah!_ Kyoya snarled and stepped back, _That hurts!_

 _Don't mess with the bird._ Nile thought, smugly, circling around the lion, before landing on his broad back, _Neat, so you're a lion?_

 _What else?_ Kyoya asked dryly, _And hey! You're claws are sharp! Get off!_

Nile let out a mental laugh, and flew upwards, back over to Tsubasa's outstretched arm, _Then don't sneak up on me!_

 _Impressive._ A black and brown jackal slunk out of the brush, colbalt blue eyes on Nile, _You've already gotten control of yourself._

Nile cocked his head at Yuki, _I have?_

"Instinct." Tsubasa said, "Just like I said."

* * *

"Five ounces of dragonsblood from a Daemonorops, as per requested, Morgana." Ryuga looked up as a girl with tan skin, smoke colored hair, and red- orange eyes walked into the infirmary. She was dressed in brown boots, black jeans, an orange t- shirt, and a black leather jacket.

"Thank you, Ash." Morgana took the small vial from the new girl, moving over to an infirmary counter.

"May I watch? Or help, even? I am half- fairy, after all." Ash asked.

"I don't need any help, thank you. Not with the potion, that is." Morgana said.

"But there is somethng I can do to help?" Ash asked.

"She just said-" Ryuga started.

"She said 'not with the potion'." Ash drawled, and Ryuga heard a distinct southern drawl.

"When this potion works," Morgana said, "I'll need someone to help the Katashi brothers work with their abilities." She turned, holding a vial of bright red liquid in her hands, "After all, you're part dragon."

With those words, Morgana walked over to Ryuto's side, and put the potion to his lips. The three present held their breath, one of them hoping against hope...

Ryuto's eyes opened, and the normal amber color was now a shocking electric blue.

* * *

 _ **Yuki- Jackal**_

 _ **Kyoya- lion**_

 _ **Tsubasa- eagle**_

 _ **Nile- falcon**_

 _ **(And though not seen, but there should've been plenty of context clues) Hyoma and Klaus- Rams**_

 **So... how was that chapter? Okay? I hope so. Leave a review?**


	48. Chapter 47: Ryuto's Element

**There should be another update late tonight, just to let you guys know. Meanwhile read and review this (rather short) chapter and tell me what you think!**

* * *

"Well, if the blue eyes don't say he's a dragon, I don't know what will." Ash found her voice first.

Morgana stepped over to the girl watching as Ryuga dropped his normal demeanor and embraced a confused looking Ryuto into a tight hug.

"In dragons," She spoke lowly, "Don't the marks or eyes often reveal a clue as to what their powers are?"

"Yes. Looks like Ryuto here has air or water." Ash murmured back, "Air is the second most powerful element. Water's the least."

"Remind me how that works again?" Morgana asked, "I'm afraid I've forgotten-"

"Fire is first." Ash interrupted, "Then air, followed by earth and finally water." Ash went on, "Air increases fire's power. Water cancels it out when attacked with first, and earth really doesn't do anything to it.

"With air, earth can block it, it increases fire's power, and it can cut water, but nothing really cancels the air itself out.

"Earth is different- fire causes it get hot, and could disentigrate it, or make it a more powerful weapon. Earth can cut through water, but air cuts through earth.

"Finally, there's water, but that's tricky. Fire _can_ eliminate water, but only if you attack with it first. Earth cuts through water, just like air does, so water is really the weakest element out there."

"You really are more dragon than fairy." Morgana observed.

"It suits me better." Ash replied.

"What about the element of electricity?" Ash and Morgana turned to the Katashi brothers. Ryuto was now sitting up, with sparks of blue- green energy circling his arms and hands.

Morgana blinked. Ash cocked an eyebrow, walking over.

"Impressive." Ash said, "Your powers are already beginning to manifest. Electricity falls under fire, but it's about ten times more powerful than fire." Ash started to reach out, to touch Ryuto's arm, but paused, "May I?"

"Is it safe?" Ryuto asked.

"Probably not. But I've always been one to live life a little on the edge." Ash admitted.

"Then sure, I guess." Ryuto said, and Ash laid her hand on his arm. A ripple of energy ran through the room, followed by a low crackle. Ash's hair, despite being in a ponytail, still poofed up like a startled cat's fur.

"Um… Ow?" Ryuto asked, watching Ash.

"Powerful, yes." Ash said, after a moment, before letting go of Ryuto, "I sense a lot more potential with you. You're probably more powerful than Acheron ever was."

"Who's that?" Ryuga asked, at the same time Morgana let out a low curse and turned and rushed out of the room.

"The last fire type dragon with electric powers." Ash said, "Last seen or heard from nearly twenty years ago. No one's seen hide nor hair of him since, so many have assumed he died or got killed somehow. He was _very_ old."

"How old?" Ryuga asked.

"Eons." Morgana walked back in, holding a book in her hands, "I should've put it together when you revealed yourself Ryuga."

"What's she talking about?" Ryuto asked, looking at Ryuga.

"You haven't told him?" Morgana asked, surprised.

"… no." Ryuga admitted.

"Know what? What's going on? Ryuga!" Ryuto glared at his brother and Ryuga flinched under the deadly look.

"Blue eyed dragons have always been able to strike fear into their oppenents with a single look." Ash said, amusedly.

Silently, Ryuga unclasped his jacket and slid it off. A moment later, a set of red and orange wings unfurled from his back.

" _How the hell do you keep a secret like that from me?!"_

Ryuto's screech blew out several lights in the infirmary.

"Woah, there! Calm down!" Ash exclaimed.

Ryuga didn't answer, even as he resorted to trying to out- glare his brother. Which was proving unsuccessful.

Ash circled around behind Ryuga, eyes widening in shock.

"Morgana," Ash whispered.

Morgana walked over, her own eyes widening.

"What?" Ryuto asked, "What do you see?"

"Your wings…" Ash breathed, "They bear the mark of Acheron."

"What's that mean?" Ryuga dared to ask.

"It's just as I suspected." Morgana shook her head, "That you two are Acheron's sons."


	49. Chapter 48: A Bit Like You

"This is... impossible. How does Morgana expect us to get through this course without busting a wing?" Lunisa asked, gaping up at the course that hovered in thin air, above the mix of fairies and angels.

"Agility." Ninel offered.

"Strategy." Mirajaye said.

"Overall athleticism?" Frieda suggested.

"None of you are wondering how much magic it takes to keep the course in the air?" Chao Xin asked.

The girls- Sophie, Lunisa, Ninel, Frieda, and Mirajaye- looked at each other, before answering in harmony, "No."

Chao Xin sighed, before muttering, "How'd I get stuck being the only guy angel in the entire school?"

The girls giggled, at the same time a shadow flew over them, and Morgana landed on the grass.

"Well, it seems you all are lively today." Morgana said, amusedly.

"Yeah," Chao Xin said, darkly, "The girls are making fun of me at my expense."

Morgana offered the boy a small smile, "Well, I'm sure they don't mean anything by it." She cleared her throat, "Now, students, I'm sure you've noticed your practice course of the day?"

"How could we miss it?" Mirajaye asked, dryly.

"Indeed. Now, I'd like you to rid yourselves of your glamours. Today we're practicing with our wings, not our abilities. No need to reveal your full form. Not yet."

A ripple of energy ran through the group, and the glamours on the students disappated.

Frieda's wings were black and white, shining from the sun's light and giving the girl an ethereal appearance.

Lunisa's wings were two different colors- one wing was white, and the other was grayish black color.

Mirajaye's were light gray from her back, and into the curve of her wings, before darkening and turning black into the body and feathers of the wings.

Finally, with the last of the angels, Chao Xin's wings were a deep russet color, only a few shades darker than his hair. There were a few feathers that poked throught that were a steely violet, much like his eyes.

With the two fairies present, Sophie's were butterfly wings, pattered with a mix of black, blue and purple colors.

Ninel's wings were triangularly shaped, and a transparent color, with teal eyes, and royal blue crystals dangled off the tips of the wings themselves.

Morgana smiled, "Good. Now, let's get in the air shall we?"

With a single push off with her wings, Morgana was in the air. Quickly, the rest of her students followed.

"Now," She called over the slight breeze, "I'll show you how to go through the course- my way. I'm sure if you studied enough, you might find a few other ways to get through."

With that, Morgana flew higher, hovering in the air for a moment. She eyed the open ring, the starting point, before diving down and through it. A series of vertical bars, placed about five feet apart and all in a straight line, were used to practice a wing'd creatures agility, to weave in and out of tight places.

Morgana flew through it in seconds, tilting from one side to the next to fly through. She came through cleanly, and spread her wings wider, hovering for a moment.

The next obstacle, was basically a giant fan- except that the blades of the fan were lit on fire. One wrong move here, and there was the possibility of a busted wing.

Morgana watched the blades turn for a few minutes, before flapping her wings twice, and clearing the spinning blades. She then went straight down, as the next thing to do in the course was fly through the hoop that hovered just a few feet over ground level. Basically, pull out of a sharp divebomb.

Finally, the final obstacle was a large, hollow sphere. Enter through the bottom, avoid the danger of fire and ice bursts on the inside, and exit through the top, before turning hard left and passing through the final hoop, the finish line.

All of which Morgana did, without breaking a sweat.

"Now," Morgana circled back to her awed looking students, "Who wishes to go first?"

* * *

"Chao Xin," Morgana flew closer to the brunette, "What's wrong? You seem distracted."

Chao Xin gave Morgana a barely concealed look of worry, "I'm not... It's just.."

"Yes?"

"It's kinda surreal, isn't it?" Chao Xin asked, "What we're doing, what are lives have become? What we've become?" His voice dropped to a low whispered, "What I've become." He stretched out a wing to emphasise his point.

"You learn to get used to it." Morgana said, "It takes a while, but you learn." She turned to the course, and smiled a little, "Good job, Sophie! You passed the course!" She turned to Chao Xin, "It's your turn, Chao Xin. Use the course as a distraction from your distractions."

Chao Xin shrugged, "Sure, why not?" Then, in a burst of speed that rivaled Morgana's, Chao Xin took off.

Morgana watched him pass through the weaving poles and "fire- fan", as the students had begun to call it, all in one flap of the wings.

 _Too much like you, Morgana,_ a voice whispered in her the hybrid's mind.

 **Leave me alone, sister.** Morgana bit back, **He has nothing to do with you.**

 _Ooh... defensive over him, too. You know... he has angel wings. But no powers. And in my opinion, he looks a bit like Jacob..._

 **Todo O Mal. Stop.**

 _No can do, little sister. Hmm... wouldn't it be a shame if something happened to that boy?_

Morgana's body went rigid, and she let out a quiet snarl, **What have you got planned?**

 _Take a look at your surroundings, sister... The answer is in plain sight..._ With that, Todo O Mal's voice faded away.

Morgana narrowed her eyes, suspicious. She eyed the course, before she saw it. A shimmer, near the sphere, caught her attention. She saw something sparkle, a small orb.

Then it hit Morgana- dark magic. One of Todo O Mal's loyal witches.

The orb of energy fell into the sphere.

" _CHAO XIN, STOP!"_ Morgana yelled, her high speed kicking in as she flew through the air, trying to get to the boy in time.

It was too late, because Chao Xin had just entered the final obstacle.

A loud scream ripped through the air, followed by a low rumble.

The sphere exploded, with Chao Xin still inside.

 **Review?**


	50. Chapter 49: Confessions

"Xue!" The girl turned from where she sat with Nefertiti, to see Sophie rush up to them.

"Hey, Soph. What's up?" Xue asked.

"It's your cousin."

"Oh, what's he done _now_?"

"He's in the infirmary."

Xue was gone as quick as a bullet.

* * *

"He's asleep." Morgana said, softly, when Xue burst into the infirmary, "I had to spell him though, because he was in so much pain."

"What happened?" Xue asked, walking to her cousin's side.

" _Todo O Mal._ " Morgana's voice was venomous, "I knew she might attack us while we trained you children, but she hadn't yet. I was just beginning to relax, but I guess it was too soon."

"Why Chao Xin, though?" Xue asked.

"Xue... you and I both know the answer to that question." Morgana turned and walked over to Chao Xin's side, opposite of Xue. As she did, she took on the form of a tan skinned woman with brown hair and steel eyes.

Xue winced.

"Should you be in that form? What if he wakes up-"

"You know he won't. Tap into your powers, and you'll feel how much magic I've had to use to put your brother to sleep."

" _Cousin._ " Xue snapped, "He's always- I've always-" Xue's voice broke.

" _Man is not what he thinks he is, he is what he hides._ " Morgana said, "Once said by Andre Malraux."

"So you're saying... a secret can only be kept for so long." Xue phrased the question as a statement.

Morgana nodded, "It's time, Xue. Go, tell your friends who you and Chao Xin really are. But until I tell you so, leave me out of it."

Xue sighed, "Of course... mother."

* * *

"Wait," Bao blinked, confused, "You're _not_ cousins?"

"But siblings?" Kuro finished.

Xue looked up at her and Chao Xin's close group of friends- Kuro, Bao, Nefertiti, Christina, Da Xiang, Mei- Mei, and Aguma, a bit worriedly.

"Yeah..." She murmured, "We've kept it a secret from you guys. We... we were planning on telling you, we just didn't know how. And now, I gotta tell him that you guys know."

"We'll help you, if you need it." Kuro said.

"No. I won't need it- though I appreciate the offer." Xue said, while thinking, _I just need to get him on board in telling him in how to tell you guys who our parents are..._

"What happened to him?" Mei- Mei's voice interrupted Xue's thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Xue asked.

"How'd he end up in the infirmary? What are his injuries?"

"Some agent of Todo O Mal. A witch Mo- _rgana_ , believes." Xue barely caught herself in time, "It was a light bomb spell, meant to wipe out Chao Xin's sight and hearing. But the mechanics of the obstacle he was going through caused an even bigger explosion- with him still inside."

"So how the hell is he still alive?" Kuro asked.

"He somehow shielded himself." Xue shrugged, "But not enough. He got a few broken ribs, fractured arm, concussion, and a busted, burned wing."

"Can't she heal him?" Nefertiti asked.

"No. Healing's not her strong suit." Xue shook her head.

"Oh." Nefertiti frowned, "I see."

Xue went silent.

"Hey," Christina nudged her friend, "Just remember, we're all here for you."

Xue smiled, though it was weak, "I know. Thanks guys."

* * *

The door to the infirmary door creaked open quietly, and Nefertiti Storm silently slipped through. The girl crossed the room, to Chao Xin's bedside.

"Now or never, Nef." Nefertiti muttered to herself, "Now or never."

Nefertiti pulled her leather armbands off, and almost instantly, a flood of energy entered her system, and her hands lit up in a purple color.

 _Fractured arm first,_ a voice said in the back of Nefertiti's mind.

Nefertiti ran her hands over both of Chao Xin's arms, finding the fracture to be in the left arm. She stuck with it, feeling the bone mend under her touch...

And her left arm lit up in pain, causing her to grit her teeth at the sudden sensation.

 _Easy,_ the voice returned, _Go slow. Rushing it can you more._

Nefertiti slowed down. Eventually, she got through Chao Xin's arm, making his injury her own.

 _Now, his ribs. One at a time, for your sake._

Nefertiti did as told, and suddenly found her chest crackling and breathing labored with every breath she took.

 _Now, his concussion. But go extra slow here. Things can get tricky._

Nefertiti did as ordered, her ears ringing and vision fuzzing as she healed the boy's injuries.

 _Good. Now, get back to your room, before you collapse._

Nefertiti was thankful her room was on the second floor of the girl's dorm tower. Otherwise, she was sure she would collapse in the staircase.

Nefertiti sighed in relief as she entered her room, chest heaving. Pushing herself off the dor, she fell on to the bed.

 _Thank you, Wadjet,_ Nefertiti thought, tiredly.

 _No problem, my host. Rest now. When you wake, your injuries will be nearly healed._

Nefertiti was already asleep.

* * *

 **So... Nefertiti hosts a something by the name of Wadjet. But she's not a demon. No, no, no... Those of you who know me know that Wadjet isn't a demon, but in fact a goddess.**

 **That says something about chapters to come.**

 **So, we also find out that Chao Xin and Xue are not cousins, but siblings! And guess who their mom is- the oldest fairy- angel in the book: Morgana! I've had this twist planned for chapters! And hell, there was foreshadow in the last chapter for that plot twist!**

 **So... now that I've thoroughly put you through three plot twists...**

 **Leave a review?**


	51. Chapter 50: Lightning Overload

"Todo O Mal..." Jasmine said, entering said demon's tomb, "I have something that may interest you."

The sarcophagus' symbols glowed, and the demon's red hologram appeared.

"Ah, my leutineant. What information do you bring me?" The demon grinned, wickedly.

"Ryuto Katashi has woken from his coma, and his powers grow by the hour. They- Ryuto and Ryuga, that is- know of their father, too. Ash Night has arrived at Starfield, to train the two dragons."

"All bad news, Jasmine." Todo O Mal sighed, "Give me some _good_ news!"

"Alyssa McKandless' arrival to train Luke has drove a wedge in between the brothers. Also, Chao Xin is laid up in the infirmary, due to one of your witch's attacks."

"Injuries?"

"Broken bones, and a now scarred wing."

"I see." Todo O Mal purred. She was silent for a moment, before saying, "Jasmine, walk with me, please."

* * *

Jasmine followed Todo O Mal down to the dungeons, far deeper underground than the vampire herself had ever been.

"What's down here?" Jasmine asked.

"Besides some select traitors? Our secret weapon." Todo O Mal answered.

"Secret weapon?"

"Yes," They turned a corner and came upon a larger than normal cell. The door itself stood over a hundred feet tall.

"What is this?" Jasmine frowned.

"You mean, 'who'." Todo O Mal grinned, and there was some movement from inside the cell. A low growl shook Jasmine's bones.

Suddenly, a truck wheel- sized set of electric blue eyes stared down at Jasmine, illuminating a long snout with rows of razor sharp teeth.

"Jasmine, meet Acheron." Todo O Mal drawled, "The Katashi sibling's father."

* * *

"Stop. Stop. Stop- Chao Xin, cut it out!" Were the words Morgana was greeted with when she walked into the infirmary the next morning.

Xue was struggling to keep her brother in bed with little sucess.

Both froze when they saw Morgana.

"What's wrong?" Morgana asked.

"He's freaking out because I told him our friends know we're really siblings, and because his wings feel unblaanced and he can't see why." Xue ticked off.

"Why would you tell them our secret?!" Chao Xin hissed.

"Because I told her to." Morgana said.

Chao Xin blinked up at her.

"I also placed a hiding spell on your wings, as the damage is... extensive."

"How extensive?" Chao Xin whispered.

Morgana waved her fingers over the boy's left shoulder. There was a shimmer of light, and his wings appeared. Xue winced.

Chao Xin's left wing was wrapped to his back, but it was still evident of the damage. There was burned feathers, and obvious inflamed flesh where the wing met Chao Xin's back.

Said boy blanched.

"Oh... Chao Xin." Xue reached out, but her brother smacked the hand away.

" _Don't._ " Chao Xin hissed, "Just... don't."

"It'll take some time, but it will heal." Morgana sat on the time of the bed.

"How much time?"

"A few weeks, at the most."

"And if Todo O Mal attacks before then? I won't be able to help!"

Morgana shook her head, "You shielded yourself some how from the attack. I think you're more powerful than you realize."

"Morgana..." Chao Xin shook his head, "Mom... I don't care about if I have some ability or not- the fact that I won't be able to fly, to help in the air or rush to save someone needs help... that's what has me scared."

Morgana opted to stay quiet, not saying a word. Instead, she simply pulled her son into a hug.

* * *

"Just don't hit me." Ash said, staring at Ryuto, "Concentrate on hitting the targets, not me."

"Easier said than done. I just woke up from a coma! Shouldn't I get a vacation or something?" Ryuto called from the other side of the danger room.

"Not unless you want to be weak when Todo O Mal attacks, no!" Ash snapped back.

Ryuto winced, "Alright, alright." He exhaled forcefully, "So what do I do?"

"Concentrate on the air around you." Ash said, "The charged particles in the atmosphere. See if you can get them into a ball of energy, before throwing it."

Ryuto blinked.

"Okay. Easy enough." He muttered, pulling a hand close to his chest and concentrating. A second later, the air around Ryuto crackled with energy.

From across the room, Ash watched the lightning crackle around Ryuto, most of it centered around his right arm. She smiled a little.

"He's got so much control." She murmured.

Ryuto's eyes flew open, bright blue eyes glowing brighter. He extended his hand, and Ash saw a sphere of crackling energy. She grinned, watching as Ryuto reeled back, eyes focused on one of the centermost targets. He was ready to launch-

Ash startled when Ryuto suddenly screamed in pain and fell to the ground, holding his arm.

"Ryuto!" Ash's voice wasn't the only one who called the teen's name.

Ash reached the boy's side, right as Ryuga swooped down from the control room, landing on the floor next to his brother.

"Let me see." Ash said, kneeling in front of Ryuto.

"I'm fine." Ryuto snapped back, holding his arm close to his chest.

"Your powers overloaded. They backfired on you. Now. Let. Me. See." Ash's voice was firm, controlled, but dangerous and daring Ryuto to object.

Ryuto picked up on it, and slowly extended his arm. Ash took it gently, fingers dancing over the warm skin.

From the tips of Ryuto's fingers, through the palm of his hand, and up the inside of his forearm, all the way to his elbow, there was a distinct pattern of burned skin. It was sharp angles and intercrossing, like the lightning Ryuto was supposed to control had etched itself into his skin.

"Huh." She murmured.

"What?" Ryuto asked.

"I thought he was supposed to _control_ his element, not get killed by it." Ryuga frowned.

Ryuto punched him with his good arm. Ash kicked him in the leg without looking.

"OW!" Ryuga jumped back.

"He _can_ control it. He just... needs help." Ash said. She snapped her fingers, and in a shimmer of red sparkles, a satchel appeared next to her feet, "Sit down."

Like they were under a spell, the two brothers dropped to floor, sitting down with their legs crossed. Ash followed.

"You do have control, you just need help." Ash repeated, "Which is thankfully easy to get." She pulled a small vial of green liquid from her satchel, and sprinkled it over Ryuto's injured arm. Within moments, the burn faded, barely leaving a mark.

Ryuto gaped.

"And that is...?" Ryuga asked.

"Power gauntlets." Ash answered, "Easy to find, and I know Morgana has some. We can talk to her."

"Wha- No!" Ryuto exclaimed, "No, I don't need them."

"Ryuto-"

"I can control my power. Just give me another chance!"

"Another chance could cause more damage."

" _Could_. We don't know that for a fact- not if I don't try!"

Ryuga stayed quiet, half torn between Ash's arguement, and his own brother's.

Ash regared Ryuto thoughtfully, before sighing.

"Alright. But not today!" She rushed to say, seeing Ryuto's hopeful expression, "You've done good today. Let's not push our luck."


	52. Chapter 51: Unsure of the Future

_You are Jasmine Laize_ , Jasmine blinked at the deep, rumbling voice that filled her mind.

 _Yes, I am._ She replied, her red gaze holding Acheron's electric blue one.

 _Daughter of Peter and Jessie Laize, sister to Yasmina Laize. You're the rightful heir to Laize family fortune. You work with Todo O Mal, but you don't-_

"Stop." Jasmine hissed, "You don't know a thing about me!"

Todo O Mal arched an eyebrow, cocking her head, "You understand him?"

"I... can hear his voice. He's speaking to me." Jasmine answered back.

"What does he say?"

"He's... talking about me." Jasmine said, "Things I already know about myself."

"I see." Todo O Mal turned to look up at Acheron, "So, you've been holding out on me with your abilities, huh Acheron?"

 _Tell her that there are a lot of things she doesn't know about me. Things that if she knew about me, the enemy could find out, and could easily weaken me._

Jasmine relayed the message.

"Hm... Smart thinking." Todo O Mal said. Her form wavered, and her expression twitched in pain, "My magic weakens. I must return to my body. Can you find your way out of the dungeons, Jasmine?"

"Yes, Master." Jasmine bowed her head, "I can."

"Good. Then I'll leave you here." With that, Todo O Mal flickered out of existence.

Jasmine turned to Acheron.

 _You're right. I don't want to be with Todo O Mal, but I do it to protect my friends, my family..._ Jasmine trailed off.

 _A potential love._ Acheron's voice was sympathetic, _I understand, Jasmine Laize, I do. I left my family, fifteen years ago, to protect them from Todo O Mal._

 _But why?_ Jasmine asked, _Todo O Mal wasn't even trying to ressurect herself back then._

 _Her forces were still alive and around- witches, shapeshifters, warlocks, vampires, creatures you couldn't ever dream of existing. They were after me- after my family, I had to run._

Jasmine looked down, _I see._ She looked up, _Does that mean I have to run too?_

 _You've run enough, Jasmine Laize, and I think you know that. While you may not have found your place here, with that of Todo O Mal, I truly believe that you know exactly where your heart lays- not here, but with that of your friends._

Jasmine closed her eyes, before saying, _If I go back... what's to say that they wouldn't accept me back?_

 _I left my family, my sons, my greatest legacy. What is to say they won't ever accept_ _ **me**_ _back?_

Jasmine sighed, "Touche." She looked up at Acheron, "I never thought I'd say this, not with the path I've walked down, but maybe their is hope for the future of this world- not just mine, or yours, but everyone's as a whole."

 _Maybe there is, Miss Laize. Maybe there is..._

* * *

"How am I supposed to know how I'm still alive?! All I know is, I sense danger and threw my wing up!" Chao Xin exclaimed.

Xue rubbed a temple, "Then you must have wings of steel. Come on, think! Surely you remember something!"

"I don't though! That's the problem!"

Xue frowned, before snapping her fingers, "I got it!"

"What?" Chao Xin asked.

"My powers with the mind. I'm sure I could get in yours access your memories."

" _I AM NOT LETTING YOU IN MY MIND!_ " Chao Xin's hands flew to his temples, his eyes wild with fear and shock.

"She does have a point." Morgana walked in, "She could see what you did, and how you did it. It'll help with your training."

"Ha! I told you-" Xue started.

"But there could also be ill side affects." Morgana finished.

"Ha! I win-" Chao Xin was cut off.

"But I think you should do it, Xue." Morgana said.

Xue grinned, cocking an eyebrow in Chao Xin's direction.

"But mom!" Chao Xin whined.

"The last thing you need is an ego boost over your sister."

* * *

"You need to relax." Xue said, sitting on the floor across from her brother, "I can't get in your mind if you're tense."

"At the moment, I'm not exactly the most relaxed person on the face of the Earth." Chao Xin said.

"I understand." Xue said, quietly, "Now, hold your hands, palms out, towards me."

Chao Xin did as asked, looking unsure. Xue pressed her own palms against them.

"Now, close your eyes." Xue said, and Chao Xin did as told, "Focus on my voice, and breathe. Empty your mind. Clear your thoughts."

Xue felt the tension slowly drain from her brother's body, and she smiled to herself, before it disappeared.

"Stay relaxed." She ordered, and then she began muttering a spell to herself.

A moment later, Xue's body slumped as her soul, her being, left her, and Chao Xin's body jerked as her soul entered his body, taking over both soul and mind together.

* * *

 _Xue was flying through the air, literally just bordering the sound barrier, heading for the sphere, and ready to clear it._

 _She entered it, and came to a ground breaking halt, cocking her head to the side, seeing a small orb of light floating in the air._

 _Xue reached out, hand cupping around the orb. It filled her system with warmth. It glowed brighter- not dangerous like, but..._

 _My ability, Xue thought, But how..._

 _The orb of light suddenly pulsed, turning black and red._

 _Fuck! Xue thought, reeling her arm back and throwing the orb away from her._

 _Xue stopped hovering, letting herself fall down, away from the orb. She wrapped her wings around herself, shielding herself. She felt and heard a low rumble._

 _The sphere exploded around her, and pain flooded her system._

Xue and Chao Xin both gasped, jerking away from each other in equal shock and awe.

* * *

"I... I saw what happened- I did- how- what-" Chao Xin couldn't form a complete sentence.

"I was you, in that memory. But you saw it because of that." Xue said, feeling goosebumps rise up on her arm. She shivered, coughing a little.

"You okay?" Chao Xin asked.

"Yeah." Xue said, "It just happens sometimes, if the memory I'm accessing is an injury related one. I just need to sleep it off under some thick blankets." She stood up, waving on her feet for a moment, "You know your ability now, at least."

"Yeah." Chao Xin stood up, a lot stronger than his sister. His brow furrowed as he brough a hand up. He snapped his fingers, and a spark of light erupted from the snap.

"Come here." Before Xue could react, Chao Xin had grabbed one of her arms, and dropped the spark of light in her open palm. Just like in the memory, the light flooded her with warmth.

Xue sighed in relief, "Thank you."

"If this happens when you get with a memory of an injury... What happens if you're in a body that someone kills?" Chao Xin asked.

Xue closed her eyes, whispering, "I'm not sure I want to know."


	53. Chapter 52: Severed Bonds

"Focus." Jacob said, voice smooth and quiet, "You aren't gonna get it on your first try."

Arashi grit his teeth, eyes closed and brow furrowed. Another moment passed, before he opened his eyes, snarling, "Why can't I get this?!"

Jacob edged away as the grass around Arashi's feet went up in flames. With a snap of his fingers, Jacob doused the fire, leaving a black circle of grass around Arashi.

"You apparently can if you're visibly upset." Jacob grumbled, "And that's a problem, in battle." He straightened, "Alright, let's try again-"

"May I suggest something?" Dynamis asked.

Jacob and the lilac haired boy looked at each other, before the brunette nodded and stepped back. Dynamis stepped up.

"Obviously, your anger triggers your power." Dynamis said, "So here's what I want you to do: think of something that's always mad you mad, and always will, and focus on that."

Arashi blinked, before doing as asked; A memory that always upset him was when his parents had died. He'd been angry at his father for not letting him stay and help fight. He'd been grief- striken when he'd found out his parents had died. He'd made a furious vow that if he ever found his and Isamu's parent's murderers, he'd make them know what pain was.

The fire leapt from Arashi's hands, but Dynamis had been ready for it. He easily evaded it, and stepped back. He grinned- in a good way- maliciously.

"Good." Dynamis tucked the hair over his right eye behind his ear, eyes glowing violet. He spoke again, "Now, focus on that feeling, and come at me like I'm your worst enemy."

Arashi attacked.

* * *

From far back in the trees, watching the warlocks train, ice blue eyes stood out in the darkness.

Luke sighed, settling himself on the tree branch. He'd come to watch his brother, to silently support him, and he hadn't seen him yet.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Scratch that- Wales had seen _him_.

"I was looking for you. To see how far along in his training you'd come." Luke positioned himself to lean against the trunk of the tree, one leg dangling off of the branch, "Unlike you."

Wales' eyes flashed, "I'm not going anywhere near that woman or anyone near her."

Luke ignored the pang of pain in his chest, "In that case, fuck you too."

Luke turned and rolled off the branch, tumbling to the ground, and landing in a crouch.

There was movement on his left, and Wales landed next to him.

"What the hell did you say to me?" Wales snarled.

"You've made it perfectly clear you don't want to deal with me." Luke said, standing up, "So let me make it clear to you of how I feel."

"Please, I'd _love_ to hear them." Wales said, dryly.

"If you're gonna ignore me for being around mom, fine. I'm just gonna act like you don't even exist- because, really, with me, you don't. You act like you know me, what I've been through, but you don't. Next if you or I get injured or worse, I'd bet we wouldn't care, huh? No, you wouldn't with me because I spend all of my time with mom, and me with you because you're too damn stubborn to see things from my point of view. And finally, and I made this point weeks ago, you're turning into a Grade- A replica of dad."

Before Luke could react, Wales grabbed him by the collar, growling, "Repeat that, and see what the fuck it gets you."

Luke pushed Wales away, snarling, "Get your fucking hands off of me!"

The ground rumbled, and before Luke could react, a flurry of sharp, sparkling jewels erupted from the ground and came at him. They cut his skin, some shallow, some deep.

"You bastard!" Luke yelled, and lunged. Wales ducked a left hook at his jaw, tucking and rolling, before taking off through the trees to Starfield.

Luke gave chase.

"What the-!" Arashi exclaimed, as Wales ducked under his fire burst, and turned around. Wales knelt to the ground, hands glowing blue, and stood up sharply, hands going with him. A huge mountain of black rock erupted from the ground.

 _"Schist._ " Wales panted, obviously drained at the effort it had taken to lift the jewel.

Then, Luke came flying over the twenty foot high rock, eyes red and fists curled.

Luke caught Wales straight in the jaw, sending him to the ground.

"So that's how it's gonna be?" Wales scrambled to his feet, "Come on!"

"Should I stop them?" Jacob asked.

Nero, Arashi, Julian, Chris, and Dynamis shook their heads.

"No." Dynamis said.

"You don't have any siblings." Chris agreed.

"Trust us, it's all part of the healing process." Arashi finished.

"Though, I'm shocked that their fight hasn't happened before now." Julian frowned.

"Luke's been avoiding Wales- says he hasn't felt well, and that when he's around Wales, it gets worse." Nero said.

The group winced as they heard Luke's ribs crack from a hard kick by Wales.

"Broken bones are part of the healing process?" Jacob asked.

"Sometimes." Arashi said.

"Nero, you were saying about Luke not feeling well around his brother?" Dynamis asked.

"Like... an emotional cut off or void." Nero nodded, "Why?"

"Their sibling bond is severed."

"Come again?" Chris asked.

Dynamis eyed the brothers, eyes glowing, "I see now. Wales, his aura is white, and Luke's is nearly black."

"Translatation?" Julian blinked.

Dynamis watched the brothers a moment longer, before stepping between them, hands out.

" _Stop!_ " Dynamis yelled, "Both of you!"

The two brothers froze, panting. Dynamis turned to Wales.

"You're killing your brother." Dynamis said, flatly.

"He started this fight! So what?!" Wales exclaimed, blue eyes still blazing.

"I mean, _emotionally_. It can kill him."

"He's already emotionally dead." Wales said, icily.

"Luke!" Both Dynamis and Wales turned to see Lucas collapsing, and Nero rushing to catch him.

Nero felt Luke's wrist, and then his head snapped up.

"Someone go get Nefertiti. Luke doesn't have a pulse."


	54. Chapter 53: What Do Want From Me

**WARNING: mentions of rape, child abuse, emotional abuse, and suicidal thoughts/ attempted suicide.**

* * *

"You're exactly like Caspian." Wales froze at the cold voice that came from the shadows of his room.

"Who are you?" Wales stepped for the door, but it slammed shut, plunging the room into absolute darkness.

Wales suddenly realized how cold his room was, and he shivered. The frigid temperature was bringing back memories of when he was younger.

"You don't recognize your own mother?" Alyssa McKandless asked.

Wales tried the light. The bulb, upon turning on, shattered. Wales jumped.

"Turning your back on your own brother. Nearly killing him on all emotional levels. Do you have any idea how _unstable_ a vampire can become without emotions?"

"No." Wales whispered, "I don't."

"Because you don't care enough about Lucas to do that type of research." Alyssa said, "You don't care about him, _period_."

"He told me! I know!" Wales tried to object.

"Not all of it. Did you know your faher sold Luke's body to other men, for their pleasure, while he simply watched on?"

Wales' blood ran cold.

"Or that he constantly whipped him across his back, hard enough to leave scars?"

Wales swallowed, thickly.

"Or locked him in a trunk for hours on end, yelling at him that he was useless and nothing?"

Wales whimpered.

"How about choking him, breaking bones, causing damage to the point Luke almost died?"

Wales covered his ears, but it didn't do much good.

"Or, for the grand finale, Luke has tried to kill himself multiple times-"

"Stop!" Wales screamed, "Just shut up already!"

"But he cares too much how you'll react to his death to not do it?"

Wales stopped yelling, instead letting tears stream down his face.

"How do you know so much that I don't?" Wales choked out, sliding down the wall of his room, to the ground.

"Because I _listen._ Because I'm _there._ Because I actually _care._ "

"I never wanted to hurt him. Never." Wales sunk to the floor, sobbing, "He's my brother. I do care for him. I love him. I- I don't want, or wish for harm to ever come to him. I don't want him to be in pain."

"So why have you been ignoring him?"

"Because... I've been selfish." Wales whispered. "I've only been thinking about myself. When I need to think about Luke."

Alyssa's face was lit up in front of Wales' being, startling the warlock. The light red light from her hand flickered across her face.

"Then open your eyes and start seeing things from other people's views."

* * *

The cell door creaked open, and with it a set of footsteps over the stone floor. The door creaked back shut, the metal locks clanging as it did so.

"Is the traitor awake?" Jasmine drawled, her fingers lighting up with flames, to illuminate the cold room.

Yami raised his head, "Awake and proud of the compliment you gave me."

"Proud huh?" Jasmine passed under one of Yami's chained up arms, the fire in the palm of her hand licking at his skin, "Strange. Do you _like_ being called a traitor?"

Yami laughed, "Do you?"

"Who said I was? Did you know, Todo O Mal hasn't just replaced you with me as her second in command, but also the head luetinant of her army? Right now, I hold more power than you ever did, Yami." Jasmine circled around back in front of the demon, eyes red and a smirk as malicious as her boss on her face.

"You just tend to believe that. After all, there's more about me than you, Todo' O Mal, and even I don't know." Yami said cryptically.

Jasmine cocked her head, "Oh, I'm sure I could find out." She raised her hand, the purple streak of her hand glowing, "I can get in your mind, find out what I want, maybe mess you up."

Yami smirked, "You mean like I know the _real_ reason why you're acting like me?"

Jasmine paused, eyes narrowing, "I'm not acting like you."

"Corrupted, manipulative, being a psychopath. You are like me." Yami drawled.

"Manipulative, yes. Psychopath, possibly. But I am not corrupted." Jasmine growled.

Yami laughed, "Yes you are!" He leaned his face closed to hers, "I can smell it on you."

Jasmine leaned just as close, their faces millimeters away, and red eyes glowing, "I am _not_ corrupted! No matter what you say to try and convince me otherwise, it's not the truth, you wretch."

Yami's eyes glowed, "It is the truth and you know it. You've been corrupted by Todo O Mal's presence. And I can't wait for you to realize it and the mess you caused." He kissed her.

Jasmine wrenched away, raising her hand and beginning to bring it down-

She stopped herself just before she would've smaked him. Instead, she took a deep breath, gently patted Yami's cheek, and whispered, "Who says I don't already know of the mess I've caused? Who says that it's Todo O Mal corrupting me?"

"Beats me. Like I care if you do or don't. And if it isn't then who?" Yami smirked back.

Jasmine was quiet, backing away from Yami. Finally, In a voice so low at it was barely audible, she answered.

"For all you know... It's not my own mind."

Yami's eyes widened, "Another personality?"

Jasmine laughed, bitterly, "Not one. Not two. Not even three."

"How many?" Yami asked.

Jasmine stared at him for a long moment, before answering, truthfully, "Right now? Thirteen."

"Thirteen?! No one can have that many personalities and stay sane!" Yami said, being surprised for the first time in centuries.

"I'm not sane." Jasmine hissed, "Have you not figured that out?!"

She rubbed a temple, "And unlike Dark Heart does for you-" She inhaled shakily, "I CAN keep them under control. One of them formed when my parents died. The others have come within the last few months." Her red eyes dimmed, just a little, "I told both you, several weeks ago, I promised, that I could help you both with your... Unbalance, to put it lightly."

Jasmine fell silent, before muttering, "But that was before the world went to hell."

Yami raised an eyebrow, "Oh, the world is going to hell. No- it's going to be a new hell."

"Stop. Stop, with the cryptic messages." Jasmine snapped.

"Oh, are you getting scared?" Ysmi laughed.

"No, I'm not scared, I'm-" Jasmine cut off. Her posture straightened and she cocked her head.

"What other riddles have you got for me?" She asked.

"I got nothing else for you to hear. After all, I'd be giving away too much." Yami smirked.

"Shame," Jasmine sighed, "Oh well. Toodles!" Her eyes blazed suddenly as she finished her earlier sentence, "-trying to warn you!"

Jasmine shook her head, massaging her temples while growling under her breath.

"Warn me about what?" Yami asked.

Jasmine blinked, before growling, "I'm done here. But know this, Yami, when the time comes, you'll be on your knees, begging for my help."

Then, Jasmine turned, throwing open the cell door and slamming back. Within seconds, she disappeared into the darkness of the hallways.

Yami chuckled softly, "We'll see who's begging who for help."

* * *

"Okay, there's no way we're getting by that missile launcher." Masamune came leaping over the metal wall, just as something hard collided against it, and an explosion rocketed the ground.

"Oh, wonderful. I could've told you that!" Frieda snapped at him.

"Well... It's activated by a motion sensor." Ninel spoke up, "How about a distraction, while one or two of us make a break for the flag?"

"How do we do that?" Da Xiang asked.

Ninel's wing's glamour fell away, "I can fly up and distract it."

"Hold it, hold it, hold it, before we decide on anything." Masamune caught the group's attention, "Let's make a solid plan."

"Ninel distracting the missile, _is_ a solid plan." Frieda said.

"Not enough of one." Masamune said, "Listen, here's my idea: Ninel you fly up and distract the missile. Get close, because it'll be harder for it to get a clean hit. Da Xiang and I will stay behind her, wait for the right moment, before we hit it with our own fire power and destroy it."

"And me?" Frieda asked.

"You circle around and get the flag." Masamune said, "Da Xiang or I will catch up and guard your back."

"Sounds good to me." Da Xiang said.

"Same here." Ninel said, standing up, "I'm ready."

"So am I." Frieda agreed.

Fire and sparkles lit up Da Xiang's right hand, "Same here."

"In that case," Swirls of electric green and blue energy wrapped around Masamune's arm and hand, "Let's do this."

Frieda whirled as an explosion sent heat up her back. She watched as the missile- thankfully a mini one- launcher went up in flames. A second later, whistling cut through the air. She turned her head, yelping as a steel cannon ball came at her head.

She ducked, right as green and blue ball of energy slammed into it, sending it off course.

"Come on, we're almost there." Masamune flashed Frieda grin, reaching a hand out towards her. Frieda grinned and took it, letting him pull her to her feet.

"You got my back?" She asked.

"I got your back." Masamune confirmed, "Now let's end today's training session and get back to the school."

"I couldn't agree more."

* * *

"You... actually... completed... Level 3 training? In one go?!" Ryder exclaimed.

"How is that a problem?" Ninel asked.

"It took me weeks to complete it!" Ryder said.

"Well, you were always by yourself, right?" Da Xiang asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"We worked together to get it done." Frieda said.

Ryder let his head fall to the table with an audible groan, "Why am I not surprised?"

Yasmina patted his back, "At least it wasn't level 4. I'd think you'd have a heart attack if they got through _that!_ "

Ryder nodded, "Yeah, I would."

* * *

 **Ta- da! There you go!**


	55. Chapter 54: Preperations

**A) Sorry for the chapter being so short.**

 **B) I don't know how to play chess, so just go with it in the Konzern brothers scene.**

 **C) I have no idea when I'll update this story again, as in no more than three weeks, I have finals, and after that, I'm off to Florida for a week. So that's a define two weeks I won't be updating.**

 **D) For those of you who follow me on Deviant Art and has seen my latest OCs (Starfield- Next Generation works) read the A/N at the bottom of this chapter.**

* * *

"Wake up."

Wales jerked when someone slammed a book on his chest. He blinked blearily, seeing the fuzzy outline of-

"Lucas- ow!" Wales rubbed his head as another book connected with his body.

"Of you want to know anything about me, start going through these books." Lucas said, flatly.

Yet another book collided with Wales, this time in the abdomen, making him grunt, before Luke turned and walked away.

Wales watched him go, before turning his eyes downwards, to the books in his lap.

 _History of Vampires,_ _Known Abilities of Vampires_ , and _Vampire Weaknesses_ all stared back up at him.

He sighed and flipped open a book. Guess it was time to get reading.

* * *

"It's impossible, almost." nero said, staring down at the chess board that sat on his bed, between him and his brother. Julian looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"How so?" Julian raised an eyebrow, "Better yet: What is?"

"Defeating Todo O Mal's forces." Nero said.

"What do you mean?" Julian leaned back on his hands, eyeing his brother curiously.

Nero reacted by putting the chess pieces back into their starting points, "Queens are Morgana and Todo O Mal, kings are the leutinants, rooks are warlocks and witches, bishops are demons, knights are shapeshifters, and the pawns are vampires, faries, angels, and dragons."

Julian leaned forward, "You're playing all the possible scenarios, aren't you?"

"Yeah. You're Morgana's forces right now.' Nero said, "Let's assume Todo O Mal will wnat to finish Morgana off personally.

"She'd have to get through us."

"Exactly. Now, based on what we know, who would attack first?"

"Demons. They're more tempermental." Julian said, edging a bishop forward.

"Right, but demons stand under warlocks and vampires." Nero moved a rook forward.

"Both of which can be beaten by angels." A pawn made it's way across the board, and Julian snatched Nero's rook.

Nero paused, thinking, _Angels are hard to beat, except with another, more powerful angel. Dragons, however..._

One of Nero's pawns edged forward.

 _Dragon,_ Julian realized, _Impossible to defeat, but can be injured by a warlock or witch..._ Julian moved a rook forwards, eyes narrowing in suspicion as Nero edged a knight on to the board.

 _Why a shapeshifter..._ Julian wondered, _They're easily wiped out by vampires._

Julian snatched the knight and placed a pawn in it's place.

Then he realized his mistake, the moment he saw Nero's smirk.

Nero grabbed Julian's pawn and replaced it with his own.

"You're thinking like a chess player. Think like a strategist." Nero said.

With that comment, Julian knocked Nero's pawn off the board with his rook.

"What makes you think I'm not?" Julian challenged, watching Nero's face pinch in slight anger, "Your move, little brother. What forces do you think Todo O Mal would send out next?"

* * *

Chao Xin exhaled, slowly, as he slowly pulled his shirt on. It hurt to move to sharply or stretch to much, as he could constantly feel the tug of his scarred flesh burn and ache every time he moved without doing it slowly.

Standing up and crossing his bedroom, to the full length mirror, Chao Xin let his glamour fall away, revealing his wings. While his injured wing was still wrapped up to his side- it seriously threw him off balance- his other was as healthy as could be.

 _It'll take a few weeks for your wing to heal,_ his mom had said.

 _It may take some time,_ Xue had caught him in the middle of the hallway, between classes, a few days earlier, _But by the time your wing heals, impress mom with your ability. I haven't told her what happened, except you shielded yourself with your wings._

Chao Xin put the glamour back up and turned away from his reflection, snapping his fingers. Almost instantly, a spark of yellow light appeared between his index finger and thumb. He spread said digits, and the spark grew until it was about the size of a baseball in the palm of his hand.

A sudden knock on his bedroom door broke Chao Xin's concentration, and the spark flickered out of existence.

Chao Xin scowled, and threw open the door.

"What?!" He snapped.

There was no one at the door.

Chao Xin blinked, before shrugging and turning back around, shutting his door.

Before he had time to react, there was a bright red flash, and his entire world went black.

* * *

 **SO! My DA and FF followers, you have reached a very important A/N:**

 **STARFIELD ACADEMY WILL HAVE A SEQUEL!**

 **Yes, my friends, you have read correctly. I've got an idea for a sequel- technically, if you know DarkHeart Yami and have read his story, Seven Pendant Warriors, it'll be the rewrite of that- and it will be set thirty years after Starfield, and follow Starfield Academy student's kids lives. Does that makes sense? I hope so.**

 **Which means, after this story's final chapter, I will post a OC form for those of you who've sent an OC for Starfield- except for the kids.**

 **Speaking of final chapters, we're starting to reach the climax of Starfield. Which means... HOLD ON TO YOUR HATS FOLKS! CAUSE IT'S ALL A ROLLERCOASTER OF EMOTION AND EVERYTHING ELSE FROM HERE!**

 **Okay, now you can review.**


	56. Chapter 55: Yellow Eyes

**Sorry for the late update guys. But unfortunately it'll be another while before I update again. That being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Meanwhile, I'm off to prom!**

* * *

"Got ya!"

Ash squeaked in surprise as she rounded a corner of Starfield's hallway, the moonlight streaming through the windows showing Ryuto's form.

"What are you doing?!" Ash hissed, angrily, slapping Ryuto in the chest.

"Came to see you." Ryuto smirked, his eyes flickering between blue and amber.

"Uh huh." Ash said, dryly, "What happens when Ryuga finds out you're gone?"

"I wouldn't've come if he wasn't in his room. He's probably out with Mirajaye." Ryuto waved it off.

Ash's spine tingled, "Mirajaye's with Morgana right now."

"So my brother's being his normal, brooding self. No biggie."

"Ryuto..." Ash said, slowly, "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but all the mentors are patrolling tonight."

"So?"

"Chao Xin was kidnapped this afternoon. Out of his room. Morgana can't find him with any spell, which makes her think it's Todo O Mal's doing."

Ryuto's face darkened and he turned around, "Looks like we have a bit of searching to do. Come on."

* * *

The forest was quiet, save for the sound of birds and bugs chirping.

The tranquility was broken by the sound of pounding feet over the leaves and twigs on the forest floor.

 _Keep running,_ Ryder thought to himself, eyes darting through the shadows of the moonlit forest, _Don't let them catch up to you._

A loud screech had Ryder pausing mid- stride. He looked up to the sky, watching as a black shadow passed over him.

At the same time, someone slammed into his side, sending Ryder flying.

Ryder snarled, twisting around and landing on all fours in his wolf form. He found himself facing off a black gray wolf with purple eyes.

 _They sent_ _ **you,**_ _to try and take me down?_ Ryder snorted, _Well, today's my lucky day. Yours, not so much._

 _You apparently underestimate me,_ Doji snapped back.

 _The problem is, everyone_ _ **overestimates**_ _you. Inside, all your life, you've been a scared little pup with no skill at all._

A purple glow surrounded Doji, and in seconds, he was standing in his human form.

"If I've got no skill, how come you haven't noticed my men sneaking up on you?" Doji asked.

Ryder whirled, but no one was there. He snarled and turned back around-

And was instantly blinded by liquid silver striking him across the face and in the eyes. Ryder let out a howl of pain and anger, darkness closing in on his eyesight as the silver weakened him, making him slip to the forest floor.

Even through his dimmed hearing, Ryder still heard the sound of an answering howl, and he couldn't help but think one thing.

 _No, Kuro. Don't come... Don't... come..._

* * *

Arashi sighed, leaning against the alley wall and glaring up at the bright sky.

"Come on Isamu. Where are you?" Isamu asked, "I don't have all day-"

"So... you're the brat's big brother."

Arashi jerked away from the wall, and looked up. Standing above him, on a landing of a fire escape, a figure in black stood, yellow eyes shining.

"Who are you?" Arashi snarled, though he could tell the man a demon, just from the eyes.

"The better question is: Where's Isamu?"

Arashi's blood ran cold.

" _WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY BROTHER?!_ " Arashi roared, angrily, as a fireball lit up in his palm. He hurled it at the demon.

The demon evaded, jumping down on to the asphalt, a wicked smirk on his face.

"Nothing." The yellow eyed demon drawled, "Yet."

Arashi jumped into the air, whirling in a three- sixty as an arc of fire left his feet.

The demon dodged, and lunged, grabbing Arashi right as he landed. Within seconds, Arashi was in a headlock.

"Listen, and listen well." The demon growled in Arashi's ear, "If you don't do what I say, your brother will end up like your parents-"

Arashi froze.

"- and be sure you'll see every moment of it. Understand?" The demon finished.

Arashi's mind, fuzzy with fear, anger, and lack of oxygen from the headlock, could only do one thing.

"I understand." He whispered, "Now what do you want?"

The yellow- eyed demon smirked.

* * *

 _Something's not right..._ Lilith's voice filled Christina's mind.

 _What do you mean?_ Christina sighed, picking at her steak.

 _Arashi. He seems... more cut off than usual. And he keeps looking over here at you._

Christina looked up, meeting Arashi's green gaze from across the cafeteria. Arashi quickly looked away. Christina's eyes narrowed.

"You're right." She murmured.

 _Can't be good, with Ryuga, Chao Xin, Ryder, and Kuro's disappearances._

"Think he has something to do with it?"

 _Why don't we ask him? And see who's next on the list?_

* * *

"I know you're there." Lilith said, and turned from her place standing in the middle of the dark hallway, arms crossed and red eyes glowing, "Don't think you can get the drop on the mother of all demons."

"I thought Dark Heart was the king of demons." A flicker of fire appeared in Arashi's palm, his eyes reflected in the light.

"Why do people always assume that?!" Lilith exclaimed, in a whine, "Honestly, I'm the reason demons even exist, for god's sake!" She whipped on Arashi, "What do you have to do with the disappearances?"

Arashi stepped back, "Nothing."

"Liar. Start talking. Otherwise, you'll wake up with snakes and bugs in your bed."

Arashi's eyes flickered with multiple emotions. Finally, he sighed, and murmured, "Maybe you can help me."

"Depends on what it is I'll be helping you with." Lilith responded, slowly.

Arashi's expression was grim, "My brother's been kidnapped by some of Todo O Mal's forces. A demon, he came to me, said if I didn't get you out of the picture, that he'd kill Isamu, while I watched. And... I think he's the one who killed my parents too, because he mentioned them."

"Any special features to this demon? Eye color? Skin color? Markings?" Lilith asked.

"Yellow eyes." Arashi narrowed his own eyes.

"Yellow as in gold? Amber?" Lilith cocked her head.

"Yellow as in... yellow."

Lilith let out a curse, " _Azazel._ "

"Who?"

"That's the demon who has your brother. Azazel, the yellow eyed demon. And unless he's truely changed in the last hundred years since I've seen him..." Lilith swallowed, "Your brother already is, or very close it, dead."


	57. Chapter 56: Die My Darling

**I churned this chapter out in the last 45 minutes. I've had a bad weekend, and fucking screw homework: I wanted to type and write to get my frustrations, so here's the next chapter. So pardon my language, the slight darkness of this chapter, and my attitude.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jasmine's breaths came out in heaving gasps, and she leaned against the heavy wooden door, her entire body shaking with the streneuos effort of trying to keep her sanity.

"I- I can't take it... Just... make it all go away." Jasmine whimpered, pressing her fists to her temples, "Make the voices go away..."

"Hold on, young one. I have a spell here somewhere that can help you, I promise." A soothing voice washed over Jasmine, making her relax somewhat.

"I don't care what you have to do... just do something..." Jasmine cried, slipping to the floor, tears running down her face, "I can't take it... I can't take it..."

"Here- Hold on Jasmine, I'll have you fixed up in just a moment." Jasmine whimpered as a cool finger touched her forehead, and her companion chanted a spell, " _A mind that is torn, a being that has been through enough scorn; This is a bane, so make the pain go away to never see the light of day; Let her rest and be her, so that her lines never blur_."

Slowly, the pain in Jasmine's headed faded, becoming nothing more than a painful memory. But the vampire knew the relief wouldn't last.

"Thank you... Morgana." Jasmine whispered, "I'm... sorry to have bothered you again. I'll leave now."

"No, you won't." Morgana said, "Stay here a few hours. Rest. Todo O Mal won't miss you for that long." She paused, "This is the fourth time in three weeks you've come here for a mental block against your other personalities. I've had to use a stronger spell each time. Eventually, none will work."

Jasmine shivered, "I can't get control of them."

"What? The personalities?"

"Their _voices._ I... I know if I can block them out, I can control the personalities, but... I _can't._ " Jasmine said.

"How many have you absorbed now?" Morgana sighed.

"Last week was fourty... this week is close to sixty."

Morgana made a startled noise, " _Jasmine!_ "

"I have to, Morgana!" Jasmine exclaimed, struggling to her feet, "If I can get into the mind of every one of Todo O Mal's forces, I can control them to _my_ will! I- I'll be able to turn the tide against her, force her back into whatever hole she crawled out of!

"That _hole_ you speak of, is the pendant that your sister wears around her neck! You kill Todo O Mal, you kill Yasmina! Do you really want that?"

"Then I can weaken Todo O Mal enough that you can place a binding spell on the pendant, so she'll never hurt anyone again!" Jasmine snarled, eyes flashing red, "Morgana... I've already hurt too many people- I don't want to hurt any one else. Just... let me do this."

"You've also kidnapped my own son, and in turn, hurt me more than my own sister has."

"Chao Xin? I haven't done anything to him." Jasmine frowned, confusion evident on her face.

"You've kidnapped him and Ryuga. Kyoya and Christina too, as of last night." Morgana gave Jasmine a red eyed glare.

Jasmine shook her head, "Morgana, I swear I haven't done anything to them. The last I saw them, they were training under your supervision."

A chill ran down Morgana's back, "Then what is happening to them?"

"Have their been any supernatural traces left behind?" Jasmine asked, going on a small hunch.

"Yes, why?"

"What is it?"

"Sulfer."

"For demons." Jasmine whispered, before her voice hardened, "I know exactly who the hell is doing this."

* * *

Chao Xin's senses came back to him slowly, and he blinked his eyes open. He was laying on a cold, stone floor, the air around him colder than the floor. A strange, light feeling surrounded him for some reason.

Chao Xin attempted to push himself up on his arms, to investigate, but when he did, pain bit down his shoulder blades, making him cry out in pain.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice hissed from the shadows, "Not unless you want to lose the very thing that makes you, you."

"What are you talking about?" Chao Xin croaked, throat dry. His steelly eyes met yellow.

"Your wings, boy. You don't want to lose them, do you?"

Chao Xin moved slow, reaching an arm over his shoulder, to feel. Cold metal met his finger tips, right where his wings and back met. He swallowed, fear and panic rising up in him.

" _What have you done_?"

* * *

"Our forces are on their way to being cut in half, Morgana. There's no way we'll be able to defeat her if she keeps kidnapping the children." Alyssa said, as she, Jacob, Ash, and Ryo stood in front of Morgana.

"Correction: The best time to go against her is now." Morgana said, "She won't expect an attack when we'll be so few in numbers." She paused, "Push your pupils harder than before. I want them ready to attack in the next month, understand?"

"Do you think they'll be ready by then?" Ash asked.

"They've been ready for weeks, really." Morgana admitted, "I've just been stalling, hoping that Todo O Mal would come to her senses. But I'm afraid with the current kidnappings, she hasn't, and probably won't."

* * *

Jasmine made her way down the dungeon's endless hallways, ignoring the wails and cries of the prisoners. Her face was a stony mask, eyes red and every streak in her hair glowing.

The cell door blew open as Jasmine stormed through, and she walked right up to the chained prisoner without so much as a single falter in her steps.

"You're the King of Demons." Jasmine knelt down in front of Yami, red eyes glowing brighter than before, "Which one of your loyal followers have you been sending to kidnap the students at Starfield?"

Yami chuckled, evilly, and looked up, purple eyes gleaming madly, "Took you long enough to figure it out."

"I don't have time for your fucking games, Yami." Jasmine snarled, and she was pleased to see a flicker of surprise and trepidation flash across the demon's face, "Start talking, or so help me any god that's willing, you'll wish you had never existed."

Her threat wasn't empty, Yami realized, narrowing his eyes and saying, "You think you can order me around-"

Jasmine's hand flashed, gripping Yami's neck and shoving him back as far as his chains would allow, while choking.

"You've got thirty seconds, before I get my first taste of demon blood." Jasmine's fangs dropped down, "And personally, I really don't give a fucking damn if I kill Dark Heart doing it. You've been around too long for anyone's comfort, you're a menace, and you're a nothing that really needs to be wiped off the face of the earth."

Yami struggled, unable to really do anything due to the pressure Jasmine had on him.

"A- Azazel." He coughed out, and coughed sharper when Jasmine released him.

"Shame." She 'tsk'ed, "I was looking forward to draining you dry."

She knelt down to Yami's level, hissing, "You'll stop ordering Azazel to do your dirty work. Otherwise, you'll find yourself in another visit with me, and really- do you think Todo O Mal would be upset if you died?" Her voice dropped down to a malicious whisper, "Because I don't."

* * *

 **No regrets. None at all. Sorry if Jasmine's feeling like a little bit of a bitch right now, but she's got plenty more kick- ass scenes to come.**

 **Review?**


	58. Chapter 57: Gods and Goddesses

Morgana frowned at the scroll on her desk. It hadn't been there earlier...

Morgana picked it up; it was black parchment, and had a snowflake seal on it. She peeled it open, blinking at the silver writing, delicate and careful.

 _Morgana,_

 _It is to my understanding that an old foe of yours has returned, and that she is kidnapping members of you... army. As it is, she's kidnapped several of my dearest friends as well._

 _Nieth, Artemis, Fernis, Loki, Nyx, Anubis, and several others._

 _Now, I know you have a goddess in your forces: Wadjet, goddess of healing. She possesses the girl named Nefertiti Storm._

 _I would like to state that I know we, the immortals, the gods, have not always been on the best terms with your kind- the supernaturals, but where we all stand now..._

 _We have a common enemy: Todo O Mal._

 _Also, I will know when you've read this letter, and shall arrive within due time to discuss my offer:_

 _For once, let's put aside our differences, and work together, and form an alliance of power that Todo O Mal will not expect._

It wasn't signed, but Morgana already knew who'd written the letter.

"Khione." She sighed. A burst of cold air filled the room, and Morgana looked up.

A young girl, maybe about fourteen, stood in front of Morgana. She had platnium blonde hair, with dark blue and barely seen white streaks framing her face. Her eyes were a bright blue, but cloudy, like a blizzard, and her skin was as pale as freshly fallen snow. She wore a dark blue mini- dress, with black leggings, and black boots with white fur on the edges.

Around her neck was a silver necklace with an ice blue crystal pendant.

"Khione."

"Morgana..." The girl's voice was brittle, like cracking ice, "Long time, no see."

* * *

"I want to try something different today."

Luke blinked at his mother's words, "Like what?"

"You're like me Luke, in more ways than one- you're small, light on your feet, and have a sense of balance and grace about you that isn't from your vampire side." Alyssa said moving around the desk placed in her office. She moved in front of Luke, who sat in one of the chairs across from her desk.

"So... what does that mean?" Luke frowned, curious and confused.

"Let's go to the training room. You'll see what I have in mind."

* * *

Wales and several other people were in the training room when Alyssa and Luke walked into the room.

Luke watched as multiple gems appeared in mid air. As Wales spun in a full three- sixty, the twinkling gems moved with him. He swung his fist out, and with the speed of a bullet out of a gun, the gems ripped through the air and slammed into the far wall.

Luke gulped, and whispered, "That's actually kinda scary."

Alyssa nodded, "I agree." She spoke louder, "Best not dwell on it. Let's get started!"

Wales turned, and his eyes narrowed, just a little, but enough to be noticable. Luke shrugged one shoulder, and offered a small wave.

Wales' eyes remained solely on Alyssa.

"Luke, pay attention, please!" Luke turned at his mother's voice, blinking when she handed him a-

"Is that a katana?" He asked, reaching out. His fingers curled around the black leather grip of the handle. It fit perfectly in his palm.

"One of mine, from when I was about your age." Alyssa said, "Like I said earlier, you're like me- light on your feet, quick and agile. All traits for a sword fighter."

"But vampires use your fangs and claws, don't you?" Wales asked, crossing behind Luke to the far wall and leaning against it.

"Traditionally, yes, but it's always a good idea to have another talent surprise your oppenent." Alyssa said, not looking at her oldest son.

Luke looked back and forth between his brother and mother, before letting out a sigh, shoulders slumping.

"Can you two just cut it out already?" He asked.

"Cut what out?" Alyssa blinked.

"Your anger towards each other! You don't think I don't notice? I do! And it's killing me here!" Luke exclaimed, ice blue eyes darkening, "Families aren't supposed to fight! Families are supposed to be close, fight against a common enemy, and-"

"Family also aren't suppose to abuse their own sons, but look what happened there." Wales muttered, "Or make you believe you're dead."

Alyssa watched as Luke went _very_ still. He looked livid and shocked as one.

Luke turned to Wales, "Take it back."

"What?" Wales asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"About mom. She's here now, damn it, and trying to connect with us! She already has with me, but you're too damn arrogant and angry to let her do the same to you!" Luke snarled.

Before Wales could say anything, Kyoya walked in, walking between Luke and Wales. Luke froze, his eyes widening and head rising as he sniffed the air.

Slowly, he turned to look at Kyoya, fear written over his face.

Kyoya didn't look at him, only grabbed Tsubasa up off his bench. The two began their hand- to- hand combat practice.

"Luke, something wrong?" Wales' entire demeanor changed.

Luke snapped out of his trance, and he turned to look at Wales with a withering glare on his face.

"Like you give a damn." He snapped, voice a pitch higher than normal, "So why don't you just fuck off?"

With those words, Luke turned and stalked out of the training room, leaving both Wales and Alyssa in a shocked silence.

* * *

"I'm sorry... you want me to work with this bitch here?" Alyssa scowled across the room at the solitary goddess in the corner.

"Alyssa McKandless." Khione drawled, "Last time we met-"

"You tried to kill me." Alyssa deadpanned.

"You do know your youngest son idolizes me, right?" Khione cocked an eyebrow, "After all, his Bey is named after me: Snowstorm Khione. And the legends say-"

"Yes, yes, the legends say that any Bey named after a god, goddess, or immortal story or legend, they draw their power from the being themselves-" Alyssa was cut off.

"Yes, and those legends are true."

Morgana rubbed a temple as her companions all stared at the goddess in shock.

" _WHAT?!_ "

Khione's icy eyes were locked on Alyssa, "Do you have any _idea_ how much control it takes to master my powers? A _lot_. And your son has that control. It also takes a great deal of darkness and coldness in a person to control that power. And Lucas has that as well. And I can only imagine how he has that in him. You wouldn't know anything about it, would you?"

Alyssa growled, "It's none of your business."

"On the contrary, it is." Khione moved from her corner, stalking into the room with the ease of a snow leopard, "Because not only can Bladers draw their powers from us, we listen to them and they, us. And he talks to me, a lot more than usual in the past few weeks, and I _hear_ him. And I _talk_ to him. I offer him words of comfort, support- all the things a _real_ mother should-"

"Khione!" Morgana said, suddenly, sharply.

Khione paused in circling Alyssa McKandless, "Yes...?"

"You will not break down my allies. I need them focused and stable, not unfocused and broken, understand? I don't need you driving them insane."

"Insane? Who, me? Never. That's Kitsune's job."

"Whoever job's it is... Don't do it." Morgana said, her eyes flaring red for a fraction of a second. Her wings poofed up a little, making her appearance a little threatening.

Khione smirked, "Of course. I understand."

Even as she said the words, she and Alyssa shared a look, and the red haired woman knew she was about to be put through the coldest hell imaginable.

After all, Khione wasn't just the goddess of all things winter...

She was also known as the Queen of the Gods, and those who dared to challenge her, forcer her into a corner, or did something she looked down upon, always suffered her iciest wrath.

* * *

 **Sorry, long time, no see! Well, don't worry, you got another chapter coming your way! Hope you enjoy! In the meantime...**

 **Review?**


	59. Chapter 58: Rescue Mission

Lilith stopped dead at the sight in front of her. She swallowed thickly, before moving slowly into the damp and dark dungeon cell.

"Isamu... Isamu Hikou?" She asked, quietly.

At first, there was no response. Then, slowly, the figure in the far corner of the room raised his head.

"W- who are you?" The boy's voice was dry and weak.

"Lilith. Or, Christina. Or- it's complicated. What's important is the fact that you're Arashi's little brother, right?" Lilith still moved slowly, like she would a wounded animal.

"Yeah." Isamu wiped at his eyes, "He's okay, isn't he? I- I know the demon that got to him threatened him with killing me-"

"To get me." Lilith knelt down in front of the boy, swinging the backpack off her shoulders to set it in front of her, "I volunteered to come here, without him, so I could find you and help you get out of here."

"Where am I, anyways?" Isamu asked, softly.

"Somewhere in England. I'm not sure myself. There's so magic here that it's warping my senses and everything else." Lilith pulled a water bottle out of her pack, and handed it to Isamu, "Here. Drink up. We need to get out of her as soon as we can."

"What about the others?" Isamu asked.

Lilith paused, "Others?"

"Chao Xin. Ryuga. Kyoya. The dragon at the end of the hall." Isamu's voice was stronger as he downed the water in just a few seconds.

Lilith bit her lip, doing the math in her head; Four more prisoners... she had planned on being in and out in under an hour, but depending on their conditions...

 _Christina,_ she opened their mental link, _What do I do?_

 _You may be a demon, a representative of evil... but your intentions and heart is good. Follow your instincts,_ Was the girl's response.

 _I'll need your help._

 _Co- control?_

 _Pretty much._

 _I'm in._

* * *

Lilith had heard of the legends about Acheron, but meeting him person, when he wasn't in his dragon form, was something she wasn't expecting.

His eyes were electric blue, skin tan and seeming to be glowing, and his hair was such a scarlet red that it was near neon. A scar in the shape of claws ran along his neck and under his clothes. Tall, muscled, and dressed in all black, he was definetly menacing.

"I thought Todo O Mal wiped out the dragons eons ago..." Lilith blinked at him, dimly aware of Isamu helping the others out of their cells. Lilith had given him the keys she'd picked up earlier off a now dead guard.

Acheron cocked an eyebrow, and Lilith fought down the feeling of insignificance.

"She kept me alive. Why, I'm afraid I don't know." The dragon's voice was rough, deep, and powerful.

Lilith swallowed, "Okay, um... Isamu, how we coming along-"

She looked to see Isamu and Kyoya supporting a very wounded Chao Xin. Lilith rushed over, inspecting Chao Xin's injuries.

The boy's back was covered in multiple lacerations- whip marks, Lilith noted- and the base of his wings were rubbed raw, and gushing blood from prong holes in the flesh. The wounds were deep enough that Lilith could see the bone.

Lilith breathed deep, and moved to look Chao Xin in the eyes. The steel violet eyes were dim and hazy, unfocused with fever.

Lilith straigtened back up, "Alright. Chao Xin is our worst casualty it would seem. Here's the game plan: I'll lead point, Chao Xin behind me with Isamu and Kyoya, and Ryuga and Acheron, you cover our backs. We're heading for east side of the barrier. Arashi's waiting for us there and he'll teleport us back to Starfield."

"A young warlock already mastering the magic of teleportation?" Acheron asked.

"Don't question it. Jacob Stone is training him. Now come on, let's go." Lilith's voice held no room for arguement, and she turned and walked off, the shadows warping around her and leaving the others to rush to catch up.

* * *

They made it outside with ease, which concerned Lilith a little. She figured it'd be a bit harder to get out.

"There." Lilith pointed across the open plain, to a forest about a fourth of a mile away, "If we can make it the edge of that forest, we're home free."

"Let's get going then." Ryuga muttered, and the group of six started off, the full moon above them sending their shadows across the ground.

They were maybe a fifty yards away when things went bad.

"Stop!" The earth beneath their feet suddenly rumbled and a wall of rocks appeared in front of them, blocking their way.

"Dang it! So close!" Lilith hissed.

"I can't let you go any further." A voice said above the group, and they looked up to see none other than Jasmine floating above them.

"I thought Jasmine was the good guy here." Ryuga muttered, to no one in particular.

Jasmine floated down to land in front of the group, trapping them between her and the earth wall.

"There's something different about her." Acheron narrowed his eyes, "Something... off."

"She's evil. Of course something's off about her." Ryuga said.

"She's unstable." Acheron said, "Physically... no. Emotionally, maybe. Mentally..."

Everyone looked into Jasmine's eyes, all of them getting some type of shiver down their spine when they say the glint in her eyes, the black cracking over red irises.

Acheron finished his trail of thought.

"Definetely."

* * *

 **And... that's a wrap! There might be another update tonight, depends on how busy I get. Meanwhile...**

 **Review and tell me what you think?**


	60. Chapter 59: Don't Let Him Lose You Too

Jasmine took one step forwards, and got blasted back by a fireball landing between her feet.

Jasmine snarled, and leapt backwards, doing a backflip to get away from the next fireball.

"Damn you, warlock!" Jasmine growled, as Arashi ran up to the group.

"Stay away from my friends." Arashi growled back, hands glowing bright red with heat. His good eye glowed a brighter green than normal and his blind eye glowed a silver- purple color.

"Keep her distracted." Acheron whispered to Lilith, who nodded.

Acheron crept backwards into the shadows. A bow appeared in Lilith's hands, and a quiver of arrows over her shoulder.

Lilith drew five and fired. Jasmine dodged four out of five, the final one driving into her shoulder.

Jasmine's red eyes fixed on Lilith- no, not red. Blue. No... green. No- amber-

"How many eye colors does she fucking have?!" Ryuga growled in irritation.

"It's her absorbed personalities." Lilith said, "I've heard of this. One in every hundred vampires born have the power of multiple abilities. Whatever one they use the most..."

"What happens?" Arashi asked.

"It causes them to go insane." Lilith said, her voice holding a note of finality to it.

"Joy. Just what we need to fight: An insane vampire." Ryuga grumbled.

Everyone jumped as a sudden, loud roar filled the air, causing everyone to cover their ears. A large shadow passed over the group, making them look up.

"That's a dragon." Isamu said, voice full of awe and shock.

"Yep." Lilith sounded just as shocked.

"Where..." Arashi trailed off.

"Acheron." Jasmine spat at the sky.

"GET HER DAD!" Ryuga whooped as the red dragon circled around and blasted a stream of white fire.

The fire surrounded Jasmine, outlining her form in black.

"Well, she's toasted." Arashi said.

"I don't think so..." Kyoya said, slowly.

The white flames suddenly turned blue, and began circling Jasmine, drawing away from her form to form a barrier around her.

" _DIE, DRAGON!_ " Jasmine's roar of anger cut through the air louder than Acheron's roar had been.

Chunks of rock exploded from the ground, blue flames circling them. The moisture in the air got thicker, and winds whipped up at lightning speeds.

Everyone crumpled to the ground as a mental attack hit them hard, Jasmine's voice echoing in their minds, her voice deep and echoing, like thousands of voices speaking together.

 _NO ONE STANDS UP TO ME, JASMINE LAIZE. I AM THE CONTROLLER OF ALL ELEMENTS. NO ONE CAN DEFEAT ME. NO ONE CAN DESTROY ME._

 _NO ONE WILL EVER END ME._

An explosion rocketed the earth and heavens as the elements Jasmine had control of slammed into Acheron. The dragon gave out a cry of pain, falling down from the sky.

It was the last thing anyone saw before they blacked out.

* * *

"You'll need to stay in the infirmary for a while. You used up a lot of energy telelporting them all out at the last minute." Ryuga woke up to Morgana's voice, and he let out a low groan.

There was a pause.

"Ryuga?" That voice was Ryuto's, "You awake?"

Ryuga opted not to respond, trying to remember what had happened-

"Dad!" Ryuga bolted straight up, "Where's dad?!"

Ryuto jumped in surprise at Ryuga's sudden action, "Jeez!"

"Is my dad-" Ryuga cut off at the sullen look Morgana was giving him.

"Arashi told us what happened, what he and Lilith did. And... Ryuga I'm sorry to say... Acheron didn't make it. Jasmine... she..." Morgana trailed off.

Ryuga squeezed his eyes shut, feeling tears burn hot at the back of his eyelids.

 _This isn't happening,_ he thought, _Not when I just got to know him..._

"Ryuga?" Ryuto's voice was low, tentative, unsure, "Are you okay?"

A hand laid on Ryuga's shoulder, and the boy bristled, then snapped.

"Get your hand off me!" Ryuga snarled, whipping around. His hand, curled into a half fist, swung out. There was a yelp of pain as his claws dug into flesh and ripped.

"Ryuga!" Morgana exclaimed, rushing forward.

"Ryuto!" Ash shouted, leaping to catch Ryuto before he fell.

Ryuga ignored the scene, instead laying back down and turning on his side, away from the scene.

He'd seen his father for the first time in years. He'd talked to him, gotten to know him. And when they'd escaped, when he was in his human form...

Ryuga knew that with the years to come it would be hard to look at Ryuto without thinking that he'd let their father die.

* * *

 _KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_

Mirajaye burrowed further under the covers, trying to ignore the knocking on her bedroom door. Didn't anyone understand the concept of sleep anymore?

 _KNOCK, KNOCK!_

Mirajaye huffed and stood up. It was obvious the person knocking wasn't going to go away anytime soon.

She pulled open the door and blinked in surprise.

Ryuto stood there, his upper arm bandaged, eyes dim and full of hopelessness, and fist poised to knock again.

"Ryuto?" Mirajaye blinked the last of the sleep out of her eyes, "What's wrong?"

Ryuto shifted, uncomfortably.

"I need to ask a favor from you... and the angels you host."

* * *

"You hurt your brother."

Ryuga didn't bother to respond, except for, "What do you want?"

"You hurt... your brother." Azrael repeated, and Ryuga sensed the angel sit next to him, "Why?"

"I should throw myself off this roof." Ryuga muttered after a moment's silence, "It'd save Ryuto and everyone else a lot of trouble."

"Why should you?" Azrael asked, her voice a tone softer than before.

"Our dad's dead, and like you said, I hurt him." Ryuga muttered, "I saw our dad, for real, for the first time since I was a kid. And... Ryuto looks too much like him... I feel... God, I don't know what I feel anymore."

Ryuga dropped his head into his arms, shoulders shaking a little.

"You feel guilty." Micheal spoke now, "And I suppose it's understandable, but your brother's hurting now, more than you if I had to guess. He thinks he did something wrong when he was just trying to help you. You're the only one he has left, Ryuga Katashi. Don't let him lose you too."

Ryuga didn't respond.

After several moments of silence, Mirajaye herself spoke.

"You talk about Ryuto like Kaien talks about me." She spoke, softly, "It's uncanny really. You want to protect Ryuto, anyone who knows you can see that instantly. And..." She exhaled, a little shakily, "You remember, a few weeks ago, in the training room, when you kinda went out of control?"

"You mean when I strangled you?"

"... yeah. That." Mirajaye huffed, "Anyways, Family Day was a few days later. And Kaien saw the bruises..."

Ryuga groaned, "What, now he wants to kill me?"

"Pretty much." Mirajaye confirmed, "But that's not the point."

"Then what is?"

"Kaien looks out for me. You look out for Ryuto. And like Micheal said, you're pretty much all he has left. Don't let him lose you too."

* * *

 **Has anyone yet noticed that there are two of a certain somebody at Starfield now? No? Well, you will come next chapter. And the fight to come will be surely epic!**

 **On that note, let me tell you something: Tomorrow, I won't have time to write, like at all. Sunday, I'll be studying for my final two finals and packing for my trip to Florida. Monday, I'll be in finals and on my way to Florida. But, this is not all bad news. Because I will take my laptop with me to Florida. I'll be writing like crazy while I'm down there, and considering we're only about 15 chapters away from finishing Starfield... when I get back home next Saturday...**

 **I just might finish this story. And that means...**

 **I can start on the sequel and The Zodiac Prophecy!**

 **And while we're on that subject, I still need four more OCs for Zodiac Prophecy!**

 **In the meantime...**

 **Review?**


	61. Chapter 60: Poisoned Minds

Kyoya walked into headmistress Morgana's office-

And froze at the sight in front of him.

A double of him stood there in front of Morgana's desk, and his face, though bruised and battered, portrayed a look of absolute fury and hatred.

"How did you get free?!" The Kyoya that wasn't banged up snarled in anger.

"The rescue party." The other Kyoya snapped back, angrily, "Did you really think you could get away with impostering me? If they hadn't found out this way, they would've another."

Morgana watched the two Kyoya's snap at each other, the one that wasn't banged up looking ready to murder...

"Tell us who you are. Now." Morgana requested, trying to keep her voice civil and polite.

With another snarl, the Kyoya that wasn't Kyoya let his form go, his entire form shimmering in a black light, before it faded to reveal-

"Caspian McKandless. I should've known." Morgana hissed between her teeth, "Why are you here?"

"Why else?" The warlock smirked, "To both serve my master's orders... and my own pleasures."

"You mean get Lucas." Kyoya deadpanned.

"Your words, not mine." Caspian drawled, "Besides, I've stuck around too long. My _jobs_ are already done."

Before either the fairy- angel hybrid or shapesifter could react, Caspian took one step to the side, and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

"I was right then." Luke muttered, head in his hands, "It _was_ my dad."

"What do you mean, 'you were right'?" Kakeru asked, angrily, "You mean you had a suspicion and you didn't tell anyone?!"

"Would you have believed me?!" Lucas snapped back, eyes flashing red.

Kakeru fell silent, blue eyes livid with fury.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Luke said.

"Luke, how did you know it wasn't Kyoya?" Morgana asked the boy.

"He didn't smell like Kyoya." Luke answered, "He smelled like my dad."

"I see." Morgana frowned, "Did you come into any contact with him the last few weeks?"

Luke shook his head, "No. Passing him in the hallways and training room and all that, but no direct contact."

"Troubling." Morgana murmured.

"How come?" Wales asked, pushing himself off of the wall.

"Before he disappeared into the shadows, Caspian said he'd already done his jobs and gotten what he wanted. But if he hasn't had direct contact with Luke..." Morgana frowned.

Luke swallowed, "H- He's a warlock, right? Dad is?"

"How else would your brother have gotten his powers- ow!" Kakeru winced as Kyoya smacked him over the head.

"Quiet!" Kyoya hissed.

"Yes. Your father is a warlock." Morgana nodded.

"I... I need to talk to mom." Luke stood up, and when Wales made to follow him out the door, Luke added, "Alone."

Wales looked like he'd been punched in the gut, as Lucas shut the door behind him.

"I... why does he keep pushing me away?" Wales muttered.

"You're letting one person get in the way of your connection to him. Your mother only wishes to help you, and you push her away as well. She wants to reconnect with you, help you..." Morgana paused, "You and Luke are all she has left. She wants to be a family again Wales."

Wales winced at the word 'family'.

"You know how important family is, Wales. After all, for a long time, it was only you and Luke."

* * *

"Your dad's powers?" Alyssa swallowed, "Why do you want to know?"

"I just want to know what I'm going up against, if I end up fighting him, is all." Luke answered, easily.

"Ah." Alyssa didn't sound like she believed her son, but she didn't press it. She sighed, "Your father's powers were... different."

"Different how? I thought all warlocks' powers were different?" Luke frowned.

"His was pure black magic. He'd never known light magic, only the Black Arts." Alyssa explained, "He... used the shadows to teleport from place to place, and he could also use them to create people's living nightmares."

"Meaning?" Luke blinked.

"He could control the shadows, make them swarm anyone, and when he pulled them away, you'd be trapped in an endless nightmare, unless he freed you."

"... anything else?"

"One thing. He could get in your mind, and poison it."

"How's that?"

"He'd make you see things that weren't there, make you fearful and paranoid." Alyssa's voice was low, as though she were recalling something she'd rather not.

Luke closed his eyes, one thought filling his mind.

 _What's to say he hasn't already poisoned my mind?_

* * *

 **Ta- da! I'm back! More chapters to come tomorrow! In the meantime, I'm off to bed. I got another busy day on the beach tomorrow...**

 **In the meantime, review?**


	62. Chapter 61: Just Let Go

_Just give up._

 _You're useless._

 _You can't possibly hope to control ALL of us._

Jasmine closed her eyes, leaning against the wall of the stone hallway.

 _ **Shut. Up!**_ Her own voice was loud, even in her own head.

The voices fell silent, and Jasmine sighed in relief, pushing off the wall and continuing down the hallway.

A sudden, loud, male voice had Jasmine stumbling and falling to the ground.

 _I told you, you'd never last! How's it feel to know that I'm right, that you'll go insane without the right help?_

Jasmine made a weak retching sound.

 _G- get out... Yami..._

 _Never. This is fun, torturing you on the mental level. I can see why you love it._

Jasmine groaned, _GET OUT!_

 _You don't have the energy to push me out right now, and you know it. So just let_ _ **ME**_ _enjoy this._

Jasmine whimpered, eyes squeezed shut so tight, tears leaked out from under her eyelids.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Chao Xin swallowed at Xue's voice coming from behind him.

"None of your business." He found himself snapping.

"It is, considering you're in no condition to even be _near_ the training room." Xue said, voice cool and calm.

"Well, I am, and there's nothing you're gonna do to stop me." Chao Xin growled, as he stalked in through the training room's door. He paused at the scene that awaited him.

Nefertiti, Ninel, Frieda, Lunisa, Mirajaye, Sophie, and Khione's host- a beautiful girl by the name of Iclyn- stood there.

Chao Xin blinked, before turning to his sister, and with a deadpan voice, said, "You staged an intervention, didn't you?"

"Guilty as charged." Xue said, moving by her older brother.

"Why?" Chao Xin narrowed his eyes.

"You can't use your wings." Nefertiti said, "Not for a while, because the muscles, nerves, and overall damage you suffered while you were... kept prisoner."

Chao Xin had the distinct feeling she wanted to say 'tortured'.

"So you're here to tell me I shouldn't train? All of you?" Chao Xin crossed his arms, "Because I wasn't planning on flying until Nefertiti cleared me. I was planning on training in physical combat."

"We were too." Ninel said.

Chao Xin blinked, "Somehow, I don't think that'll work."

"How come?" Frieda frowned.

"Because from what I can tell about you girls, you're a bit too dependent on your wings."

"Which is why I'm here." Iclyn said, stepping forwards, "With Khione's powers, I can freeze the girl's wings to thier backs so they can't use them during training. And Nefertiti-"

"Wadjet." Nefertiti corrected.

"Whatever- can use her medical voodoo to make sure they don't get frostbite of freeze burn."

"Voodoo?" Nefertiti asked, disbelieving.

"You heard me."

"Why you little-" Nefertiti took one step forwards, but Iclyn snapped her fingers, and froze the other girl's feet to the floor.

"Try again, and you'll be froze into a human icicle." Iclyn threatened.

Nefertiti scowled.

"So, just to be clear," Lunisa said, slowly, "You freezing our wings won't hurt us?"

"Not..." Iclyn paused, before finishing, "Much."

"That's supposed to make us feel better?" Mirajaye deadpanned.

Iclyn shrugged, leaving the angels and fairies to sigh.

"Well," Frieda said, "May as well get this over with. Do your worst, Iclyn."

"With pleasure."

* * *

"There's something different about him." Gingka mused, as he, Tsubasa, and Jacob watched Isamu and Arashi run through one of the training room's harder courses.

"Who? Arashi's new personality, or Isamu?" Jacob asked, dryly.

"Well, both, but with Isamu, I get a shifter vibe off of him." Gingka said, "Not a vibe like of Tsubasa's, but like me or my dad."

"You mean you think he doesn't transform into an animal, but a mythological creature?" Tsubasa blinked.

"Exactly-" Gingka cut off as an explosion sounded through the training room and as the last two robots went up in flames. He pressed the intercom button, "Okay, who did that?"

"Arashi did!" Isamu's voice came back, "With his wizard- ry magic!"

"The term is warlock! Warlock!" Jacob pushed Gingka aside, "And go through the course again, or I'll get the power gauntlets so you can't use your powers, Arashi! You can't depend on them forever!"

Arashi didn't say anything, but he did scowl.

"Tsubasa." Gingka said, as he reset the training course, "Do us all a favor, why don't you?"

"What is it?" Tsubasa looked curious.

"Go find any and everything you can about the Hikou brothers. I want to know about their parents, their parent's parents, and their past. Figure out how it is that Arashi has powers, and how Isamu has that aura around him but doesn't know a thing about himself, got it?"

Tsubasa offered Gingka a half- smirk, "You got it."

* * *

 **I'm on a pretty good streak if you ask me. Two days in a row? Must be a miracle... Nah, it's just summer break!**

 **Leave a review?**


	63. Chapter 62: Lost Control

"This will take an extreme amount of power, I do hope you realize that. Even as old and talented a warlock as I am, I would still be weakened." Caspian said, watching Jasmine walk around the chamber the two were currently in.

"Good thing I'm not a warlock then, right?" Jasmine chuckled back, evilly, "I've mastered my psychic powers, McKandless. After all, I controlled you for a while."

Caspian bit his tongue, wanting to argue that a: Jasmine did in fact _not_ have control over her psychic powers, and b: he wanted to kill her for that little stunt she had pulled over on him in controlling his body.

 _Bloody bitch... vampires are BENEATH warlocks! We out power them any day of the week! To be bested by a vampire is like a demon's pride being struck when a shapeshifter gets the drop on them..._ Caspian thought, and then rubbed a temple as a headache threatened to come on.

Maybe if he waited long enough, Caspian reasoned, She would succumb to madness and kill herself.

"Caspian!" The man jumped as Jasmine suddenly appeared in front of him, red eyes glowing, "Pay attention!"

Caspian swallowed, remembering that Jasmine had earned herself the title "Dragon Slayer", and that not many people- human or otherwise- didn't _not_ cower in Jasmine's presence.

She was feared, and rumors had it even Todo O Mal was a bit respectful of her own second in command.

"Yes, Jasmine?" Caspian was secretly glad his voice didn't shake like he thought it would.

"I said... Are you ready?" Jasmine said.

Caspian closed his eyes, wondering why he was working with a crazy vampire again.

 _Your reward will be your sons, Caspian, if you pledge your alliegance to me._ Todo O Mal's voice, from a conversation nearly months ago, echoed in his head.

Caspian's lips curled into a twisted smirk, and he opened his eyes.

"Ready you when you are, Jasmine Laize." Caspian drawled.

* * *

Being a vampire, Luke could easily sense when things were wrong.

And while what he was sensing wasn't on the physical level... There was definetely something wrong.

He frowned, lowering his sword- katana, he corrected himself- to his side.

"Mom? Do you feel that?" Luke asked, but no repsonse came from Alyssa, who stood in front of him, body shaking and breathing labored.

But vampires didn't breathe...

"Mom?" Luke asked, taking a step back as the woman suddenly straightened.

Alyssa turned, and Luke felt fear strike him deep in his heart. His mother's eyes were crimson red, dialated to where only a sliver of red showed, and her fangs were bared, saliva dripping off of them.

" _You will submit to me yet, my unloyal son._ " Alyssa's voice was warped, deep, and cold as ice.

Then, she lunged, katana swinging through the air, almost whistling at the force she was swinging it with.

Luke's body froze, but his mind and emotions took over. A familiar connection opened up in the boy's mind, and he felt his terror slam into a peaceful presence.

 _WALES, HELP!_

* * *

Wales grunted as a sudden wave of fear slammed into his mind. It was forceful enough that he dropped his fork on to his plate with a clatter that had a few heads turning to him.

"Wales, are you okay?" Sophie asked, worriedly.

"Y- yeah I- I'm fine-" Wales cut off as a terrified voice filled his mind.

 _Wales, help!_

 **Luke?** Wales thought, blinking, before his resolve hardened, **What... No. Since when do you need my help? You're a vampire now, you have** _ **mom**_ **to look after you now-**

"Oh my god, Wales you're bleeding!" Sophie's exclaimation caught his attention, and he looked to where Sophie was suddenly pushing his shirt sleeve up.

A long gash, about a foot long, ran from the inside of his elbow down to the inside of his palm, bleeding heavily. It was deep enough that Wales could almost see bone, but strangely enough...

It didn't hurt.

Wales bared his teeth, growling low, as he spoke in his mind, **Open all connections now, Lucas McKandless. And tell me where you are!**

That's when the pain slammed into him, and Wales let out a very colorful curse.

 _Training room... Mom... she's..._

Wales winced as he stood up, his ribs suddenly feeling like they were on fire.

"Stop right there, McKandless." Wales froze at Mirajaye's voice, and he looked up to see that her eyes were red, and the glamour around her wings had disappated.

"Mirajaye, not now. My brother's in trouble-" Wales started.

"Oh, I know your brother's in trouble. Caspian's got a hold of him." Mirajaye chuckled, flashing a terribly evil smile.

Wales froze, as well as the rest of the table.

"Shihoin..." Ryuga stood up slowly, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't you mean... Jasmine?" Mirajaye chuckled, "I have control of more than a few people here right now. Caspian does too. By the way, Ryuga," Mirajaye/ Jasmine grinned, ferally, "Your father's death was a great pleasure for me."

Surprisingly, it wasn't Ryuga who reacted to that, but Ryuto.

The younger Katashi lunged, letting out an animalistic snarl and taking Mirajaye's body down in just seconds. A moment later, he was shoved off of her and thrown into the farthest wall of the cafeteria. The wall shuddered, and several pounds of rocks fell on top of him, burying him.

"Now... Who's next?" Mirajaye/ Jasmine turned to the rest of the table, grinning sinisterly, "Caspian, if those you have possessed would stand with me, and the same for those I possess?"

At first, nothing happened. Then...

Iclyn, Yasmina, Nile, Christina, Xue, Lunisa, Nero, Kuro, Ash, Ninel, Masamune, Kakeru, and Arashi all stood up, eyes going from their original color to crimson red.

"Wales," Nefertiti laid a hand on Wales' under the table, "Get ready to run for the training room. I'll be with you, heading for Morgana and the other teachers."

"We'll keep these guys occupied." Sophie was standing as well, the glamour around her wings falling away, and her green eyes blazing in a righteous fury.

"Let's just remember to harm them?" Chris asked, "After all, they are our friends, just possessed by the enemy. They don't neccessarily need to die."

"No promises." Bao snarled, eyes turning into that of a wolf's already.

For a long moment, time stood still. Then...

With a loud shout, a fireball flew from Arashi's hand and that was when all hell broke loose.

Wales bolted for the cafeteria doors, Nefertiti on his heels.

* * *

Luke laid in the corner, holding his stomach, and trying desperately to heal himself so that he could put up some type of fight. It wasn't that successful though, as his vision was already darkening, the pain too much...

A sudden screech from the woman standing over him had Luke looking up weakly, just in time to see jewels of all kinds erupt from the ground, and fly through the air to sink into his mother's flesh.

The woman only stumbled back, red eyes flashing brighter as she glared at the figure standing between her and Luke.

Wales McKandless stood in tall and unwavering, blue eyes glowing with fury.

"If you want him, it'll only be over my dead body."

It was the last thing Luke heard before darkness consumed him.

* * *

"Morgana!" The woman looked up, startled, when Nefertiti ran into her office.

"Yes, Nefertiti?" Morgana asked, coolly, "What is it?"

"Jasmine... Caspian... They're possessing some... students... making us... fight... each other..." Nefertiti panted.

Morgana froze, before her expression hardened.

"Take me there. Now."

* * *

 ***smile* No regrets! Leave a review, tell me what you think, or what will happen come next chapter!**


	64. Chapter 63: Whispers In The Dark

"For god's sake- Nero, I know you're in there! Snap out of it!" Julian snarled, jumping up in the air and doing a back flip as a fire ball was launched at him.

"Correction, you're dealing with me, Konzern." Nero's face twisted into a maniatic sneer, "And he's not available at the moment."

"And who's 'me'?" Julian's hands glowed purple, and he did a quick wave of them, the purple glow surrounding his brother's body. Cracks spread out on the floor beneath Nero's feet, as he was weighted down by the gravity Julian controlled.

"Jasmine." Nero laughed, the sound hollow, and not like the energetic one Julian was used to.

Julian cursed in Italian, "Of course. Because only you would be sadistic enough to turn brother against brother."

"Of course!" Jasmine/ Nero paused, "You do realize your pathetic ablities aren't affecting me, and only your brother, right? You're hurting him, because as my spirit- that of a vampire's- is in your brother's body, I can stay standing no matter how much pressure is put on me. Your brother, however... he's only a warlock. And if I was to leave his body, with the magic you're exerting... what do you think would happen?"

Julian's hands lost their purple glow instantly, and a mortified look over came his face.

Jasmine smirked, "Made you look."

Then, Julian, who barely had a chance to put up a defensive shield, was slammed into with a fireball.

* * *

" _Of all the people I have to fight, it has to be a goddess and my own damn brother?! Does the world have it out for me?!_ " Nefertiti's shriek resounded through the empty hallway as she dodged an ice blast, only to have to duck when a falcon came swooping in for her eyes.

"NILE! YOU RUIN MY HAIR, AND SO HELP ME ANY GOD THAT'S WILLING I'M GONNA PUT YOU IN A DEEP FRYER!"

Iclyn laughed, and Nefertiti swallowed.

 _Allow me, my host._ Wadjet's voice suddenly filled Nefertiti's mind, _You can't beat her. Or your brother, for that matter. You're going after representatives of gods._

 _ **My brother doesn't host a god**_ _,_ Nefertiti grumbled.

 _Horus is the Egyptian god of-_

 _ **Of falcons, right. Just my luck my knowledge of my own home country fails me right when I need it. Alright, Wadjet. You take the wheel from here on out.**_

 _You humans and you're strange sayings... I'll never understand them._

When Iclyn fired another ice blast, Nefertiti was no more. When she opened her eyes, they were pure purple, and her entire being radiated power.

"Khione." Wadjet's voice was deep, rich, and powerful, "Nile Storm," Her lips quirked up in a smirk, "Let's just see who comes out on top, shall we?"

* * *

"Okay, can I least get Azreal? I mean, she's the angel of Death, and should be more powerful than a _fucking vampire_!" Ryuga snarled, dodging a punch from the Mirajaye- Jasmine combo.

Jasmine laughed from deep in Mirajaye's throat, "Angels may be more powerful than vampires, but when they're caught off guard," Jasmine suddenly did a roundhouse kick and sent Ryuga toppling to the ground. She followed after him, a knife in her hand, and at his throat, "They're helpless. Weak. Defenseless... Like dragons."

Ryuga snarled, and made to lunge, before he saw gold cracks shining through the red of Mirajaye's irises.

"You know how I said Azreal would do to vanquish you out of Mirajaye's body?" Ryuga sat back, and crossed his arms, trying to be nonchalant.

Jasmine looked confused, "Yes. Why?"

"Micheal will do just fine too. Goodbye, bitch."

Jasmine opened her mouth to speak, but cut off in a choking sound, Mirajaye's eyes widening, "No... not... possible... can't..."

With a loud wail, Mirajaye's body became enveloped in a gold light, making Ryuga close his eyes, and when he opened them, his amber eyes met one gold, one black.

"She's gone." The angels spoke in harmony, "All that's left is Mirajaye."

"And you guys." Ryuga muttered, "And the knife at my throat is bringing up a feeling of deja vu, so if you wouldn't mind...?"

"He's been kinder to Mirajaye..." Micheal mused.

"Aw! But I wanted to beat him up!" Azreal whined.

"No, Azreal. He's changed. Let's give him more time-" Micheal was cut off as a loud scream echoed from the cafeteria several dozen yards away.

Ryuga's blood ran cold and he shoved Mirajaye off of him, shouting.

" _RYUTO!_ "

* * *

"Lilith, if you can hear me, I'd really like your help in fighting for my sister!" Chris danced out of the way of a red- lined dark energy blast, before hurling one of his own at his sister.

"I'm Caspian McKandless, you worthless warlock!" Caspain snarled through Christina's voice, "And demons are beneath warlocks!"

"Like vampires are beneath warlocks, and yet you were bested by the very one you're working with?" Chris shot back, hotly.

Christina/ Caspian froze in mid swing. The energy orb in Christina's hand disappated, and her red eyes were blazing.

Chris smirked, "Hit a nerve, did I? Good. Now let's see if I can convince you to change your wicked ways. Do you really want to work with Jasmine? The one person who can beat you and deflate your ego?"

Caspian paused, lowering Christina's arm. He narrowed her eyes, and seemed to think.

"Well," He mused, "If it means getting my sons back under my control, then yes."

Chris was blown backwards by a blast he hadn't seen coming.

* * *

 **More fights to come! But what do you guys think so far? Leave a review!**


	65. Chapter 64: Bring Me To Life

Isamu barely ducked behind the corner in time. The hallway rocked with an explosion as a fireball hit the corner.

Isamu panted, eyes closing as he listened.

"Oh, Isamu!" Arashi's voice, warped with Jasmine's possession, "Come out, come out, where ever you are!"

Isamu bit his tongue, listening to the footsteps on the marble floors.

 _Always listen to your surroundings. You can find an enemy with sound just as well as you can sight._ Arashi's voice echoed in his mind.

Isamu breathed in deeply, quietly, and glanced around.

 _Also pay attention to the terrain of your surroundings. You find something you can use..._ _ **use it**_ _._

Isamu bit his tongue, looking. The hallway he was in was a dead end. But from the short amount of time he'd been in Starfield, he knew that down the hallway, there was the training room.

 _Wait a second..._ Isamu blinked, a plan beginning to formulate. After doing another glance over, he smirked a little, _Yeah, that'll work. Only problem is, I need something sharp for this to work... Good thing I know where to get something._

"Hey, Jasmine, you want me so bad, come get me!" Isamu called, and he scrambled out from around the corner, rushing to the end of the hallway, and standing in the middle hallway, as his brother's body rounded the corner.

Isamu resisted the urge to run at the cold, dead look in his brother's eyes as he walked down the hallway.

"Giving up?" Jasmine asked, a smirk playing over her possessed body's face.

"More like giving you the perfect chance to end me." Isamu shot back, tamping down the fear that was rising up in him. He needed this to work, she needed to fall for it, please, please, please...

Another smirk, and Isamu took one step back as Arashi's hand glowed with a white hot heat Isamu felt from even fifteen feet away.

As the fireball came flying at him, Isamu rushed forward, pushing himself off the ground with a mighty jump. He landed six feet from a shocked looking Jasmine. He lunged, tackling his brother's possessed form.

 _Sorry bro,_ Isamu winced.

A struggle took place, but Isamu got what he wanted, and tore off back down the hallway and around a corner.

He heard an enraged shout as Jasmine gave chase, but he didn't she noticed the one important thing that she should've.

Isamu has stolen his brother's knife right out from under her nose.

* * *

The dust settled, and Da Xiang dropped his defensive shield. Across the room, a possessed fairy and shapeshifter blocked the only means of escape.

 _How did I get stuck with Ninel AND Masamune?_ Da Xiang thought, barely jumping out of the way as said shapeshifter launched a ball of green energy at him. It crashed through the wall, sending it tumbling down in debris.

Well, there was another point of escape, Da Xiang thought. But before he could take his opening, Masamune's form flickered, and suddenly he was standing in the opening, grinning ferally.

"Who am I dealing with again?" Da Xiang asked, blocking an attack from Ninel. While he wouldn't care about hitting Masamune, Ninel was a girl, and one Da Xiang's closest friends.

In unison, both Ninel and Masamune spoke, "Caspian McKandless, at your service."

Masamune continued, "I was in the army, little warlock. I know strategy, I can come up with plans before even you could, and-"

"Can you predict sneak attacks?" Da Xiang interrupted, smirking a little.

Masamune/ Caspian paused, but before he had a chance to respond, he was thrown forwards by a blast to his back.

Frieda, in her full angel form, floated through the opening in the wall, looking a little shook up.

"I just... Masamune... will he be alright?" Frieda asked, shakily.

"I'm sure he will. Even if you hurt him, if only a little bit, Nefertiti can heal him. And I'm sure he'll forgive you, given the circumstances." Da Xiang offered the girl a small smile.

The snarl that erupted out of Ninel's throat didn't belong, Da Xiang thought, as he faced the possessed fairy. Frieda also straightened, and both she and Da Xiang launched an attack in sync.

* * *

"Ha! Take that, you slimy creep! That was for both my sister and my wings!" Chao Xin smirked Xue- who was possessed by Caspian- who he'd just successfully dropped a suit of amour on.

Chao Xin had never understood the random things in Starfield's hallways, but now he was grateful for them.

Caspian/ Xue growled as they struggled to get the suit of amour off, and Chao Xin prepared himself for another attack.

Suddenly, his mother's voice rang in his head.

 _All of my students, I am speaking to the ones no longer possessed, or seriously injured, come to the courtyard, immeadiately. We shall draw the enemy to us, and fight together._

Chao Xin gave Caspian- Xue- a curious look, saw she was halfway out from under the heavy amour, before turning and taking off.

* * *

"They're all here, Morgana." Jacob spoke quietly in her ear, "Are you sure we can do this? _You_ can do this?"

Morgana pursed her lips as she and rest of the students of Starfield stood facing off against the remaining possessed students.

That, and the combination of the dark clouds swooping in over the horizon, a sign that more of the enemy was coming, had Morgana knowing that this moment was the time to admit a secret she'd kept for nearly seventeen years.

"Jacob," She said, softly, lowly, "I want you to know something."

"That you love me?" Jacob's arrogance chose the most inoppurtune moments to make an appearance, Morgana swore.

"That," Morgana nodded, "And one other thing."

Jacob heard the seriousness in her voice, "What is it, love?"

"If this spell drains me of all my power, which I believe it will, or if it does worse, and kills me, and after the students are free from being possessed," Jacob gave her a sharp glare at that, as if telling her, _It won't_ , but she ignored it, "I need you to look after Chao Xin and Xue."

"Of course, love, but... Why... them specifically?" Jacob seemed slightly confused.

"Because they're you're children."

Jacob's face lost all emotion, and he turned to look at Chao Xin, not standing five feet away, then across the field at a possessed Xue.

"I see it now." Jacob muttered, and he turned to Morgana, "We'll all live through this, love, I know it. And when we do, we'll grab the kids and have a little chat, yes?"

Morgana had to smile. Even after having dropped what could be considered a nuclear bombshell on him, Jacob took it with ease.

One of the many reasons she loved him.

But before she could utter a single word, there was a loud screeching sound, and shadows swooped in over the roof of Starfield Academy, stopping behind the line of possessed students, before transforming into the figures of wolves, witches, warlocks, angels, fairies, demons...

"She has an army." Jacob murmured.

"Yes, but since when has that ever stopped us?" Morgana smiled lightly, before turning to the enemy, her expression hardening as she flapped her wings, and flew into the air, a redish- purple glow surrounding her. Her voice echoed over the courtyard, speaking a spell in Galician.

" _Levantache, protexer os seus aliados. Liberalo a eles os seus demos._ " **(Rise, protect your allies. Rid them of their demons.)**

She spoke a few more phrases, before the glow around her faded. She let out a soft groan, and she free fell from the sky. Jacob lunged, catching her before she hit the ground.

Nothing happened for a long moment.

"What was that supposed to do?" A girl across the field laughed, orange- red eyes glittering savagely, "What a waste of time-"

Suddenly, the academy itself, _Starfield_ , lit up in a blaze of gold light. Across the courtyard, the possessed students screamed and collapsed to the ground, shaking, as though having a siezure.

The glow continued, but the possessed ones stopped screaming. They began to sit up, look around, and it was in that moment, Jacob realized that Jasmine and Caspian had been vanquished from their bodies.

And another thing, he realized, looking around, and seeing all of Starfield's occupants surrounded in a gold glow, was that Starfield wasn't just another academy, not another school...

But the symbol, the heart, of all the pure magic in the world, and like all pure magic did...

It brought things to life.

* * *

 **Anybody wanna take a guess as to what happens next chapter? The hint was right there in the last three, four lines. Oh, I'm so excited for how this story is soon to be wrapping up, so I can post the sequel and get started on the Zodiac Prophecy! Eek!**

 **Oh, by the way, there may be another update tonight.**

 **Oh well... Leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	66. Chapter 65: Darker Than Blood

**Special Mention to Secret Sherlock for being reviewer number 300.**

 **Read on, my friends!**

* * *

Jasmine growled, and stood up, heading for the door of the chamber, her face etched into a glower.

"Where are you going?" Caspian cut her off from exiting.

"I'm going to go help our forces. What else? You have your sons, why don't you go get them and start having your 'fun' with them, huh?" Jasmine spat back, "That's the only reason you've stuck around this long, am I right?"

Before Caspian could respond to that, Jasmine had shoved by him and stalked away.

* * *

Silence stretched through the courtyard for all of thirty seconds, before one of the demons let out an unholy screech, turned into black smoke, and took to the sky, diving for the group.

"Scatter! I want the warlocks, witches, and Sophie on the offensive! Angels, demons, and the gods, on the defensive! Everyone else, help where you can!" Jacob barked out his orders.

The students scattered, and Jacob watched as a sudden wall of flames went up, courtesy of a mixture of some select warlocks and Ryuto, who'd transformed into his dragon form.

It had the enemy pausing, but Jacob knew not for long.

As if to answer that question, the flames were suddenly quenched, and Jacob quickly realized why.

Jasmine Laize herself had come to join the fray.

* * *

Wales froze mid- strike, eyeing his mother as she collapsed to the ground, panting, shaking, and seizing. After a long moment, she stopped, laying still on the training room floor.

Wales took one step forward, nudging her with her foot.

"She won't wake up for a while."

Wales whirled, yelping as a kick to his stomach sent him sprawling out on his back. Seconds later, their was a heavy weight on his chest, and something pressing into his upper arms as something sharp dug into his throat.

"Hm... been a while since I've seen you like _this_." Caspian McKandless drawled, icy eyes glittering in savage mirth.

Wales bared his teeth, a snarl ripping out of his throat before he could stop it, " _GET OFF ME!_ "

The knife dug deeper into his neck, and Caspian leaned in closer, hissing, "Don't think I don't have a problem in spilling your blood here on this very floor. Your brother's always been more compliant than you ever were, and I'd be only too happy to get rid of you."

Wales stopped struggling, opting to instead glare up at his father.

"As it is... I have a better idea on how to break you." Caspian drawled, a savage smirk- one that made Wales' blood run cold- crossing his face.

"And trust me when I say... you'll wish for a death that's more merciful than what I'm about to put you through."

* * *

"I am going to _kill her_!" Isamu quickly decided that a pissed off Arashi was the worst side to see of his brother.

"I hope you mean Jasmine?" Isamu tried handing his brother's knife to him, but Arashi ignored the gesture, instead lighting an incoming demon on fire. Isamu winced.

"Keep the knife. You need it more than I do. And I mean _her_!" Arashi turned and launched a fireball skywards, just as an angel attempted to swoop in on the two brothers, "Miyako!"

Isamu froze as the angel dodged the blast, and landed a few feet away from them.

Miyako Hikou stood, red- orange eyes glittering in a playful manner, as her black wings folded on her back.

"Hello, brothers. Long time no see!" Miyako Hikou smirked.

"What are you _doing_ with the enemy?!" Arashi exploded, "Do you have any idea what they're capable of-"

"I'm all too aware, Arashi." Miyako interrupted, "After all, I enlisted their help in killing mother and father."

There was a split second of silence between the three Hikou's.

"You _what_?!" Isamu whispered, shocked to the core, "Miyako... how... why..."

"You two were dad's favorites! He never gave me a chance at anything! So I asked the demons to kill them- and you two- in exchange that I work for them! And I'll tell you here and now... I've had a lot of fun with working with Todo O Mal. After all, she gave me something that I couldn't possibly ever hope to achive on my own."

"Which was what?!" Arashi growled, posture as tense as a tight bowstring.

Miyako smirked, and she drawled, "Immortality."

"You're an angel." Arashi whispered, more to himself than anything, "And if there's one thing I've learned while being here at Starfield, it's if you get rid of their ability to fly..." Arashi's hands lit up with white- hot heat, "They die right along with it."

Isamu could only watch as both Arashi and Miyako lunged for each other.

* * *

Bao's jaws clamped around an enemy's throat, and he twisted, hearing the satisfying crunch as their neck snapped.

 _One down, only a hundred more to go..._ Bao thought, raising his head and looking around.

 _Which, all things considering, is okay. I mean, we're not being wiped out or completely obliviated..._ Tyler walked up next to him.

 _DON'T SAY THAT!_ Tyler whimpered and went to the ground as Kuro walked up to him, Ryoma and Ranmaru behind her, _The minute you say that, something goes wrong!_

 _Pessimistic, much?_ Ryoma barked, her tone amused.

 _I'm a realist. There's a difference._ Kuro said, then snarled, _Bao, get down!_

Bao crouched down, and Kuro went flying over him. He stood and turned just in time to see Kuro sink her fangs into an enemy warlock's throat and rip it out. Bao sniffed in disdain as blood splattered his coat.

 _Violent, much?_ He asked, cocking his head.

 _You do what you need to, to get the job done._ Ranmaru said, _Now, enough chit- chat. Less talking, more destroying the enemy!_

* * *

Aguma glanced around, frowning at the situation. Something about the way the enemy was fighting, slowly closing in on that of Starfield's students, didn't feel quite right...

As if to answer that question, the earth beneath the group rumbled, having everyone pause. If felt like everyone was holding their breath...

Suddenly, flames the brightest red Aguma had ever seen leapt up, seperating Starfield's students and allies from the enemy.

Only when it began closing in on the students of Starfield did Aguma realize just how utterly _fucked_ they were.

"Arashi! Nero! Ryuga! Ryuto! Keep the flames back!" Aguma barked out.

"We can't!" Ryuto cried, after a minute of him, Ryuga, and Arashi trying and failing, "It's not responding to our control!"

"It's hellfire!" Nero yelled, and Aguma realized that the fire was responding to him, and him alone, "It's what I control!"

" _THERE'S A DIFFERENCE?!_ " Khione shouted, ice eyes wide with fear as the fire suddenly leapt higher, forming a dome around them.

Aguma swallowed, watching as the ceiling got lower and the temperature of the small space skyrocked to the point where he thought he and everyone else would suffocate.

Well, that'd be a lot better than being executed one by one or tortured to death...

Aguma's breathing was already getting difficult; it hurt to inhale, and hurt even more to exhale. Around him, he dimly realized, through the fact that his vision was getting darker and darker, the others were collapsing from the lack of oxygen and heat.

It wasn't long before he succumbed too.

* * *

Jasmine smirked as her flames died down, and in front of her and the rest of Todo O Mal's forces, were-

"Starfield's greatest heroes, huh?" Jasmine sneered, "Pretty pathetic, if you ask me. Especially since I'm the only one who can control hellfire."

"I'm surprised you even came." Next to her, Miyako Hikou landed, eyeing the unconsious group, "We were handling it just fine."

"If trying to finish your agenda of being the sole survivor of the Hikou family is considered 'handling it just fine', then yeah, you were doing pretty well." Jasmine snorted, before raising her voice to the rest of Todo O Mal's forces, "Let's get these prisoners back to our Queen! She'll be happy to know that this war has finally been won!"

* * *

 ***stares at reviews in shock* 300... 300... Is this story really that good?!**

 **And on the happy note that ended this chapter... Hopefully it's length made up for the late update. So... we're getting close to the end. And one of the next two chapters is where I officially bump up the rating for Starfield. Yeah... gets pretty gruesome from here on out, so if you have a weak stomach... well, you've done well to last this far.**

 **So! What shall happen to the heroes of Starfield next? Care to leave your guesses? Care to leave a comment? Care to even review? Please do!** **So until next time... review?**


	67. Chapter 66: Sound The Bugle

**Aha! I manage to update today- er, tonight. Late at night. Well its the second day in a row! Now, I did this for the 'Monsters' chapter, and I'm gonna do it for this chapter. The reason this chapter is called 'Sound The Bugle' is because it's named after the song of the same name by Bryan Adams. Here's the lyrics I believe best fits this chapter (and really, the next two or three).**

 _ **Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care**_

 _ **There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere**_

 _ **Without a light I fear that I will stumble in the dark**_

 _ **Lay right down - decide not to go on**_

 **Yes, the lyrics are sad, and there are some brighter moments in this chapter, but trust me, as the next few chapters progresses... you'll see why I chose this song.**

 **Oh well: Read and review!**

* * *

Gods, why did it have to hurt so _goddamn much_?!

Wales threaded shaking fingers through his hair, closing his eyes at both the sound of his brother's screams and the feel of the cold metal around his wrists.

It wasn't just Luke's cries of mercy, pain, or sheer terror that hurt Wales so much, no. It was also the gauntlets around his wrists. They prevented him from using his powers, prevented him from fucking doing anything to help. The chains linked on them and embedded in the wall also prevented him from attacking.

The screams on the other side of the room stopped, and Wales forced himself to look up, cringing at the sight of Luke, bloodied, bruised, beaten, and half conscious. What bit of Luke's eyes that Wales could see were blank, lifeless. If it wasn't for the fact of the slow rise and fall of his chest, Wales would've assumed he was dead.

Wales hissed in anger and pain as a hand threaded through his hair and craned his head back farther than he was comfortable with. Caspian's eyes bore into his.

"Seems like your brother still has a bit of fight left in him." Caspian drawled. Wales winced as a sudden mental attack slammed into him. He fought it off, trying to form a response.

"So what?" Wales growled. "You're gonna torture me and make him watch?!"

"No..." Caspian's grin was unsettling, his eyes like that of a madman's. His voice lowered, "I'm gonna possess you... And use _your_ body to break him. It'll put such a rift between you two brats. He won't trust anyone ever again. And best of all... He won't ever look at you the same as you again."

 _Todo O Mal preys on the love people give each other. She warps it, turns it into a weapon. I wouldn't be surprised if her followers were the same way._ Morgana's voice ran through Wales' mind, and a full body shudder ran through him.

"You're sick." Wales hissed, "And I won't let you- I'll fight you-"

"Your mental barriers are weak enough for me to slip through. In fact..." Caspian's lips drew up in a cold smirk, and with fear, Wales realized his own mouth did the same, "I already have."

Wales yelped as Caspian suddenly slammed his head into the stone wall behind him, breaking his concentration on trying to keep from being possessed.

The last thought that he had of his own was full of pain and sorrow.

 _I'm sorry Luke... I'm so, so sorry..._

* * *

Kuro yelped in pain, eyes slamming shut at the liquid silver that struck her across the face. Her flesh burned, sizzled, and goddamn it was _agonizing._

Kuro blinked her eyes, whimpering when her sight in her left eye didn't return to her.

 _I got you._ Bao appeared on her left, startling her, and supported her, _Come on. We can take this guy down, figure out his maze. Just use your other senses._

 _Easy for you to say,_ Tyler whined, stepping up on Kuro's right and rubbing the top of his head against her neck, _Keep an eye on her Bao? I'm gonna see if I can try and find that fucking demon that's decided animal abuse is fun._

 _Wait, Tyler-_ Kuro started, but the black wolf had disappeared into the shadows.

Ryder, Ryoma, and Ranmaru walked up on either side of Kuro and Bao. Kuro had to move her head fully to get a good look at Ryder, whom she hadn't seen in weeks.

He was painfully thin, and his brown coat had lost it's normal luster. New scars adorned his flesh, one over his right eye, but he was somehow still standing, despite the fact that anyone could see him _struggling_ to stand.

Before Kuro could mull that over anymore, a sudden loud yelp echoed down the hallway, and Kuro felt like she'd been doused in liquid silver all over again.

 _TYLER!_

* * *

"JULIAN!" Nero cried, watching in horror as a streak of dark purple energy blew through him, sending him flying out on his back. Nero winced at the sound of Julian's head cracking over the concrete floor.

 _Oh, gods, please, don't let that have killed him. Please. Please. Please..._

Nero rushed for his brother, dimly aware of the sound of Ziggurat and Rosario Konzern- who turned out to be a warlock, how _fucking_ lucky for both Nero and Julian- laughing in evil glee.

"Julian." Nero skid to a stop next to Julian, falling to his knees. A huge surge of relief rushed through him when he saw that Julian's chest was rising and falling, indicating he was alive.

"You're gonna regret that." Nero growled, low in the back of his throat. Rosario and Ziggurat stopped laughing.

"Why should I be afraid of a little boy like you?" Rosario hissed, steping forward while Ziggurat wisely stepped back.

Nero closed his eyes, laying his unconsious brother down on the concrete floor. He inhaled deeply, standing, reaching for his powers and sensing the heat of the inner earth beneath his feet. He turned to his father, opening his eyes to reveal them to be a solid reddish- orange color. Rosario startled, stepping back.

"Why?!" Nero snarled, voice low and crackling like the hellfire he controlled, taking several steps forward, "I'll tell you why." Nero stopped, the ground underneath his feet rumbling, "Because unlike you, I am no coward! I don't use my powers to hurt others- I use it to fight for what's right! I use it to make sure my enemies will never lay a finger against me, or my brother, ever again!"

Nero's voice rose as he spoke, and when Nero finished his rant, the ground beneath him trembled harder and louder than before, and exploded, flames leading up from the hole that had been created. They didn't affect Nero, who simply rose up into the air with them, eyes as hot and blazing as the flames surrounding him. A smirk crossed his face at his father's terrified expression.

"What's the matter father?" Nero laughed, "Afraid of a _little boy like me_?!"

* * *

 **Wales: I swear to god if you kill me or Luke-**

 **Me: Oh, hush you- It's not you that's gonna die.**

 **Julian: Rosario?**

 **Me: No.**

 **Everyone:... THEN WHO?!**

 **Me: *giggles* Now, now... spoilers! Now, my readers! Tell me what you think of this chapter in the lovely little review box below!**


	68. Chapter 67: Renegade

**I couldn't go to sleep until I published this chapter. Thanks a lot, brain. Anyways... read and review!**

* * *

Her screams of agony had stopped a long time ago. Her sobs of pain not long after. Right now, her breathing was barely audible.

Chris glared down at the gauntlets around his wrists, keeping him from using his powers. Christina's head laid across his thighs, her body shivering despite the cell they were in, not even being that cold.

Chris suspected it was an after effect of having her partner, Lilith, ripped out of her body.

Chris exhaled slowly, and ran a hand through his sister's hair, twitching as she flinched when the metal of the gauntlets came into contact with her skin.

Chris had watched the whole process of the dark warlocks going through with the ritual of ripping Lilith out of Christina's body, and putting the demon's spirit into a jeweled pendant, locking her in. He'd heard every scream of agony rip out of his sister's throats, every laugh of amusement the warlocks got out of the girl's pain.

Chris had vowed multiple times over than when the time came, he'd kill his sister's tormenters.

* * *

Jasmine looked at Todo O Mal, feeling a small twinge of fear rise up inside her.

Todo O Mal had assumed her corporeal form.

"Ah..." Todo O Mal twirled, her red- tinged skin looking brighter in the fire light, "Oh, it feels so good to have my own body again!"

 _Even if you were gonna use my sister to get it?_ Jasmine thought, bitingly.

"Jasmine!" Todo O Mal's voice snapped the vampire out of her thoughts.

"Yes, my liege?" Jasmine asked, a venomous smile on her face.

"Would you be so kind as to go and tell my army that we will soon be laying waste on to the mortal world, now that my sister and her little pets are in our dungeons?" Todo O Mal's red eyes glittered maliciously.

"Yes, master. And, may I ask what you will do while I do so?" Jasmine asked.

"Oh, I'm gonna pay a visit upon an old..." Todo O Mal paused, "Friend."

Jasmine didn't have to use her psychic powers to know that Morgana was about to be given hell.

* * *

Yasmina ducked around a corner, her footfalls silent over the stone floor. Thankfully, this far down, there were no other prisoners or guards.

Yasmina licked her lips, hoping that none of the guards had checked her cell yet.

If so, she and her partner's whole plan would go up in flames.

 _His cell is in the fifth sub- basement. In the south corner, all the way at the end of the hall. If you can get there and somehow convince him to help... you won't have to worry about me ever again._ Yasmina recalled her partner's voice.

 _Problem is, I want to worry about you,_ Yasmina turned into the south hallway, and paused. She could see the cell at the end of the hall. She swallowed, and her pace quickened.

She drew a silver knife from her boot, picking the lock and stepping into the cell. She inhaled deeply and approached the lax figure in chains.

"Is it a bad idea to request that the King of Demons look at me?" Yasmina asked, crossing her arms when Yami looked up at her.

 _Show no fear around him. He'll use it against you._ Yasmina's partner's voice echoed through her mind.

"What's the bitch's human sister doing ordering me around?" Yami growled back.

"For your information, _your majesty,_ " Yasmina snarled, "I'm supposed to be Todo O Mal's host. Meaning, if she hadn't decided to try and kill me, I could kick your ass from here to Hong Kong."

Yami slowly cocked his head to the side, regarding Yasmina. Yasmina raised one eyebrow, tapping her foot on the stone floor.

"I doubt it. She'd be getting used to your body. She'd be weak." Yami said, coldly.

"You do realize I hold a demon knife in my hand and could kill you right here and now- with no mercy what so ever." Yasmina said.

"You're not your sister." Yami said.

"And she is not me." Yasmina returned, approaching Yami.

She took pleasure in seeing both confusion and wariness cross the demon's face.

"Oh, relax." Yasmina's knife hand flashed, and the blade cut through the chains that held the demon like butter.

Yami stumbled a little, having to get his feet back under him, before he turned to Yasmina and saying one word.

"Why?"

Yasmina crossed her arms again, and looked Yami square in the eye. She replied in a deadly calm voice.

"Because we need your help."

* * *

Jasmine strode down the hallway, her sound of her boots echoing off the hallway.

 _You'll only have a small window of attack. Once Todo O Mal comes to me, that's when you make your move. The both of you._ Jasmine remembered Morgana's voice like the woman was standing next to her.

 _All I can hope is that he's strong enough and ready to do this,_ Jasmine thought, starting down a set of stone steps. She heard the sound of scales shifting in the distance.

Jasmine quenched down the nervousness rising in her throat.

She finally stopped her trek, coming to a stop in front of a fifty foot high cell door.

"I'm sorry to disturb your rest." Jasmine said, as a set of electric blue eyes regarded her, "But now's the time to attack, and I can't do it without your help."

On the other side of the cell, there was a flash of gold light, and Jasmine smirked a little as she pulled open the cell door.

"It's good to see you again... Acheron."

* * *

 **Who thought Acheron was dead? All raise your hand! *pause* Alright then, you all did, I'm sure. And... let's see- the real bloody stuff starts going down in the next chapter or two. Can any of you guess who Yasmina is working with? I'm not so sure you can...**

 **Anyways, leave a review?**


	69. Chapter 68: Back In Black

**I'm back! Read on, my pretties! Oh, warnings for this chapter...**

 **WARNINGS: mentions of rape, murder, blood, and mental breakdown.**

* * *

Jasmine jumped back with a yelp as a knife nearly struck her in the face.

Once she had gotten a good look at the person who was holding said knife, her shock turned to anger.

"Yasmina!" Jasmine snatched the knife out of her sister's hand and turned it to point at her, "Don't fucking sneak up on me like that!"

"Sneak up on you?!" Yasmina's jaw dropped, "How did you not hear me with the vampire hearing you have?!"

"Maybe because I'm thinking about how to get everyone out of here _alive_?"

Acheron cleared his throat, "Ladies? Shouldn't you save the whole 'sibling fight' thing for a later time?"

Yasmina snorted, "What do you know about sibling fights, dragon?"

Jasmine rolled her eyes as Acheron slowly raised one eyebrow and gave Yasmina a condescening look.

"He's got two sons. I think he knows." Jasmine said, bitingly.

"Whatever." Yasmina held her hand out, "Give me my knife back."

"Uh, no." Jasmine said.

"I don't trust you with a demon knife when the king of demons is right here with us." Yasmina snapped, and she lunged. She twisted the handle into her hand and popped back up like nothing had happened.

Said king of demons stepped out of the shadows, eyes on Jasmine. Jasmine raised an eyebrow and turned to her sister.

"You... managed to convince him to help us." She deadpanned, "Shocking."

"Yes, I did."

"You won't last long after Todo O Mal is finished." Yami drawled.

Jasmine waved him off, "I plan not to be anybody's worry when all of this is over."

"Sure you don't."

"Okay, let me set a few rules so we don't kill each other." Yasmina stepped between the glaring demon and vampire, "Number one, I stay with Yami this entire rescue operation. Jasmine, you stay with Acheron."

"Manageable." Jasmine said, staring at Yami. Yami sneered back at her.

"Number two, we _will_ work together, no matter how much we hate each other."

"Debatable." Yami growled.

"And rule number three," Yasmina's hard voice had everyone looking at her, "If any of you- specifically, Yami and Jasmine- get in a life or death fight, I hold the one weapon in this world that can end you... _permanantly._ Don't think that I won't use it. We clear?"

"Crystal." Jasmine sighed, crossing her arms, "Now can we just get this over with?"

* * *

Nefertiti blinked in shock as her cell door opened and Yasmina stepped through, crouching down to her level.

"You okay, Storm?" Yasmina asked, using the knife she held to cut through the chains around her wrist. Nefertiti let out a sigh of relief as energy flooded back into her hands, courtesy of Wadjet.

 _Now that's better._ Wadjet's voice filled her mind again.

"Wadjet with you?" Jasmine stepped up, and Nefertiti tensed.

"What is she doing here?" Nefertiti hissed, standing.

"She's on our side, so answer her question." Yasmina said.

"Yes... Wadjet is with me. Why?" Nefertiti answered slowly.

"Because some of the warlocks here are ripping the other halves of some you guys out. Like your demon or god co- host." Jasmine suddenly gasped in realization, "Damn it, I just remembered!" She turned to someone in the doorway, "You may hate me, but I have a job for you."

"You think I'm gonna take orders from you?" Nefertiti's blood ran cold at Yami's voice.

"Yes, if you care about your kind." Jasmine said, softly, "Yami, I've heard rumors that the warlocks are sealing some demons that live with the students of Starfield into gems, pendants, and planning on destroying said pendants, to kill them permanently. And..." Jasmine inhaled deeply, "If you care anything about Dark Heart, and would even _know_ what it's like to not be with your other half, you'll go free your... people. Or at least get the pendants so maybe Morgana can undo the seal."

Yami regarded Jasmine, who was looking at him with what seemed like _desperation_ in her eyes. He scowled.

"For my kind. Not for you." He disappeared in a swirl of shadows.

"Well... he listened to you at least." Yasmina tried.

"Hmph." Jasmine looked away, just a little, "Won't it be enough, when push comes to shove." She straightened, "Come on. We have to get the others. Quickly."

* * *

Why was he even _listening_ to the backstabbing vamp?! Yami fumed to himself, slipping between shadows and ducking out of the sight of the occasional guard. What had she done for him?!

 _Kept you alive, out of sight from Todo O Mal's wrath, and has had a hand in freeing you from your prison,_ a small voice said in the back of his mind.

Yami pointedly ignored it, deciding to focus more on why he hadn't just abandoned ship and left the weaklings to their own devices yet.

 _Your kind are in danger,_ that voice came back, sounding suspiciously like Dark Heart.

Yami, once again, ignored it.

He slipped out of the shadows, and paused, taking in the scene before him.

Several people, witches and warlocks, were standing around a stone, round table that bore the symbol of a demon trap on it. On said table, a red pendant, a green pendant, and a black pendant sat on it.

Yami narrowed his eyes, holding his hand out a little to the side, a sword appearing in it.

The witches and warlocks that were in the middle of the killing chant never saw him coming.

* * *

Jasmine looked at Acheron with a look that said _help me._

Acheron only shook his head, taking in the scene of Wales McKandless gripping Jasmine in a bear hug while sobs of agony wracked his body.

In the middle of the room, Caspian McKandless lay on the floor, bleeding out from a knife embedded into his chest. Acheron had his foot on the man's neck to keep him down. Across the room, Nefertiti was channeling Wadjet's power to try and heal a near- dead Luke.

Jasmine glared at Acheron for a moment, before focusing on Wales, who was muttering things under his breath. What she heard made her blood cold.

She waited for several long moments until Nefertiti stood up, voice shaky, "Luke's stable. He'll live."

Caspian snarled, but it cut off as Acheron pressed down on his windpipe.

"Nefertiti, tend to Wales," Jasmine pried Wales' arms off of her, standing and walking over to look down at Caspian. The man's eyes flashed with fear when he saw her.

"Acheron, let him go." She said. Acheron did as commanded.

"Now, Caspian." Jasmine snapped her fingers and he went flying up and into the wall across from her, "Why would you use your powers for such an evil act as controlling your son to _rape his own brother_?! Are you that sick?!" Jasmine's voice rose with every word, her voice mulitplying, eyes glowing, and the streaks in her hair lighting up, "How about I give you a piece of your own medicine?! LET YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE SOMEONE MESS WITH YOUR MIND?!"

Caspian's screams echoed through the entire hallway.

* * *

"Can you sense which pendant holds Lilith?" Jasmine asked, not turning to look and see Yami step out of the shadows. Nefertiti was working on the few injuries Chris had, but Jasmine knew that if Christina didn't get to connect with Lilith soon, she'd die.

"Here, the red one." The ruby pendant came into view, and Jasmine took it, pressing it into an unconsious Christina's palm. A red glow surrounded the girl's body. For several long moments, that all that happened.

Then, she was on her feet, eyes red as blood, and blazing with anger.

Jasmine stumbled back away from her, startled.

"At ease, Lilith." Yami spoke, "You're safe now."

"Not until we get out of here." Lilith spoke through Christina, and Jasmine winced at how raw her voice was.

"Um... we need to get the others first." Jasmine stood slowly, "Lilith... you can let the pendant go now, I think."

Lilith shook her head, "No, I can't. If I do, I won't be connected with Christina. It's... it's a spell keeping me bound to it."

Jasmine blinked, before huffing, "Alright. As soon as I find Morgana, I'll bring her here and she can do the reverse spell. Let's hope."

Jasmine turned to the doorway, and Acheron called after her, "Where are you going?"

Jasmine turned, "I told you. I'm going to find Morgana." Her eyes hardened, "And end something with the bitch of demons I should've done a long time ago."

* * *

 **Da- da! We're coming to the end of the line people! Like... five chapters away. Is it wrong I don't want this story to end? Even if I'm doing a sequel?**

 **Anyways, leave a review and tell me what's on your mind!**


	70. Chapter 69: Better to Fear, than Love

**WARNINGS: mentions of murder**

* * *

Todo O Mal grunted as she was thrown into the wall and away from her fallen sister.

When she regained her senses, she was shocked at the scene that greeted her.

"Jasmine, my leutinant! What on earth do you think you're doing?!" Todo O Mal snarled.

"What I should've done a long time ago." A demon knife appeared in the young vampire's hand, "I'm ending you."

* * *

"I'm the only one concerned with the fact that the king of demons is on our side?!" Ryder exclaimed, "He's a backstabbing, well... demon!"

"Thank you for your opinion." Yami said, sarcastically, "Shut up now, before I kill you."

"Threat, threat! See, we can't trust him!" Ryder exclaimed, stepping closer to Yasmina, who shoved him away from her with the mutter of, "You're on your own."

Yami was beginning to like her.

"Alright, your sight's back." Nefertiti stepped away from Kuro, who she'd finished healing, "But I'm not sure for how long. The silver did a lot of damage. You might be able to see again, but you'll be sensitive to certain lights."

"That's fine. As long as I can see." Kuro muttered, "How's Tyler?"

"I'm fine." Tyler was standing up, grunting, "Just sore."

"Which you have every right to be." Nefertiti commented, "You got beat up by Azazel."

"Who I'm still surprised Yami killed without blinking. What about him being 'your kind'?" Ryder asked.

"Any ally of Todo O Mal is an enemy of mine." Yami said, "Demon or not."

"So... Jasmine?"

Ryder barely doged the shadow spike aimed for his head.

"Mention her again, and I will kill you. That was a warning." Yami growled, red eyes glowing.

Ryder kept his mouth shut.

"Nefertiti, take a moment to rest. You've healed a lot of people in under the course of an hour. Even if you host a god, you have limits." Yasmina said, "We'll all take a rest. Fifteen minutes."

"Who put you in charge?" Ryder asked.

"Morgana did." Yasmina said, "End of discussion."

She walked over to where Yami stood in the shadows, "I'm about to ask you of a favor you're not gonna like."

Yami raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Jasmine ducked as Todo O Mal swung with her left, and slammed her demon knife into her ribcage. Before Jasmine could yank it out, Todo O Mal swung around so fast that Jasmine went flying into a wall.

"You coniving little _bitch_!" Todo O Mal screeched, "You're as bad as my last leutinant!"

"So glad you're talking about me." Jasmine blinked hard as a wave of shadows slammed into Todo O Mal, sending her into a wall.

Jasmine was dimly aware of Morgana- who was on her feet and looking quite well for someone who'd taken a beating from her nemesis- helping her sit up.

"Sit still. I need to check your injuries. You might have a concussion." Morgana said, reaching out a glowing purple hand. She passed it over Jasmine's body, and the vampire felt a surge of energy rise up in her. Just as quickly though, it disappeared, and darkness appeared at the edge of her vision.

"Stay down." Morgana said, her multicolor eyes shining with what looked like pride, "You've done enough, Jasmine Laize. Let me take over now."

Jasmine didn't have a chance to say anything, as darkness over came her.

* * *

Morgana stepped up next to Yami, who was watching Todo O Mal struggle to her feet.

"She's still getting used to her body. Now would be the ideal time to end her." Yami commented.

"I take it Yasmina did her job." Morgana said, "Getting you on our side. And Jasmine did her job of keeping you alive."

Yami looked at her, "You planned this?"

"Every bit of it."

"HOW?!" Todo O Mal shrieked.

"I am your sister, Todo O Mal." Morgana grinned evilly, "Who says I can't be as cunning and deceitful as you?"

Todo O Mal let out a loud howl, and lunged, more than ready to kill.

Both Yami and Morgana were ready for her.

* * *

"Well, you seem to be okay." Yasmina eyed Nero, who, despite just barely steaming, did in fact seem to be in perfect health.

Yasmina pointedly ignored the hole in the floor, where smoke and flames flared up from it.

"And Julian is up!" Nefertiti called.

Nero turned from Yasmina, walking over to Julian. Yasmina watched him go, before turning and investigating the smell of burning flesh. As she walked into the darkest part of the room, she tripped over something. Scrambling to her feet, she realized in horror she had stumbled over two blackened and burned bodies. She stared in shock and horror, looking between the two, very burned, very male, bodies, and up at Nero.

Nero was currently helping support Julian while Nefertiti went over the younger Konzern's injuries.

Yasmina swallowed, stepping over the bodies.

Whoever they had been, whatever they had been...

It was obvious they had never stood a chance.

* * *

 **Da- da! Oh! By the way, I may be posting Starfield Academy on my DeviantArt account, but that's still iffy. Just letting you guys know!**

 **Review?**


	71. Chapter 70: Until The End

Morgana's wings flared at the same time Yami disappeared into the shadows.

Todo O Mal crashed into Morgana, but Morgana's hands lit up in a red glow and sent out a shockwave, slamming her back again.

And right into Yami's waiting sword.

Todo O Mal snarled as the blade pierced through her chest, and turned her head, eyes glowing red as she reached back and grabbed Yami's throat.

"Nice try. But it's gonna take a lot more than that to take me down." She hissed.

Yami jerked back, turning into black mist.

Todo O Mal chuckled a little, reaching over her shoulder. Her hand grasped the sword still lodged in her back. With hardly even a wince, she pulled the blade out of her body.

The sword flew out of her hand, and across the room, back into Yami's hand.

"Let me guess," Morgana said, "Soul absorbing sword?"

"Yes." Yami scowled, "Your point?"

"My sister is soulless. It won't work. You're best bet is hand to hand combat or sticking to your powers." Morgana said, snapping her fingers. Her robes disappeared, leaving her in a red shirt, dark jeans, and boots, "That's better."

The ground rumbled, catching the duo's attention. Across the cavern, Todo O Mal had her hands out, chanting a spell. On either side of her, the ground split open, and streams of red vapor spewed out, crawling along the floor and walls, and giving the room an eerie glow.

Morgana let out a curse in Gaelic, "Avoid the mist. It'll eat your flesh in seconds."

"And what happens when it fills the entire room?" Yami deadpanned.

"We worry about that when it happens." Morgana said, before flaring her wings and taking off towards Todo O Mal.

* * *

Yasmina breathed a sigh of relief as Nefertiti finished healing Jacob Stone. He'd been the last one they had found, and the worst one yet.

Yasmina didn't doubt it was because Todo O Mal had probably found some type of sadistic joy in torturing him while Morgana watched.

"Okay, now that we're all on our feet, it's time to get out of here." Yasmina said.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Kuro exclaimed, "What about Todo O Mal?"

"Jasmine, Morgana, and Yami are handling her." Yasmina replied.

"So we can go and help them!" Ryder said.

"No! You may have all been healed, but you're still too weak to fight!" Yasmina argued, tone sharp and harsh.

"Okay, so while they deal with Todo O Mal," Arashi spoke up, "Why don't we put a dent into her army?"

"You mean take on the whole army? Completely destroy them?" Chris asked, eyes lighting up.

Now, all eyes were on Yasmina, who looked between excited, angry, and annoyed.

But even she couldn't deny the fact of a good blood bath.

"Alright," She sighed, "Let's go kill some demons."

* * *

"Light is one of the ways to kill vampires right, Luke?" Chao Xin asked, turning from where he'd be peering around a corner.

"You're asking me, why?" Luke asked back, arching an eyebrow.

"You're the resident vampire, and I'm not going after Jasmine." Chao Xin replied.

"No, light doesn't kill them." Luke answered, "It incapitates us for an amount of time, but to kill us, you want silver. Or a demon knife."

"I got the second part covered." Yasmina said, brandishing her knife.

"Frieda, mind helping me out here?" Chao Xin asked the other angel. The redheaded girl nodded.

"Of course." Frieda said.

"Then let's light 'em up." Chao Xin grinned, and both he Frieda stepped out of the shadows and into the light.

Thirty seconds later of vampires screamling, Yasmina ducked out of the shadows. The others peeked their heads around the corner, watching as Yasmina blew through the twenty- something vampires, digging her knife into either their chests or heads.

"If she wasn't already taken..." Wales said, but trailed off with a sudden weak chuckle as three people gave him looks.

Sophie glared at him, Ryder growled, and Luke slowly raised an eyebrow at the elder McKandless.

"Never mind."

"It's clear!" Yasmina's voice caught the group's attention, "Now let's get a move on!"

* * *

"HOW IN THE FUCKING HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FIGHT DESTRUCTION ITSELF?!" Ranmaru exclaimed, ducking as a rock flew at his head.

At the end of the cavern, Argo Garcia- currently possessed by his demon, Nemesis- was raining destruction on the group.

"Fight fire with fire!" Kuro called back.

"Yeah, who here has destructive powers?!"

"Nero, I do believe you're fitted for this!" Yasmina called.

"On it!" Before anyone could react, Nero had stepped out of his hiding place and into the middle of the cavern. The ground rumbled, throwing most of the occupants off balance. The floor caved in on itself, and flames leapt up from the depths.

Argo's screams ripped though the air, the sound accompanied by burning and sizzling flesh, and the smell of burnt hair and flesh.

"Oh..." Ninel swallowed stiffly, "If I had anything in my stomach right now..."

"I agree." Da Xiang muttered, "This isn't an experience I ever want to go through with again."

The screams finally stopped, and Nero called out, "Alright. You guys can come out now."

Slowly, everyone stepped out of their hiding places, pointedly ignoring the hunk of blackened flesh at the end of the room.

"Nero." Lunisa said, shakily.

"What?" Nero blinked.

"Never do that again. For all of our sakes. Stick to the fire balls."

"Too late," Julian sighed, "He killed our dad and Ziggurat the same way he just eluminated Argo."

"Wait... I didn't see any bodies when we got you guys out." Nefertiti frowned.

"They were in the shadows. I tripped over them." Yasmina said, "And I agree with Luna. Never do that again Nero."

Nero sighed.

* * *

Morgana twisted around in mid air, away from a swirl of red mist. It was getting dangerous to fight in this cavern...

Suddenly, all the air pressure in the room dropped, and Morgana gasped, her wings stiffening as she fell to the floor. As a result, she fell through the red mist.

Surprisingly, the mist didn't affect her.

"How...?" Morgana whispered.

"Dropping the air pressure enough..." Jasmine panted, standing up, the blue streak in her hair lighting up, "Can neutral your attack, Todo O Mal."

"Not for long, though." Todo O Mal snapped back, and the ground split open. More red mist broke through the cracks.

Jasmine's green streak of hair flared up, and the ground started to stitch itself back together. With a wave of her hand, the red mist flew up and out of the cavern, curtesy of a large gust of wind.

Yami appeared on Morgana's left, helping her up.

"I thought you spelled her asleep for the rest of the night." He muttered.

"Apparently she's stronger than I thought." Morgana waved the demon off. Jasmine stepped up next to the duo.

"Yami, go back to Yasmina and the others, help them out." Jasmine said, "Morgana... I need you on stand by."

"You think I'm gonna leave you here with her?" Yami arched an eyebrow, "When you worked with her?"

"Goddamn it, I'm trying to kill her myself!" Jasmine snarled, "Now go help the others get out of here!"

Yami stared at her a moment longer, before shrugging, stepping to the side, and shadow travelling away.

"Morgana, take this." Jasmine handed the hybrid a black pendant, "And wait for my signal."

"What are you going to do Jasmine?" Morgana asked.

Jasmine closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and opened her eyes again.

"Something that just may cost me my life."

* * *

 **And... I think two more chapters left. One final chapter, and then the epilogue. So... yeah. This story is coming to a close.**

 **Review!**


	72. Chapter 71: Be Prepared

**The last chapter, and then on to post the Epilogue!**

* * *

A silver knife appeared in Jasmine's hand, and a steel blade in Todo O Mal's. The two blades clashed in midair, the force sending the two women sliding a little over the loose floor of the cave.

The green streak in Jasmine's hair flared up, and the piece of ground Todo O Mal stood on went flying up into the ceiling.

When the dust cleared, Todo O Mal came rushing back down, looking murderous. Jasmine jumped to the side, her blade swinging up as Todo O Mal's came down.

Jasmine stepped back again, and sent a well delivered kick into Todo O Mal's gut, causing her to double over. Jasmine followed up with a knee into her chin, sending her stumbling back. Jasmine lunged, ready to dig the demon blade into Todo O Mal's chest.

Todo O Mal rolled out of the way, and Jasmine stumbled to the floor. Todo O Mal delivered a swift kick to her the vampire's ribs, causing her to grunt. When another kick came her way, she grabbed the demon's ankle and pulled up hard, standing as she did. Todo O Mal collapsed again.

"Morgana, start the sealing spell!" Jasmine shouted as she lunged at the demon, hands locking around her throat. The blue streak in her hair flared up, and Todo O Mal's back arched up off the ground as an air bubble surrounded her head, and the air in her lungs began to come out on behalf of Jasmine's ability.

" _Constrigo vos impiorum Saga..._ " Morgana's voice filled the room, rising louder and louder as she chanted, " _Et ligabunt te in carcerem..._ "

Todo O Mal's struggle became stronger as Todo O Mal continued to chant, but Jasmine held strong, not letting up or off the demon. The demon's body was lighting up in a red glow, her body starting to become a spirit.

" _Non nocet iterum, et erit in aeternum signatus, praesidium,_ " Morgana's voice rose louder than before, and Todo O Mal's body disappeared under Jasmine's grip, turning into a humanoid mist as she began to get sucked into the black pendant, " _Ut serviret! Facere bonum!_ _Et super tribulantes eos misissem exercitus periculo in te invocat!_ "

The pendant in Morgana's hand glowed red hot, and shook with such force, the hybrid had to let it go. The pendant dropped on to the floor, and with a loud wail, followed by an ear splitting _CRACK!_ and burst of light and dust, the demon disappeared into the pendant.

Jasmine breathed heavily, staring in shock.

When the dust cleared, Jasmine could make out the forms of Yami and the rest of the students and teachers of Starfield on the other side of the room, who all seemed to be in some state of shock.

"Jacob!" Morgana cried, and rushed across the room, and into said warlock's arms.

Jasmine stood slowly, walking over to the pendant, and bending down to pick up. As she straightened, she saw her sister step up.

Jasmine held the pendant out, "A demon without her host, and a host without her other half... It's hard to live a life like that."

Yasmina reached out slowly, and took the pendant into her hand. A red glow surrounded her, before it faded. Yasmina opened her eyes.

"Thank you, little sister." Yasmina said, before a look of sadness crossed her face, "I... will you really leave us now? I know you said that once Todo O Mal was gone, we'd never see you again, but-"

"Yes. What I said is the truth." Jasmine swallowed, closing her eyes shut tight as she whispered, "I'm sorry."

Before Yasmina could answer, the entire cave rumbled, and dust fell from the ceilings.

"We need to get out, now!" Kuro barked out, "Jasmine you need to lead the way! Hurry!"

Jasmine blinked, once, twice, before nodding and rushing for the door, "Follow me!"

* * *

Jasmine lead the way through the maze- like caverns, twisting and turning hundreds of times, all while the pathways went up at a gradual rate. Avoiding stalactites falling from the ceiling, or cracks erupting into the ground.

"There!"Jasmine shouted, as they came up to the enterance of the cave, "C'mon quick!"

That's when it all went to hell.

There had been at least twenty five feet between Jasmine and the rest of the ground, and in that distance, a hunk of earth came crashing towards the ground. It would've buried the group...

" _NO!_ " Jasmine shrieked, the green streak in her hair flaring up as she used her abilities to keep the earth from flattening everyone.

More cracks appeared in the ceiling, and Jasmine grit her teeth, planting her feet as she extended her reach, keeping the ceiling up. Sweat dotted her forehead.

"C'mon, go!" Jasmine shouted, snapping the group of their shock, "GET OUT OF HERE!"

They didn't need to be told twice, rushing by the vampire, but Yasmina stopped short, next to Jasmine.

"I'm not leaving without you." Yasmina said, "Come on, if we run, we can make it."

"No... I won't. I can feel it." Jasmine gritted out.

"YASMINA, COME ON!" Ryder's voice filled the cave.

"See?" Jasmine smiled, weakly, "They only care about you. I betrayed them, they don't care about you."

Tears filled Yasmina's eyes, "No, no that's not true... Please, Jazz... you're all I have left. Mom and dad... they died because of me, I don't want to add you to that list."

"Yasmina... don't worry about me, alright?" Jasmine grunted, her abilities faltering. The ceiling wavered.

"Jazzie..." Yasmina cried, "Please..."

"Do me a favor?" Jasmine asked, "Keep Dark Heart and Yami in check? I... I broke my promise to the both of them... I promised them I could help them live in the same body in harmony. Betraying them... neither of them would let me close to try, even if I did make it out."

"I- I promise... But stop talking like you won't make it out, please-"

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Jasmine suddenly shouted, and Yasmina stepped back, startled, "I'M LITERALLY THE ONLY THING KEEPING YOU FROM BEING KILLED! NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Ryder appeared at that moment, looking just the tiniest bit saddened, "Come on Yasmina. Jasmine'll be fine."

But they all knew it wasn't the truth.

Still sobbing, Yasmina allowed Ryder to drag her away from Jasmine. Said vampire waited until they were in the clear before shutting her eyes and releasing her hold. She had time enough to whisper two words before the cave collapsed on her.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

 _ONE WEEK LATER_

"She still got herself locked in her room?" Madonna asked Ryder, as he sat down at the lunch table.

Ryder nodded miserably, "I'm getting worried about her. I mean, I know she lost her sister-"

"Who betrayed us-" Yami started, harshly, but was cut off as a steak knife suddenly embedded itself into his hand.

All eyes turned to the owner of the hand holding the knife.

Red eyes the color of crimson bore down into Yami's own red eyes.

"I made a promise to my sister," Yasmina's voice was thick with her Russian accent, her face completely blank, and eyes holding a fiery determination that made several people lean away in surprise, "The one that she broke with you-" Yami scowled, knowing what she was talking about, "But if I can spend a week dealing with both my grief about my sister's death _and_ learning to get Todo O Mal under _my_ control," Yasmina leaned into Yami's personal space, "Then I can sure as hell get you and Dark Heart to work together."

Yami snorted, "Good luck."

Yasmina replied, slowly, "Who says I need luck?"

* * *

 **And... the epilogue shall be posted momentarily. Meantime, review?**


	73. Epilogue

**Epilogue!**

 **BE SURE TO READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

With a loud shout of determination, a large slab of concrete and metal launched itself into the air. It soared up a good fifty feet, before landing back on the ground in a cloud of dust.

The figure that had pushed it away panted, hands on their knees. The moonlight shined down on them.

Suddenly, a shadow fell over them from behind.

"Well, well..." A man's voice said, "I didn't expect there to be any survivors. Much less you."

The figure whirled, not at all thrown off balance by the rocky surface. Red eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?" They hissed, white fangs flashing.

"The question is..." The man, covered in a dark cloak, stepped closer, "Who are you?"

Silence met him for a few moments.

"I- I... I don't remember." The figure whispered, "Why don't I remember?"

"I know who you are." The man said, coyly.

"Who? Please, tell me!"

"I will. But first, agree you will join me in a crusade against an old enemy of mine? I think you will find, when I give you a reason as to go against her, you'll be more than glad to assist me."

"Of course." The figure said, "Now please... Who am I?"

"Welcome to my army... Jasmine Laize."

* * *

 **And... there's the end of Starfield Academy. Wow. Can say I just say it again? Wow... 73 chapters, over 300 reviews... I'm... shocked, really. So, before I go any further, I have a few things to say.**

 **I wanna say thank you to everyone who took the time to read Starfield Academy, took the time to review, and fave and follow this story. When I first started this story, I didn't think it'd get much attention, but looking at it now, I can say I'm both proud and shocked at the outcome.**

 **Next thing...**

 **The sequel.**

 **Seriously, you thought I'd leave you on this cliffhanger with no sequel? Pfft, no not me! So, here's the scoop on the sequel:**

 ** _First, it's also the rewrite- adopted version of Dark Heart Yami's Seven Pendant Warriors_. Maybe you've seen the foreshadowing for it the last few chapters. It'll be set thirty years after Starfield, and mostly center the next generation of Starfield Academy. Now, with this epilogue, obviously, there'll be a new threat. So, I need everyone who sent in an OC with a crush on someone, to send in the OC of their kid in. Don't send it in tonight, because I'm not posting the form until tomorrow, ON MY PROFILE! And send 'em through PM, you know the drill. **

**Next, it'll be a while before I start the sequel, because not only will I be working on it, I'll also be working The Zodiac Prophecy too. I plan to post both the first chapter of Starfield Academy's sequel and Zodiac Prophecy at the same time.**

 **Anyways, that's all for now. Leave a review below!**


	74. Author's Note

**Just letting you guys know, the profile for Starfield's Sequel is officially on my profile. Send them in through PM with the title 'OC- Starfield Sequel'.**


End file.
